Hemos CRECIDO
by laniri
Summary: Ahora los rugrats han crecido y conoceran que les sucede durante el camino hacia la adultez. Leanlo y dejen reviews, please!
1. Hemos crecido

HOLAS! Mi nombre es Laniri y aquí les traigo un fic de los **rugrats. Me di cuenta que nadie se habia interesado en hacerlo (al menos en castellano) asi que me ilusione con la idea de ser la primera en escribir una historia de los bebes mas famosos de la tv. Me he basado un poco en las caracteristicas que tienen en la serie **"Rugrats crecidos"**, aunque tambien habran aportaciones mias, y claro, si desean sugerirme  algo lo pueden hacer. Por lo pronto aquí esta un primer minicapitulo ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero no desesperen, que los demas vendran pronto. (Ya tengo unos cinco mas en mente que es donde comenzara la verdadera accion)**

Disfrutenlo!!

**Hemos crecido**

Eran las ocho de la mañana y mucha gente transitaba las calles. Algunos apurados por llegar a sus respectivos trabajos y otros, como un grupo de chicos que rodeaban los catorce años, corriendo apurados hacia su escuela ya que el autobús escolar los habia dejado.

- Vamos, ah,ah,ah…corre mas rapido… ahora si nos van a castigar, ah, ah- dijo jadeando un chico de cabello en puntas y de color lila oscuro.

- Ya, tranquilo hermano, no tienen porque castigarnos por la crueldad de un mal conductor. – respondio el hermano menor del anterior, que a diferencia del ultimo, habia heredado el color de cabello de su madre: rojizo, y ademas su forma abultada.

- ¿Qué me calme?!!! ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas que el que el bus nos dejara ha sido culpa tuya, Dil?!!! 

- Claro que no. La culpa es de la fuerza capitalista del pais. Ellos quieren reprimir a las masas y yo solo lucho contra ellas. Quiero ser LIBRE.

El hermano mayor fruncio el entrecejo y tal vez hubiese estallado sino hubiese intervenido su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

- Por favor Tommy, ah,ah,ah; tranquilizate… ya sabes como es Dil con sus ideas, ah,ah,….aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- De pronto Chuckie Finster se detuvo en seco, y comenzo a buscar desesperadamente algo dentro de su mochila gris, mientras los otros dos regresaron al dar cuenta de esto.- Ahhhhhhhhh…..Ahhhhhhh…mi inhalador…ahhhhhhhhhhh, aa..aqui esta ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- el chico de cabellos pelirrojos y lentes cuadrados aspiro una buena bocanada del spray con los ojos cerrados intentando que la sensación de falta de oxigeno se esfumara lo mas pronto posible y felizmente lo consiguio en pocos minutos.

Tommy le poso una mano en el hombro y entre preocupado por la hora y tambien por su amigo pregunto:

- Chuck, ¿Estas bien?

- Ahhh, ya, ya me paso.- Chuckie sonrio.

- Entonces VAMONOS AHORA MISMO!!!!

- A la orden mi capitan!- grito Dil y los tres continuaron su trote luchando contra el reloj, exactamente….. contra el de la escuela.

Angelica Pickles miraba aburrida por la ventana del auto de su padre, las calles, mientras el auto marchaba a toda velocidad. Los ultimos dias de escuela habian sido un desastre para ella y lo menos que podia hacer era dejar de pensar en aquello. "Bueno, - se decia para si misma- no es tan importante como para cortarme las venas!- sin embargo, el solo recordar la discusión con la profesora de artes plasticas, y su repentina suspensión por parte del director, le ponia los nervios de punta. 

- NO, Usted no me puede suspender solo por no querer responder a las tontas expectativas de una maestra que me tiene fastidio!! Usted no sabe quien es mi padre!- habia dicho la jovencita en su defensa antes de que el director le respondiera: - Claro que se quien es su padre señorita Pickles! Y como lo conozco, ahora mismo lo voy a llamar para que se entere de la situación!.

                                                                                            Continuara(Y muy pronto)

Por lo que mas quieran,   REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! (Deseo saber que piensan )


	2. Tropiezos

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Habran algunos indicios o pistas hacia donde esta yendo la historia. Bueno, ojala y les guste (si es que alguien lee, glup)

**TROPIEZOS**

La injusticia que aparentemente habian cometido contra la chiquilla de 16 años le habia arrastrado a un problema mas con su padre. Angelica suspiro. No era justo, claro que no lo era. Ella tenia mas dinero que ese hombre, sus padres tenian puestos mucho mejores, POR DIOS, ES QUE NO SE DABA CUENTA DE QUE ASI LA CASTIGARAN POR TODA LA VIDA SIEMPRE HABRIA UNA MANERA DE ZAFARSE!! ELLA LLEGARIA MUCHO MAS LEJOS QUE TODOS, TENIA CLASE , ESTILO, ERA HERMOSA, ¿Qué mas se podia necesitar? . Faltaban solo dos cuadras para que llegara a la escuela,  lugar que albergaba a aquel idiota director y sus aun mas idiotas alumnos, y aun no comprendia porque llegaban a ser tan molestos. Solo podia llevarse bien con ciertas personas que no se ocupaban de cosas tontas como la amistad, lealtad, chistes bobos y quien bota mayor cantidad de leche por la nariz.. La jovencita volteo a ver hacia la parte delantera del auto y antes de quedar cegada por un rayo de luz , pudo divisar  el perfil de su padre que exhibia una expresión realmente seria. Tenia ganas de explicarle nuevamente como fueron las cosas, pero después de unos segundos decidio no hacerlo. En la antiguedad su padre habia resultado ser muy comprensivo, pero esta situación era diferente, su reaccion  habia sido **diferente. No le regaño, tampoco trato de razonar con ella, simplemente sentencio: "Angelica, ya veremos como vas a cambiar de perspectiva". Y eso fue todo. Por unos fugaces instantes ella penso que habia ganado la batalla, pero luego cayo en la cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocada. A partir de aquel momento, su padre habia comenzado a maquinar algun plan, y eso era lo mas peligroso que hubiera podido pasar.**

Angelica recordaba que cuando era pequeña, su tio Stu, le habia narrado varias jugarretas que le habia hecho a su padre; y tambien las ideas un tanto diabolicas que el ultimo habia generado para vengarse de su hermano menor. Eso la asustaba. Sabia que no la sorprenderia con un payaso que sale de una caja o con una mascara de zombie, lo que el haria seria algo que de verdad le afectara. Pero la cuestion en todo esto era: ¿Qué?....                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

- Bueno, ya estas aquí. Puedes bajar…- expreso el padre sin voltear hacia atrás. La hija salio del automóvil, cogio su bolso y sin despedirse de el conductor camino hacia la entrada del recinto escolar.

Pudo divisar distintos grupos de chicos y chicas que se acercaban charlando. Idiotas- se decia para si.  Pronto noto que uno de sus cordones se habia desatado. Se detuvo un momento para hacer el nudo. Levanto la pierna y la apoyo contra un muro de piedra y mientras intentaba atarlos escucho unos pasos acercandose. Tal vez serian los de primero, siempre andan haciendo escandalo. Los pasos se hacian mas fuertes y el cordon se habia enredado en uno de sus dedos. Genial. Debia volver a empezar. La suspensión que habia cumplido en su casa no le habia dejado muy tranquila, ya ni se podia amarrar los pasadores.

Uno, dos y tres, ya estaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!. PLOP!!!. Habia recibido un golpe directo en el hombro y habia caido bruscamente sobre el frio piso de piedra. Intento ver entre la humareda que se habia levantado y cuando lo logro, se hicieron notar tres colores distintos: naranja, rojo y lila. 

- ¡¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE SE PROPONEN TRIO DE PAYASOS?!!!!!- grito Angelica tras reconocer a dos parientes suyos y un conocido.

- Ouchh, lo sentimos Angelica, es que veniamos un poco apurados, ouch- Tommy Pickles, su primo,  se habia puesto de pie y sobaba sus codos tratando de aliviarlos.- 

- ¡¿NO PUDIERON TOMAR EL BUS?!- respondio la chica aun tirada sobre el suelo impedida de levantarse por alguna razon.

- Es que creo que el capitalismo esta detrás de todo, Angelitica, pero debes ser discreta con todo esto, tal vez se daran cuenta de que sabemos , shhhh- Dil puso un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio y en vez de sacudirse los pantalones cogio un poco de polvo del suelo y se lo echo encima. Angelica lo miro extrañada y Dil respondio:- Ya sabes, continuo en la lucha…

Luego la jovencita desvio la mirada hacia el chico de gafas y replico enojada.

- ¡¿Y tu que … Finster, tienes algo contra mi?!!!.

Chuckie la miro mientras se acomodaba los anteojos recogidos hacia unos instantes y nego con la cabeza:- No…o, no tengo nada contra ti Angelica…eh

Angelica fruncio el entrecejo aun mas y le dio una expresión de impaciencia:

- Claro que si tienes algo contra mi!!!

- N..N..No, Angelica, ..yyyo no tengo nada contra ti, te lo juro… ¿No es cierto Tomy?

- Chuckie….- su amigo alzo ambas cejas intentando decir algo.

- CLARO QUE TIENES ALGO CONTRA MI, FENOMENO!! ¡¡TU CUERPO!!, ¡¡ESTAS SOBRE MIS RODILLAS!!

Chuckie al mirar hacia abajo, reconocio que sobre lo que estaba arrodillado no eran precisamente piedras, y tras escuchar unas cuantas risas alrededor, fue empujado hacia atrás por la chica, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo y perdiendo sus gafas nuevamente.

- Angelica, no debes tratar asi a Chuckie, el no te ha hecho nada- Tomy recogio a su amigo, mientras Dil limpiaba las lunas de los anteojos de su amigo.

- ALTO- la chica mostro la palma de su mano a los tres muchachos- paren de hablar. Les recuerdo que yo no hablo con perdedores, asi que hasta nunca.

La rubia dio media vuelta mientras se sacudia la falda y camino despacio con la frente en alto, intentando demostrar que aquel espectáculo no le habia avergonzado en lo mas minimo frente a los demas. Pronto diviso al grupo de chicas que deseaba ver nuevamente. Eran Jennifer y las demas, de igual altura que ella, por fin unos amigos  que valieran la pena.

Chuckie se levanto al fin y al colocarse las gafas pudo reconocer claramente el rostro de su amigo y el del hermano de este.

- Gracias chicos. No hubiese podido defenderme yo solo frente a tu prima.- dijo el chico de cabeza naranja, mientras frotaba sus ojos librandolos del polvo que habia ingresado.

- No hay problema, Chuckie. Y ya deja de temerle, ya no somos pequeños. Ella, te lo aseguro es inofensiva.

- Angelitica en el fondo es genial, solo es victima de los manejos oscuros de los capitalistas…

Tomy miro fastidiado a Dil y le replico: 

- ¿Puedes dejar eso, Dily?

- ¿Qué cosa, Tomas?

- Ya, chicos- hablo Chuckie- entiendo lo que me dicen. La proxima intentare ser mas fuerte, asi tenga que romperme las gafas en el intento.

- Chuck, amigo, eso no lo necesitas hacer. En la clase de gimnasia te los rompes sin tanto esfuerzo.

El chico pecoso rio y fingio golpear a su amigo, mientras este retrocedia.

- ESO, MUCHACHOS…CONTINUEMOS EN LA LUCHA- Dil levanto los brazos y los agitaba sonriente.

- ¿Cuál lucha?... NO!! YA TODOS HAN ENTRADO!!! BASTANTE NOS VALIO CORRER HASTA AQUÍ!!!

Los tres muchachos cruzaron apresurados los portones de la escuela esperando que un milagro los salve del castigo que les impondrian por la tardanza.

- ¿Y bien?. ¿Qué te parece, Phil?

- Pues…no lo se… me suena un poco…cursi…

Una chica de cabello castaño le mostraba a su hermano gemelo una cadena de plata que tenia una piedra grande rodeada por seis piedras pequeñas.

El chico, que ya tenia quince años, miraba la joya con cierto grado de simplicidad. Para el, no tenia nada fuera de lo comun, no entendia que le veian de grandioso las chicas a aquello.

- ¿cursi?, a mi no me lo parece Phil. Lo que sucede es que aun no eres lo suficientemente maduro como para entender esas cosas. No te preocupes que ya pronto creceras, hermanito.

- No soy inmaduro, solo soy logico. No comprendo porque las mujeres caen rendidas a los pies de cualquier sujeto solo porque este les regala estas baratijas. Les vendria mas util pedir una guitarra, o algo.

Lil alzo una ceja perpleja y se dio vuelta hacia el asiento de atrás, donde una amiga suya, le pedia que le devolviera la joya. Mientras tanto, Phillip Deville, estaba sumergido en otros pensamientos. El concurso mundial de videojuegos por Internet se veia venir, y el ya habia comenzado a prepararse desde principios de año. Debia ganar como fuera aquel premio. Solo imaginarse el tener toda esa cantidad de juegos, ademas del jugoso fajo de billetes que le acompañaria. Estaba decidido. Una ayuda importante que recordaba y fue esencial en todo el trayecto, era la de su amiga Kimi Watanabe. Una chica de rasgos orientales y peinados estrafalarios, un año mayor, que jugaba todas las tardes contra el en el centro comercial. La chica era muy habil, pero poco a poco, Phil fue tomando practica y durante los ultimos partidos, le habia arrebatado la victoria fácilmente. Con ella compartia sus gustos por los videojuegos y algunas otras cosas, cuestion que habia perdido con su hermana Lilian, la cual ahora pensaba en otras cosas como chicos y…chicos.

                                                                                                                                                                                       Continuara (el proximo con mas de los gemelos y Kimi,)….

P.D: Si hay algun ser humano… o bueno, no importa, asi no sea humano, que igual mande reviews!!!!!


	3. De acuerdos y paseos en auto

Hola nuevamente, primero quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron sus reviews. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, esto me ha dado mas animos y fuerzas para continuar escribiendo. Carla, gracias por tus comentarios y por tu apoyo, y claro que pronto te enviare un mail para que me des tu opinión acerca de cierto asunto que quiero colocar en el fic, y si te gusto o no. Fany, gracias a ti tambien, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, aunque repito que el carácter que tienen han sido basados en la serie los rugrats crecidos (claro, con unos pocos cambios), ojala y puedas ver mas capitulos de esta sensacional serie.

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Si, ya se que en los anteriores capitulos las pistas no eran muy claras pero aquí ya es un poco mas evidente hacia donde evolucionara la historia (totalmente evidente). Espero que les guste la forma en que  he presentado a Phil y a Kimi. No ha habido mucho de Lil, pero es que todavía no me parece conveniente colocarla, ya que mi historia necesita dar antes unos cuantos pasos mas. Aquí Angelica aparece otra vez y la pobre se llevara tremendo susto…no les digo mas:   LEAN Y DISFRUTEN

**De acuerdos y paseos en auto**.

El ambiente dentro del aula de clases se habia vuelto un tanto insoportable. El calor dentro habia aumentado y se sentia el bochorno caracteristico de los dias de verano. Varias voces se mezclaban en la habitación y la unica que aparentemente tenia derecho a oirse era la del profesor Smith, un hombre calvo que rodeaba los cincuenta años, de carácter afable pero nervioso, que a pesar de su poca altura y delgado cuerpo se esforzaba tremendamente por hacer interesante la segunda guerra mundial. Para mala suerte de este ultimo, lo que menos pensaban los muchachos eran en hechos que les sucedieron a sus abuelos. Lo unico que la mayoria ansiaba era que la manecilla pequeña del reloj marcara las dos de la tarde. Philip Deville, un muchacho de cabellos revueltos y peinado hacia atrás, repasaba continuamente una hoja de papel cuadriculado mientras una chica sentada a dos carpetas de el, habia posado su mirada en un dibujo sobre su carpeta y de cuando en cuando marcaba con su lapiz 2B, ciertos jeroglificos que solo ella entendia.

- Pasalo, ¿esta bien?- susurro Phil a una chica de cabellos rizados sentada a su costado. La chica asintio y fijandose en el nombre escrito en la parte exterior del papel, alargo el brazo rapidamente hasta dejar la nota sobre la carpeta de Kimi Watanabe.

La muchacha desarmo el doblez de la hoja y leyo lo que contenia en su interior. Decia: " Cuando acabe esta tortura, y después de tomar suero para remediar la deshidratacion, vamonos rapido hasta el centro. He estado analizando unas cuantas cosas anoche y el problemilla que teniamos ya ha sido solucionado. Eso si, esta vez tu eres la que pagas, porque para variar yo he sido el de la idea.¿Hecho?... el genial Phil"

La muchacha dirigio sus ojos hacia el reloj de pared del aula, y noto que solo faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara el dia escolar. Luego volteo la cabeza y miro a su amigo quien le sonrio y se tiro sobre la carpeta fingiendo necesitar agua. La chica le devolvio la sonrisa y solo le hizo una seña con la mano .

RING..RING..RING!!!!!!!!!!

- No se olviden por favor de repasar lo que hemos aprendido. Y vayan pensando que es mejor no dejar para mañana, lo que se puede hacer hoy, hasta el proximo Lunes.- la voz del profesor era inaudible ante el barullo que se produjo después del timbre. 

- Adios Phil, nos vemos en la casa. Ah, si, mama me dijo que llegaras mas temprano hoy porque te toca lavar la vajilla.- dijo Lil Deville a su hermano gemelo mientras recogia su mochila del suelo y torcia un poco los labios en señal de disgusto- Tomatelo en serio, porque ya van dos veces que no has llegado y he cargado con todo yo sola, ¿Ok?

- Ya va, ya va, Lil- respondio Phil cogiendo el cabello de su hermana- que yo te compenso luego. Y no va a ser poco.

Lil cerro los ojos unos instantes y luego fruncio el entrecejo tomando un gesto que al chico le hizo recordar a la señora Deville.

- ¿Todavía sigues con lo del campeonato ese? Por Dios, Phil, eso ES UN FRAUDE. Yo no tengo ninguna confianza en…- pero antes de que la chica pudiera continuar, un muchacho rubio se acerco a ambos y pregunto:

- ¿Lista?

Lil dejo de hablar, apunto a Phil con el dedo en señal de advertencia y asintio hacia el rubio.

 – Claro, vamonos- respondio, dando media vuelta en compañía del recien llegado que por cierto era un completo extraño para el chico Deville.

Pronto Kimi habia llegado al lado de Phil y lo habia empujado hacia la puerta de salida al ver que su amigo se habia quedado observando a los ultimos mencionados con cara de pocos amigos.

En el pasillo, el castaño se echo para un lado zafandose de los empujones de su compañera de clases, y haciendo un chasquido con la lengua, pregunto fastidiado:

- Hey,¿Qué pasa, Kim?. ¿Porque las muestras repentinas de cariño?

- Disculpa, pero tenia que sacarte antes de que lances un rayo laser por los ojos y le des a Wade.- respondio Kimi.

- ¿Asi que ese tipo se llama Wade? ¿Sabes desde cuando lo conoce Lil?

- No lo se, de hace dos años creo. ¿Vas a dejar de ser tan sobreprotector con ella? Respondeme algo Phil, ¿Te interesa estar de novio con alguna niña?

- No, ya sabes que no, esas son tonterias. 

- Entonces de seguro a otros tampoco. Asi que hazte la idea que Wade piensa lo mismo que tu.

Phil levanto los hombros y agrego:- Ya, me da igual.

- Y bien- continuo Kimi- ¿Cuál fue la brillante idea que se te vino a la cabeza para pasar el decimo nivel?

- No desesperes, cariño, que arruinas la sorpresa. Después de que lo sepas, vas a querer salir conmigo.

- Eso lo hacemos después. Lo unico que quiero es que alguno de los dos gane el premio del campeonato.

- Eso ni lo dudes.- respondio Phil alegremente, mientras ambos amigos doblaban por un pasadizo de la escuela.

Para el jovencito era muy agradable tener una amiga que realmente no actuara como las demas niñas tontas. Con ella podia bromear de todo y claro, ella no lo tomaba en serio como lo hubiese hecho quizas Palma, Rebeca u otra que conocia. Y lo mejor de todo era que  no le interesaban esas cosas de salir a citas o meterse en asuntos romanticos que para el seguian siendo cosas sin sentido. Kimi era lo maximo.

- Lo siento, chicas. Papa vendra a recogerme hoy, ni siquiera creo que me deje ir a "Moesha's" con ustedes. Ya saben que debo aprender a respetar a los "inadaptados".

Angelica se despidio de sus amigas fingiendo una sonrisa "fresca", como lo habia leido en una revista de moda. El dia habia mejorado notablemente gracias a que sus amigas le habian hecho olvidar por unas horas el asunto del castigo pendiente por parte de su padre y lo ocurrido a la entrada de la escuela con sus primos y el de las gafotas. Jennifer le habia comentado acerca de las nuevas tendencias que se veian venir el siguiente mes y el maquillaje perfecto para un dia de verano estresante. Por fin habia hablado con Dick Jones, uno de los chicos mas populares en la escuela, y se habian llevado muy bien para ser la primera conversación. Sentia que tal vez mas adelante podria aparecer alguna posibilidad de formar la mejor pareja en toda la escuela. Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, excepto por cierta chiquilla que conocia y a la cual habia encontrado conversando con un chico que pertenecia al mismo grupo que Dick. 

Al encontrarse a estos dos en el pasillo le habia sonreido a la castaña y se habia despedido agitando suavemente la mano. – Deville se esta dando cuenta de lo que le conviene- penso la rubia mientras sostenia su bolso y se dirigia a la entrada principal del edificio.

- Angelitica, ¿qué hay, primita?

Angelica noto con horror la presencia de su primo Dil Pickles, ya que traia puesto un sombrero de copa alta un tanto extraño hecho de cartulina negra y una lata colgada de su correa. Definitivamente  un desastre.

- ¿No te habia dicho que si quieres decirme algo mejor lo hagas por telefono, Dylan?

Dil sonrio de oreja a oreja y comenzo a caminar al lado de la chica, sin tomar en cuenta el enfado creciente de esta.

- Este es un proyecto que estoy haciendo en clase. Quiero averiguar las posibilidades que hay de que te de dolor de cabeza al usar sombreros elegantes.

Angelica solo atino a mover de un lado hacia otro la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y comprendio que aquel muchacho era caso perdido. Pronto se pregunto si es que ella de pequeña le habria hecho algo realmente malo para que dentro de su cerebro todo se desordenara.

- Bien, como ya llegamos a la puerta, a partir de aquí hacemos caminos distintos, ¿entendido?. 

- Como, no. Ademas tambien debo esperar a mi hermano y a Chuckie, asi que nos vemos pron…Ah, mira, vienen justo alli. 

Tommy y su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Chuckie, se acercaban un tanto distraidos, porque al parecer, iban teniendo una conversación bastante interesante, que ni siquiera les hizo notar la mirada de enfado de Angelica ni el sombrero llamativo de Dil.

- Si, Tommy, papa aun no me ha dicho cuantos cambios habran en la fuente de soda, aunque ya me dejo en claro que mi paga no aumentara. Incluso le dije lo que tu me recomendaste.- dijo Chuckie.

- Vaya… Pense que el señor Chazz recordaria sus años de juventud…hum…con mi padre siempre funciona…-respondio Tommy mordiendo una manzana que acababa de sacar de su mochila.

- Oba ota vez Anbelica- continuo el chico del cabello lila- Bobito sombebo, Dil

Dil se inclino como dando las gracias, pero sosteniendo el sombrero con cuidado de modo que no se interrumpiera su experimento. Angelica por su parte mostro, como por costumbre, la palma de su mano a los recien llegados y les regalo un: "Como sea". Inmediatamente se dirigio con paso apresurado hacia el auto de su padre, ansiosa de alejarse de alli y asi dejar de ver a esos "tontos".

Al ingresar dentro del vehiculo, vio tristemente que el señor Pickles llamaba con la mano a los tres chicos, quienes no dudaron en acercarse.

- Hola chicos. ¿Van a algun lado?- pregunto el padre de la jovencita en un tono amable.

Tommy y Chuckie se miraron las caras extrañados y negaron con la cabeza.

- No, señor. Solo caminaremos hasta la casa de Tommy.- respondio Chuckie un tanto intimidado al ver el rostro furioso de Angelica desde dentro del automóvil.

- Bien, entonces subanse. Yo los llevo. Es una suerte que tomemos el mismo camino.

Los tres chicos asintieron y procedieron a ingresar al auto. Dil se coloco en el asiento delantero aplastando con ambas manos su sombrero, mientras que Tommy y Chuckie se ubicaron en el asiento de atrás junto a la jovencita. Angelica sabia que para llegar a su casa se tomaba una ruta totalmente diferente a la de su primo, por lo que supuso que su padre hacia esto solo para fastidiarla. 

- Arrimate hacia alla Finst…Chuck, estas invadiendo mi espacio- refunfuño la rubia, tratando de ser menos brusca con los chicos frente a su padre, ya que podia ganarse un castigo mas ademas del que seguramente le habia preparado el señor Drew.

- Si, bueno- respondio Chuckie que ya se habia inclinado hacia el otro lado dejando un espacio muy grande entre los dos.

- Angelica, por este extremo no cabemos.- respondio Tommy, quien estaba aplastado contra la ventana- Chuckie hazte a un lado.

Chuckie finalmente se instalo en el medio, mirando siempre al frente sin voltear a ningun lado. A Tommy le parecio que lo habian petrificado con tecnicas antiguas de momificacion. Nunca penso que su amigo le temiera tanto a Angelica. Evidentemente el miedo habia aumentado últimamente, ya ni siquiera podia mirarle.

- ¿Y como van en la escuela, muchachos?- pregunto el hombre mientras detenia la marcha ante la luz roja de un semáforo.

- Yo estoy haciendo mi proyecto- respondio con ojos vivaces Dil, quien de vez en cuando sacaba la lengua hacia la ventana intentando coger cualquier pelusa viajera que pasara por alli.

- No le preguntes de que se trata tio Drew. Dil tiene ideas tan originales que es mejor no saberlas- intervino Tommy riendo- Lo que es yo, estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para realizar un video vanguardista para la videoteca de la escuela. Entre todos los que reciban, escogeran uno para exhibirlo frente a otras escuelas en un festival que se realizara dentro de unos cuantos meses. Espero poder ganar.

- De seguro, hijo, que lo lograras- animo el padre de la chica a su sobrino.- ¿Y que hay de ti Chuckie?. ¿Alguna cosa importante, tarea, proyectos.?¿novias?

Chuckie al oir esto, enrojecio tanto que su rostro tomo el color de su cabello y agachando la cabeza atino a decir solo : n..no…s..señor.

Angelica volteo a ver a Chuckie con una expresión de burla y bufo. A continuacion dijo en voz baja: Como si fuera posible…

El trayecto se hizo realmente corto para la jovencita. Este hecho la calmo, y lo mejor del asunto fue que al menos el auto contaba con aire acondicionado y eso disminuia el bochorno que se podia sentir en los alrededores.

Al llegar a la casa de Stu y Didi Pickles, los tres muchachitos se bajaron del auto, seguidos por Angelica, a quien le molesto la idea de tener que entrar a la casa de sus tios para aparentemente realizar una visita rapida.

Al entrar a la sala principal de la casa vio varias cajas amontonadas en un rincón de la habitación. Una de ellas que parecia contener ropa de mujer le causo curiosidad. Se acerco sin prestar atención al saludo de su tio Stu, y tras reconocer una blusa muy parecida a una que poseia, unos jeans negros que se le hacian familiares y un par de sandalias que definitivamente eran identicas a las que siempre usaba, cayo en la cuenta que esas cajas contenian todas sus pertenencias. Fue espantoso en aquel instante. No era posible que se hubiera decidido a regalar todas sus cosas sin siquiera preguntarle. No podia ser tan cruel con ella, no con su princesa, no con su angel. La suspensión no habia sido tan mala en comparación de lo que le habia hecho su padre. Esto era el limite.

- Pa..pa. Estas son mis cosas…- dijo Angelica- tu no iras a …

Drew Pickles miro con complicidad a su hermano Stu y nego luego con la cabeza.

- Si pensabas que las iba a regalar estas equivocada.

Una sensación de alivio atraveso el cuerpo de la chiquilla de 16 años, pero de inmediato una gran duda le vino a la cabeza: ¿Qué hacian entonces sus cosas en casa de Tommy?

-Y..por que entonces han traido mis pertenencias hasta aquí, papito?- pregunto nuevamente la joven rubia, esta vez con aires de inocente.

-Angelica Pickles, te vienes a vivir con tus tios…

                                                                                                                                                      Continuara …En el proximo capitulo se veran las reacciones de Angelica, de Tommy , otra sorpresita para nuestra presumida rubia, ademas de los pensamientos de Chuckie (ya era tiempo de darle un espacio a este chico) 


	4. Noticias inesperadas

Hola, este es otro capitulo!! (anda que no lo habia notado…) Bueno, ahora como habia mencionado interviene mas Chuckie. A partir de aquí su participación sera mucho mayor. Disfrutenlo!!:

**Noticias inesperadas**

- Je, je, muy buena broma papa- hablo Angelica tras oir una frase imposible de creer. ¿Ella viviendo alli? Por favor…

- No, Angel, no estoy bromeando. Desde hoy viviras con tus tios. He tenido una larga conversación con Stu, y ha aceptado. Ya te han separado la habitación y…

- CLARO QUE NO!! ME NIEGO!! USTEDES NO ME PUEDEN EXPULSAR DE MI PROPIA CASA?!!!- grito Angelica exasperada. El tio Stu y su esposa se miraron con caras de preocupación mas no con extrañeza ya que realmente se esperaban tal reaccion. Inmediatamente después  la mujer llevo a los chicos, todos boquiabiertos, hacia la cocina ofreciendoles un poco de jugo de naranja y susurrando algo acerca de una conversación seria que Tomy no alcanzo a entender. El chico todavía trataba de asimilar lo que habia escuchado hacia unos minutos de la boca de su tio Drew. Los tres muchachos se sentaron en el comedor y cada uno con su respectivo vaso no hablo inmediatamente. Dil parecia bastante feliz porque sonreia aunque presentia que era mejor quedarse callado por esta vez, simple consideración hacia su hermano mayor. El pelirrojo lo conocia bastante bien, y habia notado algo diferente en la mirada de Tommy. Algo, que le parecio, no era muy bueno.

Chuckie observaba a su mejor amigo tras el vidrio del recipiente que sostenia entre ambas manos. Tampoco abrio la boca. Tomy por su parte, sentia como una especie de fuerza dentro de si que se removia inquieta, volviendose cada vez algo menos contenible. Comenzo a llegar a su garganta y cuando supo que no podia mantenerlo, exploto.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible, esto es..…es…ridiculo?!!!!!!- grito el joven mirando directamente hacia los ojos de su madre. La mujer desvio la mirada hacia la jarra llena de refresco y se sento al lado de este ultimo acariciandole el cabello con delicadeza.

- Tommy, tu prima ha estado comportandose de una manera un poco…rebelde. Asi que tu tio no busco mejor manera de corregirla que dejarla que conviviera un poco con nosotros…

- ¡Mama, Angelica siempre se ha portado asi, eso no es noticia! Y bien, si el tio Drew queria corregirla porque simplemente no la dejo encerrada seis meses en su habitación? 

- Es que eso no corrige a una persona. Simplemente la reprime. Podria ver el buen ejemplo que se da en esta casa y se arreglarian las cosas. ¿No te parece divertido ver mas seguido a tu prima como cuando eran pequeños? Ustedes se llevaban bien, recuerdo que jugaban juntos….

- Si te parece que el que me pusieran mermelada en la cabeza o que me apalearan las piernas a los seis años es divertido, pues entonces jugabamos mucho. ¿Por qué siempre algo que tenga que ver con ella nos repercute a Dil y a mi? No es justo.

La madre suspiro. Era evidente que por mas excusas que diera no convenceria a su hijo que lo que proponia tal vez les ayudaria a llevarse mejor.

- A mi no me molesta. Sera muy interesante ver el rostro de Angelitica al levantarse. Dicen que las adolescentes tienen la cara llena de huecos y que se los tapan con cemento que compran en tiendas de materiales de construccion. Aunque solo es un rumor, yo creo que lo hacen con plastilina.- intervino Dil, atrayendo las miradas de los presentes. Chuckie observo un tanto aburrido a Dil y penso que a aquel chico era necesario aplicarle una buena sacudida para ver si llegaban a hacer contacto los circuitos. Al imaginarse esto ultimo, no pudo evitar reir, pero no duro mucho al encontrarse con la mirada fria de Tommy.

- ¿Te parece gracioso, Chuckie? No estarias tan contento si Angelica hubiese ido hasta tu casa y se hubiese quedado alli por tiempo indefinido…

Chuckie alzo los hombros y no dijo nada. Le parecia terrible la idea, aunque habia algo que no encajaba y que no estaba seguro de lo que era.

Mientras tanto en la sala de star, solo se oian reclamaciones por parte de la jovencita a las que el padre simplemente no respondia. Permanecia callado viendo cada movimiento de labios de su hija, y cerrando los ojos como si quisiera dormirse alli mismo, de pie. Después de que habian pasado unos diez minutos en los que la chiquilla apenas habia respirado unas cinco veces y el perro de la casa, dado un bostezo grande del que solo notaria su tamaño el hijo menor de los Pickles, el hombre rubio hablo por primera vez.

- ¿Terminaste?- pregunto muy tranquilo.

- Si- respondio desafiante la jovencita.

- Bueno, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir y abre bien los oidos porque solo lo dire una vez. No me importa lo que pienses, no me importa lo que grites, no me importa que patalees hasta el cansancio. Ni siquiera que llores. No me importa que te arranques los cabellos. Lo unico que haras es vivir en esta casa y tal vez te acostumbres si te esfuerzas, pero si no, tendras que aguantartelas. Esta vez haras lo que yo te ordene y nada mas que eso. Aquí se acabaron tus caprichos Angela Pickles. Quien sabe si aprendas a apreciar a los demas, eso por supuesto no lo garantizo, pero quiero asegurarme que recibas tu merecido. 

Angelica no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo. Su padre la estaba tratando de una manera muy cruel y eso sin proponerselo le hacia sentir un nudo en la garganta. Nunca lo habia oido hablar asi. Se sintio miserable. Debia decir algo pero su orgullo no se lo permitia. ¿Quién se cree mi padre que soy para tratarme asi?, ¿Uno de sus empleados? Esto no acabara asi, claro que no.- se repetia continuamente en medio del silencio fúnebre que siguió.

- ¿Ah si?, pues me encerrare en la cochina habitación que me den y no saldre de alli nunca. Te arrepentiras de haberme hecho esto!!!- Angelica subio las escaleras que conocia desde hace mucho y se encerro en el baño intentando permanecer fuerte. Tiro un par de botellas que se hallaban sobre una pequeña mesa a una esquina y finalmente se sento en el suelo mordiendose fuertemente los labios, llena de ira.

Al oir el portazo, aparecio en la sala de star Stu Pickles con una expresión preocupada y sin perder tiempo, tras comprobar que su sobrina habia subido al segundo piso, se acerco a su hermano avido por los resultados de la charla.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué paso?- interrogo el inventor.

Drew, aun completamente relajado, respondio:

- Pues que se queda. Lo siento mucho Stu, pero tendras que soportar sus berrinches al menos por un tiempo. Estoy seguro que con esto aprendera.

- Dios lo quiera.- hablo una voz parecida a un silbido.

Los hermanos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a Didi Pickles, quien traia una bandeja llena de vasos con refrescante jugo. Les entrego los recipientes a ambos y ofrecio una media sonrisa a su cuñado.

- Al menos ya sabe que debe ganarse las cosas que desea.- expreso la esposa de Stu Pickles mientras agitaba un periodico intentando inútilmente de ahuyentar el intenso calor que se sentia en la habitación.

- Bueno…aun no se lo he dicho…ejem…¿No podrian informarle ustedes? No tuve el valor….

Stu reacciono rapidamente y cuando levanto el dedo en señal de protesta, la mujer le tapo la boca respondiendo por el:

- Claro, lo haremos. Se que no es facil para ti.

- Gracias Didi. Stu. Charlotte tambien esta triste pero no podemos hacer nada si es que deseamos lograr que nuestra hija tenga un futuro que valga la pena.

A pesar de tener las ventanas abiertas de par en par, los treinta grados se dejaban sentir por todos lados. Tommy Pickles, un chico de catorce años permanecia tendido sobre su cama, con la cara hacia el techo. Un ligero viento compuesto enteramente de aire caliente cruzaba la habitación de derecha a izquierda chocando contra un armario de caoba comprado hace unos pocos meses. Cerro los ojos tratando de sentir el frio inexistente. Se sentia indignado y decepcionado. Sus padres sabian que no se llevaba bien con su prima, y sin embargo habian aceptado esa loca idea del tio Drew. Sabia que al final de cuentas, el sufriria mas que la misma Angelica y tambien que nunca lograrian cambiar a la chica.

La maldad que poseia estaba ya en sus genes. Habia nacido con ello. No podia pensar en cuantos momentos horribles le habia hecho pasar la jovencita sin sentir enojo. Se escucho un crujido muy cercano producido por los anteojos de Chuckie Finster, quien se encontraba sentado sobre la alfombra. Se habia desatado el boton superior de la camisa y miraba hacia el frente sin tener ningun punto especifico.

- No puede llegar a ser tan malo, Tommy. No digo que no sea fastidioso al principio, pero tal vez haya alguna posibilidad de que…

- No, Chuck. Tu lo sabes. ¿Conoces a mi prima?- interrumpio el joven Pickles.

- Tienes razon,… es Angelica…- respondio el chiquillo de las gafas. Angelica Pickles, la autora de todas las historias de terror que habia vivido de pequeño y ahora de los bochornosos incidentes que protagonizaba gracias a sus burlas. – Tommy, ¿crees que nos seguira tratando mal incluso viviendo en tu casa? 

- Amigo…hey…es A , N , G , E , L , I , C , A...

- No se ni para que pregunto…

Unos tintineos provenian desde el corredor de al lado y luego el sonido de una vaca. Definivamente era alguien que ya conocian.

- Chicos…- Dil cargaba una pila de cosas viejas, entre lamparas, una pelota cuadrada (propia de su lista de inventos), una vaca de ceramica con sonido real y otras cosas.- Vengo a dejar mis pertenencias mas importantes… pero le voy a pedir a Angelitica que no toque la malla que coloque debajo de la cama. Uno nunca sabe cuando los extraterrestres vengan a dejar sus roedores en la Tierra.- el chico de trece años dejo las chucherias en el suelo y se sento junto a su hermano. – No sabes lo bien que la vamos a pasar compartiendo la misma habitación, Tom. Angelitica tambien se unira al grupo. Muy bien…muy bien… Dil los hara explotar de la emocion, solo esperen…

- Con tal de que no lo hagas usando dinamita, nosotros no objetaremos, Dily- respondio Tommy tapandose el rostro con ambas manos.

- Ja,ja. Eres muy gracioso hermano. Es por eso que Dil cree que eres genial. ¿Y tu Chuckie?, ¿Tambien te uniras al grupo?- pregunto el menor de los tres rascandose una oreja.

- Creo que yo paso.- hablo Chuckie mientras se remangaba  las mangas de la camisa. Aunque en el fondo sentia un pequeño entusiasmo, no le gustaba para nada el alegrarse por lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo. Sin embargo no lo podia evitar. ¿Por qué?, ¿Ya no le tenia tanto aprecio a Tommy como antes?

Esa tarde, Chuckie se habia despedido de su amigo y de su familia exactamente a las cinco de la tarde. Sin embargo hasta esas horas, la prima de Tommy permanecia refugiada en el baño tomandolo como una especie de escondite de guerra. Esto les habia causado unos cuantos problemas porque cada cierto tiempo uno de ellos tenia que cruzar la calle y solicitar permiso de usar una habitación en particular de la casa de los Carmichael. El abuelo Lou era el que mas camino durante el dia gracias a como decia el mismo: "la vejiga impaciente". El chico de las gafas camino despacio hasta su casa con el fin de aprovechar la mayor cantidad de viento para refrescarse. El ruido que hacian las hojas de los arboles frotandose entre si lo relajo un poco y el trayecto se convirtió en algo agradable. Recordo lo que le habia sucedido en el dia. El trote que habia tenido que hacer gracias a los chicos Pickles quienes salieron tarde a la escuela debido al cambio de hora que produjo en todos los relojes de la casa el menor de los hermanos. Le vino a la mente el golpe que se dio directo en la cara contra Angelica y el empujon que esta le habia dado sin mas consideración. -¿Por qué siempre es asi?- penso…¿Y porque yo no le puedo responder como deberia?... Chuckie, a veces eres demasiado debil… porque siempre esperas que Tommy te defienda… Ya tienes quince años, ¿Qué crees que Angelica te vaya a hacer?...Que bueno que no te toco vivir lo que a Tommy…, Angelica es despiadada, no tiene puntos debiles y se regocija insultando y humillando a los demas, Tommy tiene razon…

Al traspasar la puerta de su casa y encontrar a su hermana Kimi envuelta en un programa de concursos bastante estrafalario, Chuckie se dirigio a su habitación tomando la escalera de la derecha. Antes de que pudiera llegar a pisar el tercer escalon, su padre ,Chass Finster, lo llamo un momento informandole acerca de una charla que debia tener con respecto a la fuente de soda, propiedad de los Finster y los Deville, en la cual el jovencito trabajaba. El hijo dio media vuelta y siguió a su padre hasta la cocina donde les esperaba un par de tazas de te helado.  Chuckie sabia que el aumento de salario no era factible pero aun no conocia que era lo que tenian pensado el señor Finster y la señora Deville en cuanto a los cambios que le querrian aplicar al negocio.

- Hijo, sientate por favor… Hum, este te esta delicioso- dijo el hombre sorbiendo luego un poco del liquido frio.

- Si…¿Y bien, papa?, ¿Cuál es el fabuloso cambio? Seguro sera algo que enloquecera a todos, los chicos estan esperando saber- pregunto el muchacho.impaciente.

- Bueno,… con esto aumentara la productividad de la fuente de soda…ademas sera beneficioso para ti

- ¿Beneficioso? ¿La paga seguira igual, no?

- Es algo mejor que la paga, muchachote!. Tendras mas tiempo para descansar y sentirte comodo en el local.

- ¿Reduciras el horario de atención?

- Nop. Mucho mejor, adivina quien trabajara tambien atendiendo las mesas…ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta tan!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Tu amiguita Angelica!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!

                                                                                                                                            Continuara (¿Pensaron que solo Tommy sufriria? , pues no.. Que Chuckie sufra tambien!!! ¿realmente lo que tendra sera sufrimiento? Lo descubriran muy pronto, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	5. Cambios

Hey, aquí esta el quinto capitulo: "Cambios". No se si el titulo ira acorde a lo que he escrito, pero bueno, mas no puedo hacer. (recuerden que tengo otras obligaciones que cumplir). Por fin puse a Lil con todo y pensamientos. Con respecto a ella, aquí se enteran que es lo que le pasa (esta mas claro que el agua).

Ah, si, tambien escribi una especie de presentacion para Susie y Harold, aunque todavía no los analizo a fondo. Esto ira mas adelante (estos adolescentes, estan llenos de problemas, caray…). 

Sin mas que mencionar aquí va el capitulo…¡ojala que les agrade!!

**Cambios**

La musica aunque era ensordecedora le resultaba agradable. Sentia como una especie de fuerza, una especie de energia que tenia que liberar de algun modo y la mejor manera en la que lo hacia era martillar sus oidos con los constantes ruidos que eran expulsados de los parlantes de su radio nuevo. Antes de hallar aquel metodo, solo golpeaba sus almohadas rechonchas hasta sacarles unas cuantas plumas de los recurrentes porrazos. Le parecia que ya no sentia tanto coraje, pero luego de unos segundos era abrumada por una sensación de vacio que no la dejaba tranquila por unas horas. ¿Tanto se habia transformado? Nunca habia sido una chica caprichosa, eso le iba mejor a Angelica. Pero algo que habia ocurrido sin que se diera cuenta le habia producido aquel cambio. En aquellos dias habia comenzado ha aplicar cierta solucion para su problema. No sabia si funcionaria, pero al menos le ocuparia algo de tiempo quitandole aquella idea de la cabeza. Ansiaba regresar a la infancia, a aquel conjunto de momentos en lo que lo mas preocupante era encontrar un galletero lleno o conseguir el juguete mas fabuloso de la tienda. Lastima, ya no habia marcha atrás. El silencio inundo de pronto la habitación gracias al intermedio entre canciones. 

- ¡Lil! ¡Apaga esa cosa!,…… ¡Hay algunos aquí que quieren concentrarse!!- grito alguien detrás de la puerta.

La chica de cabellos castaños cerro los ojos, mientras se daba vuelta sobre su cama. El radio comenzo a tocar nuevamente  ¿Qué podria hacer? Si le contara algo de eso a su hermano, seguramente se burlaria de ella. Diria algo como: "A ti ya se te cruzaron los chicotes". Era tan difícil…

- ¡Lil, hablo en serio!!...¡MAMA, LIL NO QUIERE BAJAR EL VOLUMEN DEL RADIO!!, ¡NECESITO CONCENTRARME!!!!!!

Se oyeron unos pasos provenientes del pasadizo, y luego un grito desde aparentemente la cocina.

- LILIAN DEVILLE, JOVENCITA, APAGA ESE APARATO PARA QUE TU HERMANO PUEDA CONCENTRARSE!!!!

- Bien, ya oiste a mama. ¡Vamos!

Era el colmo!, ya ni siquiera podia tener tranquilidad en su habitación. ¿No podian respetar los pocos momentos de paz que tenia?

- YO LO BAJO, MAMA, PERO NO ENTIENDO PARA QUE QUIERE ESO SI LA CONCENTRACION ES PARA UN TONTO VIDEOJUEGO Y NO PARA SUS DEBERES DE MAÑANA!!!!

- PHILLIP DEVILLE!! OTRA VEZ CON ESAS DROGAS ELECTRONICAS?!!!!!

- Errrr, mam…ma…

Bien, se lo tenia merecido. La chica miro hacia el reloj encima de la mesita de noche. Eran las seis de la tarde y ya comenzaba a sentir hambre. Dirigio sus ojos sobre la calle frente a su ventana y se acerco posando los brazos sobre el viejo marco. Sin pensarlo mas, asomo la cabeza observando la casa de los Pickles. Una sombra aparecio frente a la puerta de aquella construccion y pronto se transformo en una figura que se le hacia familiar. Era el abuelo de sus amigos, y al parecer iba muy apresurado hacia la casa de los Carmichael. Era extraño ver a Lou Pickles realizar visitas inesperadas a esas horas. Los pensamientos de la chiquilla volvieron al tema que hacia unos instantes habia conseguido olvidar. Muchas telarañas se formaban en su cabeza hasta que fue interrumpida nuevamente por su hermano.

- ¡Lil!,  ¡Me acabo de enterar de algo que no te vas a creer! ¡Ven, vamos a la cocina!

La jovencita suspiro. Realmente el chico era un tonto. Un momento le grita molesto iniciando una discusión y después de unos minutos, le habla como si nada. Si no estuviera tan hambrienta, no iria, como lo estaba haciendo, hasta la cocina.

Lil bajo las escaleras y al entrar encontro a la señora Deville friendo pancakes, mientras que al hijo de esta, lo hallo sentado frotando sus nudillos. Cuando el chico noto la presencia de su hermana levanto la mirada y le dirigio una sonrisa burlona, de aquellas que eran tipicas en el.

- ¿Qué sucede?- interrogo Lil, moviendo una silla y sentandose frente a su gemelo.

- Bueno, lo que vas a oir de mis labios va a causarte un shock asi que agarrate de la mesa.- respondio el muchacho sin retirar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Hijo tampoco es para que lo tomes como la segunda guerra mundial. Ah…………………………….., esta juventud de ahora.- interrumpio la mujer moviendo graciosamente la cabeza de un lado a otro con una media sonrisa.

- Si, si, claro mama. Como te seguia diciendo -continuo Phil- adivina quien se muda a la casa de Tommy.

Lil abrio los ojos ante tal pregunta y se pregunto cuando es que sus vecinos habian decidido alquilar una de sus habitaciones. Ah, tal vez uno de sus tios se hospedaria por unos dias, como habia ocurrido otras veces.

- No, se…me rindo…a ver..¿quien si se puede saber, Phili?- contesto la chica. El chico tomo suficiente aire, como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación fuera algo realmente serio, y luego miro directamente a los ojos de su hermana.

- Nada mas ni nada menos que ….Angelica, je,je,je,je…je,je,je,je.-La risa de Phil se oyo por toda la casa. – i..ima..maginate…jajaja…cocomo habra puesto la cara An…angelica…jajaja…

- ¿Ella no sabia que se iban a mudar?, ¿Sus padres no le dijeron?, ¿es que han vendido su casa o algo?- interrogo Lil no comprendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que habia dicho el muchacho.

- No…jajaja…es que ellos no..no se mumudan…jajajajajajajajaja- respondio el gemelo tras coger con las dos manos su estomago.- cucuenta..jajaja cuentale tu, mama…jajajajajaja…

La señora Deville cogio una tercera silla y se sento de manera brusca al lado de sus hijos, no sin antes depositar los pancakes en un plato sobre la mesa.

- Ya Phil, hijo, se que es gracioso para ustedes pero no creo que lo sea tanto para los Pickles. Lo que paso, querida es que…- y a continuación la mujer le termino de relatar a su hija cual habia sido el motivo por el cual Angelica habia terminado en la casa de sus primos.

- Ah, era eso… Sera un cambio bastante grande para ellos, ¿no?- hablo Lil recordando que la que sabia de cambios principalmente habia sido ella misma.

- Si..je…pero el que si me da pena es Tommy- intervino el jovencito Deville- Pobre. Lo que va a tener que aguantar…

- ¿Pobre Tommy?, ¿Y como sabes que el que va a sufrir es el?. ¿No has considerado que tal vez Angelica sea la que lo va a tener que aguantar?

Phil y su madre quedaron extrañados ante la respuesta de Lil y pronto se miraron las caras tratando de encontrar la razon del comportamiento agresivo de la chica, claro, sin éxito. Lil noto inmediatmente lo que estaba sucediendo e intento cambiar lo que habia expresado.

- Es.. que…bueno…seguro que Tommy tambien tiene sus defectos, eh?

- ¿Estas loca o que?- interrumpio su hermano adoptando la misma frase que ella se imaginaba que utilizaria si le contaba su secreto.- Creo que deberias descansar un poco, ya te esta afectando la escuela, en serio.

- No sabia que apreciaras tanto a Angelica, Lil. Me da gusto que se hayan hecho amigas.- intervino la madre levantandose de la silla para después sacar jugo fresco de la heladera.

¿Amigas? Nunca se le habia pasado por la mente ser amiga de Angelica. Ni siquiera se hablaban como amigas lejanas, simplemente eran conocidas y ya. Ella y la rubia eran bastante diferentes, …hasta ahora. Tenia que reconocer que habian cosas en las que estaba deacuerdo con la chica Pickles, como el gusto por vestir ropa a la moda, o por cierto tipo de musica, pero a parte de eso no habia mas en comun. La explicacion por la que se sentia asi era otra muy distinta. ¡No puedo dejar de pensar que es un idiota!- se dijo para si- ese Tommy es un idiota aunque no haya razon por la que lo sea…demonios…

- ¿Papa, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Si, cariño.

- ¿Por qué es que estoy viendo Pickles tras Pickles entrando y saliendo de nuestro baño?. ¿Han organizado una feria dentro, de la que a proposito no me han informado?

Susie Carmichael habia dejado de realizar sus deberes dado el curioso show que estaban ofreciendo sus vecinos dentro de su casa. Primero, el abuelo Lou corriendo hasta cerrar la puerta de caoba, luego Tommy alzando un brazo en señal de saludo, después el señor Stu sonriendo nerviosamente, nuevamente el anciano, para dejarle paso a la señora Didi… ¿ese era otra vez el abuelo?. El amigo de Susie, un chico llamado Harold, robusto, pelirrojo y con la cara llena de pecas (pero muchas menos que las de Chuckie), miraba sorprendido las visitas inesperadas cada vez que era interrumpido en su trabajo. Ambos habian quedado en terminar las tareas para casa que les habian dejado. Inicialmente pensaron en invitar a Angelica, quien estaba en la misma aula que ellos, pero lamentablemente no le habian encontrado en casa al llamar por telefono. La respuesta que les habia dado su padre era un tanto extraña: "Es mejor que no llamen aquí porque dudo que la vayan a encontrar, es mejor que se comuniquen con mi hija en la escuela".

- Los Pickles dicen que han tenido un problema con su baño, asi que no nos queda otra que dejarles que usen el nuestro. Le he repetido a tu madre varias veces que el baño de los Deville se les hace mas cerca y habria que recordarselos pero es demasiado educada como para mencionarlo. Vaya… yo mejor me voy a reparar la lavadora…lo hago antes de que me obliguen a comprar otra…

- Papa…- intervino la muchacha de cabello corto mirando a su padre de manera cariñosa- mama no te obliga…

- Si, como digas muñequita…

El padre de la morena desaparecio tras una puerta blanca que daba a la cocina, mientras en la sala de star, Susie y Harold revisaban un articulo que aparecia en un periodico de la semana pasada. 

- Bien, hum…no lo se, ¿crees que sea interesante hacer un ensayo acerca de el arte retro de las vacas?- pregunto Harold mordiendo una galleta que habia extraido de sus bolsillos, y por lo tanto, estaba un poco aplastada.

- Je,je… no me parece buena idea, - respondio Susie, quien ya habia escuchado acerca del tema gracias a su amigo Dil.Pickles- mejor buscas algo menos extravagante, como…hum…por ejemplo "las tendencias actuales de los jóvenes por la utilización de la tecnología". ¿Qué piensas?

- ¡Excelente!, no se como lo haces Susie, pero siempre encuentras buenos articulos entre todas estas hojas.

- Ya, tu tambien lo harias sino te tomaras tanto tiempo en tajar tus lapices. ¿Por que simplemente no usas lapicero?.

- No, ¿Qué pasa si me equivoco?

- Pues lo tachas…

- Mi consejero me ha dicho que debo ser lo mas ordenado posible, o sea eso incluye mis hojas de apuntes. Si no hago esto, mi vida tambien va a comenzar a desordenarse.

- Como tu digas Harold- respondio la chica cansada de tratar inútilmente de convencer a su amigo de no ser tan estricto con lo que le habia mencionado uno de los tantos consejeros de la escuela.

La tarde paso sin mas contratiempo, entre ruidos de hojas y pasos apresurados, aunque la muchacha noto la ausencia de algo que supuestamente rechazaba pero de lo que ya se habia acostumbrado a diario: los refunfuñeos de Angelica, la amiga de infancia de ambos chicos y compañera de deberes frecuentemente. Angelica era molesta, claro que si, pero no podia negar que era su amiga. Susie veia a la muchacha como alguien de carácter extremadamente "complejo". Suerte que ella resolvia problemas complejos continuamente asi que tratarla no era mayor problema. Y Harold era la parte que completaba el rompecabezas, donde cada pieza distinta era requisito necesario para formar aquella fuerte amistad que los habia unido a traves de los años.

                                                                                                                                                                                               Continuara…(oh Dios mio, a partir de aquí he comenzado a sentir un bloqueo… no, mentira, no se preocupen que los demas capitulos los tengo pensados… incluso el final de la historia, solo espero que no me vayan a enviar cartas de amenazas…bye!)


	6. Cena de tres

Hola!!!. Tristemente me he dado cuenta que la cantidad de reviews no ha cambiado, y la verdad si esto sigue asi, creo que acabare la historia mucho antes de lo que pensaba. (Vamos, amigos… ¿Qué les cuesta escribir al menos dos lineas?. Tomen en cuenta que yo me esfuerzo por traerles este fic, tomando valiosos minutos de mi vida)

Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos (snif, snif)) hablemos de este capitulo. Je, je, por ahí encontraran algo muy bonito (a mi me lo parecio), alguien a parte de sus padres quiere a Angelica!! (¿No entiendo porque la mayoria la odia, si la chiquilla es muy mona!!!...nada mas tendrian que darse cuenta que es muy insegura…, uy ya les estoy dando algunas pistas de los demas capitulos, mejor me callo). A parte de eso, apareceran algunas conversaciones en el bus escolar. Este es el sexto capitulo, con mucho cariño, ojala que les guste!!!! (Y mas reviews porfa)

**Cena de tres**

- Chicos, la cena ya esta lista…- indico la madre de anteojos gruesos desde el comedor de la casa. A Tommy lo habia notado un poco mas calmado, cosa que la habia dejado mas tranquila. Era bueno saber que el chico llegaba a ser bastante comprensivo con todos, aun con los que no se llevaba bien. Por otra parte, Dil seguia siendo el mismo jovencito dulce y extravagante de hace años.

Los chicos que se encontraban en la pequeña habitación del segundo piso, al oir la voz de su madre,  se levantaron de un salto y avanzaron casi corriendo hasta bajar por las escaleras. Las pisadas eran ruidosas por lo que Angelica Pickles los podia escuchar desde donde se encontraba. La chica miro a su alrededor. Los pomos de vidrio aun permanecian en el suelo, y habia dejado de morderse los labios debido a un ligero ardor sobre la piel rosada. Apoyo la cabeza contra la pared  y estiro las piernas. Un calambre se extendio a traves de sus extremidades inferiores haciendole sobresaltar unos segundos producto de la permanencia de las mismas en una posición de hacia varias horas. No sabia cuanto tiempo habia transcurrido desde la discusión con su padre pero sospechaba que era mas de lo que su estomago podia soportar, ya que habia comenzado a emitir ruidos extraños en protesta por la falta de alimento. Se pregunto si sus cosas ya estaban en el cuarto que le asignarian o si tendria que conformarse con dormir en la cochera por la falta de espacio. Apoyo las manos sobre su rostro y  realizo un ligero masaje al entrecejo. El dolor de cabeza habia comenzado a hacerse insoportable y los martilleos que sentia se hacian cada vez mas fuertes.- Esto debe ser una pesadilla- se dijo. De pronto escucho unos pasos conocidos que se acercaban repicando a cada toque de tacones contra el suelo.

- Angelica…cariño…la cena esta lista. Si quieres puedes…

- No, gracias tia Didi. No tengo hambre.- respondio la rubia harta de las suplicas disimuladas de su tios, usando tontos pretextos resultado de la maquinación de mentes con falta de imaginación.

- No digo que bajes…yo puedo traerte la comida hasta aquí,…si quieres….

- No, en serio, no quiero comer…- mintio la chica frotando su estomago dolido- puedes ir a cenar tranquila…

- Igual voy a guardar una porcion para ti, si es que te sientes hambrienta mas tarde…

Los pasos se hicieron sentir nuevamente toc,toc,toc hasta que desaparecieron. Angelica se esforzo por reincorporarse y gracias a Dios el calambre ya se habia ido. Dirigio la vista hacia el espejo y vio su figura. Se reflejaba la imagen de una chiquilla delgada y un poco palida, despeinada y ojerosa, con la mirada perdida.

La jovencita se desconocio. ¿Qué habia pasado en ese tiempo para que se viera tan mal? El maquillaje que se habia aplicado en la mañana habia desaparecido como por arte de magia. ¿Qué iba a hacer? , ¿Permaneceria dentro del baño para siempre?... ¿Se dejaria vencer ante el cansancio o no sucumbiria ante la insistencia de sus tios?. Se mojo la cara y se volvio a ver en el espejo.

- Me tendran que sacar muerta de aquí, y papa vendra a suplicarme perdon, lo juro.

Eran la una de la madrugada y Tommy se habia despertado debido a la alta temperatura que se podia sentir en la habitación. Dirigio la vista hacia la cama donde descansaba su hermano menor. Entre varios bultos pudo reconocer unos cabellos pelirrojos que sobresalian de entre la oscuridad y parecian saludar. - Hasta su cabello es extraño- susurro. En aquel momento noto que su garganta estaba seca y para remediarlo no tuvo otra idea que levantarse e ir hasta la cocina. Tanteando a ciegas pudo bajar las escaleras y llegar hasta la habitación requerida. Encendio las luces y cogio la botella de agua mineral de la heladera. Vertio un poco en un vaso de plastico y bebio lo mas rapido que pudo. La frescura del agua inundo su cuerpo y lo dejo mas tranquilo. Al abrir la puerta del refrigerador nuevamente, noto la presencia de un plato que se encontraba cubierto con otro. Lo destapo y comprobo que era la cena de hacia unas horas. Recordo en esos instantes que aquel alimento estaba destinado a Angelica, su prima, quien se habia negado toda la tarde a probar bocado. Ya suponia que la chica se pondría asi. Peor para ella entonces. Al guardar las cosas que habia extraido de la heladera, se dispuso a regresar a su habitación. Decidio que era mejor ir al baño antes de dormir. Al quedar frente a la puerta respectiva, la manija de esta no giraba. ¿Era posible que Angelica estuviera aun dentro?. Bueno, al menos no le era tan urgente entrar, asi que solo le quedaba descansar, pues al dia siguiente debia ir a la escuela temprano. Tommy dio un paso, pero regreso al baño y quedo viendo la puerta nuevamente. – Ha de estar muriendose de hambre- se dijo- pero no es mi problema asi que…….AYYYY…… AL DIABLO!!….

El chiquillo del cabello purpura bajo rapidamente las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina saco el plato de comida de la heladera y después de unos segundos, calento la comida en el microondas. La cena aun conservaba el olor caracteristico de la comida casera de su madre. Subio cuidadosamente sosteniendo el plato de los extremos y lo dejo dentro de la exhabitacion de Dil, sobre una mesa de noche que nunca habia visto, y que seguramente era propiedad de Angelica. Al colocarlo se topo con una jarra llena de limonada y un vaso de vidrio al costado. Pronto se dirigio a la cochera y cogio el manojo de llaves colgado sobre un perchero viejo de madera  haciendo camino silenciosamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta del baño. Inserto la llave respectiva y quito el seguro de la puerta. Giro la perilla y dejo una pequeña abertura que realmente no dejaba ver nada del interior de la habitación. Inmediatamente corrio sin hacer ruido hasta su cuarto y se metio en su cama quedando inmóvil por unos minutos. Esperaba escuchar algun ruido, sin embargo no dio resultado. Cuando se rindio y dio media vuelta sobre la cama dando la vista hacia Dil, unos pasos se hicieron oir a traves del pasadizo. Una sombra de altura mediana acompañada por el tintineo de pulseras se deslizo cerca, y después de unos segundos se oyo un golpeteo de puerta que provenia de otro lugar muy diferente, lejos de la ubicación del baño de la casa. Tommy sonrio espontáneamente sin proponerselo y se encontro con otra sonrisa al frente de el. Dil lo miraba con los ojos vivaces de siempre y el cabello despeinado. Antes de que ambos cerraran los ojos el menor de los Pickles determino: Debemos decirle a mama que compre mas limones en el super, me acabo de terminar los ultimos y necesito mas para mi siguiente proyecto, sabes….zzzzzzzzzz .

- Bien, solo ignorala…¿Cuál es el problema?- respondio Kimi ante las quejas de su hermano mientras esta trataba de concentrarse en aprender la descripción de cierto pais en un libro de geografia.

- ¿Solo ignorala?...¿Que clase de consejo es ese?...¡¡¿solo ignorala?!!..¡Es Angelica!!- aclaro Chuckie un tanto fastidiado por la expresión relajada de la chica. 

- Shushshshsh- indico la hermana colocando un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio- baja la voz Chuck…¿quieres hacernos pasar el ridiculo en el bus?...Simplemente no hagas caso de sus burlas y trabaja como siempre lo has hecho en la fuente. A ver… Nigeria tiene una extensión de…no primero menciono el clima, si…el clima de Nigeria es…

- Para ti es facil decirlo porque no has sido su victima preferida durante estos ultimos…DURANTE TODA TU VIDA!!!!.

Varias cabezas voltearon hacia atrás, curiosos por cierto grito que se oyo a lo largo de todo el vehiculo. Un chico de gafas que se encontraba sentado en el ultimo asiento de dos, junto a una chica de rasgos orientales, se sonrojo y volteo a ver hacia la ventana para evitar la mirada de los demas escolares. Después de unos minutos, los demas pasajeros regresaron a sus conversaciones iniciales. 

- Te lo dije…ya hiciste que nos miraran como a bicho raro…Mira Chuck, no hay forma de evitar que Angelica se burle asi que o consigues que papa la despida, cosa que dudo mucho porque ni siquiera ha comenzado, o tu renuncias. Y ya esta…

- Pe…pero no puedo negarme a trabajar con ella porque papa se pondría muy triste y..y yo jamas renunciaria porque el se decepcionaria de mi.

- Entonces conformate y ya dejame estudiar que tengo una exposición a las ocho de la mañana. ¿Has visto a Phil?...Se supone que ibamos a repasar juntos antes de nuestra presentacion…

- No lo he visto y tampoco me interesa donde esta. Con permiso.

Chuckie se levanto y se sento en los asientos que se encontraban al frente. Hubiese sido mejor esperar a Tommy y a Dil. Aunque la posibilidad de llegar tarde no le resultaba alentadora, el mal humor de su hermana era peor. Las calles pasaban rapidamente a traves de la ventanilla del autobús escolar y el muchacho miraba resignado las expresiones de la gente. De pronto el vehiculo se detuvo y el chico diviso a sus amigos subir en un paradero en el que no acostumbraban esperar el transporte, algo lejos de su casa. Detrás iba Angelica, con la vista levantada hacia el frente pero mostrando ojeras bastante grandes. Una vez en marcha, la chica dio una mirada por todo el bus y al encontrar a un grupo de chicas populares se sento junto a ellas, colocandose muy cerca de donde se encontraba el jovencio Finster. Le escucho decir: "Oh, Dios, no me lo van a creer pero ayer estuve chateando con un muchacho ingles…la camara mostraba un rostro muy apuesto y ¿saben lo que me dijo?. Que yo era la chica mas bonita e interesante que habia conocido, claro que eso toda la escuela lo sabe. No he podido borrar las ojeras que me quedaron al hablar con el toda la madrugada."

Luego las otras chicas respondieron: Pero vale la pena ¿no? No te preocupes, que lo arreglamos en el baño de la escuela, Angi.

Chuckie se sorprendio al oir que la señora Didi habia permitido que Angelica se amaneciera gracias a la computadora.

- ¿Qué hay Chuck?- saludo Tommy después de sentarse junto al muchacho de las gafas. Dil habia escogido los ultimos asientos junto a otros chicos de su misma edad.

- Hey, Tommy -respondio- ¿Por qué no tomaron el bus en la esquina de su casa como siempre?

- Ah, papa nos trajo en auto hasta donde nos viste subir. Es que la fabrica donde ahora trabajara esta en el camino que nos lleva a la escuela. Pero como Angelica no queria que la vieran bajar del auto de papa con nosotros prefirio que nos dejaran antes y asi alcanzar el bus.

- Entonces, ¿siempre si se queda a vivir en su casa?

- Aja…

- Pero ¿porque ustedes no fueron con el señor Stu y dejaron a Angelica sola en el paradero?

- Es que ella tampoco queria que nos vieran bajar del automóvil. Dice que como es "nuestra inquilina temporal" y no va a poder ocultarlo en la escuela, no quiere que nos veamos mas tontos de lo que somos saliendo de una chatarra como esa. Pero no te preocupes, que no es que le hayamos hecho caso,  simplemente nos parece mas divertido a Dil y a mi acompañarte en el bus. 

- Bueno…¿te acuerdas de lo que te habia dicho ayer, después de enterarnos lo de tu prima?- interrogo Chuckie con un tono angustiado.

- Sip. Que ojala y tu no fueras yo?. Ya, creo que tendre que acostumbrarme hasta que Angelica harte a mis papas, y no te preocupes que eso va a ocurrir pronto.

- No…no estoy preocupado por eso…es que…Angelica va a trabajar en la fuente de soda….. tambien…- susurro el chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia dos asientos adelante y arrugando su camisa al apretarla con fuerza.

- ¿No es en serio?- Chuckie asintio posando la mirada sobre su amigo- Me parece que las fuerzas de la naturaleza se quieren vengar por algo que hicimos en nuestras vidas pasadas…Un momento…¿Desde cuando Angelica quiere hacer dinero por su propia cuenta?

- No lo se…lo que si se es que tengo que decirle las normas del establecimiento porque mi papa dice que no se las ha dado…¿Tu se las podrias decir?. Justo aquí traigo un papel donde las tengo tipeadas…

- Ah, no, claro que no. Lo siento Chuck pero no pienso dirigirle la palabra en la escuela. Ya tengo bastante con sus quejas en la casa como para que me humille alli, solo un tonto se expondría

- Gracias.- respondio enojado el pecoso frunciendo el entrecejo- Cada dia me convenzo mas que eres mi mejor amigo

- No te lo tomes a mal Chuck. Escucha, porque no te le acercas a la hora del receso, le das la lista, le dices que es del trabajo y te vas sin mas ni mas. No necesitas leerle nada.

- Pero tal vez no entienda alguna cosa…

- Y eso que importa! Total, la que debe preocuparse de conservar el empleo es ella y no tu.

- Si…SI HARE ESO Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE NO PUEDA ENTENDER!!!!

La mayoria de estudiantes dentro del bus voltearon hacia el asiento donde se encontraba Chuckie y Tommy, haciendo que este ultimo solo atinara a sonreir.

- Chuck, me alegra que hayas captado la idea pero para la proxima no seas tan efusivo, ¿no queremos parecer frikies, o si?

- Je…no…je- respondio Chuckie viendo como su hermana Kimi les echaba una expresión desaprobatoria y nuevamente se enfrascaba en el libro de geografia que el habia usado el año anterior.

                                                                                                                                                                          Continuara( No se para que pongo esto, si este capitulo lo he subido con los dos siguientes, gueno…continuen ahora)


	7. Una segunda noticia

Bien, bien, bien, ya esta el septimo capitulo!! Aquí veran la reaccion de Lil ante cierta propuesta que le ofrecen. Pobre niña. Y en cuanto a Chuckie, el muchacho tendra que darle una noticia inesperada a Angelica. La chica no sabra si es o no una pesadilla… basta de adelantos… Disfruten! Una segunda noticia 

Tras varios minutos de trayecto, el autobus escolar por fin se detuvo. Los estudiantes a bordo fueron descendiendo poco a poco, cada uno preocupado por sus propios problemas. El calor habia comenzado a aumentar y algunas chicas habian traido bebidas heladas en sus mochilas para contrarrestar el bochorno. De las que no tuvieron esa idea, muchas solo se conformaron con buscar algun lugar de sombra u otras con ingresar a la escuela inmediatamente disfrutando de la frescura del pasillo principal. Pero de entre todas las que se encontraban en aquel lugar, habia una que habia olvidado el asunto de la temperatura y tenia sus pensamientos por otros lares. Lil Deville permanecia sentada frente a la puerta de la oficina del director, esperando a que su hermano Phil y su madre salieran tras tener una conversacion con la cabeza de la institucion educativa. No estaba segura de que era lo que habia hecho su gemelo esta vez, sin embargo estaba deacuerdo con que le dieran un castigo lo suficientemente grave como para que se le quitara la inmadurez. Nuevamente se dio cuenta de cuanto habia…no, no habia cambiado, solo resultaba afectada por el mal humor. Caramba, Lil- se dijo- te estas volviendo de veras antipatica.

Miro su reloj pulsera. Eran las siete y media de la mañana y ya habia pasado media hora desde que los habia recibido el director. ¿Cuánto mas tendria que esperar?. Se decidio por leer su libro de geografia ya que tenia una exposicion dentro de media hora. Aburrido. Se sabia absolutamente todo gracias a que lo unico que quizo hacer el dia anterior en la noche era estudiar. Un recibo cayo de pronto de entre las hojas del libro. Al recogerlo leyo el encabezado: "Reven´s". Era el nombre de la tienda de helados a la que habian ido ella y Wade el dia anterior despues de que terminara la escuela. Aunque Wade fue muy amable, la velada no la entretuvo tanto como hubiese deseado. Aquel problema abarcaba todo su cerebro sin dejar posibilidad a que otras cosas ingresaran. ¿No ve?, ¿Puede llegar a ser tan ciego, el muy…

- BUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron un par de voces tan repentinamente que hicieron caer a Lil de la silla.

- Ouchh!!!!..¿quién..!!. Ustedes….- refunfuño la chiquilla de catorce años al darse cuenta de la identidad de sus agresores.

- Jejejeje, lo sentimos Lil, jejejeje- se disculpo un muchacho de cabello purpura- Es que como te vimos tan concentrada en quien sabe que…no nos pudimos resistir…venga, toma mi mano que te ayudo.

- Je,je,je- rio el amigo del anterior, un chico de cabello naranja.- no pense que te caerias del susto, je.

Lil tomo el brazo de Tommy y se reincorporo sacudiendo su falda nueva. Justamente la prenda que habia comprado con un solo proposito y no habia dado ningun resultado meses antes.

- ¿Desde cuando son tan bromistas?. Me pudo haber dado un infarto aquí mismo, saben?- regaño la castaña tomando nuevamente asiento y guardando el libro y el recibo dentro de su mochila.

- Ya, perdon…-respondio Tommy- la proxima traemos un medico….

- Ja,ja,ja, muy gracioso Pickles.

- Tranquilos chicos…- intervino el jovencito de gafas- a proposito, ¿qué haces aquí, Lil?, ¿estas esperando al director?

- No, Chuckie, mas bien estoy esperando a que mi madre y mi hermano terminen de hablar con el director.

- ¿Otra vez?. Phil si que no pierde el tiempo.- opino el chico de cabellos en punta. Despues de unos segundos en silencio mirando a su amiga, menciono- ¿Qué te parece si hoy vienes a mi casa, hacemos los deberes juntos y tal vez mas tarde salimos por ahí?

¿Era cierto lo que estaba escuchando?.  ¿Tommy estaba invitandole a ella solamente y no menciono a Chuckie, que estaba presente alli mismo?. El chico alzo las cejas en señal de estar esperando algo.

- Lil…¿estas bien?… ¿pasa algo con la maceta?

La chica sin darse cuenta ante los pensamientos que se le venian a la cabeza se habia quedado observando fijamente una planta de un macetero a un costado de la puerta de la oficina. Pronto reacciono y dio una media sonrisa.

- Bueno…esta bien.

- Excelente, entonces yo paso por tu salon apenas terminen las clases.

- Cuidado Tommy, que Wade se puede poner celoso, je- intervino Chuckie sonriendo.

- No, eso pronto lo arreglamos, ¿verdad Lil?- pregunto de forma graciosa el chico de catorce años.

- Eh?…si….

Habia llegado el momento. Hacia un minuto exactamente que el timbre del receso habia resonado por toda la escuela y mientras la mayoria de estudiantes se dirigian al comedor principal, un chiquillo de gafas y cabellos revueltos, en un aula del primer piso, sacaba de su mochila un papel arrugado, destinado a una de las chicas mas populares del lugar. Guardo en su bolsillo el inhalador y en el otro el pedazo de hoja. Camino con paso firme, recorriendo pasillos largos y cortos hasta que por fin llego a un par de puertas corredizas. Observo por la ventanilla y no pudo reconocer a nadie. No habia remedio, habria que entrar. Al correr las placas de madera, y dar unos cuantos pasos adelante, le dio una revisada general a toda la habitacion. El comedor estaba atestado de jovencitos ruidosos amontonados en las mesas y tambien formando una fila larga frente a los repartidores de comida que colocaban en cada plancha de aluminio una porcion de lo que parecia ser una especie de pure rojo. Inspecciono cada rincon reconociendo en una mesa del extremo a sus amigos. Tommy, Phil, Lil y su hermana Kimi le hacian señas para que se acercara. Sin embargo queria antes dejarle el encargo a la chica para poder comer tranquilo.

Un resplandor lo enceguecio por unos instantes. El brillo que producia una pulsera fue el que le revelo donde se encontraba su objetivo. ¿objetivo?. Eso ya estaba convirtiendose en un campo de guerra. No habria que ser tan exagerado. Avanzo directamente hacia aquella direccion evadiendo a cada persona que pasaba sosteniendo su bandeja. Una chica de cabello largo y ojos saltones, conversaba animadamente con la rubia diciendole algo al oido entre risitas tontas. Al llegar hasta la mesa, Chuckie se quedo parado frente al grupo y tosio a proposito para que le prestaran atencion. La amiga de la prima de Tommy fue la primera en notar su presencia y se separo de la jovencita Pickles para inspeccionarlo con la mirada.

Angelica sin entender solo atino a voltear hacia la direccion en la que su compañera habia dirigido su atencion y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Chuckie Finster al costado de ella, con la misma expresion de "yo no fui" de todos los dias.

- Err, Angelica…como estas…te he venido a

- Angelica, ¿lo conoces?- pregunto otra chica, sentada al extremo de la mesa.

- No… en realidad no se quien es…

- Yo queria darte…espera…Tommy me dijo que…

- ¿Tommy no es tu primo, el que hizo un video para la escuela?

- ¿Me disculpan un segundo?…vamos Chu…cki…e

Los dos chicos se alejaron de la mesa, Chuckie empujado por Angelica, hasta llegar detrás de una columna muy cerca de las cocinas. 

Lo ultimo que vio el chico de gafas fueron las caras extrañadas de las amigas de la muchacha quienes aun los seguian con la vista hasta aquel escondite.

Angelica resoplo fastidiada y tras coger de la camisa al jovencito interrogo:

- ¡¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?! ¿No te basta haberme avergonzado ayer con el golpe que me diste?

- No…yo queria darte esto.- Chuckie entrego la hoja de papel a la chica quien leyo lo que estaba escrito y le lanzo luego una mirada asesina.

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con tu fuente de soda?

- Es que…cada empleado debe saber cuales son las normas del establecimiento…y como eres nueva yo pense que…

- ¡¿nueva?!, ¡¿Y quien te ha dicho que yo voy a pedir trabajo alli?!!

- Mi padre me dijo que ya habias sido contratada…el señor Drew hablo con el para que te dieran el empleo…acaso…¿no…no sabias…?

- QUE!!!!!!!

Angelica apreto con mucha mas fuerza los puños y la pronta recuperacion de la dignidad que habia logrado en ese instante desaparecio sin dejar rastro. 

- No tengo tiempo de hablar de esto aquí, porque los demas han comenzado a mirarnos con caras raras, pero me vas a explicar detalle a detalle todo lo que te ha dicho tu padre…¿entendido?. 

- Si…claro, pero antes sueltame del cuello que no puedo respirar….

Angelica dejo en libertad la tela y despues de respirar profundamente, cambio de expresion procurando salir de alli con un semblante bastante seguro. Antes de alejarse totalmente del lugar, la joven dijo algo entre dientes que solo lo llego a oir el muchacho del cabello naranja. "No me vayas a buscar, porque yo lo voy a hacer…y ni se te ocurra marcharte antes…"

- O sea que Angelica tampoco sabia lo del trabajo en la fuente de soda. Buena tunda que le ha propinado su padre, ¿no creen?

- Asi es mi querida Kim. Ahora los poderosos han caido y a nosotros nos toca recoger sus pedazos… No puedo esperar a ver su rostro cuando entremos a la jugueria y le pidamos que nos sirva…y dicen que la venganza no soluciona nada…- opino riendo Phil despues de revisar con el tenedor lo que tenia en su plato.

- No lo se, Phil. Se debe sentir frustrada. Yo no quisiera que me pusieran a servirle cosas.- respondio Lil apoyada sobre la mesa, lanzando miradas curiosas de vez en cuando a cierto chico que estaba sentado frente a ella.

- Si, les resulta muy gracioso, pero para mi no lo es tanto. Trabajar con Angelica sera como trabajar con un toro embravecido usando uniforme rojo. ¿Alguien me puede decir que es esto?

- Ah…creo que es carne…¿Tommy, la carne puede ser de color naranja?

- Hum,…no es carne Kimi…es calabaza…creo. Escuchen chicos, despues de analizar mas detenidamente las cosas me parece que un tiempo mas que aguantemos a mi prima no sera mortal. Al menos ya no nos vacea los cartones de leche en la cabeza. Ahora es mas civilizada. Humm…Kimi, esto si es carne…

- Tommy tiene razon…

- ¿En lo de la carne?

- No, Phil, en lo que respecta a Angelica. No me parece tan malo que quiera buscar otro tipo de amistades…claro, pero no por despreciarnos- corrigio Lil ante las malas caras que se le enfrentaron-Pero no puedo evitar decirles que acabo de llegar a una conclusion importantisima.

- ¿Cuál?- interrogaron al unisono los cuatro chicos mirando atentos a la chica de cabello castaño.

- Que desde ahora es mejor que traigamos nuestros almuerzos. Desde que pusieron al nuevo cocinero, las comidas se hacen cada dia mas irreconocibles.

                                                                                                  Continuara..(en el siguiente capitulo, que ya lo tienen ahí publicado,……………….. sigan leyendo!)


	8. Falsas esperanzas

Y finalmente este es el octavo capitulo!! El ultimo de este trio que he subido. Las cosas se aclaran (con respecto al capitulo anterior), y no habran sorpresas como en los otros. Aparece nuevamente Kimi, ya que se me habia perdido en los capitulos anteriores. Hum, no se si ya estaran viendo las parejas que se van a formar, yo creo que si. Pero no les prometo nada romantico, porque no acostumbro a escribir novelas pegajosas. (vamos, en la vida real, las cosas no son de color de rosa, no?)

Que les sacie el deseo de leer!!!!!!!

**Falsas esperanzas**

- ¿Entonces no sabes si va a seguir dandome dinero?

- No…no te lo podria afirmar. 

- Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Aunque…

Un par de chicos conversaban tensamente desde una banca del parque mas alejado a la unica escuela de los alrededores. La gente que pasaba cerca podia notar que discutian (al menos uno de ellos) quiza por una mesada mal repartida entre hermanos o un rompimiento de novios. Pero la razon real era muy diferente. Ahora que la muchacha se encontraba calmada, extraia la infomacion mas importante y trataba de maquinar alguna solucion a los enredos que la envolvian desde el dia anterior. Felizmente sus amigas habian salido rapidamente en pos de una tarde de compras en el centro comercial, dejando de lado la suspicacia que les habia producido la conversación entre ella y el amigo de Tommy en el comedor principal. Drew Pickles habia dado con el clavo. Como ella sospechaba, se habria propuesto encontrar algo que peor le afectara, y eso era hacerla convivir con unos mocosos malcriados. A Tommy lo habia tolerado porque al fin y al cabo era su primo, y algun tipo de lazo los uniria para toda la vida, pero el tratar todos los dias con Finster era distinto. Chuckie Finster, un jovencito timido desde niño y transformado irremediablemente en un perdedor, destino del que no se podia librar dado el parecido con su padre. El señor Chas no era malo con ella, sin embargo no podia negar que su aspecto no reflejaba la imagen del hombre de éxito que se imaginaba. Si sus amigas la veian con el chico de las gafas a diario comenzarian a dejar de considerarla, porque asi como el aspecto, las relaciones con gente que valiera la pena tambien eran importantes. Sin embargo si no aceptaba el trabajo, dado que conocia a su padre, no tendria ni un miserable centavo para comprar las cosas que tanto le gustaban. La unica solucion consistia en tomar la propuesta (mas obligación que propuesta) y después de una semana como maximo, seguramente el hombre quedaria satisfecho y la libraria de aquel destino bochornoso. Era toda una genio.

- Aunque no seria del todo malo que trabajara en la fuente de soda…

- ¿No?

- No. Bueno…¿Qué hora tomare?. ¿Las cuatro, las cinco? En ese tiempo ellas estan en sus casas o en el salon de maquillaje… Aunque Jennifer a veces acompaña a su madre… Mejor tomo las cuatro. No habria manera de que me vieran. Bien, que hace la gerente si se puede saber?

- El gerente supervisa el local, pero no…

- Bueno, me imagino que tendre que sentarme en una silla y ni siquiera sera necesario que los clientes me vean. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Pero papa es el gerente…

- Ah, si?. ¿Entonces voy a ser la administradora?. Hum, no estoy tan mal en matematicas a si que…

- La señora Deville es la administradora. 

- ¿Eh?

- Tu vas a ser…- Chuckie fruncio el rostro pronunciando lentamente lo que seguia- me…se…ra…

- ….

- ¿Angelica?

- Me…me…mesera? TRANQUILIZATE…UN DOS TRES…UN DOS TRES…HAY QUE VERLE EL LADO POSITIVO…FINSTER VA SER EL AYUDANTE…

- En realidad tu serias mi ayudante…

- ¡!!!

- Pero, eso lo podemos cambiar, los dos hariamos el mismo trabajo- se adelanto Chuckie al tanto del enrojecimiento de la cara de la rubia.

- Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno.- respondio Angelica hablando entre dientes- una hora nada mas..

- Ah, en cuanto eso- expreso el jovencito sacando de la mochila un papel arrugado que a la chica le parecio familiar- debo leerte las normativas de la fuente.

- ¿Eso es necesario?- opino fastidiada la otra.

- Si. Numero uno, el horario de atención del local sera de nueve de la mañana a ocho de la noche.

- Pero como suponia no podemos cumplir porque estamos en la escuela.

- Aja, por lo que para nosotros el horario de trabajo sera desde las tres de la tarde hasta las ocho de la noche. Nos turnaremos los dias libres. Por ejemplo, los lunes seran libres para ti y los viernes lo seran para mi. O sea que los lunes tendre que ocuparme yo solo de la atención mientras que tu harias lo mismo los viernes.

- ¿Tanto tiempo?. Yo creia que trabajabas solo una hora.

- Es que como es verano la clientela ha aumentado, por lo que se necesita mas ayuda.

Angelica se dio cuenta que aquello iba a ser mas difícil de lo que deseaba.

- Numero dos, las faltas seran consideradas transgresiones asi que se dara un castigo por cada una.

- Vamos, el señor Chas no seria capaz de reprenderme por eso. ¿Qué castigo seria peor que estar de mesero?

- Mi padre es muy serio en el trabajo asi que te recomiendo que mejor no faltes. Numero, tres…

- Si,si,si. Ya deja eso, Finster. Esas reglas las tiene cualquier tienducha, ya me las se de memoria. Mira, es mejor que esta "conversación" termine- respondio la chica Pickles tras recoger su bolso siempre mirando a los lados por si alguna conocida suya los veia.

- Pero…

- Adios…

- Adios…¡Angelica, te olvidas de las reglas!!!

- Ah, si, gra…ci…as- dijo ironicamente la muchacha guardando el papel en el bolsillo.

Chuckie la vio alejarse rapidamente cansado de aquella tonta "platica" que habian desarrollado hacia unos instantes.

- Ahí va la señorita Angelica Pickles, la mas popular de todas las chicas de la escuela…si, claro…ni ella se lo cree…

- ¿Vas a ir a la casa de Tommy?... 

- Sip. ¿Kimy, esta blusa combina con el pantalón?

- Si, aunque la rosa te sentaria mejor. Pero Tommy no ha invitado a los demas como siempre acostumbra. ¿Qué querra?

- No lo se- respondio Lil un tanto sonrojada- Tal vez quiere pedirme consejo de algo…

- Pero consejo de que si… oh Dios mio…no sera que…

- ¡¿Qué?!!- grito Lil haciendo sobresaltar a su amiga quien permanecia acostada en su cama.

- Que quiera filmar otra película y como tu has ganado el primer puesto en creación literaria quiera que le ayudes a construir el libreto. Me muero de ganas por ver su siguiente cinta, son tan extravagantes…

- Ah, si- respondio la castaña sonando ligeramente decepcionada.- creo que usare esta, de todos modos no es un desfile de modas.

Lil arrojo a la cama la blusa marron que habia examinado, directamente a la cara de su amiga.

- Hey tranquila…¿Cuál es el problema?- hablo la oriental zafandose de la prenda.

- Jajaja…es que a veces me sorprendo de cuan tonta llego a ser…jajaja.

- Estas loca. Phil tenia razon en lo que siempre me dice.

- Ah, si? Y que te dice mi hermanito acerca de mi?

- Nada!- contesto nerviosamente la chica a su amiga quien la miraba con recelo.

- Caramba, ya hasta parecen esposos, guardandose los secretos. Tantas salidas juntos…¿Cómo lo aguantas, eh?. Has de quererlo mucho.

- Primero que nada, Phil no es un chico, nada mas es un hermano.

- Chuckie es tu hermano. La unica hermana que tiene ese menso soy yo. Asi que…

- Asi que nada…somos muy amigos…y Phil no es tan tonto como lo piensas

- ¿Ah, no?- cuestiono la castaña de forma curiosa.

- No…es genial y divertido, y no esta buscando besuquearte cuando estes desprevenida.

- Ah, ya, entonces es diferente…el te besuquea cuando ya estas preparada. Primero hacen una reunion de diez minutos y cuando ambas partes estan deacuerdo, recien lo hace…

- Contigo no se puede sinceramente.

- ¿Que hacen?... Kim tenemos que seguir practicando, ya sabes que la mundial…

Un chico de cabello castaño habia ingresado a la habitación inesperadamente, sorprendiendo a las otras chicas que se miraron las caras.

- ¿Nadie te ha enseñado que se toca primero antes de entrar a una habitación ajena, sobretodo si es de chicas?

- Taaaa- respondio el chico imitando la voz de un tonto- ¿Y que de bueno estarian haciendo?. Cuando estan juntas, son un par de aburridas.

- Claro- opino Lil- genial y divertido, no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Phil en modo defensivo.

- Nada, tu hermana no quiere decir nada. Te dije que queria descansar un momento, los ojos me lagrimean demasiado. Necesito darles un relax.

- No, vamos a seguir hasta que se nos derritan los globos oculares. Habiamos hecho un acuerdo, Kim, ahora no me puedes fallar!

- Parece que va ser necesario que llegues a ser realmente estafado para que me creas. Nunca vas a ganar porque ya tienen una supercomputadora que jugara contra ti sin que te des cuenta y te hara pedazos, Phil……. Si, ya se, mejor me callo- expreso la castaña observando los ojos furiosos de su gemelo- antes de que a mi sea la que les saques los globos oculares…nos vemos Kimy.

- Si, adios y que te diviertas…

La gemela de Phil Deville salio de la habitación chocando directamente su brazo contra el hombro de su hermano de la manera mas maleducada. Según el chico, en aquel momento, la imagen de Angelica se le habia pasado por la mente. Lil se habia vuelto imposible últimamente e iba en camino a transformarse en una nueva version de la prima de Tommy.

- ¿Adonde va ahora?- interrogo tras sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

- A casa de Tommy.- le respondio la hermana de Chuckie.

- Ah, menos mal. Yo pensaba que saldria otra vez con el idiota de Weda.

- Es Wade.

- Si, eso dije. ¿Y que va a hacer a la casa de Tommy?

- No se, tal vez un video.

- Le dire a ese cabezota que para la proxima me invite a mi en vez que a Lil, yo tengo mejores ideas.

- Si, como tu digas, Phili- contesto la chica de ojos rasgados. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos tal vez descansando de la clase de educación fisica que habian tenido aquel dia- Por cierto- Kimi corto el silencio que habia aparecido-  el sabado no podre ir contigo al centro.

- ¿Y eso por que, tienes cita con el dentista?

- No. Unos amigos me han invitado a una tarde de recreamiento en un club.

- ¿Amigos?. ¿Desde cuando tienes amigos?

- Desde siempre. Estos ultimos meses he estado ayudandote en lo del torneo por lo que he descuidado a los chicos Funk.

- No me digas que te hablas con esos frikies. Pero esto es mas importante que cualquier otra cosa, mas que esos…raros.

- Ellos no son raros, solo son diferentes. Yo soy diferente y me siento a gusto con ellos. Si deseas tu tambien puedes venir, solo les dire que quieres.

- No, señorita frikie, yo no le entro a eso de los pelos parados y fosforescentes. Me ire solo a practicar el sabado. Solo con mi soledad.

- No seas dramatico. El domingo tal vez podria…

- No, el domingo siempre hay reunion familiar en casa. 

- Entonces vamos a practicar ahora mismo, como querias.

- No, lo siento, a mi es el que me han comenzado a lagrimear los ojos. Saldre y hare unas cosas con "otros amigos"- respondio sarcásticamente el muchachito mientras se iba alejando de Kimi Watanabe hasta cruzar la puerta y desaparecer.

- ¿Cuál es su problema?- se pregunto la chica mirando aun hacia la salida de la habitación de su amiga Lil Deville.

Lil camino con paso firme rodeando el jardin de gnomos que su padre habia construido cuando ella tenia apenas cinco años. Cruzo los arbustos de la entrada de la casa vecina y al llegar al portico, alzo el brazo tocando el timbre chillon. Luego de unos segundos de extraños ruidos dentro de la construccion, la puerta se abrio dejandole ver una figura que conocia desde que era una bebe. La señora Didi Pickles, con la misma sonrisa amable pero con el desgaste del recurrir de los años, le invitaba a pasar, aparentemente enterada de su visita con anterioridad. Lil se sento en una de las sillas del comedor y espero. Nuevamente los ruidos hicieron eco, era un tronar de motor, un raspar de fierros retorciendose, un repique de campanas que sobresalian ante el sonido de los autos que atravesaban la calle. Pronto el experimento del señor Stu se dio a conocer. El hombre, lleno de hollin de pies a cabeza, salia del sotano de la casa, tosiendo y frotandose la cara, en un intento inútil de quitarse el polvillo negro. Camino hasta la mesa y deposito en ella una especie de tubo plastico arrugado (mas bien derretido) que tambien denotaba por su suciedad. Cuando alzo su delantal y con la parte posterior se limpio los ojos, noto la presencia de la amiga de su hijo, quien lo miraba expectante, ansiosa por enterarse que era lo que habia inventado el amigo de familia esta vez.

- Lil, que sorpresa. ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

- Tenia cosas que hacer, señor Stu- contesto Lil incomoda por la mencion de que se veia extraño que ella viniera sola a esa casa a visitar a Tommy… ¿no se podia dar el caso?

- Ah, bueno. Tommy no ha de tardar en bajar.

- Si, gracias- respondio la chiquilla de catorce años.

- Didi, cariño, ¿tendras un tubo de goma que no sirva?.

El señor Stu desaparecio de la vista de la chica para internarse dentro de la cocina. Otra vez se quedo sola. Lil miro hacia la ventana y no vio ningun auto. Diviso la casa de los Carmichael, sus vecinos de enfrente. El jardin que poseian ellos era superior al que conservaban sus padres. Las estatuas de dioses griegos eran espectaculares y la forma que la señora Carmichael les habia dado a los arbustos usando solo un par de tijeras, era un trabajo merecedor de un premio al buen gusto. Por algo no era el mejor jardin de la ciudad, según una revista de decoración que circulaba por esa zona.

Pasos provenientes de las escaleras hicieron que volteara y divisara a Dil, quien bajaba los escalones de dos en dos mirando al frente. Al finalizar el descenso, el muchachito se acerco hacia Lil y se sento al costado de ella, mostrandole todos los dientes completamente blancos.

- Holas , Lil. Mi hermano te ha llamado, eh?

- Si- contesto la chica.

- Caramba…Me he dado cuenta que el se interesa mucho por una persona…

- ¿Ah si?...- interrogo la chica sintiendo que la cabeza le comenzaba a zumbar.

- Pero no te lo puedo decir. Es algo que es objeto de vergüenza…- susurro al oido de Lil el chiquillo de trece años.

- Si…pero si deseas puedes confiar en mi, tu puedes…

- ¡Lil, ya estas aquí!- una voz se hizo oir en la sala principal. Era Tommy Pickles, quien llevaba en brazos una caja llena de cosas viejas, de una manera lejanamente parecida a la de su padre, como lo habia notado Lil hacia unos instantes.

- Hola Tommy- saludo la chica Deville con una sonrisa nerviosa, o al menos eso le parecio al chico de cabello purpura.

- ¿Van a hacer algun experimento?. Porque si quieren consejo yo les podria ayudar. He estado analizando acerca de si se deberia considerar a los pies como unos instrumentos de gimnasia.

- No, Dil, gracias. 

- ¿Van a filmar un video?...¿Puedo ser el asistente?, yo podria preparar el escenario, incluyendo la escena en que invocamos a los extraterrestres.

- No, Dil. Adios.

- Bien- hablo el pelirrojo sin desanimarse- me voy, pero si necesitan ayuda ya saben donde encontrarme. Entre los arbustos del traspatio.

Lil solto unas pequeñas risitas y vio a Tommy alzando los hombros en señal de desconocimiento. Pero una idea se le habia metido en la cabeza otra vez. El chico le habia dicho a su hermano que no haria un video, ni un experimento. Ademas Dil le habia confesado, o eso pensaba, que habia una persona que le importaba a Tommy. Pronto la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro se desvanecio y la reemplazo el desconcierto.

- Mejor nos vamos a la sala principal, ¿Te parece?

- Si, como quieras.

Lil se dirigio junto a su amigo hasta quedar frente al televisor, sobre un sofa un tanto antiguo que le hacia recordar algo de su niñez.

Tommy por su parte, antes de sentarse junto a la chica, deposito la caja sobre la mesita que los separaba del aparato electrico y se limpio las manos con una trapo sobre la misma mencionada anteriormente.

- Ahhh, ¿Estas a gusto, Lil?

- Si, claro- respondio la castaña desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Yo…queria conversar contigo acerca de algo que me esta preocupando…

- Si, dime que es- contesto la chica sin poder mirar a su amigo.

- Queria preguntarte algo. Veras, hay cierto chico que a pesar de que no lo demuestra esta preocupado por la falta de una chica.

- …- Lil sintio como su corazon comenzaba a latir mas rapido de lo normal y que aquello que se habia imaginado cientos de veces en la soledad de su habitación se haria realidad en ese preciso instante.

- Y necesita que esa chica lo acompañe hoy a una velada que el chico no olvidara.

- …- La chica no se esperaba que el chico Pickles fuera tan detallista en esas cosas. Una velada sonaba algo agradable.

- Ah, si… Y el chico no tiene el valor de decirselo a la chica.- completo Lil la frase.

- Bueno, no realmente, es que no quiere que los demas se vean obligados a ir por el.

- ¿Los demas?- cuestiono Lil bastante desconcertada. ¿Qué tenian que hacer los demas con la velada que ella y Tommy tendrian?

- Si, es que Dil quiere asistir a la conferencia y paseo de los insectos prehistoricos y la entrada es de tres personas. No dejan que una sola vaya por falta de material. Asi que me lo conto y yo acepte acompañarlo, pero no podia obligar a Chuckie que fuera ya que tiene trabajo y sabia que Kimi y tu hermano practicarian toda la tarde ese videojuego que es muy importante para el, asi que a pesar de que se que a ti no te gustan los insectos desde hace mucho, supuse que tal vez quisieras acompañarnos a mi y a mi hermano para que el pueda disfrutar de la velada en aquel sitio. No te lo explique al principio porque tu mama salio antes de poder hacerlo, y al salir de clases tu te fuiste rapido y me dijiste desde lejos que irias a mi casa después. Disculpame si te he hecho perder el tiempo, pero es que Dil es mi hermano, y tu sabes como es esa relacion, ¿no?

- Si, lo se- respondio Lil furiosa por dentro pero tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien. Tenia ganas de levantarse del sillon, tirarle todas las cosas de la caja a Tommy Pickles e irse rapidamente de esa casa sin dar ninguna explicación.

- ¿No estas molesta?- pregunto Tommy temeroso de la reaccion de su amiga.

- No, en serio, esta bien. Vamos entonces a lo de Dil.

- ¡Dil, alista tu camara, que Lil quiere ir con nosotros!!!!

Dilan Pickles salio corriendo desde el patio y abrazo fuertemente a Lil, quien se sorprendio por las muestras de cariño del chiquillo. Al final, el enojo que sentia por dentro fue desapareciendo gracias a lo mono que podia llegar a ser el hermano del idiota mas grande del mundo. En aquellos instantes, Angelica entro por la puerta principal con cara de pocos amigos y se dirigio directamente a Tommy, ignorando olímpicamente a Lil y Dil. Quedo muy cerca de su rostro y objetó: - ¡Sera mejor que tu amigo el de las gafas deje de comportarse como un perdedor o sino lo lamentara!

Finalmente la joven rubia subio las escaleras rapidamente y se encerro en su habitación dando un portazo que se dejo escuchar por toda la casa.

- Un mal dia.- opino Lil mirando aun las escaleras.

- Si, alguien necesita descansar. Vamos Dil, recoge tus cosas o sino vamos a llegar tarde.

- Clarines!!

                                                                                                                                                 Continuara… (el capitulo que vendra sera acerca del primer dia de trabajo de Angelica, la rubia se las vera verdes!!...Por lo que mas quieran y tambien por lo que menos…REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), (QUE SUCEDE CON LA GENTE A QUIENES LES GUSTAN LOS RUGRATS??)


	9. Merjunjes e insectos

Hola! Siento el retraso pero es que he estado un tanto ocupada con otras cosas. Aquí esta el noveno capitulo. Si, ya se que en el capitulo anterior prometi que trataria acerca del primer dia de trabajo de Angelica, pero creo que es mejor aumentar unas cuantas cosillas mas. Les presento una conversación entre Angelica, Stu y el auricular, ya veran a lo que me refiero. Esto ocurre de forma simultanea con el paseo de Dil, Tommy y Lil por la conferencia de insectos (¿la recuerdan?)

Bueno, ojala les guste este capitulo tambien. Tendre que pensar mejor como poner el decimo, quiero enfocar cierto tema de manera que no les de muchas pistas. 

No, no me hagan caso, dejenme con mis telarañas mentales, ustedes nada mas disfruten!

**Merjunjes**** e insectos**

- Bueno,…esto…¿la señorita Pickles se encontrara en casa?

- ¿La señorita Pickles?...Oigame señor, no se quien sea usted pero ella ya esta casada desde hace mucho asi que le pido mas consideración…

- ¿casada?

- Asi es y…oh un momento- Stu dejo a un lado el auricular al notar la presencia de su esposa acercandose con una regadera en las manos.

- ¿A quien buscan?

- Dice el muy descarado que quiere hablar con la "señorita Pickles". No se que tienen estos nuevos "admiradores" tuyos pero yo le aclare que ya has hecho los sagrados votos conmigo y que…

- Cariño, yo creo que se refieren a Angelica.

- Por eso yo…¿Angelica?...pero si es todavía una niña yo creo que

- Es para Angelica, Stu, estoy segura.

- Alo, solo espere….SE…ÑORRR.

El hombre subio las escaleras hasta llegar frente a la habitación de su sobrina, enfrascada en una revista de jóvenes que Stu no comprendia. Pronto cayo en la cuenta que lo que habia sido el "habitat" de Dil, ahora mas parecia el cuarto de esas estrellas de hollywood que salen en la televisión anunciando su nueva película después de promocionar un perfume que siempre resultaba escandaloso. Hasta el olor caracteristico a frutas y plastico habia sido reemplazado por un aroma dulcete. Nunca habia tenido una hija, asi que esto se imagino que era lo que caracterizaba a las chicas de su edad. Seria interesante convivir un tiempo con la chiquilla, tal vez con aquello a parte de conocer mejor a Angelica, podria hacerse la idea para un invento que sea popular entre ellas. Aunque habia aceptado trabajar en aquella fabrica de electrodomesticos, no habia dejado de lado la invencion. Hubiese preferido mantenerse independiente, pero la estabilidad economica de su familia era mas importante.

- Angelica…te llaman por telefono…

La rubia sentada sobre un mueble inflable levanto los ojos hacia su tio y sin soltar la revista prefirio preguntar de quien se trataba antes que dejar la lectura de uno de los articulos de la revista: "Como saber si tengo sobrepeso".

- ¿Quién es?. Si es Susie o Harold diles que he salido. Si es Jennifer, Rebeca, Maryrose, o Diane, diles que he salido con el extranjero. Si es Carey dile que he salido con el extranjero que vino desde Inglaterra a buscarme a diferencia de otras chicas menos afortunadas que no han logrado siquiera que les vuelvan a escribir. Y si es otra persona pues…no lo se, inventa cualquier cosa…agradable.

- Me temo que no es ninguna de las que mencionaste, es alguien mas…- el hombre hizo una pausa antes de continuar para poder acentuar lo siguiente que diria- alguien que te llamo…SE..ÑO..RI..TA…. Pero no te alarmes, ahora mismo lo saco de la linea…- tras decir esto, dio media vuelta sobre el mismo sitio e hizo camino directamente hacia el telefono de la sala principal. Por unos instantes, Angelica penso en lo que le habia dicho su tio…bah, seguro seria algun tonto de los tantos que se morian por hablar con ella (según lo que creia). Pero una imagen se le vino a la cabeza tras cambiar de pagina y observar a un modelo muy apuesto que exhibia un nuevo refresco.

- ¡¡¡Espera tio Stu!!!!!

La chica salto del mueble hacia la entrada,  corrio tan rapido como sus piernas se lo permitian y bajo las escaleras de tres en tres, cogiendo la baranda casi al final tras sentir que uno de sus pies perdian el control. No se detuvo, avanzo rapidamente hasta estar casi al alcance de Stu quien ya habia cogido el auricular. No habia otro modo, asi que se lanzo literalmente sobre la figura que tenia enfrente y ante la caida del aparato de las manos del hombre impactado por la sorpresiva y agresiva aparicion de su sobrina, tomo el objeto. Después de esto, ante la mirada aturdida de el padre Tommy, se sento en uno de los muebles antiguos de esa casa y tomo una bocanada gigante de aire. Seguidamente coloco el auricular junto a su rostro y tras sonreir fingidamente, respondio la llamada.

- Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

- ¿Angelica?, ¿eres tu?

- Asi es, pero ¿con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

- No se si me recuerdes, aunque…. no claro que no, nadie se podria olvidar de mi, ya sabes con lo popular que soy.

- Oh Dick, que sorpresa,…- no, no es bueno que crea que te has sorprendido con esto- es que estaba esperando otra llamada. 

- Ah, si claro, como sea. Mi tiempo es muy preciado asi que mejor voy directo al grano. ¿Me podrias repetir el nombre de la crema que usas a diario para la piel reseca?

- ¿Ah?- rayos, ¿piel reseca?, ¿ese es el problema?- si, es: "fresh liquid".

- Lo sabia, en esta tienda no la venden. He buscado en varios sitios y no he encontrado ni rastro de ese pomo. Oye, si no tienes nada que hacer…

- ¿si?

- ¿Podrias salir a comprar en el lugar cerca de tu casa donde me dijiste que la vendian y traerla al dia siguiente a la escuela. No te preocupes por el dinero, ya sabes que lo que menos le falta a mi familia es el efectivo. Pero no la vayas a abrir, no me gustan las cosas usadas.

- Es…esta bien- calmate, Angelica, recuerda…el es popular igual que tu, y se lo vas a ganar a Carey- lo hare.

- Hum, bueno…no acostumbro decir esto, pero….gracias. Oye, ya voy a colgar, ¿bien?

- Si adios.

Tras soltar el auricular a un lado, recosto la cabeza sobre el respaldar del sillon. Estaba bien, era un comienzo, ¿no?. En vez de considerarlo una derrota la muchacha del sofa lo tomo como una victoria simple, ya que lo salvable del asunto es que le habia dicho…"gracias". Ella sabia que el dar las gracias era algo que le era muy difícil mencionar, no le interesaba realmente los sentimientos de los demas. Si la habian ayudado alguna vez era solo por tratar de conseguir algo de fama usando su espectacular imagen. Y eso era lo que aprovechaba. Ahora, el problema que se avecinaba era de donde demonios iba a sacar el dinero para comprar la bendita crema. Ya no recibia mesada por parte de su padre, pensado maquinalmente para obligarla a trabajar en el JavaLava. Y lo que recibia de sus tios era lo mismo que las extremadamente pequeñas diminutas hipominimas mesadas de sus primos. Con esa cantidad los dulces se convertian en un despilfarro. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba su arma secreta: la compasión.

- Querido tio Stu- expreso mostrando la mirada de preso inocente condenado a muerte, una de tantas que habia practicado y utilizado desde que era una niña.

El hombre, que habia estado atento a la conversación, a sabiendas que estaba muy mal de su parte escuchar las llamadas de los demas, se acerco hasta el sofa, cogio el auricular con la intencion de colocarlo en su sitio, y espero a que su sobrina continuara.

- Me ha sucedido algo terrible…no, mejor no te molesto con mis cosas…

- No, no, puedes decirme…confia en mi Angelica- respondio emocionado Stu al sentirse importante para alguien menor que necesitaba desesperadamente el consejo de un hombre con experiencia. Desde hacia mucho que Tommy no le solicitaba ayuda y Dil, nunca tenia problemas.

Ahora era el momento de la cara de enfermo convaleciente al que acababan de inyectarle la cura.

- Es que…esta bien.-bajo la mirada para darle mas profundidad al asunto- el amigo que acaba de llamar, esta…

- ¿esta?- le animo a seguir el señor Pickles.

- Esta…muy enfermo.-ahora viene lo mejor- y su familia que es pobre no tiene el dinero para comprarle la medicina. Yo pense en un primer momento en regalarle el dinero, incluso en ofrecerme a comprarle lo necesario para que mejore. Pero…no me alcanza. Lo poc- no, hay que cambiar eso- lo que tan amablemente me han proporcionado ustedes ya lo he gastado en utiles escolares-si es que a las prendas de la nueva temporada primavera-verano se les considera utiles en la escuela-  y bueno, como en la fuente de soda del señor Finster no he comenzado a trabajar aun no se me ha ocurrido ninguna solucion. Me siento tan mal…

El señor Stu lamento que la pobre niña no consiguiera a ayudar a su amigo. El quitarle los deseos de auxiliar a los demas estaria muy mal. De pronto se sintio tonto, claro, como no lo habia pensado antes, la respuesta estaba muy clara.

- Adivina que, Angelica. Se me ha ocurrido algo para que puedas realizar tu cometido. Que tal si te damos por adelantado las siguientes mesadas.

- ¿Por adelantado?- ¿y que de la ropa que debia comprarse los siguientes meses?- Muy bien, solo tendre que sacrificarme con los utiles que iba a comprar y pedirle prestado a mis amigas los suyos aunque tenga que ser la ultima en entregar los deberes y sacar bajas notas.

- Si lo pones asi…..¡ya esta!, que tal si te presto el dinero y luego cuando recibas la paga de Chas me lo devuelves…

- Oh, gracias, muchas gracias tio Stu!!- si, ya veremos cuando te devolvere el dinero…de aquí a cuantos años…

- ¿Cuánto es?

- Treinta dolares- solo eran quince, pero tambien debia incluir gastos personales.

- Las medicinas estan baratas, ¿Eh?

- Si, creo que tienen descuento por ser pobres.

- Toma- respondio Stu sacando cuatro billetes del bolsillo derecho de los pantalones.- Te doy cuarenta. Los diez de sobra van por mi cuenta.

- Si, bueno, voy a mi habitación. Dentro de unos minutos ire a comprar el pomo….de medicina.

Angelica avanzo lentamente hasta su habitación con los cuatro billetes en el puño. Se cambio de blusa y luego de guardar el dinero dentro de un bolso hecho con tela de jean, se encamino hasta la tienda que se encontraba a dos cuadras de alli, dispuesta a adquirir la crema que le llevaria a su objetivo.

En el mundo hay todo tipo de atracciones. Unas dedicadas a intelectuales, como los museos y teatros, otras solo para que la gente que busca divertirse de manera simple lo consiga, como parques de atracciones o conciertos. Sin embargo habian pocas atracciones de las que solo se preocupaban en asistir algunas personas cuyos intereses no eran muy comunes. Un ejemplo era "La conferencia y paseo de los insectos prehistoricos", evento realizado por aficionados a los invertebrados, en un parque muy cerca al centro comercial al que siempre asistian los chicos Pickles y sus amigos. El lugar, a pesar de ser bastante grande, se encontraba atestado de gente emocionada por ver a su insecto favorito, excepto por dos personas que comenzaban a dudar si habia sido una buena idea asistir a aquel aglomerado. Lil se imaginaba que habrian ejemplos en escala de aquellos animales, mencionarian sus caracteristicas y nada mas. Pero aquello solo era una pequeña parte de todo lo que les esperaba. Hombres disfrazados de mariposas, mantis y moscas paseaban como simples espectadores, gente con gorros que tenian alas a los costados sonreian cada vez que veian una nueva vitrina con insectos raros traidos de lugares lejanos como Nigeria, Japon o la selva amazonica. Habia un anuncio estampado en cada ventana informando que se soltarian arañas venenosas por todo el lugar exactamente a las cinco de la tarde, iniciando el concurso del cazador mas habil y valiente. Hasta en los puestos de comida que se encontraban esparcidos por el camino, y que hicieron emocionar a su estomago por unos fugaces segundos, se ofrecian platos hechos a base de insectos, para variar. Gusanos fritos era lo que mas pedia la gente que atinaba a comer en aquellos lugares. Dil, quien se adelantaba un poco para poder observar mas detenidamente las cosas que aparecian, se encontraba encantado del todo, gritando hasta el cansancio en el ring en miniatura donde peleaban dos tarántulas enfurecidas. A Lil le parecio que era una barbarie hacerles aquello, pero el cuidador que custodiaba la jaula le indico que solo jugaban, porque el las habia entrenado y realmente no se hacian daño. La chica no quizo objetar nada mas aunque lo del entrenamiento no se lo llegaba a creer del todo. Por su parte Tommy hubiese preferido una tarde usando su camara para otra idea que se le habia ocurrido hacia dias en la clase de historia. Sin embargo, grababa ciertas partes del espectáculo porque pensaba que tal vez las imágenes le servirian en algun momento. Lamentaba el que prácticamente habia obligado a Lil a acompañarlos, pero no podia negar que esta vez lo habia hecho no tanto por su hermano, sino porque egoístamente no queria sentirse solo en aquel loquerio y aunque la compañía de Chuckie hubiese sido mas oportuna, la irremediable opcion que le quedaba era invitar a la unica amiga libre que tenia

- Miren alla chicos!. Esa especie se llama "medusa novum", es una nueva especie que han descubierto esta semana. Miren la elegancia de su porte…verdaderamente una belleza.

- ¿Te parece bella?- interrogo Lil tratando de encontrar razon a lo que el chico habia mencionado. El insecto era una cosa espantosa. Parecia el cruce de una libelula con una araña. Ademas lo peor de su aspecto eran unas inflamaciones rojizas que aparecian por todo su cuerpo, acompañadas por tres cuernos verde vomito que sobresalian de su cabeza. Los ojos rojizos se dirigieron hacia Tommy quien sonrio débilmente como si buscara el perdon del animal por el comentario sarcastico de su amiga.

- Las cosas que se encuentran en el mundo, ¿no?- opino Tommy aun con la mirada puesta sobre el espécimen que ahora parecia rascarse los ojos con las patas delanteras haciendo ademanes de gato.

- Oigan que tal si probamos uno de esos gusanos fritos que estamos viendo desde hace rato?. Siento que mi estomago se va a enrollar y comerse el mismo.

Lil y Tommy se miraron las caras, con la misma idea en la mente y al mismo tiempo negaron moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No tenemos hambre aun- respondio Tommy tratando de forzar en su rostro una sonrisa- mejor comes un poco y nosotros nos adelantamos. Mira mejor nos encontramos en la puerta de salida a las cinco, ¿deacuerdo?

- A las cuatro estaria bien- corrigió Lil recordando que no deseaba encontrarse con una araña enloquecida dispuesta a tragarle viva usando su veneno- después tu padre se puede preocupar, Dil.

- Tienes razon, mejor no tiento al diablo. Nos vemos, pues.

Dil se alejo corriendo de ellos ansioso por tomar una mesa cercana a las vitrinas de hormigas rojas que exhibia aquel restaurante improvisado.

Tommy apago la camara que fielmente habia seguido todas las tomas, y la bajo del hombro. Luego pregunto:

- ¿Aun quieres ver a todos los insectos que quedan o mejor nos vamos a la feria que hay al final de esta "expedición" según el folleto- Tommy levanto la hoja que les habian proporcionado al inicio del recorrido para que Lil pudiera distinguir la pequeña imagen de colores fuertes mal impresa.

- Lo segundo estaria mejor, sin duda Tommy.- acepto la chica haciendo ademan con la mano de que no era necesario mostrarle el folleto una vez mas. 

Caminaron con prisa esquivando a cada persona que quedaba parada en medio sin notar que habian mas individuos a su alrededor hasta llegar a una esquina. A partir de alli el andar se hizo mas lento impresionados por las hermosas mariposas que revoloteaban detrás de vitrinas inmensas acondicionadas para la ocasión. Sin darse cuenta, tras terminar una discusión acerca de cual mariposa era mas bella, estaban en frente de la entrada a la feria. Una vez dentro notaron aliviados que alli si se expendian perros calientes normales con mostaza normal y soda normal. Compraron dos bebidas y dos panes deliciosos,  y se dedicaron a espectar cada puesto de venta que habia en el lugar. Los juegos de disparar a los tarros eran los que abundaban. Los regalos consistian desde insectos vivos, jaulas y recipientes hasta peluches muy llamativos que imitaban los colores de los especimenes reales. Tommy compro un par de gorros graciosos, iguales a los que habian visto sobre otras cabezas y tambien una lampara en forma de mosquito que usaria en su proximo video. Lil no adquirio nada excepto una playera con una mariposa estampada en el medio. Jugaron a los tarros y lamentablemente no acertaron a ninguno. Lil recien comprobo que lo que siempre decia Chuckie era cierto, Tommy de veras tenia mala punteria. Finalmente cansados por toda la caminata se sentaron en una banca ubicada junto a una fuente de agua. 

-No esta tan mal después de todo. La feria me ha divertido.

- A mi tambien, Tommy- respondio Lil alegremente- No ha sido tan terrible como me lo imaginaba. ¿Y porque los gorros?

- Tambien los voy a usar en los videos. Después uno de ellos se lo obsequiare a Chuckie. Y el otro me lo quedo yo. Es un recuerdo.

- ¿Entonces si hubiera otra exposición como esta, irias por propia cuenta?

- ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Ni loco!

Ambos chicos se echaron a reir tan fuerte que muchos voltearon a verlos. Prefirieron bajar la voz para no molestar a nadie. Lil le dio un mordisco a su perro caliente y luego dio un sorbo a la soda preocupada en que decir. Ellos siempre habian estado en grupo, y conversaban sin problemas opinando por las ideas locas que se le ocurrian a Phil o los temas que proponia Tommy, sin embargo al estar solos aparentemente no habian temas en comun, Lil no podia criticar a nadie por sus inmadureces.

- Hace calor…- pero que tonteria, Lil. Claro que ya lo ha notado!- una soda siempre es buena.

- Aja. A proposito Lil, ¿tu conoces a Amanda Stokes?

La chica fruncio el entrecejo inconscientemente y le dio otro sorbo a la bebida.

- Si, ella esta en mi clase. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- No, por nada en especial. Solo curiosidad.

- ¿Estas seguro?- Lil se arrepintió de lo ultimo que habia dicho.

-   No, no pienses cosas extrañas. Nada mas queria saberlo porque deseo filmarla.

- ¿Filmarla?……..¿A ella?- interrogo Lil aumentando la presion sobre el recipiente que contenia lo que quedaba de soda.

- Si. Es que la he estado observando un tiempo, y me parece que es interesante en algunos aspectos.- ¡Ja, ahora resulta que le parece interesante la chica del cabello pajoso!- Pero no he podido hablarle hasta ahora acerca de esto. Asi que voy a necesitar algo de ayuda.

Muy bien, primero le dice que la lleva al paseo solo por su hermano, luego le confiesa que Stokes es interesante, para finalmente restregarle que nada mas servia para hacerle favores que nadie mas aceptaria. De verdad Tommy Pickles  era irritante.

- Y se supone que te refieres a mi con lo de la ayuda, ¿no?- respondio la chica tratando de parecer que el tema era tan interesante como el canal que ofrece 24 horas seguidas de pesca.

- Si no quieres…bueno, no te obligare.- ¿Se estaba haciendo la victima?

- No, no es eso. Es que Amanda Stokes es un poco molestosa. Siempre esta con ese chicle, masticandolo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo y cuando respondes a una de sus malas bromas busca pegar el chicle en alguna de tus pertenencias.

- ¡Es eso lo que la hace tan interesante!

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, a eso me referia. Su personalidad es distinta. Quiero mostrar lo silvestre que puede llegar a ser una persona cuando se encuentra al borde de la libertad. Al principio tenia en mente a Angelica, pero como no aceptaria que la filme sin fingir ser amable frente a las camaras, preferi optar por alguien mas.

Tommy Pickles, un artista talentoso en camino a ser descubierto. Eso es en lo que se habia convertido el lider de sus juegos de infancia.

- ¿Que puedo perder?- respondio resignada pero tremendamente mas calmada Lil Deville tras terminar su perro caliente.

- ¡Lo sabia, Lil! ¡En serio que eres lo maximo!

-      Si, Tommy, yo tambien lo sabia.

- Mira- Tommy saco de su bolsillo un sobre de plastico y tras vaciar el contenido sobre la palma de su mano, se lo enseño a su amiga- hace un rato compre esto, cuando tu y Dil miraban a las tarántulas luchadoras.

Era un collar muy rustico hecho de una cuerda negra muy delgada que sostenia un dije diminuto y plateado en forma de escarabajo.

- Toma, te lo regalo- Tommy hizo extender la palma de Lil y lo puso sobre esta.- En recompensa por las molestias que te he causado.¿Amigos otra vez? 

- Esta bien- respondio la chica cerrando la mano- Eres muy astuto, Pickles, siempre estas un paso adelante.

- Je,je. Eso ni dudarlo amiga.

Uff, si vieran lo que me costo inspirarme nuevamente para este capitulo. ¡¡De verdad me habia bloqueado!! Ojala y no se hayan decepcionado. A continuación contestación a los reviews!!

HiKaRu KaMiSaKi: Gracias Hikaru por tus comentarios!!! A mi tambien me gustan los rugrats crecidos por eso me atrevi a publicar este fic al notar la ausencia de los mismos en español. Coincidimos en lo de Dil, ¿verdad que es muy lindo?. Bueno, Lil tambien me agrada pero después de Dil prefiero a Tommy y luego a Angelica (repito la pregunta:¿Por qué todo el mundo la odia?). No te preocupes que seguire publicando mas pronto de lo que crees!!!

Mimi Star: ¿Cómo estas, Mimi?!!!!! Disculpa aceptada, aunque no era necesaria, porque con solo colocar tu review ya me hiciste sentir mejor. Si, pues, yo tambien me decepcionaba cada vez que ingresaba a rugrats en español y no habia ni un solo fic. Pero ya esta solucionado, ¿no?. Y tu pregunta:

1.- En cuanto a si **el** se va a fijar en **ella**…hum…todavía no lo defino…aunque la idea no me sorprenderia tanto. Mira, a medida que uno crece las opiniones y comportamientos van cambiando, todo es un proceso constante hasta llegar a la madurez completa. Hasta los de Klasky Csupo lo creen porque por ejemplo comparando la serie con la original, hace diez años no nos imaginaríamos que Tommy haria algo tan malo como engañar a una chica para que su prima tenga invitados en su fiesta, tampoco que Chuckie (en la version en castellano Carlitos) mentiria sin tener remordimientos y hasta sonriera al reconocerlo, ni que la rubia considere al grupo de "bebes apestosos" como sus mejores amigos y les reserve un sitio especial junto a ella…… Las personas cambian, en serio, te lo digo por experiencia propia…

2.- ¿Dónde esta aquella chiquilla?, pues no te preocupes ya aparecera, en realidad ya habia pensado en colocarla solo que todavía no era necesario. Aunque después de cuatro años las cosas pueden haber cambiado un poco… (no, por favor, no te vayas a enojar y dejes de leer el fic, please!)

3.- Te confieso que la segunda pareja que mencionas tampoco se me habia pasado por la mente, pero dadas sus personalidades creo que podrian encajar (¿Qué paso con el otro chico?...paciencia…tambien tendra su espacio…¿recuerdas a los chicos Funk?)

4.- EN ESO SI ENCAJO COMPLETAMENTE CON TU OPINION, A MI TAMBIEN SE ME HIZO ENCANTADORA ESA IDEA!!!!! Pero por lo mismo, no queria que todo fuera tan lindo (eso de te amo, cariño,…y yo te quiero mi vida y vivieron felices para toda la eternidad) Tenia que haber impedimentos incluso el que el otro no se de cuenta…pero si sera lento el muy….jejeje.

Bueno, ojala te hayan bastado mis respuestas, y no te olvides, mandame review!! Besos.

Arabella Granger Potter: ¡¡Hola Arabella!! Muchisimas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.  Si, tienes razon, muchos se lo pierden…pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?... No te preocupes lo actualizare tan rapido como pueda. Veo que te gusta Harry Potter, por el nombre…¡¡A mi tambien me encanta!!, lastima que no haya tenido tiempo para transcribir en la computadora el fic que tengo en hojas de cuaderno. Bueno regresando a los rugrats…ojala que te guste el noveno capitulo, bye!!

carla morgendorffer: Bueno, Carlita, tambien quize que aparecieras aquí porque me han gustado mucho tus comentarios y el interes que tienes por mi fic. Bien, espero que te agrade como he escrito este capitulo, y tambien que no pase mucho tiempo hasta que puedas leer esta contestación, (amiga de veras estas ocupadisima, yo se lo que es trabajar en eso). Cuidate y no te olvides que apenas leas esto mandes un review (piensa que es algo como combustible para seguir tipeando)

Fany Metallium: Se que te habia respondido en un anterior capitulo, pero opte por ponerte para mostrarte que realmente estoy muy agradecida por tus comentarios. ¿Ya has podido ver algun capitulo de los rugrats crecidos?. Espero que si. Bueno, hasta luego y otra vez muchas gracias!!!!

Julia Andrea: Hola Julia, me alegro que pienses que mi fic esta barbaro!!!!!. ¿De veras quieres conversar conmigo?. Mira yo tengo el Messenger, pero realmente no lo uso ya que me encuentro ocupadisima, solo me doy tiempo para escribir este fic. No te preocupes que claro que te añado en mi lista, pero no te garantizo que me vayas a encontrar. Algunas veces charlo con mis amigos pero en la noche, a partir de las ocho (hora peruana), no se si tendras tiempo a esa hora. Bueno, por lo pronto aquí esta el noveno capitulo, asi que disfrutalo!!

GRACIAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, SUS OPINIONES ME IMPULSAN A SEGUIR CREANDO… ¿RECUERDAN, SI ES QUE HAN LEIDO MI BIO, QUE A PARTE DE ESCRIBIR SOY DIBUJANTE AFICIONADA?, BUENO, HE HECHO ALGUNAS COSILLAS DE LOS RUGRATS, TODAS IMÁGENES BASADAS EN MI FIC, ASI QUE SI ALGUIEN QUIERE CRITICARLAS O SOLO VERLAS, NADA MAS MANDENME UN MENSAJE A MI MAIL CONFIRMANDOLO Y YO LO HARE CON MUCHO GUSTO…

ADIOS Y BUENA SUERTE A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  



	10. El inicio

Hola!!! Aquí actualizando nuevamente, pues. Para la gente que ha estado esperando les traigo dos capitulos que subo al mismo tiempo. En el decimo, ocurre un incidente bastante importante para hechos proximos…es por eso que a este lo he llamado "el inicio". Espero que les guste…

**El inicio**

Angelica espero a que la luz roja cambiara a verde mirando su reloj constantemente. No podia dejar de sentirse consternada ante la posibilidad de perderse su programa favorito de las tardes: "American parties". Camino a paso firme por la acera y doblo una esquina conocida desde hacia mucho tiempo. Paso de largo la heladeria sin quitar la vista del precio descuento del mes, y finalmente se ubico frente a la puerta automatica de la farmacia. Al cruzarla rozo con alguien que salia, un muchacho mas bajo que ella quien la llamo por su nombre amablemente en señal de saludo. No le respondio. No acostumbraba recordar a cada individuo con el que habria tenido que interactuar forzosamente debido a algun interes en particular. Ya dentro del establecimiento, recorrio los pasillos en busca de la crema que Dick le habia solicitado hacia unos minutos. Una anciana permanecia observando frascos de alcohol medicinal, y aunque la jovencita estaba al inicio de aquella seccion, sintio el aroma de lavanda mezclada con medicina que expedia la mujer de casi cien años. Se asqueo. Gracias a Dios que lo que buscaba no se encontraba alli. Procedio a mirar el siguiente cartel que indicaba que habria de encontrar en el siguiente pasillo. Nop, no era tampoco. Ya estaba, el proximo decia: "Articulos de belleza". Camino hasta quedar entre los pomos de tinte para cabello y lapiz labial. Pronto noto que alguien desordenaba los esmaltes y los combinaba con los peines para colocar estos ultimos en el lugar de los rizadores. Algun tipo que no tendria nada que hacer mas que…¿Phil?....

- Angelica, ¡¿mira que sorpresa, no?!

Angelica observo al muchachito extrañada, no por lo que estuviera haciendo con las cosas, porque sus tonterias encajaban con aquello, sino mas bien por el hecho de  que se encontrara en la farmacia a esa hora. Ella se habia enterado al escuchar a Tommy y Dil conversar que el chico Deville practicaba como maniatico un tipo de juego para ganar quien sabe que tipo de concurso.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Deville?

- Tahhhhh- respondio el chico tan comúnmente- ¿para que va uno a una farmacia?...Estoy comprando cosas.

- ¿Comprando?, Yo lo unico que veo es que estas revolviendolas…¿Te interesan los rizadores por ultimo?

- ¡No!- contesto soltando los objetos que sostenia- nada mas pasaba el tiempo…Y, a ver…- El jovencito se acerco lentamente hacia la rubia mostrando cara de complicidad sin quitar la sonrisa tonta que lo caracterizaba cada vez que descubria algo secreto.- ¿Y tu…-continuo ahora susurrando a su oido- vas a comprar esos…-hizo una pausa- "articulos femeninos" que las nenas necesitan cada vez que les llega la visita?

- No seas idiota! ¿Qué haria entonces en la seccion de belleza?

- No te enojes- opino el chico volteandose nuevamente hacia los productos y devolviendo los rizadores caidos a su nueva ubicacion- Que les suceda a ustedes no es nuestra culpa…lo mismo se lo he dicho a Lil pero la terca se enfurece cada vez que lo menciono, jejeje.

Angelica pudo darse cuenta que lo que hacia enojar a la gemela no era precisamente el hecho. Sin ninguna intencion de seguir escuchando dio media vuelta y se propuso continuar con el pasillo,  de paso que se alejaba poco a poco de aquel descerebrado. Pero el plan no le salio tan bien ya que Phil, luego de depositar el ultimo rizador, avanzo junto con ella sin importarle los constantes resoplidos que lanzaba la chica.

- ¿Entonces que vas a llevar?

- ¿Te importa?

- Claro, sino no preguntaria- respondio con aires de triunfo.

- Una crema para la piel.

- ¿No me digas que ya te estas arrugando?

- Es solo contra la resequedad de la piel…aquí esta…que suerte, era el ultimo- la jovencita luego de coger el frasco camino junto con Phil hasta el mostrador donde un hombre de mediana edad y cabello castaño mas oscuro que el del chiquillo, los esperaba, dado que la viejecita del primer pasillo aun no se decidia por el tamaño de pomo de alcohol medicinal que llevaria. Tomo el frasco lentamente y con la misma velocidad reviso su precio con el fin de escuchar la explicación que la rubia le estaba dando a su amigo.

- …por eso siempre debes usar este tipo de cremas porque las otras pueden hacer que te conviertas en un pescado viviente.

- Nunca lo habia tomado desde ese punto de vista…pero seria gracioso si todos fueramos como peces gigantes…

- Ujum- respondio Angelica pretendiendo no haber escuchado aquello ultimo- ¿Cuánto es?

El empleado guardo rapidamente el frasco dentro de una bolsa de plastico notando la prisa del cliente y contesto con voz rasposa: catorce con cincuenta.

- Aquí tiene.

Tras recibir el cambio, Angelica salio del lugar sin haber conseguido que Phil la dejara de seguir. Caminaron a zancadas gracias a la velocidad que la chica habia impuesto de repente en sus pies y durante el trayecto a la casa de los Pickles el unico que no paraba de hablar era el muchacho, algo que era inexplicable en su personalidad. Parecia como que queria que Angelica fuera su mejor amiga y le estuviera contando de todo lo que se perdieron si hubieran estado juntos desde pequeños. Normalmente lo veia andar con la hermana de Finster, Kimi. Supuso entonces que habria ocurrido un altercado entre ellos dando como resultado la repentina falta de atencion del chiquillo. Entonces se atrevio a preguntar:

- ¿Has visto a Kimi hoy?

La expresión del muchacho dio un cambio brusco. Con el ceño fruncido movio negativamente la cabeza.

- Seguro ha de estar con sus amigos raros.

- No, no lo esta porque sino estuviera aquí junto a ti, ¿no crees?

- Ja,ja,ja...muy graciosa….hablando de eso- el brillo en los ojos de Phil incomodo un tanto a la muchacha- ¿Quieres acompañarme al centro comercial?, Han llegado unos nuevos videojuegos que estan para matarse! El ultimo que vi fue de un samurai que buscaba venganza en…

- No, gracias- respondio girando la manija de la puerta principal de la casa Pickles- sera para otra ocasión. Nos vemos.

PLAF! La placa de madera maciza habia sellado la entrada en sus narices. Sin pensarlo mucho salio de la propiedad de sus vecinos y suspiro. Era tan aburrido no tener a nadie a quien desafiar. Se asusto. ¡¿Tan desesperado por compañía estaba que llego a pedirle a Angelica que lo acompañase?! Sus demas amigos estaban ocupados, pero no era para que fuera tan lejos…Caray, esperaba que Kimi ya no estuviera en su casa, sino seguramente se burlaria al verlo regresar tan pronto de la reunion con sus otros "amigos". Pero no era justa. Se supone que deberia quedarse para apoyarlo, después de todo el era su mejor amigo, ¿o no?. Resignado, se dirigio a la casa Deville para encerrarse en su habitación. Habia sido una perdida de tiempo…

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

- Mis estimados jovencitos, esta no va a ser una reunion para premiarlos precisamente…

El director, un hombre palido en extremo y encorvado, miraba inquisidoramente a tres estudiantes sentados frente a el. Tommy Pickles, un conocido partidario de las absurdas cuestiones del arte, su hermano, Dil Pickles, promovedor del liberalismo y de las cosas mas extrañas entre los alumnos, y Angelica Pickles, prima de los ultimos, revoltosa de dieciséis años y aparentemente lider de aquel grupo de vandalos, suspendida hacia poco tiempo por enfrentarse a las autoridades de la institución. Por primera vez los tenia juntos, a los tres. No dejaria pasar esta oportunidad, lograria reformarlos asi fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su frustrada existencia.

- Los he traido aquí porque quiero contarles una cosa que me sucedió cuando era pequeño, siendo tan tierno e inexperto como ustedes…

Tommy y Angelica se miraron las caras. Ambos sabian que significaba aquello y por desgracia ya habia comenzado. Por su parte Dil continuaba con el bip que habia iniciado desde el amanecer.

- Mi maestro me dijo una vez: Edelcano, la vida es como una montaña rusa…

La rubia trato de tragarse la risa y Tommy se limito a taparse la cara tras escuchar aquel nombre tan "peculiar" mientras el bip de Dil no perdia el ritmo.

- hay altibajos, pero las caidas se hacen mas faciles que las subidas…eso aprendi y deben saber que me valio mucho ya que ahora estoy aquí.

- Bip, bip, bip….

- Las oportunidades se desaprovechan cuando

- Bip, bip, bip…

- Cuando uno decide tomar el mal camino….

- Bip, bip, bip…

- El camino que

- Bip, bip, bip….

- ¡¿PODRIA DEJAR ESE MOLESTO RUIDO DE UNA VEZ PICKLES?!

- Yo no estoy haciendo ningun ruido señor director- respondio Angelica mostrandose extremadamente ofendida. Tommy la observo, habia captado su intencion.

- Bip, bip, bip…

- ME REFIERO AL SEÑOR PICKLES- insistio el hombre exasperado por no poder continuar con su leccion de vida.

- Yo…yo tampoco hago ningun ruido, no he movido mis labios hasta ahora- contesto Tommy, esta vez siguiendo el juego de su prima, cansado de aquella charla educativa por una razon tan simple. ¿No podria anotarle una tardanza en su expediente y nada mas? En aquellos instantes se habia dado cuenta que a la escuela no le habria convenido prohibirle la participación. Habia sido un tonto.

- Bip, bip, bip…

- YO DIGO ESE RUIDO QUE HACE EL MOCOSO…

- ¿Cómo lo llamo señor director?- pregunto Angelica con la expresión de una madre osa cuando intentan dañar a su pequeño osezno.

- Esto…no…yo quise decir Dil…no malinterpreten las cosas…aquí no se maltrata a ningun estudiante…- el hombre se dio cuenta que aquellos revoltosos lo estaban manipulando.

- Bip,bip,bip…

Resolvio alzar la voz pretendiendo que aquel bip que lo estaba volviendo loco no existia.

- Escuchenme bien, lo que aprendi fue…

- Señor director- interrumpio una mujer morena y tremendamente alta, en contraste con el otro adulto que se encontraba en la habitación, y que no se notaria si aun no se hubiesen creado los zapatos de plataforma, escondidos debajo de los pantalones.

- ¿Si señorita Campbell?- refunfuño el bajito desde su asiento de piel de oso.

- Lo estan esperando en la sala de reuniones…para la junta de siempre.

El hombre lanzo una mirada fugaz a los tres alumnos, quienes permanecian con cara de inocentes sobre los sillones "de la reflexion", como el los llamaba. Frustrado nuevamente, no tuvo mas remedio que dirigirse a la salida de la oficina sintiendose derrotado por el bip que batallo sin consideración durante todo el encuentro.

- Esta conversación aun no ha terminado, asi que los mandare a llamar luego, no lo olviden…

Finalmente desaparecio tras cerrarse la puerta en un estruendo medido.

- Bip, bip, bip…

El silencio en la sala continuo por unos minutos acoplandose con el pitido repetido al que los presentes ya se habian acostumbrado. El calor habia reaparecido sin darse cuenta, gracias a la ausencia del director que según un estudio realizado por el chico bip, emanaba ondas de frio a su paso.  Tommy habia captado que algo habia ocurrido en aquella reunion pero no sabia exactamente que era. La perspicacia que le otorgaba su espiritu de artista le indicaba que se habia iniciado cierta revolucion, sin embargo la esencia pura del hecho no lo tenia en claro.

La muchacha sentada en medio de los dos chicos miro de forma curiosa al que se encontraba a su derecha y con una sonrisa, que pocas veces se presenciaba, absolutamente sincera, le dio un golpecito en el hombro de la manera mas familiar.

- ¿Y que fue eso, Thomas?..ja..¿Ahora también estas contra las autoridades?

- No se a que te refieres…- claro que Tommy sabia a lo que se referia.

- Quien lo hubiera creido, el bondadoso Tommy Pickles armando barullo en la oficina del director. Estas son las ocasiones en las que a una se le dan ganas de llevar siempre una camara de video consigo.

- Bip,bip,bip…

- No es para tanto, "Angelito". Es que hoy me siento deliciosamente entusiasta.- respondio el chiquillo cruzandose de brazos- Perohoysi lahicistebuenaotravez, Dil.- hablo rapidamente tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Bip, bip, bip…

- Mirenlo al pastelito…

Aun recordaba que habia ocurrido aquella mañana de miércoles. Nuevamente habrian de llegar tarde a la escuela. No importaba cuanto esfuerzo pusiera en el asunto, ni los benditos relojes repartidos por su habitación. La posibilidad de detener a Dil Pickles en sus revolucionarias ideas habia presentado su ultimo acto de magia y  desaparecido en un zas! matutino que nadie previno. Ya en una oportunidad anterior, exactamente el primer dia de aquella semana, el cambio de hora que produjo sobre todos los relojes de la casa les condujo a una cuasi tardanza evitada gracias al correr apresurado de sus piernas. Pero la cuestion aquel dia habia sido diferente. Esta vez, Dil no habia transformado ningun horario, mas bien lo que habia cambiado habia sido su musica. "Relojes de alarma con sonido antistress" era el nuevo invento que habia creado el chiquillo pelirrojo. Lo terrible del asunto habia recaido sobre lo que realmente significaba "antistress" fácilmente entendido como sinonimo de "calma" o si se considera el contexto, "sueño".

Y la calma era lo que les habia sobrado a todos los habitantes de la casa cuando despertaron entre las siete y cuarenta y siete y cincuenta con una sola idea en comun: "tarde".

Los tres adolescentes habian recogido en el camino prácticamente migajas de pan y subido al auto del atolondrado señor Pickles, sin mas ganas de tomar siesta al menos por dos semanas. Nadie habria hablado durante el camino, especialmente por evitar el regaño que se le vendria al menor de los ocupantes. Una vez frente a la escuela, el auto de Stu habia acelerado tanto, que sino hubiera tenido aquella forma tan anticuada, los chicos podrian haber jurado que se trataba de un cohete en periodo de prueba construido por la NASA. A partir de alli, Angelica comenzo a quejarse de lo desgraciada que habia sido al ser obligada a vivir alli y tener que pagar sus consecuencias, mientras los otros dos corrian en silencio hasta la entrada principal que ahora se encontraba desierta. Era un hecho que las clases ya habian comenzado. Si Tommy y Dil tenian una tardanza mas, sus nombres llegarian a ser colocados en la lista de observación. Las impuntualidades se habian hecho costumbre y ahora venian las consecuencias. Tommy no podia manchar su expediente, sino no seria considerado en el festival de arte contemporaneo como posible candidato a representante de la escuela. Era algo que habia deseado tanto después de obtener la victoria en el ultimo realizado a nivel de escuelas locales. Piensa, se dijo…Alto ahí, pronuncio firmemente al ver como su prima habia cogido la perilla con la intencion de ingresar.

- ¡¿Qué?!- refunfuño la rubia exasperada.

- ¿No queremos llegar tarde, no?

- Lo siento mucho hermano- se disculpo Dil con la sola mencion del asunto.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta genio, ya llegamos tarde!

- Por aquí si, pero por otro camino quiza haya esperanza que no.

- ¿A que demonios te refieres?

- Siganme.

Aquella palabra los habia conducido hasta un ventanal empolvado y sucio que mostraba signos de la corrosion producto del tiempo y las lluvias. La prima, con una mente tan habil como mezquina, habia asimilado el mensaje que el chico del cabello purpura le habia querido transmitir. Al principio se nego rotundamente, sin embargo acepto luego de una suplica de Dil y una casi amenaza de mencionar cierto objeto con el que se habia topado en su habitación durante la mudanza. Dil no era del tipo de chicos que extorsionaba a la gente, pero la responsabilidad que tenia sobre el hecho y la culpa que sentia por afectar negativamente a su hermano mayor le habian llevado a realizar aquel acto corrupto que por supuesto nunca cumpliria. Abrieron el ventanal ubicado en la parte posterior de la escuela e ingresaron a la seccion de almacenamiento de cosas viejas. Con el cabello lleno de telarañas avanzaron sigilosamente por la habitación hasta toparse con una puerta de madera. Era una suerte que estuviera a medio cerrar. La cruzaron y uno de ellos, ninguno recordaba quien habia sido, empujo la ultima hasta cerrarla completamente. La habitación se habia quedado en completa oscuridad. Angelica solto un gritito jurando que algo extraño le habia rozado las pantorrillas y Tommy calmandola y a la vez tocando las paredes intentaba encontrar algun interruptor sin embargo la busqueda aparentemente fue en vano. Finalmente palparon lo que parecia otra puerta, rayos… la perilla no giraba. Dil tropezo con algo y cayo sobre la chica, quien termino precipitandose sobre Tommy. En los intentos por reincorporarse, la cosa que habia rozado a Angelica paso por encima de ellos dejandoles sentir una especie de piel rasposa. Angelica volvio a gritar. Se apoyaba sobre un lado, haciendo que se enredaran mas de lo que estaban. Tiro un manazo al aire tratando de espantar aquella bestia y lo unico que consiguió fue noquear a Tommy quien ya habia logrado ponerse de pie. Otra vez en el suelo, y a rastras, el chico avanzo lentamente hacia algun lado para librarse de los golpes karatecas que daba su prima sin fijarse siquiera en quien rayos los descargaba. Dil, por su parte invocaba a quien sabe que espiritus en lenguas inventadas por el mismo. De pronto tiraron de su cabello. LO PRENDI, LO PRENDI!!- grito Angelica jadeando nerviosamente. – Ese es mi cabello, Angelitica!!...El pelirrojo tratando de zafarse de las manos de la rubia se levanto de golpe, dandose un porrazo en la cabeza. Se tiro hacia atrás y cayo felizmente encima de algo blando, muy suave que parecia un tipo de colchoneta usada en gimnasia…ES QUE NO ME VAN A DEJAR PARARME DE UNA BUENA VEZ?!!- objeto Tommy nuevamente sobre el suelo. ENCONTRE EL INTERRUPTOR HERMANO, LO ENCONTRE!!!!!!!!!!!

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!. Un ruido ensordecedor se oyo por todos los alrededores. Numerosos pasos hacian tronar el piso y voces entremezcladas con el timbre lograron invadir el ambiente por unos segundos. La confusion se adueño de sus mentes cuando escucharon la voz del director rechinar apenas otra vocecilla habia indicado que no habia ningun incendio dentro de la escuela. Entonces alli mismo Tommy dio por sentado que algo realmente malo les ocurriria. No era necesario ser vidente para adivinarlo. Y justamente eso fue lo que sucedió. Una figura esqueletica se les aparecio en frente apenas se abrio la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo y sucios y ciegos como topos, los tres jovencitos fueron llevados a la oficina del director Boston sin lugar a reclamo. Asi fue como los sueños de Tommy Pickles se deslizaron por la cañeria del olvido,………………………….., o eso penso.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

- ¿Oyeron que lo de la campana no fue cierto?- pregunto una chica pelirroja a dos mas, sentadas a los costados.

- Eso ya lo sabemos, Boston dijo que era un simulacro- respondio una rubia mientras se miraba las uñas.

- No, pero no es cierto. He escuchado que lo provocaron…

- Si…¿entonces quien?- hablo una morena muy interesada.

- Dicen que fue Tommy Pickles con su hermano, como se llama…bueno, como sea…ademas estaba tambien esa chica que anda con Jennifer Brown y sus amigas…

- ¿La antipatica que nos robo el puesto en la fila del comedor?

- Si.

- ¿Pero que hacia junto con Tommy!!!!

- Ya, tranquila, tal vez le gusten los menores…Pero igual no creo que se interese por ella…ese Tommy se esta volviendo cada dia mas sorprendente…

- Confieso que me gusta, pero desearia que no fuera tan raro…que digo…rarisimo!!!

- ¿Sera realmente asi, o nada mas estara fingiendo para obtener atención…los "artistas" son capaces de todo por que la gente mire sus obras…

De pronto una figura aparecio de improviso ante las tres chicas, y dio un golpe sobre una carpeta frente a ellas. Una expresión amenazadora aparecio en el rostro de una jovencita de cabello castaño que hizo que las ultimas mencionadas se estremecieran en sus sillas.

- ¡¡Si fingir es malo, hablar de los demas es peor!!!- advirtió Lil Deville mirando fijamente a las entrometidas.

- Ho, hola, Lil…no estabamos hablando mal de tu amigo, solo…- trato de explicar la pelirroja con una sonrisa torcida.

- Sinceramente no me interesa lo que piensen, disculpenme, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Y sin mas ni mas, la muchacha se alejo de manera altanera analizando cuidadosamente lo que acababa de oir. ¿Ahora que es lo que habian hecho los Pickles? Y aun mas importante, ¿Cómo es que Tommy era tan conocido?, por lo que recordaba, el chico no era de los que le gustara hacer escandalos para promocionarse ante los demas. Se propuso entonces enterarse sea como sea de lo que hablaba la mayoria de los jovencitos en su aula.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

- Bip, bip, bip.

- Tommy, ¿Qué esta haciendo Dil?

Tommy Pickles, junto con su mejor amigo Chuckie Finster y su hermano pequeño, Dil Pickles caminaban por el pasillo principal de la escuela a la que asistian, y en la que las clases del dia habian finalizado. Dil, no habia detenido el bip iniciado desde la hora exacta en la que el, su hermano y su prima habian terminado en la oficina del director y hasta esas horas, las dos de la tarde exactamente, habia comenzado a denotar una pequeña transformación, del bip tradicional hasta una especie de combinación de sip y dip sin dejar de lado un siseo casi imperceptible. Detalles que por supuesto solo el notaba.

- Eso quisiera saber…tu sabes como es…

- Ya. A proposito, ¿podrias repetir como fue que los atraparon?- interrogo Chuckie como si lo que hubiese explicado su amigo fuera una nueva formula matematica imposible de entender.

- No me hagas decirtelo nuevamente, Chuck!! Nada mas nos encontraron en el deposito y nos castigaron con la bendita psicología juvenil…

- Tranquilizate, yo nada mas tenia curiosidad. Bueno, al menos eso te enseña a no hacer cosas de las que luego te arrepientas.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Bip, bip, bip…

- Digo- trato de corregir el muchacho de cabello naranja- que mejor entrabas por la puerta principal y asi solo tendrias una tardanza mas, no como ahora que te has convertido en un punto de observacion del director…

- Gracias por los animos.

- Lo menciono por ayudarte…o, bueno, ayudarlos…

- Bip, bip, bip…

- Si, lo entiendo. Hey Dil, ¿Qué dijo mama que hicieramos antes de regresar a casa?

Dil miro a Tommy en forma distraida y le mostro la palma de la mano, Doblo poco a poco cada dedo acompañado por un bip sobrepronunciado hasta terminar con el meñique.

- Bip… CUATROCIENTOS CINCUENTA Y TRES BIPEOS Y HA QUEDADO COMPROBADO QUE NO SE SIGUEN REPITIENDO POR INERCIA!!- hablo el pelirrojo agitando los brazos alegremente y saltando alrededor de los otros dos quienes como siempre no captaban su logica.

- Ah, si es muy…sorprendente…pero antes de seguir con tus descubrimientos- respondio Tommy en forma ironica- ¿Qué era lo que dijo mama que hicieramos antes de…

- Las conservas, hermano. Mama quiere que compremos las conservas para la reunion de las damas caritativas.

- Bien…¿Nos acompañas Chuck?

- Quisiera, pero, ya sabes que tengo que mostrarle a Angelica como es el trabajo en la fuente.

- Pobre de ti, amigo. Pero, que le vamos a hacer, al menos eso te enseña a no aceptar cosas de las que luego te arrepientas…

- Un momento, ¿esta incluido el sarcasmo en tu frase?

- Tomalo como tu quieras- respondio Tommy con un ligero tono de venganza- Vamos Dil.

- Adios Chuckie, y no trates mal a Angelitica, ella es muy sensible.

- Si- respondio el pecoso y una vez que los otros dos se hubieran alejado susurro- tan sensible como la piel de cocodrilo…

/

/

/

Bueno, como he subido este capitulo con el onceavo, nada mas les digo, continuen leyendo!!!


	11. Primer dia

Buenas a todos!!! Como ven, aquí les traigo el capitulo once. En resumen trata acerca del primer dia de trabajo de Angelica. Si, se que a muchos no les cae muy bien, pero dejenme el gusto de escribir un capitulo solo de ella, porque como ya se los he comentado, es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Hasta ahora no veo que hayan fans de Chuckie o Carlitos (en castellano). Me parece extraño porque cuando recien iniciaban los rugrats (pequeños) en mi clase del colegio a la mayoria les parecia encantador (aunque yo no era partidaria de el pecoso, conste). Bueno, basta de hablar, lean!!

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Primer dia**

x

x

x

x

El sol se hacia insoportable y el calor arremetia con su acostumbrada fuerza. Oyo ruidos de aves y por inercia miro hacia el cielo, pero bajo la cabeza inmediatamente cegado por la fuerte luz del dia. Habia comenzado a sentir una pequeña gota de sudor que le repasaba por la frente y abochornado por la temperatura, la seco rapidamente con uno de sus cinco pañuelos que portaba en la mochila. Era necesario llevar pañuelos extra por si ocurria algun accidente. Una niña saltaba muy cerca portando una pelota plastica enorme y de cuando en cuando le lanzaba miradas curiosas pero siempre manteniendo su distancia. Una mujer mayor, de unos treinta años, vigilaba a la pequeña de coletas y aparentemente demostraba ser su madre por la forma cariñosa en la que sus ojos se posaban sobre la figura casi diminuta que jugaba despreocupadamente. No recordaba el tiempo en el que jugo asi como la pequeña, de modo libre y sin problemas. Tal vez durante su infancia, nunca llego a tener esa sensación de libertad y por eso las imágenes no aparecian en su cabeza. Miro su reloj. Hacia una hora que deberia haber llegado. Sintio como quemaba su piel y lamento el haber sugerido aquella banca para la reunion. Parecia que en aquel preciso lugar, los rayos se sentian mas fuertes o tal vez era que se estaba deshidratando producto del tiempo de permanencia. Suspiro. Las cosas nunca cambian. Se imagino a todos sus amigos sentados en sus respectivas casas disfrutando de una bebida fria mientras la televisión los entretenia con algun show tonto y frivolo de los que les gustaba ver a todos ellos. ¿Y que clase de programas le agradaban a el? Aunque la mayoria de los adolescentes no lo entendiera, no podia evitar regocijarse cada vez que el señor Lei informaba de los ultimos acontecimientos mundiales y cuando Richard Carter llevaba a cabo frente a camaras la demostración de cierto teorema que acababa de descubrir. Las ciencias se le daban bien, cosa totalmente contraria a lo que le sucedia con los cursos que exigian rendimiento fisico. Si tan solo evaluaran la permanencia bajo el sol, el hubiese demostrado que era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba. No, ya no esperaria mas. Se levanto bruscamente provocando que la niña retrocediera un par de metros, y frunciendo el rostro, cogio su mochila azul, compañera inseparable desde la primaria. Miro el reloj una vez mas. Entonces se dejo caer sobre el muro de piedra y se relajo. Se lo habia prometido a su padre. Le habia prometido que seria paciente con Angelica. Debia quedarse y esperar otro rato mas. Si tendria que pasar una hora nuevamente, al menos se permitiria una posición mas comoda. Se recosto sobre el respaldar de la banca y alzo ambas piernas recogiendolas en forma cruzada sobre el asiento. Finalmente cerro los ojos.

- ¿Y en que momento es que comienzas a levitar?- Una voz tremendamente familiar le insto a abrir los ojos instantaneamente y toparse con la culpable de aquel sudor que habia aparecido a pesar de los cuatro pañuelos limpios restantes que le quedaban en la mochila.

- Llegas tarde- dijo Chuckie tratando de demostrar un reproche nada convincente.

- Si, si, bueno, es que necesitaba hacer algunas cosas. Cosas que por supuesto no estoy obligada a contarte, asi que…¿nos vamos?

- Aja,…- respondio el chico desenredandose con dificultad. La proxima vez recordaria que nunca habia sido bueno con el contorsionismo.   

El Java Lava, a diferencia de lo que pensaba, se encontraba cerrado. Su padre se tomaba demasiadas molestias por la chica Pickles. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y antes de sacar las llaves de sus bolsillos, pudo ver tras la ventanilla al señor Finster quien agitaba el brazo en señal de saludo. Angelica bufo. Una vez traspasada la puerta ambos muchachos se acercaron hasta el mostrador, donde los dueños de la fuente de soda los esperaban. La señora Deville ofrecia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a diferencia del señor Finster de quien solo asomaba de su rostro una risilla nerviosa.

- Buenas tardes señora Deville, hola papa- hablo Chuckie demostrando los buenos modales que lo habian conducido a llevarse bien con la mayoria de los adultos mas no con los chicos de su misma edad.

- Buenas tardes señora Deville, señor Finster, y veo que su negocio continua viento en popa como siempre- adulo la rubia, probando si conseguiria algun beneficio tomando ese camino.

- Claro jovencita, como siempre le digo a Howard, nunca esta de mas una mano fuerte que ponga orden.

- No, Betty, la formula del éxito esta en lo cuidadoso y delicado que seas atendiendo al cliente.

- No te apresures, Chas- continuo la mujer cogiendo la cabeza del hombre y despeinandolo de manera brusca- que tus batidos extrafuertes de rabano pusieron a temblar este lugar…

- Jejeje,…bueno, no lo puedo negar…mi ingrediente secreto,  fue mi inspiración- respondio el señor Finster mirando hacia el vacio sin evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

- Ujamm!!!- carraspeo Angelica ante la conversación tan "fascinante" que se habia formado y la que le interesaba realmente un…ingrediente secreto…

- Oh, si, ya nos estabamos olvidando de nuestra nueva "ayudante especial"- menciono el padre de Chuckie refiriendose a la chica como si tuviera ocho años.

- Ahora los reyes de los jugos ya no solo tienen un principe sino tambien una princesa- continuo la señora Deville de un modo bonachon- a ver Angelica, ¿ya te sabes las reglas de la fuente?

- Por supuesto!- respondio la chiquilla aunque estaba enterada de antemano que no habia prestado ni pizca de atención a lo que le habia explicado Chuckie hacia poco- es lo mas importante!!.

- Muy bien, entonces no hay mas que decir…Chas es hora de abrir ese par de puertas de fierro.

- Pe…pero Be…Betty, ¿no seria mejor que le explicaramos un poco mas lo que se hace aquí porque un juego de bolos no es tan relevante como piensas

- Na!!!!, lo que debe saber ya lo sabe. Se que Angelica es muy inteligente asi que no nos defraudara, ¿verdad cariño?

- Si- respondio la rubia estando deacuerdo con la mujer en lo de la inteligencia por supuesto.

- Ademas la dejamos en buenas manos- continuo la señora guiñandole un ojo a Chuckie, quien deseo en aquellos momentos ser manco- Entonces…¡¡EL BOLICHE NOS ESPERA, YIAJUUU!!!!!!!

Y después de coger un bolso deportivo, la señora Deville empujo literalmente a Chas Finster conduciendolo hasta la puerta trasera del establecimiento mientras le repetia que no habia de que preocuparse y otras cosas mas que ninguno de los dos adolescentes llego a entender. A partir de ahí, se creo un silencio incomodo de diez segundos en el que los dos jóvenes solo se miraron las caras. La primera en actuar fue Angelica. La chica, luego de desviar los ojos, cogio una silla del extremo de la sala y se sento apoyandose sobre la pared. Con los brazos cruzados, pregunto:

- ¿Qué esperas para abrir esta…tienda.?

- Si, justo eso es lo que iba a hacer…

Apenas las puertas se abrieron, las personas no tardaron en aparecer. Una familia entera se sento en una mesa del medio de la sala y espero a que les atendieran. Chuckie se acerco hasta ellos para obtener su orden, mientras tanto Angelica solo observaba desde su asiento. Pronto tres muchachos aparecieron y tomaron una mesa cercana a la puerta ademas de una pareja de enamorados que se ubicaron al costado del mostrador. La rubia no se movio. El muchacho Finster con un cuaderno en la mano, se alejo de la familia y se dirigio hasta donde se encontraba Angelica.

- ¿Podrias ver que es lo que desean esos chicos de alla?- pidio Chuckie a la nada entusiasmada jovencita.

- ¿Yo?- interrogo su interlocutora.

- Yo no veo a nadie mas a si que…

- No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Finster…¿Y que debo hacer, nada mas anotar lo que dicen?

- Exacto.

- Sera tan facil…

La chiquilla tomo otro cuaderno del mostrador y camino hasta donde se encontraban los tres muchachos; mientras tanto, el chico de cabello naranja se dispuso a cortar cuatro porciones de tarta para luego despedazar fruta destinada a convertirse en jugo surtido. Una vez que hubo depositado los pedazos de masa sobre los platos, uno de los trozos de manzana se resbalo de sus manos ante un grito que le hizo estremecerse. Esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Que no fuera quien estaba pensando. Pero raramente ocurria lo que deseaba, asi que volteo inmediatamente hacia la mesa donde cuatro personas discutian, o mejor dicho donde tres personas discutian con otra.

- Queremos todo lo que te dijimos, nada mas simple que eso!!

- Pero todo no va a caber en una sola bandeja, ¡¡Es demasiado peso!!. Miren, mejor le quitan las papas fritas y asi si les traigo lo demas.

- ¡¡Queremos nuestras papas fritas tambien!! No puedes obligarnos que ordenar y que no!!

- Claro que puedo, y si tienen algun problema con eso las puertas estan abiertas, ya pueden irse retirando a otro lugar!!

- Tienes toda la razon, este sitio…

- ¿Algun problema?- pregunto amablemente Chuckie al acercarse rapidamente a Angelica.

Los tres jovenes miraron de pie a cabeza al chico de quince años y tras unos segundos respondieron.

- ¿Eres el encargado de esta fuente de soda?- interrogo un chico de aparentemente unos veinte años, muy moreno.

- Si, señor, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

- Resulta que aquí tu mesera- respondio señalando con el dedo a la rubia quien fruncio aun mas el entrecejo al escuchar este adjetivo- no quiere servirnos las papas fritas que le pedimos. Y justo ibamos a salir de este lugar cuando llegaste.

- No se preocupen, su orden va a ser servida en estos instantes. Y las papas fritas van por cortesía de la casa.

- Pero que!!- la chica no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque Chuckie la jalo del brazo hasta una esquina. Angelica se zafo con fuerza de la mano del chico y antes de que pudiera reclamar algo, el otro hablo primero.

- Shhhh- dijo en señal de silencio- Vas a espantar a los demas…Angelica, lo primero que debemos tener en cuenta es dejar contento al cliente…

- Pero esos no son clientes, son mequetrefes…¿Oiste como me llamaron?

- Bueno…si pero no fue tan grave como para no servirles…

- ¿Es que no tienes orgullo?, ¿Entonces estarias dispuesto a hacer lo que te pidieran?!

- Aja…

- ¿Si te piden que les traigas 200 jugos, lo harias?

- Poco a poco..

- ¿Si te piden que les prepares un jugo con ingredientes exoticos lo harias?

- Si los consigo…

- ¡¿Si te piden que les sirvas bailando lambada lo harias?!

- Esto…

- ¡¡Esto es el colmo!!,  Se nota que seguiras siendo un…miedoso para toda la vida…Igual, no me pidas que sea amable con los demas, con esos dos que estan muy cariñosos desde hace rato…

- ¡¡No!!,…digo…no- bajo la voz- mejor prepara lo demas…esta indicado en aquel cuaderno naranja…la orden para la familia de en medio.

- Bien, sera mejor que tratar con ineptos como esos…

Chuckie se acerco hasta la pareja que se encontraba al lado del mostrador y les tomo la orden. Dos jugos simples de fresa. Tuvo que esperar unos momentos hasta que la enamorada decidiera que clase de empanada dulce deseaba. Un grupo de chicas acababan de ingresar al establecimiento cuando salieron despavoridas sin mirar hacia atrás. Los jóvenes del costado tambien se dirigieron hasta la puerta sin importarles el que no hayan comido. Algo estaba sucediendo. Cuando dio la vuelta encontro un espectáculo que nunca antes se habia presenciado en el JavaLava. Jugo surtido y algunos trozos de frutas atravesaban volando toda la habitación y las paredes y mesas quedaban embadurnadas sin ninguna consideración. Cuando ubico el "origen" del problema corrio en su auxilio. No se dio la vuelta para llegar al otro lado del mostrador, simplemente se lanzo sobre el y presiono los botones de apagado. Al terminar el baño no deseado, toda la fuente estaba enmelada sin mencionar a Angelica y Chuckie, quienes quedaron totalmente empapados de jugo surtido de pies a cabeza.

- An…Angelica por que las tres licuadoras...y sin sus tapas…- dijo entredientes el chico tratando de controlarse.

- Es que me parecio que era una manera mucho mas rapida para tener listos los jugos…y lo de las tapas…tu tienes la culpa porque si me hubieses dicho que era necesario colocarlas…yo…

- ¿Mi culpa?..¿Mi culpa?...YO NO CREI QUE…-pero se detuvo dada la expresión cada vez mas enojada de la rubia. No era bueno provocar a aquella chica, el conocia muy bien cuales serian las consecuencias, lo habia vivido desde niño. Cerro los puños fuertemente, y continuo hablando con mas suavidad.

- Yo…yo…no crei que tu…no supieras pre..preparar jugo de frutas…

- En casa yo no me hago problemas…solo voy al supermercado, compro bebidas en botella y listo…¿no pensaras que me ensuciaria las manos solo por tener un poco de sed?

- Solo digo que…oh no- menciono el chico mirando a su alrededor- todos los clientes se fueron.

- Bien, ya vendran otros. Por lo pronto comienza a limpiar todo esto antes de que venga tu padre porque luego puede castigarte por lo que has hecho. No creo que quites las manchas antes del anochecer asi que mejor regreso mañana. Voy a tener que tomar un taxi antes de que alguien conocido me vea. Adios Finster.

- …

Chuckie cogio unos cuantos trapos ademas de desinfectante y se dispuso a limpiar el local observando a una Angelica completamente tranquila, que salia de alli para poder cambiarse en su nueva casa. Todo se repetia. Nuevamente era manipulado como si fuera un muñeco. Haciendo cosas que no le correspondian y sin la capacidad de poder contradecir las ordenes. Angelica Pickles, en ese momento, se habia convertido en la ultima persona por la que sentiria algo de aprecio. Mojo la tela en agua. Le esperaba un largo trabajo………….. que no se acabaria alli seguramente.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

¡¡Lo siento!!, Este capitulo lo presento asi de corto porque la verdad no estaba muy inspirada, asi que antes de que coloque alguna tonteria, mejor dejarlo alli ¿no creen?.

Prometo hacer mas largos los capitulos siguientes (siempre y cuando mi imaginación vuelva a volar, claro) y decirles a los fanaticos de la pareja L/T que no se preocupen, pronto habran avances en ello. A continuación contestación a los reviews (que aunque pocos los recibo con muchisima alegria).

Fany Metallium: No te preocupes por lo de los reviews…aunque ahora si estaria bastante agradecida que los pusieras en los demas capitulos que vengan jeje. ¿Verdad que es divertida la serie? Lastima que no vayamos a ver nuevos capitulos por lo menos hasta el 2005, lo lei en una pagina web en ingles dedicada a ellos. Bueno, solo quedara hacer fics, fics, y mas fics!!. Gracias por tus comentarios acerca de mi historia, no pense que la considerarias tan buena. Si, Tommy es un tonto, …por ahora (ojala que te guste lo que estoy pensando poner después). Disfruta de los dos capitulos que he subido y por favor no te olvides de los reviews!!.

Arabella Granger Potter: Que bueno que te haya gustado el noveno capitulo, veras que no estaba muy convencida. Si, me encanta harry potter como te dije (en lo de las parejas, que Hermione se quede con Harry o con Ron, ambas posibilidades me vendrian bien, claro que no al mismo tiempo, jeje, pero eso si, que no se le ocurra a la Rowling escribir que al final se queda con Draco, no es que me caiga mal el chico, pero es que no veo compatibilidad entre el rubio y la Hermi). Ya me diste animos de transcribir mi fic de harry, nada mas dejame ordenar algunas hojas y lo publico. No te preocupes que yo seguire escribiendo el fic, ya que hay lectores que se interesan en mi historia, y no los voy a defraudar cortandolo. ¿Te gusta tambien Angelica?!!, excelente!!, no sabia que a alguien mas que yo le agradaba la rubia. Si tienes razon es mandona…creo que me agrada dado que yo de mas joven tambien era asi, (ups) ¿Si Tommy se fijara en Lil?…no desesperes, habran algunas cosillas que hagan que quiza cambien las cosas…Bueno, nos vemos, Arabella. (Tengo algunos dibujillos de Harry publicado en harrylatino, asi que si quieres verlos o algo puedes entrar a esa pagina y de paso me dices tu opinión, la firma es lanirina).

Ara_chan: Gracias por dejarme review. No era posible que no hubiera ni un fic de los rugrats en español..¿no?. ¿las parejas te gustan mucho?...¿Ya te diste cuenta quienes son para quienes?...bueno, espera los demas capitulos, seguro te gustan. (¿Es mi idea o a todo el mundo le agrada la pareja Tommy y Lil?...parece que los unicos que no se han dado cuenta son los de Klasky Csupo, ojala y el deseo que tenemos de que los dos queden juntos lo vayan a hacer realidad mas adelante)

Muchas gracias, bye!!

Shiharu Tendo: ¿Qué hay Shiharu?!!. Estoy deacuerdo contigo, lo que ocurre en mi fic seguramente no ocurrira en la serie. Lastima. ¿Kimi y Phil?,…son amigos…¿tu crees que hay algo alli? Jejeje. Todo el mundo ya se ha dado cuenta que Lil esta digamos "entretenida" con Tommy. Pero que siga luchando, habra perdido una batalla pero no la guerra. ¿Tu que piensas, la hago sufrir un poco mas? Y en cuanto a Susie, dentro de un capitulo aparecera en casi todo.  Suerte y cuidate tambien!!

P.D: ¿Eres miembro de la orden Siriusana?, por Dios, yo hace tiempo que quiero unirme, pero no se como hacer…ADORO A SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Conversaciones familiares

Este es el capitulo doce. Nada mas, como dice el titulo, trata acerca de conversaciones familiares, unas muy amenas y otras un tanto criticas.  A parte, he adherido un pequeño parrafo en el que Lil habla con la famosa Amanda Stokes para ayudar a Tommy. (¡¡De verdad que esta niña ya deberia dejar de pensar en el malagradecido ese, por Dios!!). Bueno, no me queda mas que decirles…provecho.

x

x

**Conversaciones familiares**

x

x

x

x

- Fue un desastre, Didi. Me dijo que todo estaba bien, que podria ocurrirle a cualquiera.

- Entonces no veo nada malo Stu. El señor es un buen jefe.- opino su mujer tras haber servido la comida a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia.

- Claro que no. Ese Liens es de lo peor, te lo digo Didi. Solo lo menciono para que no sospechara nada. Pero no conto con mi inteligencia de genio inventor. Es una conspiración, y ya lo descubri.- insistio el hombre mortificado ante la posibilidad de ser victima de cualquier trampa.

- Dejate de tonterias, Stu. Estas tan paranoico como el dia en que creiste que todo el jardin de infancia estaba contra ti y te refugiaste dentro de la mochila de Drew.- interrumpio el padre de este.

- Ellos tuvieron la culpa, papa, ¿Por qué se escondian cada vez que yo me les acercaba?

- ¿Y por que crees? A ningun niño cuerdo le gusta que lo piquen con una regla en punta.- respondio el anciano frunciendo ambas cejas pobladas.

- No era una regla en punta, sino un rascador y fue uno de mis primeros inventos. Siempre estas en contra mia, siempre preferiste a Drew.

- A los dos los trate igual asi que no me vengas con eso ahora.

- Si, como tu digas.- siguió la corriente, evitando asi otra discusión con su padre-  Bueno, la clave de mi descubrimiento la halle después de una hora de haber comenzado mi trabajo. Yo estaba tranquilamente implementando uno de los nuevos modelos de refrigerador cuando uno de los supervisores se me acerco y ¿saben lo que me dijo?,…¡"es uno de los mejores trabajos que he visto, sigue asi Stuy"!. E inmediatamente después de haberme hablado prendio su intercomunicador y agrego: "todo va bien".

- Uyyyyyyyyy, eso si da miedo tio Stu.- dijo de manera ironica su sobrina.

Eran las ocho en punto de la noche y en las calles aun deambulaban personas. Algunas buscando diversión, otras retirandose a sus respectivos hogares en espera de un descanso merecido. Pero uno de los vecindarios mas tranquilos ya habia cerrado asumiblemente sus puertas a los partidarios de la vagancia nocturna, ya que sus avenidas se encontraban vacias salvo cierto perro callejero perdido en medio de la oscuridad. En aquel lugar, dentro de una casa de paredes naranja oscuro, una familia cenaba tranquilamente acompañando la velada con las acostumbradas conversaciones antes del comienzo de "la pregunta del tesoro" en el canal seis. El unico cambio que habia sufrido la costumbre de cinco años, era que ahora contaban con una voz mas, un adherente femenino a parte de la señora Didi Pickles, que se habia unido hacia tres dias al grupo. Al final, no resulto tan terrible como lo habia sospechado un chico de cabello purpura de catorce años. Un adolescente que sin haberlo planeado seria el punto de origen de una transformación que afectaria a la mayoria de gente a su alrededor. Por lo pronto, antes de que se diera por enterado de lo que ocasionaria en el futuro, su mente viajaba por otros lados, muy lejos del tema al que se referian sus parientes alrededor de la mesa.

- Es en serio, no es para que se burlen.

- Cariño, no veo en ninguna parte de tu relato algo como para atreverse a decir que esas personas estan planeando algo.

- Papa tal vez tenga razon, mama. ¿No se les ha ocurrido que si haya una conspiración y este implicada la compañía completa?- intervino el menor de los hijos Pickles.

- Ya ven?, Dil opina lo mismo que yo. Verdad que es asi, hijo?- respondio mas animado el jefe de familia.

- Aja, los del gobierno tambien pueden estar filtrando información y colocando cortinas de humo para que nadie se de cuenta…

- Podria ser…pero no hay que…

- Los alienigenas se mantienen observando desde el espacio a la compañía del señor Liens. QUIZA AHORA MISMO PUEDEN ESTAR PLANEANDO UN ATAQUE A LA TIERRA, DEBEMOS DETENERLOS PAPA!!!!!!!

- Jeje…ahí esta tu logica, basada en la mente imaginativa de este muchacho, Stu.- replico el abuelo Pickles sin querer ocultar una sonrisa que le asomaba de oreja a oreja. Amaba a su hijo, pero le fastidiaba cuando comenzaba a ponerse histerico con otra de sus tonterias.

- Apoyo al abuelo en todo.- añadio Angelica divertida.

- Papa, ¿no deberias estar con TU ESPOSA LULU?- recordo el hijo sin modo de defenderse.

- Lulu esta en una excursión a las pirámides de Egipto, esta metida en una investigación de una nueva momia descubierta hace poco.

- Si tan bien sabe hacerse cargo de las momias entonces porque no esta cuidandote?

- Jajaja.- rio la jovencita disfrutando enteramente la escena.

- Yo no estoy viejo!!. Viejas tus chaquetas de angora falso…

- ¡¡El angora es verdadero!!…bueno…una de las diez que tengo…

- Tranquilo, abuelo, calmate por favor.- intento calmar los animos la mujer.

- Yo me hubiese ido con ella si quisiera, pero preferi quedarme a pasar un tiempo en esta casa para cuidar a mis nietos de ti. Eres tan despistado que olvidarias tu cabeza si es que no la tuvieras pegada sobre los hombros.

- Eso es cierto…- apoyo la chica.

- Angelica, ¿podrias dejar de dar tu opinión antes de que las cosas empeoren, linda?- pidio la esposa de Stu cortésmente a su sobrina, quien estaba de lo mas reconfortada.

- Lo siento tia Didi, es que no me resisti.- se disculpo falsamente la muchacha.

- Por cierto…¿Qué tal les fue en la escuela a ustedes, los reprendieron chicos?, ¿Qué me dices Tommy?

El implicado continuaba viendo distraidamente su plato de pure con arvejas, donde habia formado con el tenedor una cara feliz de las mejores que pudo trazar en su vida. La profesora de artes le habia indicado aquella tarde que participaria de igual modo en el concurso pero que debia tener mucho mas cuidado en su comportamiento porque si el director Boston le encontraba aunque sea una pequeña falta, tendria que irse olvidando de la camara para siempre. A parte de esto, recordaba lo que Chuckie le habia mencionado al salir de la escuela, que ahora seria un punto de observación del anciano. Bueno, al menos si se mantenia tranquilo, como lo habia hecho casi durante toda su vida, no le ocurriria nada. Incrusto una arveja en su tenedor y la coloco en su boca dandole luego un mordisco nada satisfactorio por el sabor desagradable de la misma. Un golpe a su costado le hizo reaccionar. Volteo a ver a Angelica, quien era la que le habia ocasionado el codazo y espero a que la rubia hablase.

- Tomas…la tia Didi esta preguntandote que nos sucedió en la escuela…¿quisieras responder A SU PREGUNTA…?- pronuncio lentamente la chica con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Tommy noto inmediatamente a que se referia Angelica por el tono que le habia puesto a su voz. Seguramente ahora que sus padres se enteraran de lo ocurrido, del que el hubiera querido hacer trampa para dejar su expediente limpio de una anotacion mas, su prima se libraria de toda culpa. 

- Nos colocaron una tardanza mas en el expediente…

- Si y el director…-interrumpio Dil mientras creaba un surco dentro de su pure para que el jugo de la carne se pudiera deslizar sin problema.

- El director dijo por altavoz que las tardanzas irian en la libreta de notas…- lo corto Tommy rapidamente.

- No, pero lo que yo queria decir era que…- insistio Dil una vez mas.

- Que seguro tendremos varias observaciones en las nuestras…- se adelanto nuevamente el chico de cabello purpura.

El pelirrojo dejo de prestarle atención a la comida y fijo su mirada en su hermano mayor al mismo tiempo en el que Angelica lo hacia, ambos con extrañeza.

- Ay, que pena hijo. Pero eso ya no ocurrira mas, Dil ya lo tiene advertido. Como dijimos, nada de congresos por dos meses.- animo la señora Pickles cogiendo el platon de ensalada.

Se sentia mal por mentirle a sus padres, pero sabia que si decia la verdad seguramente su madre tomaria la decisión de vetarle la participación al concurso del que habia estado hablandole desde hacia seis meses. La señora Didi siempre habia sido muy comprensiva pero a la hora de los castigos era determinante en sus decisiones. Se comenzo a incomodar por los dos pares de ojos que lo observaban desde ambos lados de la mesa.

- Si…de veras me siento…muy…maaaaaal- respondio Tommy forzosamente agachando la mirada.

- No te preocupes hijo, tu padre y yo iremos a hablar con el director y lo convenceremos que no fue culpa tuya. Le diremos que nuestro Tommy Pickles siempre ha sido un buen alumno.

- Pero Didi, no quiero hablar otra vez con ese viejo cascarrabias…las cuarenta y cuatro veces que lo hemos hecho nunca hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

- Es que el no comprende lo "especial" que es nuestro pequeño Dil, pero con Tommy…bueno…es diferente- respondio la mujer tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas de modo que no hiriera a su hijo menor con la comparación.

- NO…- levanto la voz el muchacho de catorce años- no…no es necesario, no se molesten,…yo…no es tan malo si lo ves desde otra perspectiva…

Los tres adultos presentes se miraron las caras ante el comentario del adolescente y levantaron los hombros aceptando su decisión, claro, sin comprender nada.

- ¿Asi que no es tan malo, eh?- hablo Angelica con un ligero sinismo- Eres muy considerado con mis tios, Tomas, seguro estan orgullosos de ti…

- Gra…cias prima- contesto Tommy mirando con molestia a la chica.

- De nada, estoy para servirte.- respondio la jovencita volviendo a su carne.

Dil continuo unos segundos observando a su hermano y luego, cogio un tenedor y comenzo a hacer bailar a las arvejas sobre el surco, sin abrir la boca. Por su parte Tommy comenzo a tragar, literalmente lo que quedaba de pure en su plato, sin omitir las arvejas, como una especie de castigo autoimpuesto con el fin de liberarse de la culpa que comenzaba a sentir. Quedo concentrado en la comida el resto de la velada, sin ser distraido ni siquiera por un ruido que escucho al lado suyo.

- YIACCC!!!!!...¡¡ABUELO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Lo diento Andelica…esdas dentaduras de hacen ahoda cada dia son menos segudas…si diedes te cambio mis vegetales pod tu plato con pude, advejas y mis dientes…

- No gracias, ya se me quitaron las ganas de comer…- respondio la rubia un tanto asqueada ante la dentadura enterrada en su cena.

- Y cambiando a temas en los que no se mofaran de mi- hablo Stu fastidiado mirando inquisidoramente a su padre quien intentaba limpiar su instrumento "masticativo"- ¿Le diste ya las medicinas a tu pobre amigo enfermo, Angelica?

- No se de que me estas hab…AHHHH, LA MEDICINA….- se corrigio la rubia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde- si…se la entregue…

- Cariño, tu tio me conto lo de tu compañerito…que dulce de tu parte hacer eso…

- Se los dije, Angelitica es muy buena.- opino Dil, quien hablaba nuevamente después de diez minutos.

- Si, como sea…- interrumpio la chica embotada de tanto halago.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunto el tio con los ojos saltando de la emocion ante un acto de bondad el cual, gracias a su mano magica se habia hecho realidad.

- Ah, nada, ahora su piel esta mas humectada…

- ¿¿¿¿????

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

- Ahora te toca a ti querido, hum…¿Cuál es la altura de la pirámide de Kefren?- 

- Esto…pues…no lo se, Kira,…no soy muy bueno con eso de las medidas…paso…tal vez Kimi sepa la respuesta…

- Vamos, papa, ¿Cómo podria yo saberlo?...ni siquiera se cuanto mido exactamente y me pides que recuerde pirámides que ni siquiera he visto en directo.

La familia Finster Watanabe se encontraba disfrutando dentro de su acogedor hogar un juego bastante conocido por ellos ya que lo usaban esas tardes en los que todos deseaban olvidarse de los problemas que podian tener al final del dia. Las cartillas de "Uno" junto con pedazos de tarta recien horneada siempre resultaban ser la combinación perfecta para relajarse juntos. Kimi acostumbraba los viernes terminar las tareas apenas llegaba a casa para no perderse el ritual, que a pesar de no causarle tanta emocion que cuando era pequeña, ya se habia convertido en una necesidad. Su madre, Kira se disculpaba aquel dia con sus amigas de la floristería y se comprometia a acaparar mas pedidos el lunes siguiente con tal de salir antes de lo correspondiente del establecimiento, para pasar tiempo con su familia. El señor Finster por su parte, acostumbraba cerrar mas temprano el JavaLava y regresaba con su hijo Chuck lo mas rapido posible, siendo el mas animado de todos. Pero esta vez, los hechos habian sido un tanto distintos. Solo tres miembros de la horda jugaban en la casa. Faltaba el mayor de los hijos, Chuckie Finster. Chas habia sido invitado a una tarde de entretenimiento  por sus amigos desde hacia mucho tiempo: Betty y Howard Deville. El boliche no era su deporte favorito, pero debido a la insistencia de su socia, no pudo negarse. Su esposa afortunadamente pudo zafarse aquel dia de las responsabilidades de la floristería y ambas parejas habian tenido una tarde bastante divertida. Al principio se habia preocupado, ya que seria el primer dia de trabajo de la amiga de sus hijos, Angelica en el JavaLava. Pero al final, Betty lo habia convencido que la chiquilla era tremendamente capaz y dado que era mayor que su hijo, seria mas madura y por lo tanto mas responsable. Tal vez, hasta Chuckie aprenderia algo de ella. Habia sido conveniente entonces ayudar a Drew, consciente del amor que un padre puede profesar a sus hijos y lo que estaria dispuesto a realizar por corregirlos.

Kimi habia deslizado uno de los cartones del grupo amontonado sobre la mesa, y se disponia a leer lo que estaba escrito cuando un sonido de llaves se escucho a traves del corredor e hizo que los tres presentes se silenciaran dirigiendo su mirada hacia la entrada, esperando que cierta persona ingresara.

Una figura aparecio tras un golpe de puerta y los ojos de los que se encontraban sentados en la mesa la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, sorprendidos por la apariencia que llevaba. Chuck Finster siempre se habia caracterizado desde pequeño por su llamativo cabello naranja fuego que se enredaba alborotado a lo largo y ancho de su cabeza, pero lo que ahora presenciaban sus familiares, tenia cuestiones adicionales. Todo, la camisa, el pantalón, los zapatos, los brazos, y el cuello, incluyendo los anteojos, estaban de color naranja. Parecia como si una zanahoria intelectual gigante los estuviera observando con ojos diminutos a poca distancia.

Chuckie camino a paso firme rapidamente con el fin de llegar hasta su habitación sin que alguien le preguntase que era lo que le habia ocurrido. Se sentia frustrado, mucho mas de lo que podia haberse sentido cualquier otro dia, contando que su vida entera habia sido una sucesion de frustraciones. Sospechaba que si uno de los que lo miraban se atrevia a preguntar, el de seguro explotaria. Era mejor conversar cuando se estuviera mas calmado, sino podria herir a las personas, eso lo habia practicado desde que era pequeño, para evitar confrontaciones. A un metro del inicio de las escaleras, no pudo evitar lo inevitable.

- Hijo, ¿Qué te paso?- interrogo Chas Finster ignorando los saltos que daba el higado de su hijo ante la situación vivida.

Chuckie se detuvo en seco y volteo lentamente presenciando una guerra interna dentro de si. 

- ¿No lo estas viendo…papa?- respondio el chico lo mas amablemente que pudo, sintiendo que el culpable de todo estaba muy cerca de el.

- ¿Podrias explicarte mejor?...me parece que no entiendo…- insistio el hombre inocentemente.

Kira habia comenzado a darse cuenta lo que sucedia con su hijastro. Por lo que trato de evitar cualquier escena mortificante que pudiera surgir.

- Es mejor que primero Chuckie vaya a bañarse…

- Si, ¿Por qué estas todo lleno de jugo?...uf, por Dios,…creo que has comenzado a apestar!- intervino Kimi tapandose la nariz sin reparos.

- ¡¡QUE QUIEREN QUE LES DIGA?!!!!...EH?!!!,- respondio el adolescente subiendo el tono de su voz.

- Hijo, no grites, por favor…has tenido un accidente con los jugos…no hay porque molestarse…te apuesto que Angelica tambien lo pudo haber tenido, no te sientas mal si es que ella lo ha hecho un poquitin mejor que tu…

Chas no sabia lo errado que estaba y que en vez de conseguir calmar al chico habia logrado enterrar lo poco de autocontrol que le quedaba a Chuckie.

- ME…ME…MEJOR…- el chico bajo la mirada y apreto los puños. Al levantar la vista miro de una manera que nadie hubiese creido que lo haria, sobretodo con su padre- AQUÍ EL UNICO ACCIDENTE HA SIDO HACERTE CASO…POR…POR…PORQUE SIEMPRE HAS TENIDO QUE AVERGONZARME Y ARRUINARME LA VIDA?!!!!!!!!!!...LA PROXIMA VEZ INTENTALO CON KIMI…YO..YO…YO YA HE TENIDO BASTANTE, SABES?!!!!!!!!

- Pero…

Antes de que el señor Finster pudiera terminar la frase, su hijo mayor habia subido velozmente las escaleras sin mirar hacia atrás. Kimi miro a su padre y le noto una expresión acongojada en el rostro. El hombre era muy sensible, y el que Chuckie reaccionara de esa manera le afectaba tremendamente, le hacia sentir que habia fracasado como padre. Kira por su parte se acerco a su esposo y dandole palmaditas en la espalda trataba de animarlo mientras el otro repetia constantemente "oh, no, oh, no". Kimi guardo los cartones y lo que quedaba dentro de la caja del juego que ya habia sido olvidado y después de dejar los platos con pedazos de tarta de fresa a medio comer en el grifo de la cocina, subio las escaleras con el fin de hablar con su hermano mayor. Llego a su habitación y no lo encontro. Esperaria entonces a que saliera del baño. Por lo pronto, cogio la mochila azul con algunas manchas melosas y procedio a limpiarla.

Abrio el grifo de la ducha. El agua fria recorrio todo su cuerpo librandolo de algo del dulce pegosteado en la piel. Cogio el jabon y comenzo a frotarlo fuertemente, sin embargo después de notar un ligero enrojecimiento, la fuerza disminuyo y termino haciendolo de manera suave. Algunas manchas quedaban en su piel, pero no eran preocupantes ya que las numerosas pecas lo habian acompañado durante toda su vida. Cerro los ojos y trato de relajarse. La ira que habia sentido hacia unos instantes ya habia desaparecido, sin embargo el enojo permanecia dentro de el. Comenzaba a sentir una punzada en el estomago resultado de lo extraño que habia sido gritarle a su padre. Nunca lo habia hecho, y comprobo que no se sentia nada bien. Siempre seria un irremediable debil. Mojo su cabello y le aplico el shampoo de fresas que usaba. Sacudio los mechones naranjas y todo el conjunto termino rozando sus hombros, alisados gracias al agua. Finalmente, cuando el jabon se esfumo de su cuerpo, cogio una toalla, se enrollo en ella, y se quedo frente al espejo grande al costado del inodoro. Miro detenidamente la imagen que se reflejaba frente a el. Habia crecido. Siempre habia sido mas alto que Tommy y los demas, pero ahora la diferencia era mucho mayor. Sin embargo, el aumento en la talla no le habia quitado la clasica apariencia por la que todos lo conocian. Bien, sin los anteojos su aspecto era un poco mejor pero sin ellos no avanzaria ni medio metro, porque su miopía era bastante alta. Tal vez si se cambiaba de peinado…pero para ello necesitaria por lo menos cuatro pomos de fijador ya que su cabello habia sido rebelde desde lo que recordaba. No habia remedio. Su imagen no cambiaria asi tuviera millones de dolares para comprarse todo el maquillaje del mundo. Recordaba que muy pocas chicas se habian fijado en el hasta ese entonces. Ni siquiera se podria decir que muy pocas, mas bien solo una. Y eso habia ocurrido hacia cuatro años. Su nombre era Nicole, una morena simpatica un año menor que el. Durante aquel año, ella habia sido muy amable con el, cosa extraña para cualquier chica sin contar claro a Kimi y Lil, a quienes las conocia de toda la vida. Habian ido a bailes juntos, el le habia ayudado con sus deberes y ella le habia dado ciertos consejos a la hora de enfrentarse con los chicos grandes. Sin embargo, antes de que el pudiera decidirse ignorando su timidez y decirle que le gustaba, ella ya tenia puestos sus ojos en otra persona. Y con excusas y mentiras leves se habia alejado poco a poco de el. Con Tommy habia sucedido todo lo contrario. Por lo que podia escuchar, su amigo estaba en varias de las conversaciones de los grupos femeninos sin siquiera darse cuenta. Lo unico que evitaba que las chicas se le acercaran era su carácter, tan libre y diferente que a muchas, a veces asustaba. Bien, estaba comprobado, Tommy Pickles era guapo y el no. Les parecia interesantisimo a todos y el pasaba prácticamente desapercibido. E indirectamente lo continuaba opacando después de tener que trabajar junto con su prima. Angelica Pickles, el mismo demonio en version femenina. Siempre le habia tenido miedo y esa sensación no se habia esfumado. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?. Tal vez era que aquella chica representaba todas sus metas no alcanzadas durante toda su vida gracias a sus miedos. Cogio el pijama a rayas que usaba y se lo puso lentamente. Se coloco las gafas y cogio la manija de la puerta. Iria a dormir, y al dia siguiente se disculparia con su padre.  El señor Finster no tenia la culpa de que Angelica fuera tan malvada, y el se esforzaria por evitar que su padre se diera cuenta de cómo era esa chica.

x

x

x

x

x

x

- Ya te dije que no lo hare, Phil. ¿Cuántas veces he de repetirtelo hasta que entiendas?- replico una muchachita harta de la insistencia de su hermano por convencerla de averiguar cierta direccion.

- ¿Qué te cuesta?, nada mas tienes que preguntarle y ya. 

- Si me cuesta mucho, porque de seguro tu harias cualquier tonteria de las que estas acostumbrado y luego yo quedaria mal con Kimi. ¿ahora comprendes?

- No. Yo no le dire que tu has sido. 

- Tonto, ella sabria de antemano que yo fui la que te di la direccion pues soy el unico contacto que tienes con ella. Mira, yo se un camino mas facil por el que te podrias enterar donde es…

- ¿Qué esperas para soltarlo?!!

- Disculpate con ella y luego le dices que aceptas ir al paseo con esos chicos.

- ¡¿Se te ha zafado un tornillo?! Yo no me voy a disculpar ni nada porque Kim es la que ha actuado mal conmigo, asi que olvidalo.

- Entonces quedate solo en casa el sabado analizando tu triste vida mientras me dejas en paz.

- Como te has vuelto, ya no eres la misma Lili divertida de antes.

- Primero que todo, ya no soy Lili, soy Lil, y segundo, todos hemos madurado…excepto tu, lelo. Ayyyy!!!, lo mejor que puedes hacer es actuar con ella como si no hubiese pasado nada si es que no quisieras disculparte. Ella lo entendera. Ademas, tomalo desde este punto de vista, es mejor conocer al enemigo…¿no?, asi te daras cuenta de sus debilidades y sabras como manejarlo…

- Tienes razon…eres una genia!!

- Se dice genio. Ahora si sal de mi habitación que tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Si tanto quieres a Kimi no entiendo porque te haces tantos enredos.

- Yo no la quiero, eso suena raro…es mi mejor amiga. Ademas las bonitas estan en otro circulo.- termino de decir el chico con una risa tonta.

- Si, claro… ¡fuera! 

Lil empujo a rastras a Phil hasta dejarlo en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Luego, a pesar del calor del verano, cerro la entrada de un portazo. Rapidamente saco de su mochila rosa un pequeño cuaderno negro y busco hasta el final. M, N,….P, Q, R, S….Silverday, Sonriet…Stokes…Amanda Stokes…Cogio el auricular que se encontraba en su habitacion, y marco el numero escrito en la agenda. Comenzo a sonar. Una, dos…

- Buenas tardes…- la voz que habia contestado era muy gruesa, sin embargo todavía podria decirse que le pertenecia a una mujer.

- Buenas tardes,…¿se encontrara Amanda en casa, por favor?

- Si, un momento…¿podria saberse de parte de quien?

- Lil Deville, una compañera de aula…

- Si, espere señorita Deville…

La chica espero unos minutos mientras escuchaba a lo lejos varias voces entremezcladas entre las de personas mayores y las de niños. De pronto volvieron a hablar.

- Si?- una voz chillona era la que ahora hablaba.

- ¿Amanda?. Hola, como estas, soy Lil, me recuer…

- Si, claro. Hiciste conmigo una composición en clase. ¿Que deseas?

- Bueno…tengo un amigo que se llama Tomas Pickles y el esta haciendo un film para el festival que se viene de…

- Si, ¿es el de las ovejas en el video? Porque a mi las ovejas me dieron mucha risa. ¿Viste como le cayo el tarro de pintura en la cabeza y luego le golpeo el trasero…BUMM!! al niño rubio del sombrero de paja… en cambio lo del mundo del espejo estuvo algo raro…aunque tambien estaba fresco el asunto.

- No, no es el del video de las ovejas…fue justamente el que hizo el del mundo de los espejos…el gano ese festival interescolar…

- Ah, entonces es el guapito de cabello lila?- Lil hizo una pausa…¿habia dicho guapito?

- …Aja…Como sea, el queria que…tu le ayudaras a realizarlo…

- ¿Quiere que le preste algo?

- No, mas bien, quiere filmarte…

- ¿A mi?

- Si- respondio resignada la chica del cabello castaño.

- Deacuerdo, acepto. Nada mas que la proxima vez me diga que es lo que debo hacer, pero en persona. 

- Oh…bien…claro que lo hara…entonces, ¿puede ir a tu casa mañana para hablar un momento?- ¿Estaba acaso arreglando un encuentro entre Stokes y Tommy?.

- Si, por que no?

- Muchas gracias Amanda…

- Si, hasta luego. Un momento, ¿Iras tambien?. Digo, a ese chico seguro no le entiendo lo que dice asi que necesito que me lo traduzcas…

- Por supuesto. Nos vemos

- Adios.

Colgo el auricular. Bien, ya habia cumplido con lo que le habia prometido a Tommy. Ahora, ¿que?. No lo sabia. Se tiro sobre su cama y cerro los ojos. Mañana llamare a Wade si quiere salir o hacer algo por la tarde, se dijo mientras doblaba los dedos y los hacia crujir.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¡Termine por fin este capitulo!!!, es que me he liado con unos problemillas y con algunos estudios asi que no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir. Pero me dije, no, Laniri, tienes que crear uno mas, por los que quieren leer mi fic. Asi que lo hice y aqui estan los resultados. No, en serio ya me puse triste…¿solo tres reviews?...no sabia que a la mayoria les iba a agradar tan poco los dos ultimos capitulos que publique. Ahora si que tal vez me demore mas en subir el resto de la historia,…como casi nadie la lee…bueno, mentira, voy a hacer todo lo posible por escribir mas rapido, pero por favor, no se olviden de dejarme reviews, que me quitan los animos si no lo hacen…

Contestación a mis tres amigas:

Arabella Granger Potter: Hola de nuevo, Arabella!!. Gracias por dejar review, en serio eres un apoyo (buaa, ¡porque no me dejan reviews  buaaa). ¿Te gusto que Dil desespere a los demas?, jaja, a mi tambien me gusta eso, es que el chico es lo maximo. Por otra parte, lo del fic de harry va a tardar un poco porque ahorita estoy en temporada de examenes asi que la proxima semana, lamentablemente todavía no lo publicare. Sorry!!. Bueno amiga, ojala y te guste este capitulo…

Mimi Star: HOLA AMIGAZA!!!!!!!!!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado la actualizacion. Lil tendra que aguantar un poco mas, tu sabes que a veces los hombres no se dan cuenta de la verdad asi este frente a sus narices. No te compadezcas tanto de Phil, que aunque parezca inocente ahora, no lo llegara a ser tanto, solo espera a leer los demas capitulos venideros…Por otro lado, en este cap. mencione a Nicole, y te aseguro (como ya te habia dicho antes) que aparecera porque lo tenia pensado, y tambien aparecera Z. Bueno, no puedo darte mas datos, aunque me muero por contarte lo que viene, pero mejor no, mejor descubrelo por ti misma, ah si y otra cosa: QUE EMOCION, LA PAGINA QUE VA A NACER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ya hablaremos el dia que te dije)

Shiharu Tendo: ¿Cómo estas, "Haru"? ¿Te molesta que Angelica sea tan mala con Chuckie?...hum…eso ya es de hace diez años, mira que yo no lo he inventado…jeje…pero no te preocupes que el muchacho tendra su oportunidad…mas bien deberias tener pena de Angelica, yo ya se la estoy teniendo desde ahora…Si, Phil se quedo solito, pero porque quizo…aunque la Kimi tampoco me cae mucho en la serie…bueno, veremos como ira yendo la cosa con estos dos…

SI, SOY PERUANA!!!, bueno, como eres compatriota ahora si me entenderas cuando diga: Habla causa, ¿y?, ojala que sigas pensando que mi fic esta bacan mas adelante, oe, y no te olvides de mandarme el review, pe, no te sobres…jajajajaja, no mentira, que yo no uso tantas jergas en mi vocabulario, solo bromeaba. Bueno, cuidate y recuerda…MAS REVIEWS!!!


	13. En el pasillo

Hola!!, bueno, esta idea ya la tenia desde que empece el fic, pero debia colocarla hasta este capitulo, porque sino cada historia se enredaria y no quedaria tan clara. Por fin vuelve a aparecer Susie y claro, tambien su amigo Harold. Susie no tiene problemas, es inteligente, popular (mucho mas que Angelica, aunque la otra lo niegue), viene de una familia de campeones y sabe tolerar a los demas. Pero ¿sera capaz de resolver todos los problemas que se le presentan?...este es el inicio de otra de las historias que pertenecen a este fic, ojala que les guste...(para los fanaticos "Tommy y Lil para siempre" les prometo que apareceran en el siguiente capitulo que viene)  
Bueno, nada mas lean!!  
x  
x  
x  
x  
En el pasillo  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x Bienvenidos estimados compañeros a nuestra reunion semanal del periodico escolar. Como la presidente del mismo, me he tomado la libertad de concebir una nueva idea que podra sacar a flote el aspecto del grupo encargado, ya deteriorado por ciertos articulos publicados en una de nuestras paginas principales. Me temo que aquel detalle fue pasado desapercibido por nuestros ojos y la gravedad del asunto radica en desterrar cualquier tipo de escrito ofensivo pero sobretodo, la imagen que ha quedado grabada en las mentes de nuestros apreciados lectores...señores, comencemos la transformación necesaria...  
  
Una chica que sostenia un periodico en la mano agitandolo, proclamaba exaltada un discurso pensado hacia solo dos minutos, cuando uno de sus colaboradores le habia comunicado de cierto articulo que algun bromista habia colado en la seccion de titulares y que finalmente llego a imprimirse por descuido de los respectivos encargados. La morena se irrito consigo misma por haber dejado pasar ese detalle, el cual ahora manchaba el trabajo que habia realizado en el "Informante juvenil" con tanto esfuerzo, pero que definitivamente corregiria en tiempo record. La reunion de los improvisados periodistas duro al menos todo el receso y cuando hubo acabado, la chica ya habia asignado a cada miembro un deber para la siguiente edicion, es decir la del dia siguiente. Al sonar el timbre, Susie recogio unos documentos ya pasados pero de gran interes para un tema en particular, y los deposito dentro de las viejas gavetas en la oficina del periodico. Reviso nuevamente sus apuntes y cuadernos, solo para verificar que todos los deberes ya estaban hechos. Se le hacia muy facil manejar todo. Al ingresar a la secundaria, tomar la presidencia de varios clubes se habia convertido en un reto al principio, pero luego de conseguirlo, no le encontro mas sentido, asi que después de varios meses de organización los habia ido dejando poco a poco, por supuesto habiendo buscado ya un adecuado sucesor en la labor. El unico club al que no renuncio fue el de periodismo y es que la investigación de los hechos era lo que mas le agradaba. Recordaba que siempre de pequeña jugaba con sus amigos y vecinos al jefe del periodico y a hacer reportajes para la televisión de carton ubicada al costado de los muebles de los señores Pickles. Aunque, habria que reconocer, sin quitarle la modestia, que cualquier trabajo se le haria sencillo dada la capacidad que tenia y que habia heredado de sus familiares (todo un grupo de ganadores). Miro su reloj. Acababan de pasar diez minutos desde que el timbre se habia oido, y todavía le quedaban cinco mas antes de tener que ir a clases, privilegio otorgado por la junta directiva de la escuela por ser la presidente y ademas tan buena alumna. Se sento y quedo mirando hacia una de las paredes. Una grieta le llamo la atención, de formas tan caprichosas que avanzaban a lo largo del muro crema. La oficina debe ser restaurada tambien.-penso la chica después de unos segundos. Pronto, un ruido se oyo tras la puerta de la oficina, unos pasos en el pasillo que se detuvieron enfrente de la habitación. Cuando la placa de madera se desplazo, se mostro una figura bastante gruesa y ya conocida por la morena.  
  
¿Qué sucede Harold, no deberias estar en clase?  
  
Si, es que...el profesor me mando llamarte urgente porque hariamos trabajo de grupo y no queria que te perdieras la explicación...  
  
Aunque no hubiese sido problema leer algo del libro de matematicas...mejor lo obedezco...andando chico listo...  
  
Sip.  
  
Ambos muchachos caminaron a lo largo del pasillo, Susie de manera apresurada mientras que su amigo daba pasitos cortos. La chica volteo a ver a Harold y noto que se habia quedado atrás. Cuando regreso al sitio donde el otro se encontraba parado, esta lo empujo suavemente del hombro en señal de seguir andando, pero como este no se movio ni una pizca entonces decidio averiguar que era lo que le pasaba.  
  
Vamos...¿Qué sucede?, si no vamos rapido, el encargado de los pasillos nos va a poner una multa...¿Harold?  
  
EL rostro del chico de pronto habia cambiado. Habia aparecido un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y doblaba su camiseta con las manos de manera nerviosa mirando al suelo. Las pecas no se notaban tanto ya que el rostro lo tenia fruncido mas de lo normal. Susie lo miro detenidamente unos segundos esperando la respuesta del muchacho, pero como no decia absolutamente nada, ella intervino nuevamente.  
  
Ya se que las clases no son divertidas, pero no es razon para que quieras que nos la saltemos. Vamos- Susie hizo ademan de seguir caminando cuando el amigo le cogio del brazo y la hizo retroceder.  
  
Yo...-comenzo- queria decirte algo...es que...quiero que me ayudes...en algo...  
  
¿si?- pregunto la morena intrigada.  
  
Veras...es que...me gusta una chica...  
  
¿Cómo?  
  
Me gusta...alguien...  
  
¿No crees que no es momento para contarse estas cosas...?  
  
Es que ya no puedo...evitar eso...es que  
  
Bien, pero mejor me lo cuentas al terminar la clase, al final del dia...  
  
No puedo esperar tanto...yo...  
  
Mira, yo se quien te gusta- respondio Susie con cierto tono de confianza para que su amigo no se sintiera tan incomodo. Ella lo sabia, sabia que Harold le tenia un afecto muy especial a una muchacha que ambos conocian bien. Siempre obedecia lo que aquella le pedia y hasta aceptaba ser "humillado", solo por complacerla. Pobre, cuando ya habia tenido el valor suficiente para decirselo, seguramente la otra lo rechazaria cruelmente. En esos momentos Susie tendria que estar alli para apoyarlo y animarlo a buscar otra chica que realmente lo valore porque era un chico que valia la pena, sensible y bueno, y todo lo demas que se debe decir cuando a alguien le dan calabazas. Le molestaba que la amiga no lo valorara, que chica no querria a alguien tan comprensivo y dulce...  
  
Ah, si?- interrogo Harold aun con la cara mas roja que un tomate.  
  
Si, y me parece que puedes intentar quedar con ella.  
  
¿En serio?- La camiseta de Harold ya era un huerto de arrugas.  
  
Si. Pero no te puedo negar que tal vez ella ...bueno...no te corresponda...  
  
Pero...  
  
Pero no te preocupes, que aquí estamos los amigos para apoyarnos. No nos vamos a dejar vencer por una tontita, ¿no?...Esa Angelica no sabe de lo que se pierde...- afirmo con una sonrisa en el rostro la chica mientras su amigo bajo la mirada nuevamente- bueno...ahora si vamos a clases...  
  
Susie retomo el paso dejado hacia unos minutos, pero no pudo llegar a  
avanzar siquiera un metro porque alguien tiro de su blusa. Harold  
nuevamente la habia detenido y ahora la miraba con ojos suplicantes. La  
muchacha dio un resoplido, porque de seguro ahora si se perderian la  
explicación de matematicas y abrio la boca inmediatamente para calmar  
definitivamente a su amigo.  
  
Harold, Angelica es muy insensible, eso ya lo deberias saber porq...  
  
No es ella...Tu eres...  
  
¿Soy que?- Susie no habia captado lo que le intentaba decir Harold.  
  
La chica que me gusta...  
  
Jejeje...ya, no me griten!!, ya se que es un mini-mini-mini capitulo el trece, pero es que queria que esta parte quedara aislada de las demas para darle mas emocion al asunto. ¿Ahora que hara Susie?...bueno pues, la respuesta estara hasta el proximo capitulo... Gracias a quienes me enviaron review, de veras muchisimas gracias...saludos a mi amiga Mimi, y LEAN SU FIC QUE ESTA BUENISIMO, ah, si y a los fans de Susie...ahí esta servido!!!, BESOS 


	14. Malas compañias

Hola!!, aca esta la ultima actualizacion. Lo siento si es que lo que viene aquí esta un poco aburrido, es que he tenido mas examenes y tengo que estudiar ante todo. Bueno, lean, por favor…

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Malas compañias**

x

x

x

Susie se quedo con la boca abierta. No se esperaba aquella confesion, no se esperaba que Harold sintiera algo por…¿ella?. La chica se quedo estatica mirando fijamente a la figura de su amigo como esperando que se convirtiera de pronto en un presentador de televisión y le dijera: SORPRESA!! ESTAS SIENDO VICTIMA DE CAMARA ESCONDIDA!!!. Pero por supuesto aquello no sucedió. Susie entonces trato de entender mejor lo que habia oido, tal vez era una equivocación y ella ya se estaba imaginando cosas gracias al estrés del articulo pasado. Se acerco un poco mas y con la mano derecha le levanto el rostro direccionado hacia el suelo. 

- Me parece no haberte entendido…¿Es Angelica, no?

Harold movio negativamente la cabeza. Luego ruborizado aun mas cogio torpemente la mano de la morena con ambas palmas y trato de continuar hablando, sin embargo Susie saco suavemente el brazo llevandolo hacia atrás notando al mismo tiempo que las manos del pecoso sudaban. Harold entonces desvio la mirada nuevamente hacia el piso del pasillo.

- La persona que me gusta eres tu, Susie…queria decirte esto desde hace tiempo pero…

- Imposible- respondio la chica frunciendo el entrecejo inconscientemente- se supone que la chica por la que sentias algo era Angelica, yo no. Una vez me dijiste que ella era muy bonita y que tenia carácter fuerte pero no era mala…

- Si pero la que me gusta eres tu, no ella…- corrigió el chico cerrando ambos puños.

No estaba equivocada. Su mejor amigo le acababa de confesar que le gustaba. Harold era un buen chico, dulce, paciente, amable, alguien que seria bueno para cualquier chica, para Angelica incluso,…pero no para ella. Se supone que le correspondia  otro chico…no estaba presumiendo…pero el pelirrojo no era precisamente el tipo que merecia…no es que lo estuviera menospreciando. ¿o si?

- Escucha, eres un buen amigo, un gran compañero pero…

La expresión de Harold volvio a cambiar, adoptando una forma desconocida para Susie. La fuerza con que apretaba los puños aumento de modo que sus manos llegaron a temblar.

- Si ya lo se…no soy el chico que una chica espera…No te preocupes…lo imaginaba…

- Espera, yo solo…

- No te sientas mal…no hay problema…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Susie podia escuchar el tic tac del reloj acuatico de su amigo, unico sonido que interrumpia el silencio incomodo del pasillo. No sabia que mas decir. Harold entonces dejo de presionar las palmas de las manos y levanto la vista por primera vez. Y en contra de lo que esperaba Susie que sucediera, el muchacho le mostro una sonrisa y le señalo lo que quedaba de pasillo hacia la derecha, direccion por la que iban antes de que se detuvieran a conversar.

-El profesor debe estar preocupado y sino furioso…Mejor vamos al salon…tendremos que pedirle a Angelica que nos preste sus apuntes, si es que ha anotado algo, claro.

-Yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera aclararle las cosas a Harold, el pelirrojo ya estaba caminando apresuradamente dejandola atrás. Lo vio alejarse rapidamente. Si trotaba tal vez podria alcanzarlo y asi decirle…¿decirle que? No habia sentido alguno en lo que estaba pensando…¿Qué debia aclararle si todo estaba sentado?

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

- _ Kim: Hagamos un trato ya que me siento generoso hoy. El domingo vamos al centro después del almuerzo (al que estas invitada si quieres…ideas de Lil, por si pensaras otra cosa, ves que soy irresistible), y el sabado vamos a lo de tus amigos los Funk…(si, me apiade de ellos, seguro que hace tiempo que querian conocerme por lo popular que soy). Lo del pago el domingo no te preocupes vamos a medias (hey, ¿creiste que iba a pagar todo?, ja no seas ilusa). ¿Qué dices?, mira que deberias estar agradecida de querer que seas mi compañera de batalla en las guerras galacticas V…Apurate con la respuesta que tengo a veinte chicas esperando reemplazarte…adios…el siempre sacrificado Phil"_

Kimi leyo lentamente la nota que habia encontrado en su casillero junto a sus libros de ciencias y sonrio al terminar y reconocer el nombre de su amigo. Contrario a lo que habia creido, esta vez Phil era el que hablaba después de alguna discusión, que por supuesto solo eran iniciadas por el. Aunque hubiese preferido que el chico se lo dijera mediante una conversación decente, estaba conforme con que se disculpara indirectamente con ella por medio de notas, metodo adoptado gracias a los llamados de atención de los profesores cada vez que lo encontraban parado junto a su asiento hablando despreocupadamente con ella. Guardo las cosas que necesitaba para la siguiente clase, en la que si le dirigiria la palabra a su amigo (cosa no dada en las primeras clases del dia), y cerro su casillero con el seguro plateado desgastado por el uso. Camino por los pasillos atestados de estudiantes por ser la hora del receso y se desvio de su acostumbrado camino hasta llegar al patio de la escuela. Diviso a grupos de chicos y chicas repartidos por todo el enrejado y volteo hacia una de las esquinas. Cuatro chicos conversaban animadamente. Camino acercandose hasta ellos y cuando hubo llegado los saludo con mucha familiaridad.

- Hola chicos…- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

- 

- Kimi que sorpresa. Pensamos que te habian secuestrado- respondio un chico de cabello en punta y coloreado de un tono verde extremadamente escandaloso.

- 

- Muy gracioso Zeta. No pude llamarlos como les prometi porque he estado ocupada con unas tareas que debia investigar en la biblioteca.- mintio la chica, ocultando el que se sintiera sin ganas de asistir a aquella reunion- Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿no?

- Bueno, eso esta bien.- continuo este- es fresco el que te hayas decidido venir a mi taller el sabado…para oir mi musica…

- 

- Si, ya vamos haciendo tres piezas distintas- agrego un muchacho de cabello fuxia.

- 

- Hablando de eso- intervino Kimi- bueno, alguien mas quiere ir a escucharlos…veran

- 

- Es Philip, ¿verdad?- se adelanto Zeta- ese chico me ha estado mirando de forma rara hoy desde que llegue a la escuela. Pense que tenia arrugas en la cara o algo.

- 

- ¿Entonces?- pregunto la chica impaciente.

- 

-  Genial compañera…ya seran dos espectadores…ojala y se llenara un estadio…

- 

- Si…solo imaginatelo…- dijo otro chico de cabello rojo fosforecente mirando al vacio.

- 

- Es un error que la gente no aprecie la buena musica.- agrego Kimi rapidamente- a mi me ha encantado desde hace mucho…lo sabes muy bien Zeta.

- 

- Claro…eso me lo dijiste al dia siguiente de conocernos…

- 

- Ustedes si que estan conectados…- opino otro muchacho que a diferencia de los demas no llevaba ningun tinte en el cabello negro azabache.- yo no tengo una comprensión realistica ni con mi madre…- el comentario hizo reir bajito a Kimi- Hablando de eso, vieron lo que salio en el periodico hoy?...eso si que estuvo bueno…la madre cerdo pariendo una cabrita…no sabia que la mascota de los novatos pudiera hacer eso…

- 

- ¿Creiste eso?- hablo Kimi arqueando ambas cejas- ¿De verdad creiste eso Rayo?

- 

- Pues como no, amiga…si estaba clarito en la fotografia…

- 

- Era una broma, hermano…- agrego Zeta- De lo que no estaba enterado era que tu amiga, esa chica Susie le gustara colocar las bromas en primera plana…eso es atrevido compañera…

- 

- A ella la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y se que Susie no es asi…Que puede haber sucedido en el periodico…es extraño…

- 

- Pero me hubiese gustado que fuera real…habia pensado cruzarla con mi perro Sufrimiento para ver que salia…lastima

- 

Todos los chicos rieron al mismo tiempo excepto Rayo quien los miraba sorprendido al darse cuenta que no eran considerados con el y no respetaban su tristeza por la ultima revelacion.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

- ¿Ves lo que te dije?...mirala, se rie como si nada…¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunto un Phil enojado a su hermana quien leia un cuaderno amarillo detenidamente y resaltaba con un marcador azul lo que creia ella seria mas importante en todo el contexto.

- 

Cuatro adolescentes conversaban sentados alrededor de una mesa perteneciente al patio de su escuela, aprovechando el tiempo libre que les quedaba del receso. Tommy Pickles sentado entre Chuckie y Lil revisaba una lista de ideas mientras el chico de cabello naranja le narraba cierto problema que tuvo un dia anterior para liberarse un poco de la culpa. Por otra parte, Lil leia sus apuntes de historia preveendo el examen del dia siguiente ya que no pensaba repasar el curso en la tarde debido a asuntos pendientes. Phil, su gemelo, a diferencia de la anterior, le importaba poco la evaluacion y solo miraba constantemente sin disimulo hacia un grupo de chicos en una esquina, y a la vez le hablaba de modo nada amable a la chica de su costado.

- Aja- respondio Lil absorta en la guerra civil.

- 

- "lo mejor que puedes hacer Phil es aceptar ir el sabado a lo de sus amigos"- el castaño imito la voz de su hermana fastidiado- no se ni para que te pido ayuda si siempre vas a estar de lado de ella…

- 

- Aja- respondio nuevamente la muchacha viendo un mapa dibujado rusticamente.

- 

Phil miro friamente a la castaña y luego desvio los ojos hacia su cuaderno amarillo.

- Estoy pensando seriamente en suicidarme…

- Aja- continuo Lil.

- ¡¡Ni siquiera prestas atención a lo que te digo!!- grito el chico exasperado logrando por fin la atención de los que compartian la mesa con el. Chuckie y Tommy dejaron su conversación secreta y voltearon hacia Phil, mientras Lil bajo el cuaderno y lo poso sobre la mesa para luego ver a su hermano intrigada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Phil?- interrogo Chuckie un tanto asustado.

- Nada. No sucede nada, simplemente que deberias ver con quien anda tu hermana…

- ¿Eh?- volvio a preguntar el pecoso aun mas asustado que antes- ¿Con quien esta andando Kimi? Dimelo!!

- No le hagas caso, Chuckie. Últimamente mi hermano esta un poco posesivo con sus amistades…- intervino Lil tranquilamente.

- ¿De que estan hablando?- pregunto por tercera vez el hermano mayor totalmente confundido.

- Mira hacia la esquina.- aclaro el castaño señalando con el dedo a Kimi.

Los tres muchachos voltearon a ver hacia donde apuntaba su amigo y solo divisaron a Kimi, Zeta, y otros tres chicos amigos de el y de la chica.

- Son Zeta y los demas…- hablo Tommy.

- Si, a eso iba yo…

- No le hagan caso…- opino Lil aburrida de la terquedad de su hermano. Phil continuo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la jovencita.

- ¿No crees que deberias hacer algo, Chuck?- reclamo a su amigo.

- Algo de que?- contesto el asediado.

- ¿No ves que son maleantes?- insistio el castaño.

- Phil- intervino el chico de cabello purpura calmadamente- conocemos a Zeta y a sus amigos desde antes que entraramos a secundaria. ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez en que Chuckie penso que era ladron y hasta llamamos a la policia porque pensabamos que llevaria por el mal camino a Kimi?, No es peligroso, ya confirmamos eso, ¿no?.

- Ni me lo recuerdes- opino el pecoso de al lado.

- Yo no estaria tan seguro. Puede que hayan cambiado de opinión y ahora si esten haciendo cosas que van contra la ley. Solo fijense en los peinaditos.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- pregunto Tommy mirando extrañado a Lil, quien se alzo de hombros.

- Es que esta celoso- se adelanto la chica- tiene celos de que Kimi prefiera estar con Zeta y los demas que con el. Nada mas simple que eso.

- No estoy celoso!!- nego el implicado- nada mas me preocupo por mis amigos, ¿es un pecado eso?!!

Chuckie se acomodo los anteojos y un tanto incomodo miro fijamente a Phil mientras toqueteaba con los dedos la mesa formando un ligero sonido toc, toc, toc.

- ¿Por qué tanto interes en mi hermana?

- Eh?- respondio confundido Phil- ¿A que te refieres con esa pregunta?, Ayy, Lil siempre complicas todo, cada vez que te pido que me ayudes al final no lo haces…Ah, ya recorde- continuo cambiando de tema por la necesidad de dejar de ver aquella extraña expresión en el rostro de Chuckie- siempre has preferido ayudar a los demas antes que a mi, por ejemplo, a Tommy, siempre lo ayudas últimamente…ja, y aunque lo quieras ocultar yo se la razon!!

Lil retiro bruscamente el brazo de encima de la mesa sin evitar que se le cayera el cuaderno de apuntes al suelo y miro a su hermano no encontrando el valor suficiente para voltear hacia su izquierda. ¿Phil lo sabia?, y mas importante aun, ¿lo diria sin importarle que se viese humillada y que el bochornoso incidente la siguiera el resto de su vida?...Solo escucho una respiración tranquila a su lado acompañada de un perfume bastante agradable percatado desde hacia mucho tiempo.

- Por interes. Nada mas quieres aparecer en el video de Tommy para hacerte popular en la escuela. No porque realmente quisieras auxiliarlo- completo el chico.

- Ya basta Phil- corto Pickles- no deberias estar hablando de esa forma de tu hermana.- en ese momento Lil logro girar sobre su asiento obteniendo un cuarto de vista de la figura a su izquierda - Ella solo me ha ayudado porque es buenisima onda, no porque quisiera que la pusiera en el video. Amanda Stokes es la que aparecera en el…

- ¡¡¿Stokes?!!, ¿quieres que Stokes salga en el video?, ahora si que te volviste loco- añadio el castaño- Esa chica es imposible!!. ¿Cómo le hiciste para que aceptara sin que te pegara el chicle en el cabello?..

- Bueno, Lil la llamo y…

- Lo ves!!, siempre te ayuda y a mi ya no!!. Esto ya es el colmo!! Bien- continuo molesto mientras recogia el cuaderno amarillo del suelo- ire a terminar la tarea en paz dentro del salon hasta que ustedes se arrepientan de no haber tomado mi consejo y cuando vean a Kimi detrás de rejas no quiero que me pidan ayuda…

Phil se alejo con paso apresurado y desaparecio rapidamente tras las puertas de madera que daban a uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Lil suspiro, por un momento penso que…HEY UN SEGUNDO!!

La chica se levanto inmediatamente de la mesa y comenzo a avanzar lo mas rapido que pudo siguiendo el camino que hacia unos instantes habia recorrido su hermano.

- Ese malandrin, se ha llevado mis tareas…si valora un poco su vida mas le vale que no se copie…!!

Y asi las dos personas restantes en la mesa, vieron como los gemelos Deville se esfumaron del patio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El muchacho de quince años sonrio diciendo en voz baja: "siempre es lo mismo" y cogio uno de sus cuadernos revisando si algo de jugo de la cafeteria habia caido encima del objeto. Tommy doblo en dos la hoja que traia en las manos y la metio en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

- Bueno, como te seguia diciendo, antes de que interrumpiera Phil, ¿Tu padre te perdono?

- Eso creo. Cuando le dije que sentia haberle gritado de ese modo lo unico que hizo fue abrazarme, pero no me dijo absolutamente nada.

- Pero si te abrazo quiere decir que ya olvido lo de anoche.

- Ese comportamiento como te digo no es normal en el. Si hubiese sido el Chas de siempre me hubiera brindado una hora de sermón mezclado con lo que lee en esas revistas que comparte con tu madre…

- ¿El buen crecer?

- Si, esas,…como se llamen.  Lo bueno es que me calme con el baño y con la conversación que tuve con mi hermana.

- Rayos amigo, Angelica cuando se lo propone puede llegar a ser pesada de verdad. Je,je,je, ya me imagino a los dos todos llenos de jugo, je, je,je

- No es gracioso, Tommy!

- Ya, tranquilo,¿Vas a seguir trabajando junto a ella?

- Si, no me queda de otra.

- ¿Aunque siga torturandote como dices?

- Bueno, ¿hay otra alternativa?

- Pues no. 

Los dos jovencitos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirando a unos diez chicos en pleno juego de poker a tres metros lejos de ellos. Chuckie volteo a ver a su amigo y se quedo asi por unos instantes.

- Tommy…

- Sip?...

- Me he dado cuenta que Lil es muy buena contigo…

- Aja…

Tommy no sacaba la vista de un rubio que aparentemente habia sido descubierto haciendo trampa en el juego. El chico de cabello naranja levanto el brazo cogiendose el cabello y volvio a hablar.

- No has notado que, pues…

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto despistadamente el muchacho de catorce años dejando a un lado el espectáculo que lo tenia absorto unos segundos antes.

- No…nada, olvidalo- respondio Chuckie fijando nuevamente su vista al grupo  de poker donde ya se habia generado una discusión y ahora cada vez mas gente se acercaba para mirar lo que ocurria.- Tonterias mias.

- Bueno.- termino Tommy distraido. Es que era muy divertdio el observar que dos profesores separaban a dos muchachos, un moreno y el mismo rubio de antes porque habian comenzado a jalarse de las camisas al encontrar un as que no pertenecia a la baraja original.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Y asi termina el capitulo catorce. ¿Les gusto?. Espero que si, y que me lo digan en los reviews. (No se si este fallando el sistema, pero veo que he recibido catorce reviews en total y cuando entro a leerlos solo veo trece).  Chuckie ha comenzado a sospechar algo de lo que siente Lil por Tommy gracias al comportamiento diferente de esta, pero como siempre el implicado es el ultimo en enterarse. A menos que Lil se lo diga antes…tal vez…

Por su parte Phil esta terriblemente celoso de Zeta y sus amigos, pobrecito el chico se fija en un solo amigo o en este caso, amiga. Como sea, Susie rechaza a Harold…mirenla pues, diciendo que es un buen partido pero cuando la afortunada es ella, no quiere saber nada. Chuckie esta muy tranquilo…por ahora… Dil y Angelica apareceran en el siguiente capitulo…y recuerden…REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(no se realmente si me los han dejado por el capitulo trece, ojala que si).


	15. Viernes paralelo

Por fin les traigo el capitulo quince. Si, ya se que me he demorado, pero en recompensa este capi esta muuuuuuuuuucho mas largo que los otros (eso creo). Sorry por no incluir a Dil aquí a pesar de que lo prometi en el capitulo anterior. Es una descripción paralela de lo que le sucede a Angelica, Chuckie, Lil y Tommy durante el dia después de la escuela. Ojala que les guste…

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Viernes paralelo**

x

x

x

x

x

- Quiero que demuestres una posición mas…digamos…intensa…

- Hey, un momento, a mi no me dijeron nada de que la película iba a ser para mayores de edad, te tengo que aclarar que yo nunca haria una…

- Lo que Tommy quiere decir es que tu expresión demuestre mas sentimiento, o sea que sientas lo que estas haciendo.

- Ah, bueno…pero le he dicho que se explique mejor, ¿como quiere que le entienda…?

Desde hacia una hora que Tommy intentaba obtener una primera escena de una chica casi desconocida estirando un chicle que salia de su boca grotescamente. Sin embargo a pesar de las numerosas repeticiones, no habia logrado que Amanda Stokes le diera la particularidad que estaba buscando. Lil observaba todo desde una silla ubicada a un extremo del jardin de la casa Pickles y continuamente aclaraba cada frase de su amigo que la otra no captaba. Cuando la chica del cabello pajoso y la mandibula imparable volvio a estirar la masa pegajosa, esta vez, el muchacho termino diciendo "corten" y "todo quedo listo" sin sonar muy convencido. Decidio entonces que debian tener un descanso de al menos diez minutos para poder relajarse y de paso quitarse aquella desesperación que le produjo Amanda ante tanta ineficiencia para la actuación. Lil lleno con limonada fresca los tres vasos de vidrio que permanecian sobre el cesped y entrego dos a Tommy y Amanda respectivamente para luego beber el liquido del que sobraba. Amanda le pidio a Tommy si podria usar el televisor que estaba ubicado en su sala principal (notado al ingresar a la vivienda) ya que pasarian unos minutos de deportes y después de todo no le interesaba mantener una platica decente con sus dos compañeros de escuela.

Cuando la chica se hubo retirado del jardin, ambos, Lil y Tommy se sentaron alrededor de una mesa playera desarmable tan vieja como Spike que crujia cada vez que uno de ellos apoyaba ambos brazos.

- Diantres…no se en que estaba pensando cuando decidi filmar a Amanda…queria que fuera silvestre…pero no tanto…- hablo Tommy sorbiendo un poco de limonada.

Ante este comentario Lil sintio como una especie de entusiasmo invisible que habia reaparecido. Tratando de no sonreir fruncio sus labios y decidio tomar un trago del refresco.

- Te lo dije, ella no era agradable, no es agradable y dudo que algun dia sea agradable…- respondio triunfalmente- hubiese sido una mejor idea el que filmaras a tu hermano. Dil es…"muy caracteristico".

- De ningun modo- continuo Tommy- mi hermano seria bueno para un tipo de films pero lo que estoy buscando ahora es otra cosa muy diferente…

- No te entiendo. Hago el esfuerzo pero igual no te entiendo…- termino diciendo la chica tras servir mas limonada en su vaso.

- No importa, seria extraño que alguien me comprendiera…- respondio el chico sonriendo- ojala y todo cambie cuando comienze a rodar otra vez, sino voy a tener que pensar en otro plan…Tendremos que seguir asi por lo menos cuatro horas mas, considerando que nos fuera bien, claro…

Lil miro su reloj. Por lo que podia calcular, solo tenia cinco minutos para salir de alli antes de que se le hiciera tarde para llegar a su paseo con Wade. En un principio se habia decidido solo quedarse media hora en la casa de Tommy para que el y Amanda se conocieran mejor y luego partir. Sin embargo, no esperaba que su amigo no pudiera tratar tan bien con Amanda como con ella por lo que sus planes se habian comenzado a desbaratar. Debia mantenerse firme pero sentia la necesidad de ayudar a Tommy en todo lo que pudiera, asi el ni siquiera se diera cuenta del esfuerzo que le tomaba hacerlo. Demonios, la balanza se habia inclinado hacia el lado del chico Pickles nuevamente. ¡¿Porque Tommy suponia que ella se quedaria con el las cuatro horas restantes, acaso creia que ella siempre estaria a su disposicion?!

- Primero habria que preguntarle a Amanda si puede quedarse tanto tiempo, ¿no, geniecillo?- argumento Lil apartando la jarra de vidrio a un lado.

- Ya lo hice en el momento en que te fuiste al baño- respondio el muchacho tranquilamente.

- Hey, ustedes…

  Una voz de pronto les hizo olvidar su conversación. Una jovencita ingreso al jardin portando un bolso escogido con buen gusto y zapatos de plataforma a la moda, sin embargo lo que no podia reemplazar, su actitud altanera permanecia firme en ella al igual que el cabello rubio alisado. Angelica camino directamente hacia los otros chicos y se paro finalmente junto a su primo sin la menor cortesía.

- ¿Saben que es esa abominación que esta sentada sobre la alfombra de la sala y que ni siquiera me respondio cuando le pregunte quien rayos la habia invitado a comerse los dulces sobre la mesa?- pregunto la joven frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Su nombre es Amanda Stokes y me esta ayudando a…- Tommy dudo si seria conveniente informarle a Angelica que estaba filmando un nuevo video- a hacer un proyecto para mi clase…

- ¿Cuál proyecto?...¿Monstruos miticos?

Lil rio en voz baja tapandose la boca con ambas manos mientras Tommy le ofrecio a su prima una media sonrisa.

- No…pero es algo parecido…- contesto el chico siguiendo el juego.

- A proposito, Deville.- intervino la rubia otra vez dirigiendose a la castaña- ¿Qué haces aquí?...¿No se supone que deberias estar en camino al centro ya?

Lil dio un respingo. No sabia que Angelica estaba enterada de su salida con Wade…claro, era obvio que si, ya que el pertenecia al circulo en el que la Pickles frecuentaba….el circulo de los chicos populares…Tommy miro extrañado a Angelica y luego volteo a ver a Lil como esperando una respuesta de esta.

- Bueno…- respondio lentamente la implicada viendo la cara dudosa de su amigo- yo ya me iba…

- Pero…- dijo Tommy desconcertado ante la respuesta de Lil- yo pense que… hariamos el video juntos porque Amanda no…

- Pues pensaste mal, Thomas- se adelanto la rubia- Lil tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer en estos momentos…¿verdad?

- Yo…- trato de continuar la chica sin poder evitar el par de ojos negros de enfrente- es que habia quedado con algunos amigos en salir…todo fue antes de que me dijeras lo de Stokes- mintio Lil.

- Ah...- respondio el chico mirando los restos de limon flotando sobre su vaso- si ya habias hecho otros planes, entonces no puedo hacer nada. Que te diviertas, amiga.

Lil queria retroceder el tiempo y negar todo lo que la chica mayor por dos años habia dicho, pero eso era imposible. Se pregunto si Tommy podria realizar su video estando solo con Amanda. 

- Andando Deville- dijo Angelica mientras ella y Lil se alejaban de Tommy.

- Un momento…tu…¿tambien vas?- pregunto Lil asustada.

- Con ustedes por supuesto que no…ustedes tendran sus asuntos, que por cierto dejame agregar que te estas superando…bueno, como sea, saldre con Dick y las demas a comprar accesorios. Es evidente que Dick esta loco por mi.- respondio Angelica inflando el pecho.

- Si…muy evidente- continuo Lil no creyendose ni una palabra- aunque, ¿hoy no tienes trabajo en el JavaLava?

- Ire ahora mismo e inventare alguna excusa para poder librarme. Seguro que Finster se las arreglara sin mi. 

Ambas chicas atravesaron la puerta principal y tras cruzar el jardin comenzaron a caminar hasta la parada de autobús, donde Lil permanecio mientras Angelica se desvio hacia la fuente de soda apresuradamente.

Al llegar al establecimiento, miro por el escaparate y noto que Chuckie ya se encontraba atendiendo a los clientes, algo logico ya que eran las cuatro y media, habiendo pasado una hora desde el inicio de su trabajo diario. Por suerte la señora Deville y el señor Finster no se encontraban en la fuente lo que le hacia mas facil deshacerse de su responsabilidad tratandose en este caso de convencer al perdedor de Chuckie. Tal vez no era necesario mentir, nada mas bastaria con hablar fuerte para que el otro no tuviera oportunidad de responder. Perfecto- se dijo al abrir la puerta lentamente. Una vez que hubo ingresado, Chuckie volteo a ver hacia la entrada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual desaparecio apenas descubrio que no era un cliente sino la mesera recien contratada. El chico se fue hacia el mostrador y saco de uno de los cajones del mismo un delantal con el logo de la tienda impreso en el medio, identico al que traia puesto en aquellos momentos. Luego se acerco casi trotando hasta donde estaba parada Angelica y estiro el brazo ofreciendole el delantal.

- Has llegado nuevamente tarde…- hablo el pecoso calmadamente- mira, estos son los nuevos uniformes…bueno, son delantales…los debemos usar mientras estemos trabajando, papa dice que les dan mas elegancia al JavaLava, yo no estoy muy a favor, pero…

- Hoy no- corto la rubia. Chuckie la miro sorprendido por unos segundos pero luego movio la cabeza de un lado para otro y respondio:

- Si, ya se que no son el tipo de moda que tu usas…pero, mira el detalle aquí en medio, ¿lo ves?, es bonito- argumento el chico tratando de ser amable- incluso cuando lo colocas puedes hacer un nudo…esto…frances…

- Digo que hoy no trabajare en la fuente. Tengo que salir con mis amigos y tenemos cosas que hacer, asi que esta vez te dejo el JavaLava para ti solo. No te afectara, porque después de todo, ¿siempre has trabajado solo, no?- intervino la rubia despreocupadamente.

- Pero papa dijo que…

- Los padres dicen muchas cosas pero no siempre hay que hacer todo lo que nos digan. Ah, si, tal vez vaya a ser asi toda la siguiente semana. Ya he llenado toda mi agenda, asi que te voy avisando con anterioridad. Nos estamos viendo Finster.

Y sin mas ni mas la chica salio de la fuente. Chuckie vio por el escaparte como cruzaba la calle y doblaba una esquina. Bueno, se dijo, como su padre y la señora Deville no irian a la fuente por el torneo de bolos al que habian clasificado inexplicablemente,  el que Angelica no estuviera no seria problema, mientras mas alejada mejor, asi tuviera que hacer el trabajo de los dos, se sentiria mas tranquilo. Pronto el señor Drew se convenceria de hacer regresar a su hija a su casa, librarla del trabajo y de paso librarlo a el de su presencia. Cuando hubo dado la vuelta para continuar atendiendo a los clientes, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la campanilla de la entrada volviera a sonar. No podia haberse arrepentido, se dijo Chuckie, ¿Angelica habia reflexionado para olvidarse de sus amigos y asumir sus responsabilidades?. Vio como la rubia paso a su costado y llego hasta el mostrador desordenando unos cuantos cuadernos sobre el mueble. Después de abrir uno de ellos llamo con el brazo a Chuckie, aparentemente queria que el chico se acercara lo mas rapido posible por la expresión impaciente en su rostro. Cuando el pecoso estuvo del otro lado del mostrador, esta le arrancho literalmente el mandil que todavía traia en las manos y se lo coloco velozmente. Le indico con el brazo hacia atrás dandole a entender que le hiciera el nudo. El chico dudo al principio pero después de ser jalado por la chica de una forma nada delicada, entendio lo que debia hacer. En el momento en que termino y se decidio preguntarle que rayos estaba ocurriendo oyo nuevamente la campanilla de la entrada y por fin pudo atar los cabos sueltos. El señor Drew Pickles ingresaba al establecimiento y mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas dirigia su mirada hacia el mostrador donde ambos adolescentes permanecian quietos. 

- Angelica…- insto a decir el chico.

- Tu solo mantente sin decir ninguna tonteria acerca de mi y yo hago el resto ¿bien?...ha sido una suerte ver su auto unas cuadras atrás…seguro no se queda mas de quince minutos…que problema!!- respondio susurrando la chica mientras no quitaba la falsa sonrisa de su rostro y saludaba con el brazo a su padre.

 La chica se acerco empujando disimuladamente a su amigo hasta llegar a la mesa donde Drew jugaba con los dedos con una pequeña pelota de goma retorciendola sin piedad.

- Hola papito…¿Cómo estas?- comenzo la conversación la chica tratando de parecer educada- ¿quisieras darme tu orden?

- Vaya- respondio el hombre- es muy amable señorita. Y usted debe ser el encargado de todo este emporio- bromeo dirigiendose a Chuckie.

- Ah...si…¿Cómo se encuentra señor Pickles?- respondio nerviosamente el chico entrelazando sus dedos.

-  Muy bien, pero hambriento- continuo Drew frotandose el estomago graciosamente.- ¿Qué me recomienda señorita?.

Angélica miro a su padre como no entendiendo la ultima pregunta que le habia formulado. Trato de recordar algo del menú que habia leido cada vez que consumia en aquel sitio pero ninguna linea se le venia a la mente…ella nada mas tomaba soda dietética y era lo unico que conocia…

- Pues…tenemos soda dietética…y…- la chica quedo unos segundos en silencio esforzandose por inventar algo mientras su mente quedaba mas blanca cada vez dada la mirada fria que le dirigia sin reparos su padre.

- Soda dietética es el especial del dia!!- intervino oportunamente Chuckie- estamos en una campaña contra el sobrepeso…

El señor Pickles desvio la mirada hacia el chico y arqueo las cejas de la manera en que se demuestra que uno esta sobrando en un determinado sitio.

-Pero si a usted no le preocupan esas cosas…pues tenemos lo clasico que es el paquete de la casa…- continuo Chuckie- hamburguesa de queso, unas papas fritas grandes, jugo de piña y como postre un delicioso y cremoso pie de manzana…

- Si!, era lo que iba a decir…parece que Chuck se me adelanto- hablo Angelica rapidamente cuidando el sonar muy segura. El señor Drew miro a ambos muchachos y la expresión alegre que tenia ya no era tan alegre. Al parecer esperaba que su hija se equivocara en algun momento, y sabia que lo iba a hacer si no fuera por Chuckie Finster y su boca. Pero no se rendiria tan fácilmente, aun no veia que Angelica diera algun cambio al final de la semana y necesitaba obtener pruebas para actuar de una manera mas objetiva.

- ¿A parte de eso, podria decirme señorita que otras opciones tengo?- volvio a preguntar el hombre mirando directamente a los ojos de la rubia.

Angelica no intento recordar nada esta vez, solo volteo a ver a Chuckie quien no necesito de mas indicacion para ayudar.

- Tambien puede ordenar el segundo paquete, consta de una hamburguesa hawaiana, papas fritas grandes, jugo de manzana y pie de piña…¿entiende?...jeje…es al reves del primer paquete…jugo de piña, pie de manzana…pie de piña, jugo de manzana!!

El unico que encontro gracioso el comentario fue el mismo Chuckie, ya que después de soltar una risita tonta, los otros dos permanecieron tensos sin intentar ocultarlo.

- Y…- ataco por tercera vez Drew- ¿Qué otros jugos puedo pedir, señorita…ah esta vez quiero que me responda ella, porque es adorable escuchar su voz otra vez, vamos cariño…

Chuckie se quedo callado y miro a una Angelica totalmente desconcertada, con quien seria imposible seguramente entablar una conexión psiquica instantanea. La jovencita por su parte intento la tecnica del recuerdo nuevamente, pero no se le ocurria nada…aunque…

- PODRIA PEDIR CUALQUIERA DE NUESTRAS EXQUISITAS PREPARACIONES PERO LO QUE LE RECOMIENDO ES EL MEJOR DE LOS JUGOS…EL JUGO SURTIDO…HASTA UN BAÑO EN EL SERIA REFRESCANTEMENTE DELICIOSO!!!!!- dijo finalmente Angelica cruzandose de brazos en señal de victoria.

Drew miro extrañado a su hija dado que no habia presentido que le saldria con aquella frase tan…original. Después de unos segundos de volver a la realidad, el hombre termino por decir:

- Bueno, entonces denme el paquete numero dos ademas de el jugo surtido…sera delicioso contando sobretodo que sera preparado por mi angel…¿verdad?

Angélica bufo. Ella y su bocota. Su padre era astuto, de alguien tendria que haber heredado aquello, y en los momentos en los que lo demostraba normalmente la chica habria terminado perdiendo. Ahora no encontraba que decir ni que hacer, ella sabia hacer jugo surtido pero solo si se rociaba por toda la habitación, no dentro de un vaso.

- Lo siento mucho señor Pickles- hablo Chuckie calmadamente- pero como le ordene, hoy le toca a ella lavar los platos y vasos en la parte de atrás. 

- Si es asi…¿Por qué me atendio?- interrogo Drew arqueando las cejas nuevamente. Angelica miro fastidiada a su amigo.

- Bueno…es que…es que me pidio si la podria dejar atenderlo ya que era su padre y hace mucho que no lo veia y de esa manera podria hablar al menos algo con usted…aja- contesto de la manera mas natural el chico manteniendo extrañamente separadas las piernas.

- Si, papito, asi es- afirmo la rubia de manera inocente.

- No se demoren en traerme el pedido por favor- termino diciendo entre dientes el señor luego de apoyarse sobre la mesa y comenzar otra vez con la tortura de la pelotita roja. Ciertos aires de enojo se podian notar en su rostro considerando ademas todo su lenguaje corporal. La conclusión que se sacaria de aquella escena era que si las pelotas de hule pudieran hablar, hace mucho que Drew hubiese recibido una demanda por violencia fisica.

Chuckie y Angelica avanzaron hacia el mostrador, la primera sorprendida mirando al chico de su costado mientras el otro caminaba como si no hubiese ocurrido nada extraordinario.

- ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrio eso, Finster?- le susurro la rubia inquieta acercandose un poco.

- No lo se.- respondio el muchacho dando una media sonrisa- he de haberlo aprendido por ah

Angelica lo miro recelosa y sin saber mas se quedo detrás del mostrador mientras Chuckie picaba frutas desde un recipiente. Al verse aburrida sabiendo que no podria irse mientras Drew permaneciera en el JavaLava, opto por leer una revista vieja que habia extraido de una caja en el suelo, sin embargo no pudo llegar a voltear la pagina ya que su amigo coloco sus manos sobre el papel.

- Oye!!

- Angelica,- hablo bajito el muchachito- tu padre esta mirando hacia aca…

- ¡¿Qué quieres que haga si ya lo atendi?!

- Si no vas atrás va a sospechar que …nunca has hecho nada…- advirtió el chico un poco temeroso.

- Ayyyy,…que pesadez zanahorio!!!!!!- se quejo la rubia cogiendo la revista para finalmente retirarse hasta la habitación autorizada solo para empleados.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Otro autobús se detuvo y arranco, la misma escena se repetia por quinta vez. Cinco habian sido los conductores que la habian observado expectantes y luego de partir decepcionados, el polvo que levantaba cada uno de sus vehiculos le habia producido estornudos instantaneos que no hace mucho solo eran caracteristica de su hermano menor por seis minutos. Ofuscada saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño pañuelo rosa y limpio la suciedad que habia caido desagradablemente sobre sus zapatos mas preciados. No entendia como es que cuando usaba aquel par, los accidentes eran mas frecuentes que en los dias en que les tocaba andar a los tenis viejos o a los horribles tacones azul electrico que tia Bertha le habia obsequiado el dia de su treceavo cumpleaños. Bajo la mirada hacia su reloj y chasqueo la lengua. En los alrededores no se veia ninguna persona conocida, en especial alguien con quien se supone iria al centro comercial. Angelica ya se estaba tardando mucho y si la seguia esperando seria un hecho el que llegara extremadamente tarde a su encuentro (mas que cita) con un chico rubio llamado Wade. No era justo hacer esperar a su amigo contando con que ella era la que lo habia llamado para realizar aquel paseo improvisado. Los ojos se posaron nuevamente sobre la superficie metalica. Era el momento de tomar el siguiente autobús que apareciera por el este y no le importaria esta vez que Angelica se quedara vagando por ahí haciendo quien sabe que cosas. Por otro lado, cabia la posibilidad de que le estuviera tomando mas trabajo del que pensaba convencer a Chuckie de reemplazarla en el JavaLava el resto del dia. Bueno, no era su problema. Pero quiza deberia esperarla un poco mas…vamos, a quien trataba de engañar, penso Lil, solo estaba buscando una excusa para regresar a la casa de Tommy. Con el primero se divertiria pero no tanto como lo hizo con el segundo en aquel congreso de insectos. Nuevamente estaba en un dilema, ¿iria con Wade que era mucho mas atento con ella y la trataba delicadamente u optaria quedarse con Tommy Pickles, un chico con el que se conocia desde pequeña pero que la trataba del mismo modo en que se dirigia a su hermano Phil?. Suspìro. Una mujer que pasaba cerca de ella la miro de reojo mientras arreglaba la manga derecha de su blusa. Se pregunto que expresión debia tener en esos instantes para que le dirigiera aquella mueca retorcida. Quizas pensaria que estaba algo fuera de si. No, estaba loca, definitivamente, porque nadie en su sano juicio dejaria de tomar el sexto autobús que ya estaba enfrente suyo y caminaria a paso firme por el mismo camino que la llevo al paradero pero de regreso con direccion al hogar de alguien que tal vez nunca la consideraria mas que una simple amiga, la gemela de otro amigo………………..

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

- Hey…

- …

- Hey…

- …

- Hey, Finster!!

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Ya se fue?

- No. Y es mejor que no te vuelvas a asomar hasta que yo te diga porque tu papa esta mirandonos otra vez con esos ojos raros que…dan miedo…

El tiempo avanza sin detenerse, y es una costumbre que nunca se le podra quitar aun asi se sea Angelica Pickles retorciendo una vieja revista de cocina en una habitación que solo cuenta con un fregadero y una heladera. La confianza que mantenia la muchacha por el que su padre se marchara del lugar en quince minutos desde su llegada, se habia esfumado como se esfuma una deliciosa hamburguesa ante un hombre que no ha comido en tres dias. La impaciencia se habia comenzado a apoderar de ella haciendole asomarse peligrosamente de cuando en cuando por la puerta que daba al salon de clientes, sin importarle que el autor de sus pesares la viera. Estaba ansiosa de largarse de aquel lugar lo mas antes posible y encontrarse con Dick, Jennifer y las demas chicas. En lugar de eso, estaba patéticamente acompañada por un perdedor de gafas, su padre y un grupo de gente cuya dieta alimenticia estaba basada en grasas. No sabia cuanto tiempo habia transcurrido, pero seguramente el suficiente como para que los demas se olvidaran de ella, o eso es lo que haria si estuviera en su lugar. ¿Por qué Drew Pickles tardaba tanto en comer una grasienta hamburguesa y en tomar un tonto jugo? Se acerco rapidamente a la puerta de vaiven haciendo ademan de asomarse por ultima vez a pesar de las advertencias recibidas. Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la puerta se abrio de improviso golpeandole la nariz y seguidamente lanzandola al suelo de un portazo. Chuckie Finster habia hecho su entrada a la habitación y apenas noto que habia noqueado a Angelica se agacho hacia ella.

- Angelica!!...e,e¿estas bien?

- De maravilla!!- respondio de manera ironica- ¡¿No ves que me has dado con la puerta, idiota?!

- Yo…lo siento…- se disculpo Chuckie ofreciendole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, sin embargo la chica rechazo el intento y empujo, como era de esperarse, al pecoso haciendole caer tambien.

- Bueno,- hablo sacudiendose la ropa, ya incorporada al contrario del otro- pasare por alto esto nada mas porque ya puedo salir e irme. Pero con el autobús no voy a llegar, ¿Tienes para que me prestes para el taxi, Finster?

- Angelica…no…

- ¡Bien!, si no me quieres hacer el favor, pues no se te ocurra pedirme nada luego, ¿oiste?!

- No, no me refiero a eso…es que…el señor Drew todavía no se ha ido…

- ¡¿Qué dices?!

- Me ha pedido tres ordenes mas…por eso he venido aquí, necesito mas hamburguesas congeladas…

- Co…como….si papa no come tanto…seguro son para alguien mas…para mama, seguro las quiere para llevarselas a mama….si

- No, las quiere para ahora, aquí mismo…y otra cosa que he notado es que…- Chuckie hizo una pausa.

- Habla de una buena vez Finster!!!

- Es que demora en comerse cada orden aproximadamente una hora u hora y media…

- ¡NO!, ¡¿ha pasado tanto tiempo, ya?! Rayos!!...Claro!, ya lo se!...esta intentando hacer tiempo para vigilarme- Angelica se quedo pensativa unos segundos mirando al techo hasta que una idea parecio brillar en su cabeza- ¿por que no lo entretienes y cuando te pregunte por mi le dices que sigo en mis deberes mientras yo ya me he ido por esta puerta trasera- dijo la rubia señalando la salida a la calle de la habitación.

- No se va a poder porque el señor Drew me ha dicho que antes de irse quiere despedirse de ti personalmente.

- Demonios…ha pensado en todo…- hablo Angelica cruzandose de brazos mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?- pregunto el chico nerviosamente al ponerse de pie apoyandose en la congeladora.

- Pues nada!!. Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que se vaya si eso es lo que quiere, todo sea por terminar con todas estas tonterias.

- Me referia a lo de donde tenias que ir…- aclaro Chuckie sosteniendo un par de hamburguesas rodeadas de un espeso humo blanco producto de su larga permanencia en el frio.

- Inventare algo…¡Vamos Finster que esperas, ve a prepararle su orden para que se vaya mas rapido!!

- Si…- contesto el muchachito y de un salto desaparecio a traves de la puerta vaiven que no dejo de balancearse por lo menos en un minuto. Angelica se sento en el suelo, lejos de la entrada, y cogio nuevamente la revista que habia arrojado hacia un rato a un lado. Antes de disponerse a leer miro la pila de platos que se habian juntado en el fregadero. "Me quedo aquí pero antes muerta a lavar las porquerias de otros"- penso.

x

 x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Lil caminaba lo mas rapido que podian permitirle sus pies esperanzada en que no hubiera surgido una discusión entre Stokes y Tommy durante su ausencia. Doblo una esquina y tuvo que detenerse hasta que la luz del semáforo cambiara a rojo. Los autos continuaban pasando sin consideración. De pronto sintio que alguien la observaba, una mujer de mediana edad la veia con curiosidad a un metro de cercania. ¿Tendria algo malo en el rostro?. Antes de avanzar apenas el rojo se hiciera notar, se permitio darle una inspeccion a quien la habia observado hacia unos momentos y se sintio extrañada al darse cuenta que aquella resultara ser la misma mujer de la parada de autobús. El grupo de personas que se habia formado comenzo a caminar con la intencion de llegar al otro lado, dejando que la mujer desapareciera entre ellos. Lil fue la unica que no se movio viendo como se alejaban lentamente de aquel lugar. ¿El maquillaje se le habria corrido?. La imagen de Stokes con el rostro embadurnado de maquillaje aparecio en su mente pero a diferencia de ella la chica estaba despeinada y con la blusa agujereada, mascando el chicle de siempre arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo…¿Se veria tan mal como Amanda?, cuando volvio a la realidad se sintio tonta, por pensar en la filosofia del cangrejo nuevamente la luz habia cambiado a verde y los autos comenzaban a hacer esos ruidos de motor que a su madre tanto le fastidiaban los domingos por la mañana. Después de unos minutos, cuando la pista se hizo nuevamente segura para atravesarla, la chiquilla levanto el pie derecho con la intencion de avanzar pero sintio un jalon a su blusa por la parte de atrás. Al darse vuelta se encontro con alguien que no se imaginaba toparse al menos después de unas cuadras.

- Lil, ¿No ibas a salir con tus amigos?

- ¿Tommy?

- Asi es, mi nombre es Thomas Pickles tercero…mucho gusto señorita…- respondio inclinandose y haciendo una reverencia propia de los tiempos antiguos.

- Últimamente estas muy bromista…- Lil levanto el rostro de su amigo para que dejara de hacer aquello ya que algunas personas habian volteado a verlos.- otro dia le permitire que se presente ante mi Sir Pickles.

- No hay problema- continuo el muchacho- Ahora en serio, ¿No iras al centro?

- Pues…no.

- ¿Y Angelica?- A la chica le molesto un poco el que Tommy no quisiera averiguar el porque de su decisión.

- Ah, creo que tenia asuntos importantes…- respondio en un tono cortante.

- ¿En el centro o en otros lados?

- No se, nos separamos en la parada de autobús. Iba a pedir la tarde libre en el Javalava.

- ¿En su segundo dia de trabajo?

- Seguramente…- ¡¿Y a quien demonios le interesaba Angelica?!!!!!

- Pobre Chuckie, las que debe estar pasando…

- A proposito- recordo Lil interesada- ¿Qué haces aquí paseando…no deberias estar filmando las siguientes- miro su reloj- tres horas el nuevo video ganador del siguiente festival?

Tommy al oir la pregunta sonrio de oreja a oreja y sus ojos vivaces destellaron una luminosidad pocas veces vista.

- Adivina que?...Ya termine la parte que filmaria hoy acerca de Amanda…dieciséis escenas en solo media hora...

- ¿Media hora?

- Si…y no era tan desagradable como pensaba y como me dijiste…Es buena onda y hasta a veces se porto linda…

- ¿Linda?- Lil no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Si, es extraño, pero apenas te fuiste con Angelica, ella regreso inmediatamente al jardin e hizo cada cosa que le indique. Hasta aporto ideas que no se me hubieran ocurrido…

- ¿Entonces porque no lo hizo dos horas antes?

- No me lo dijo…pero creo que entiendo lo que le sucedia…

- ¿Qué?- ¡¡Dios, de pronto tenia al Dr. Lipschitz frente a ella!!

- Creo que la intimidabas…

- ¿Yo la intimidaba?

- Aja, es que como tu eres…un poco "recta", ella sentia que no podia dar sus opiniones porque de seguro tu la cortarias y…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con recta?!

- Tu sabes…terrenal…no es algo malo, solo que los artistas somos distintos…no te vayas a enojar…

- No, no importa…-respondio dolida fingiendo despreocupación- bueno, la proxima intentare no ser tan "recta".

- ¿La proxima?...je..je- rio nerviosamente Tommy evitando la mirada de Lil- He decidido que…es mejor…que no vengas los dias en que filme a Amanda…no es porque no aprecie tu ayuda…pero lo hago por mi película…¿entiendes…no?

Aquello se habia convertido en la gota que derramo el vaso. Tantas preocupaciones, tanto esfuerzo por ayudarlo en sus cosas y asi era como le pagaba. No, eso no podia seguir asi, se sentia usada, como se hace con un pedazo de limon, se exprime y después de que no tiene nada de jugo se desecha sin piedad. Lil sentia que la temperatura de su cuerpo habia comenzado a aumentar y al mismo tiempo aquella energia intentaba salir de algun modo de su interior. De pronto sin que lo pudiera controlar sus manos se cerraron en puños y comenzaron a temblar primero ligeramente hasta convertirse en un sismo de grado seis sobre la superficie de sus manos. Miles de pequeños empujones invisibles impulsaron a uno de sus brazos a levantarse y la palma de la mano derecha se dio a relucir ante los numerosos rayos solares que se hacian debiles a medida que avanzaba la tarde. Fue un impacto limpio. El contacto se dio en un solo toque y emitio un sonoro "plash" gracias al rozamiento de pieles. Después de aquel sonido, el silencio se apodero del ambiente que los rodeaba aun asi hubieran autos tocando las bocinas. Un silencio que nunca penso experimentar Tommy Pickles, pero que ahora gracias a quien sabe que razones se sentia en toda su plenitud. ¿Por qué?, fue lo primero que se dijo. Lil le habia pegado una cachetada y luego se habia dado media vuelta para seguir caminando pero esta vez alejandose de el. ¿Se habia molestado porque no quizo que fuera a su casa?. No podia ser, después de todo ella sabria que las puertas del hogar Pickles siempre estarian abiertas para los Deville. Lo unico que le habia pedido era que no entrara al jardin cuando estuviera filmando con Amanda, bien podria quedarse en otro lugar de la construccion, incluso le permitiria que entrara a su habitación. ¿Cuál era el problema, entonces? Tommy se toco la mejilla sonrosada y sintio un ligero ardor. Lil si que sabia dar golpes. Se sentia confundido dado que sentia que le habia hecho mal a su amiga, pero lo mas extraño era que no sabia que?. Decidio luego regresar a su casa, no habia mas que hacer parado y solo en aquella esquina.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Suspiro. Estaba totalmente aburrida y cansada de esperar un momento que parecia nunca llegar. Finster habia entrado y salido solo causandole falsas alarmas. Cada vez que ella lo miraba expectante desde el rincón de la habitación, el solo movia negativamente la cabeza y sacaba algo de la congeladora. La ausencia de luz solar por la pequeña ventana le indicaba que ya era de noche y que, contraria a sus predicciones, la mania de la venganza de su padre se habia esforzado tremendamente para mantenerla alli hasta esas horas. Cuando agacho su cabeza apoyandola sobre sus rodillas, el crujir de la puerta vaiven le insto a levantarla por inercia y observar a Chuckie con el delantal lleno de manchas de distintos colores. El chico esta vez alzo las cejas y milagrosamente movio la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de afirmación. La chica sin esperar mas indicacion se levanto de un salto y cruzo la entrada hasta quedar junto a la mesa donde su padre permanecia, con un vientre tremendamente abultado y dandose ligeros masajes al mismo por encima de la camisa rojo fuego. Al verla llegar, intento mostrarle una sonrisa, sin embargo termino siendo un bostezo entrecerrado ya que el dolor de estomago no lo habia dejado tranquilo desde hacia media hora.

- Veo que mi Angel todavía esta aquí trabajando…

- ¿Y adonde mas podria ir papito?- respondio la hija en tono sarcastico. Drew se rasco el poco cabello que le quedaba sobre la cabeza y se alzo de hombros. Al final de cuentas, Angelica si se habia quedado todas sus horas correspondientes y habia cumplido con lo que su jefe le ordeno.

- Me alegro que asumas tus responsabilidades con madurez…- susurro a la chica, cosa inútil en aquellos momentos ya que el Javalava se encontraba vacio dado que habia llegado la hora de cerrar.

- He aprendido lecciones importantes , ¿sabes?- contesto en forma fingida posando la mano sobre su pecho. Chuckie habia comenzado a barrer el establecimiento muy cerca de donde Angelica y su padre conversaban.

- Hija, he estado pensando y…- La jovencita contuvo la respiración al igual que un chico de cabello naranja. Ambos deseaban una sola cosa y pronto se haria realidad. Por su parte Drew se preparaba para decirle a Angelica que seria mejor regresar a casa, que el y Charlotte la extrañaban mucho y que habia demostrado el cambio que querian ver en ella,. Ya no tendria que vivir en casa de su tio Stu, y al contrario de su hermano, el si le daria las comodidades que ella necesitaba porque…Un detalle insignificante produjo que Drew Pickles se detuviera. El mandil, el mandil que llevaba puesto, estaba completamente seco y planchado a diferencia del que traia Chuckie. Si una persona se la pasa lavando trastes lo mas logico es que si lleva un mandil de tela, este reciba aunque sea un pequeño chorro de agua o detergente. Pero el mandil de su hija parecia nuevo y sin usar. Algo estaba mal y el felizmente habia descubierto que era, no le resultaria tan facil a la rubia librarse de su merecido, claro que no.

- ¿Papa?- animo a seguir la chica esperanzada.

- He estado pensando que te sentaria trabajar unos meses mas en el JavaLava, y va a ser aun mejor para ti y para mi ya que dada la comida tan deliciosa que sirven aquí he decidido venir todos los dias con mis amigos del trabajo a la hora del refrigerio. 

- Pe..pero- tartamudeo la chica- ¿Hoy ha sido un dia diferente…porque te has quedado todo el dia, cierto?, ¿No podran quedarse tanto tiempo normalmente, no?

¿Qué podia haber salido mal?, se suponia que la historia acabaria alli y su vida volveria a ser la de antes. Sus planes se habian desbaratado por un descuido del que ni siquiera se sabia enterada.

- Tienes razon, no podre quedarme mas de una hora…pero tal vez haya gente que si, ¿no crees Angelica?.

La rubia no respondio. Trataba de encontrarle algun significado oculto a lo ultimo dicho por su padre, ¿Qué significaba que habia gente que si podia quedarse todo el dia?

- Bueno, ya me debo ir, Charlotte me ha de estar esperando con la cena- Drew coloco las manos sobre su boca evidenciando que con solo mencionar algo relacionado a comida sentia nauseas.- Hasta luego Angel- beso la mejilla de su confundida hija- Adios Chuckie, le mandas saludos a tu padre de mi parte…

- Cla…claro señor Pickles- respondio el pecoso encontrandose en el mismo estado que la jovencita.

Justo antes de que el hombre empujara la puerta principal de la tienda, volteo con una sonrisa extraña hacia los adolescentes y finalizo:- Esos mandiles que usan aquí son sorprendentes, por mas que los mojes con agua se mantienen limpios y planchados...seria una mina de oro emplear la tela en la ropa casual…suerte muchachitos….

Los jovencitos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Chuckie se comenzo a echar hacia atrás alejandose disimuladamente de Angelica, sin embargo esta puso la mano sobre el hombro de este produciendole un sobresalto.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Finster?

- ¿Si?- contesto con voz graciosa el chico.

- ¿Por cual forma de asesinato a un tonto le dan a uno menos años en prision?

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

¿Les gusto?...me parece que por ahí escucho quejas…no se como les parezca pero creo que Tommy se tenia bien merecida esa cachetada…(asi el ni enterado del porque..jajaja). En cuanto a Angelica, pues si, lamentablemente la tengo que hacer sufrir…pero si piensan que solo sera con respecto a eso, estan muy equivocados…(pero no se preocupen los que sean fans de la rubia…si es que hay alguien por ahí…algun dia sera feliz…). Ah, si antes de colocar la contestación a los reviews, quisiera pedirles un favor: No se si alguien que supiera ingles perfectamente estaria interesado (a) en ayudar a dos almas que intentan desesperadamente construir una pagina web de los rugrats crecidos y que  necesitan que alguien les ayude en escribir a ciertas paginas en ingles para pedir permiso de usar ciertas imágenes. (no se si han entendido porque ni siquiera yo me he entendido muy bien..jeje…pero si por ahí hay algun interes, porfavor no duden en escribir a mi correo que esta en mi información personal o sino al correo de mi amiga **MimiStar**, autora de un fic de Oye Arnold llamado "Un nuevo año y ¿un nuevo amor? " que esta bien interesante…)

Ahora contestación a los reviews!!:

**lizett61**: Oh Dios mio, con lo que escribes solo has hecho que me emocione mas…MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS!!!!!!!! En lo de Susie, pues pienso lo mismo que tu, me parece que todos tenemos algun defecto y aproveche el momento de la declaracion de Harold. ¿Te gusto la reaccion de Chuckie?...jajajaja…espera lo que viene, tal vez te regocijes mas…y en cuanto a Angelica…si, lo siento, la tendre que hacer sufrir un poquitin mas…bueno mas adelante todo va a cambiar…(no se cuantos capitulos mas habran, por lo menos mas de treinta…porque al inicio tenia en mente una historia corta pero mira, ya voy en el capitulo quince y recien voy al inicio de la historia!!!!)bye, cuidate…y please…review en el cap quince!!

**Kokoro Yana**: Amiga, me impresionas!!!...darte el trabajo de escribirme review por cada capitulo…vaya…snif, snif (lagrimas de alegria). Gracias, de verdad!!!!!! Sobretodo por el ultimo que es bastante comprensible (actualiza)…bueno, aquí te tengo el capitulo quince, espero que te haya gustado…y mas reviews por favor que gracias a ti me he decidido por hacer los capitulos mas grandes (como este).

**Arabella Granger Potter:** Hola nuevamente amiga mia!!!, gracias por tus reviews!!! Si pues Tommy es un tonto pero ojala que con esto que recibe cariñosamente de parte de Lil entre en razon..jeje. En cuanto a Harold…veremos como le va en asuntos amorosos…adios y besos!!!

**Deina-Black**: Hola Deina!!!. Lamento no haberte puesto en los capitulos anteriores, pero es que los escribi apurada que ni tiempo me dio de contestar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por la promesa de escribir algo mas largo…cosas como esas es que hacen que me ponga superfeliz y con mas animos a continuar la historia. (vaya, mas miembros de la orden Siriusiana)


	16. Consejos

Hola otra vez amigos!!!. Bien, por favor denme sus felicitaciones por escribir este capitulo en tiempo record (dadas las cosas que tengo que hacer). Es que me emocione al ver reviews tan elaborados. GRACIAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Bueno, aquí les presento el capitulo dieciséis, si como recordaran del quince, Tommy quedo marcado por la mano de una Deville y los planes de Angelica se fueron por la borda…ahora veran como es la visita al club de Zeta y por ahí encontraran alguna cosa corta pero dulce (no se que me paso, no soy de escribir asi…jeje…ya me dio la fiebre del pollo…no mentira…). Y veran tambien algo de Susie…bueno, lean!!!

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Consejos**

x

x

x

x

x

x

El reloj despertador sono antes de lo esperado o eso era lo que le parecia. El mundo dentro de su cama era distinto al exterior y a pesar del calor de un verano que se iba, la unica idea que se le paso por la mente fue voltearse y seguir durmiendo. Y eso hizo. El ruido que producia el bendito aparato mañanero ya era historia porque era imposible que hubiera resistido ante una caida desde esa altura al suelo. Froto sus ojos y se acomodo la almohada mientras  a lo lejos se oia el grito que ya era cotidiano en su casa. La voz potente de una mujer resonaba cada vez menos… "Vamos Howard…la caminata no puede esperar…tu eres el hombre"…menos… "Lil, señorita, no me gusto esa contestacion…yo y tu padre queremos saber al menos donde andas…"…menos… "¿Dónde esta tu hermano…aun en la cama?"…menos… "¿No ha sonado su despertador acaso?…no, seguro otra vez le ha dado un porrazo"…(Phil sonrio entre sueños)…menos… "Bueno, entonces no era tan importante el lugar a donde debia ir…ese muchacho es incorregible…Howard!!!,¡¿te volviste a doblar la espalda?!!". Sus ojos se abrieron automaticamente y al darse vuelta otra vez se enredo con las sabanas y recibio un duro golpe en la cabeza. Phil Deville se froto los ojos por tercera vez y miro a ambos lados. Se encontraba tendido en el suelo boca arriba y con un visible chichon en la cabeza que ya le habia comenzado a doler. Pronto recordo para que se habia tomado la molestia de colocar el despertador de cerdito granjero  y para que le habia dicho a su madre que debia levantarse temprano el sabado por la mañana. Se incorporo de un salto dirigiendose sin perder tiempo al cuarto de baño. Al salir de su habitacion en el pasadizo se encontro con una bien arreglada y perfumada Lil que se arreglaba una blusa particularmente desagradable para Phil. En ese instante una idea se le paso por la cabeza y corrio literalmente hasta la entrada de baño cogiendo la manija antes de que alguien le ganara. Al hacer esto no pudo evitar rozar bruscamente a su hermana por el brazo produciendole un ligero empujon. Lil lo miro aniquiladoramente.

- El baño es mio, yo llegue primeroooo….- dijo Phil dandole una tonada infantil a sus palabras.

- Para tu informacion no iba a entrar al baño…iba al primer piso…idiota…

- Hey, cuidado con los insultos…- se defendio el chico haciendo girar caprichosamente la manija de la puerta.- no te he hecho nada…¿estamos de mal humor hoy, eh?

- ¿Se nota?- respondio maleducadamente Lil.

- Hermanita, ahora que te pasa?

- ¿Desde cuando te ha interesado que me sucede?- se cruzo de brazos- No es que hayas sido sensible antes…sabes?

- Mira, hemos sido gemelos desde que nacimos y los seguiremos siendo hasta el final de los tiempos asi que aunque no lo creas hay un lado sensible en mi que sale de su profundidad cuando pasan cosas contigo…

Lil dejo de fruncir el entrecejo y abrio exageradamente los ojos sorprendida. El silvestre Phil parecia hablar cosas que iban mas alla de los aviones a escala y los ruidos extraños que podia producir usando su axila derecha.

- Y me siento conectado cuando sientes que algo anda mal…asi que…- hizo una pausa- si algun individuo idiota cuyo nombre esta relacionado con la palabra Wade te ha hecho algo solo dimelo y yo y todos los del grupo le damos una paliza que…

- NO, WADE NO ME HA HECHO NADA Y DEJA DE HACERLE MALA FAMA QUIERES?- Lo sabia, Phil era el mismo.

- Pero no negaras que es un estirado, o digo que pertenece al grupo de los estirados y…

- ¿Y?- interrogo hastiada.

- Y ya no puedo seguir hablando porque tengo que liberar energias, con permiso!!!

La Puerta se cerro en las narices de Lil y de mala gana esta bajo por las escaleras para desayunar.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

- Y dime, ¿tu madre termino la escultura que estaba construyendo?

- Si señora Didi, ya va a comenzar por la cuarta, es que las otras tres se vendieron el primer dia de la exposicion en el museo de arte de la ciudad.

La familia Pickles desayunaba tranquilamente en la mañana de un dia que parecia prometedoramente mas soleado que otros. El jugo de mora que habia preparado Didi Pickles estaba delicioso, solo comparable con los sabrosos pancakes de chicharos.  Angelica habia devorado ya sus dos porciones y a pesar de la dieta estricta que seguia cada cierto tiempo, no podia evitar mirar con deseo los pancakes de la chica de su costado, invitada especial aquel sabado por la misma rubia, y que por supuesto les agradaba sinceramente al resto de la familia Pickles.

Susie habia aceptado gustosa la propuesta un dia antes cuando su amiga le habia hablado por telefono. La verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien de cierto asunto y con la que tenia mas confianza era con Angelica aunque los demas no parecian entenderlo. Una vez le habrian dicho: "¿Por qué la chica mas inteligente y talentosa tiene que soportar los berrinches de una que no sabe ni siquiera donde esta parada?.

Sin embargo ella y la rubia tenian una conexión invisible que solo aquellas podian comprender.

Susie miro de reojo a su amiga quien jugaba con el tenedor en su plato y solo para fastidiarla un poco se comio en dos tiempos uno de los pancakes. Luego miro la expresion ansiosa en el rostro de Angelica y sonrio mostrandole que sabia por el que sufria. Angelica solo se cruzo de brazos y miro al frente tratando de convencer que a ella no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

Al mirar a los lados vio a Dil quien como siempre, con una sonrisa en el rostro, disfrutaba de sus alimentos de la manera peculiar en que solia hacerlo. Un poco de leche sobre los pancakes y algunos granos de cereal formaban una figura que se asemejaba a un platillo volador en medio de una guerra espacial. Susie solo atino a sonreirle cuando este le guiño el ojo. A su izquierda se fijo en Tommy. Quien sorbia su vaso de jugo de la manera mas extraña, posando su mirada directamente sobre el plato de cereal de su padre. Parecia como que los granos necesitaran de su mayor concentracion. Estaba muy pensativo, tal vez, dedujo, estaria planeando algun video para la escuela.

Stu Pickles comia despreocupadamente un panecillo mientras les conversaba acerca de un invento que revolucionaria la historia de los cepillos dentales. Su esposa escuchaba con un interes fingido y constantemente les preguntaba si deseaban mas jugo. 

Una vez terminado el desayuno, ambas chicas salieron del comedor y se dirigieron a la habitacion de Angelica. La rubia cerro la puerta de la misma y abrio de par en par las ventanas contrarrestando el calor. Susie se sento en la cama mientras la otra, en su sillon inflable favorito.

- Bueno, ahora dime, ¿Qué han estado hablando de mi?

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto Susie desentendida.

- Ya sabes…las chicas, Jennifer, sus amigas, Dick y todos los demas en la escuela…de mi ausencia ayer en el centro comercial…

- Angelica, ¿cómo podria yo saberlo si no los he visto de ayer para hoy?- respondio la morena en un tono amable.

- Creo que tienes razon- hablo mirando la pared- pero bueno, entonces me vas a mantener informada por si comienzan a haber rumores…

- No se porque pero me da la impresión que ves como un crimen el tener un trabajo en el JavaLava, ¿o me equivoco?.

- ¿No puedes ver la gravedad del asunto?, solo un perdedor trabajaria alli…

- Chuckie en mi opinion no es un perdedor, y lo digo porque tu y yo lo conocemos desde que tenemos uso de razon e incluso has jugado con el de pequeña…y despues de todo, la mayoria de las veces te gustaba ir alli a disfrutar de una malteada…Ahora que andas mas tiempo con esas chicas has cambiado de costumbres…por Dios Angelica, ahora comes apio frente a ellas…

- Ya, deja de regañarme, Carmichael, solo lo hago por cuidar mi popularidad…

Susie movio la cabeza en señal de desaprobacion y despues alzo los hombros.

- Pero al menos mi padre no vendra a quedarse todo el dia la siguiente semana asi que solo cuidare de estar cuando se requiera.

- No podras ausentarte cuando lo decidas, recuerda que estaran el señor Chas y la señora Deville alli. 

- Inventare una excusa…

- No habran suficientes excusas…deberias intentar llevarte bien con Chuckie ya que va a llegar un momento en el que tendras que trabajar a diario con el…

- Ya, no te comportes como su abogada. Si, ya se, Finster es  un buen chico…pero es alguien al que se como manejar a mi antojo y aprovechare eso.

- Como tu quieras…- respondio la morena resignada- Y…- suspiro- yo tambien queria hablar de algo contigo...

- ¿De que?

- De Harold…

- ¿Qué sucede con Harold?

- Es que ayer en la escuela, ¿recuerdas cuando llegamos tarde a la clase de matematicas?

- Si, y los regaño ese ogro de Smitherson.

- Aja. Bueno, Harold…- hizo una pausa- se me declaro…

- Podrias repetirlo, es que no te he escuchado…

- Harold se me declaro…

- ¡¿Qué ….que?!

Angelica comenzo por una risita suave hasta convertirla en sonoras carcajadas que se oyeron hasta por fuera de la habitacion. Las lagrimas asomaban en sus ojos y se doblaba abrazandose el estomago con el fin de alivianar el dolorcito que le producia aquella risa imparable. Susie se sentia completamente incomoda esperando a que su amiga dejara de burlarse de algo que no le parecia tenia gracia en lo absoluto.

- Ya, deja de reirte…

- Es que…- no dejaba de reir- es que no puedo evitarlo!!!jajajajaja

- Vamos, no te pareceria tan divertido si te hubiera ocurrido a ti…

Angelica trato de contenerse y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire se detuvo exceptuando claro la sonrisa que no podia borrar en su rostro.

- Veamos- comenzo la rubia lentamente- dices que Harold dijo estar enamorado de ti en medio del pasillo de la escuela?…Increible…

- No estar enamorado…solo que le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo…Me tomo de improviso…yo pensaba que …tu le gustabas.

- ¿Yo?…bueno, no te culpo, ya ves que muchos chicos se mueren por salir conmigo- Susie alzo los ojos- Pero ¿qué le respondiste?.

- Que era un buen amigo…pero no me dejo terminar porque me confeso que ya sabia que no era el chico que una chica espera.

- Ah, bueno al menos sabe la verdad…Pobre Harold, rechazado por la que pensaba era su mejor amiga…- Angelica alzo ambos brazos, coloco sus manos formando un cuadrado y miro al horizonte mostrando aquellos ojos que cualquier periodista tiene cada vez que encuentra una fabulosa noticia de portada- tal vez publique esta historia en mi pagina de internet…

- Ni siquiera lo pienses…- Susie miro friamente a su amiga haciendo que esta desviara la mirada.

- Estoy bromeando…-respondio Angelica- pero…¿de verdad no sientes nada por el?…digo, han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos desde que llevo mas tiempo con mis nuevas amigas…

- ¿Cuál es tu punto?- interrogo la morena 

- No lo se, tal vez si te guste despues de todo…lo defiendes mucho ultimamente cada vez que le grito, ademas tienes que darle el credito de haberse dado el valor de declararse cosa que aunque me cueste reconocer no se han dado muchos chicos de la escuela.

- Mira, primero, particularmente yo siempre he defendido a cualquier inocente que es victima de tus maltratos, segundo, si siento algo por el es amistad, y tercero, no porque pasemos mas tiempo quiere decir que tengamos que terminar juntos…¿no crees que si eso se diera tu y Chuckie ya estuvieran perdidamente locos el uno por el otro?

Angelica puso una expresion de horror en su rostro y nego firmemente con la cabeza.

- ¡¡¡Eso ni aunque el fuera el ultimo hombre en la tierra…!!!- contesto la rubia apoyandose sobre el respaldar del sillon.

- ¿Lo ves?. Ademas, ¿no te has fijado como es?…no es mi tipo…

- ¿Cómo es?- interrogo la amiga arqueando las cejas.

- Es que…es…tu sabes…muy Harold…- la chica se sintio culpable al mencionar lo ultimo.

- Vaya, quien lo diria, la buena Susie, la chica mas madura, servicial y amable de toda la escuela teniendo prejuicios…es una sorpresa…- Angelica tomo aires de triunfo- ¿ahora quien es la materialista?

- ¡¡No es eso!!- contesto enojada la morena - El es muy bueno…pero…

- Pero es gordo, pelirrojo, pecoso y nada sobresaliente…

- Ya basta Angelica- respondio aun mas molesta.

- Esta bien, no te enojes…solo intentaba comprenderte desde mi punto de vista…pero si no es por eso tus razones tendras…

A partir de alli, la conversacion que sostenian las dos jovencitas cambio de direccion dada la forma en que reacciono una de ellas. Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana siendo los unicos testigos de las opiniones de ambas, pero pronto convirtiendose en individuos incapaces de revelar lo mas importante dado que morian al chocar contra una puerta color caoba.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

- Muy temprano- dijo Kimi mirando su reloj- , me has impresionado…

- Si, por fin el cerdo de despertador funciono…ahora, ¿dónde es?

- Estas ansioso, eh?…Tenemos que ir de frente unas diez cuadras, luego doblar a la derecha y despues continuar con unas cinco cuadras mas…

- Señorita inteligencia…¿no sabe usted que para eso se han inventado los autobuses?…

- Pensaba ir en taxi…

- Pero no creo que haya traido lo suficiente…- respondio Phil revisando bruscamente sus bolsillos.

- No te preocupes, un amigo de Zeta maneja uno y prometio llevarnos sin costo a cambio de escuchar su musica…es un fanatico del Rock.

- ¿No iriamos a un club?- interrogo en forma de reclamo.

- Si, al club de musica que ha formado en su garage. Incluso ha colocado asientos para los que estuvieran interesados en escucharlos.- contesto Kimi sonriendo- Mira, alli viene!!

Phil volteo a su derecha y pudo divisar un taxi bastante estrafalario con excesivos stickers pegados a las ventanas del auto y un muñeco de ultratumba colocado cuidadosamente sobre el techo. El chico no pudo evitar el soltar un "Ja" burlesco. El conjunto se detuvo haciendo ruidos extraños, estacionandose al lado de donde los dos adolescentes se encontraban. Kimi abrio la puerta con mucha confianza e ingreso dentro del vehiculo, seguidamente Phil lo hizo. Dentro pudo notar que los asientos tenian un forro de piel de ¿cocodrilo?, y el conductor tenia la misma pinta que Zeta. Cabello de color verde, en punta, casaca de cuero y aretes en ambas orejas. La unica diferencia era que este tenia diez años mas aparentemente y que traia un aro colgando de la nariz.

- Buenos dias Kimi- saludo el hombre- ¿preparada para la musica que aliviana?

¿Musica que aliviana?…¿En que idioma se supone que estaban hablando?

- Por supuesto…- sonrio la chica- Ache este es mi mejor amigo Philip…

El hombre desvio la mirada hacia el muchacho y le dio una inspeccion nada disimulada con aquella expresion grotesca natural en su rostro.

- ¿Que hay Philip?- le pregunto con voz ronca.

- Prefiero que sea solo Phil, si no es molestia…- aclaro el chico frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Como prefieras, hermano.

A partir de ahí, durante todo el viaje el hombre solo le hablo a Kimi dado que las primeras preguntas que le habia formulado a Phil, habian sido respondidas de una manera muy cortante. Por su parte el jovencito se dedico a arrancar secretamente los stickers de la ventana de su lado siendo el unico entretenimiento que consiguio durante el trayecto. Todo fuera por mostrarle a Kimi que el peliverde era un tipo peligroso.

Una vez que el carro se detuviera definitivamente, ambos jovenes salieron de este, junto con el hombre con nombre de letra, y se dirigieron a la parte posterior de una casa comun y corriente, contrario a lo que pensaba encontrar Phil, contando con que el propietario era Zeta.

La cochera la encontraron abierta y en el interior cuatro muchachos ya conocidos afinaban sus instrumentos, entre guitarras y bateria. Zeta revisaba uno de los parlantes cuando alzo el rostro y tras sonreirles, se acerco hasta ellos olvidando su tarea. 

- Que bueno que hayan venido, les agradezco…sean bienvenidos- saludo el amigo de Kimi.

- No podriamos faltar asi nos detuviera la policia.- respondio el hombre emocionado.

Phil se puso un tanto nervioso ante aquel comentario. Se pregunto si "Ache" ya habria estado en la carcel.

- No sabia que tambien te gustara esta clase de musica, Philip…- pregunto Zeta desviando la mirada hacia el chico Deville. 

- Ah…si…como dejar pasar esta musica taaaaannnnnn………..- hizo una pausa tratando de no parecer sospechoso – delicada…

Los otros tres se miraron las caras y asintieron extrañados. El Rock pesado no era la imagen de delicadeza precisamente. Tras una breve charla, en la cual Phil solo atinaba a responder con un si o un no, los espectadores se sentaron en tres de todas las sillas repartidas en el jardin al frente del pequeño garage. El concierto improvisado comenzo solo despues de que tres personas mas llegaran y duro aproximadamente una hora y media. Los ruidos ensordecedores le hacian retumbar los oidos a Phil mientras no comprendia como Kimi permanecia completamente tranquila y sonriendo ante tal conjunto de atrocidades. Al chico le gustaba musica de moda, como por ejemplo, la eternidad de Emika, ultimo lanzamiento de su cantante favorita, pero aquello al menos tenia ritmo. Nunca entendio los gustos de su amiga.

Despues de aceptar unos refrescos cortesia de la casa Zeta, los chicos se marcharon prometiendo que irian a la siguiente reunion. Phil no tenia ganas de asistir pero no podia dejar que Kimi sea engañada por el rockero principiante. Esta vez tuvieron que regresar en autobus, ya que Ache decidio quedarse un poco mas para seguir conversando acerca de los ultimos gritos retrogradistas.

En el autobus, Kimi se mantuvo narrandole todas las impresiones que habia tenido del concierto y que Zeta era magnifico y cualquier otra cosa que dejara en alto el nombre de aquella banda. El jovencito se guardaba su opinion porque se supone que a el tambien le agradaba. Una vez que llegaron al paradero inicial, Phil le recordo a Kimi que tendrian que practicar el juego despues de la cena en su casa.

- Si, no te preocupes que yo voy…

- Pero es en serio que fue idea de Lil, no es que quisiera que vayas…- bromeo Phil. Kimi solo asintio.

- Si, solo le hago un favor a Lil. Tampoco quiero verte todos los dias, ¿sabes?- contesto la chica.- bueno, ya me voy, tengo que terminar de hacer la asignacion que nos dejaron y debo aprovechar mientras Chuckie este en casa…bueno, que es casi siempre…

- Si es cierto- bufo el jovencito.- yo tambien ya me voy.

Entonces sucedió lo inesperado. Kimi se acerco sin avisar hacia Phil y sin pedirselo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Por primera vez el chico noto el ligero perfume natural de su amiga y es que era la primera vez que una chica se le acercaba tanto excepto por aquella vez en que Amanda Stokes se tropezo con el, cayendole encima y para empeorar las cosas le pego el chicle que traia, en el cabello castaño.

Despues de aquellos segundos de contacto fisico, la muchacha se alejo de su amigo y sonriendole sinceramente le dijo: Gracias por acompañarme a lo de Zeta…nos vemos mañana…adios.

Phil se quedo inmovil en el mismo sitio mientras observaba como Kimi se alejaba hasta desaparecer en el horizonte. Se sintio por primera vez un extraño...con ella.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Eran las nueve de la noche y hacia cinco minutos que Susie habia salido de la casa Pickles despidiendose antes de todos los habitantes de la horda. Angelica habia conversado todo el dia con su mejor amiga y aunque la mayoria de las veces lo negara la habia pasado excelente. Con Susie no tenia que fingir como sucedia con las otras chicas y hasta a veces le llego a confesar cosas que nunca las diria en publico ni asi la torturaran amarrandola de sus extremidades a cuatro cadenas. Subio a su habitacion, se cambio a sus ropas de dormir y entro al baño para terminar de prepararse antes de echarse sobre su cama y terminar dormida durante el programa de la hora musical. Una vez que salio de los servicios higienicos y se acosto sobre el lecho, una persona hizo que se olvidara de su reposo.  Cuando oyo que la llamaron, volteo a ver de quien se trataba para darse cuenta que no era nada menos que Tommy Pickles su primo hermano quien permanecia de pie en la entrada de su habitación. El chico la miraba inexpresivamente.

Angelica dio un resoplido y por fin después de unos segundos en los que el jovencito no reaccionaba le invito a pasar de una manera no muy cortes.

- Perdona por interrumpirte Angelica…

- ¿Ya lo hiciste no?, bueno ¿Qué deseas?

Tommy se sento en el sillon inflable y tomo aire lentamente.

- Bueno, veras queria que me ayudaras…

- Eso depende, si es dinero….

- No, no es eso…- continuo mirando hacia el televisor encendido- es que me ha ocurrido algo con un amigo y quisiera que me ayudaras a entender que sucede…

- ¿Y porque tendria que auxiliarte con un problema de amigos?

- Es que tienes un sitio de consejos en la Internet, ¿no?, y si a ellos los puedes aconsejar no entiendo porque a mi no…

Angelica alzo los ojos y respondio sin ninguna defensa:

- Si, tienes razon…

- Bueno, pasa que a mi amigo le pedi un favor…y lo cumplio…- se detuvo para verificar que su prima hubiera escuchado lo ultimo.

- Continua…

- Pero me di cuenta que lo que yo queria no funcionaria en su presencia…

- ¿Algo asi como que tu estas cantando en el escenario y tu amigo que es el coro lo hace terrible?- interrogo la chica imaginandoselo.

- Si, algo parecido…

- Me ha pasado muchas veces..

Tommy arqueo las cejas y prefirio hacer caso omiso al comentario.

- Entonces cuando le dije que no estuviera cuando yo hiciera lo que tenia que hacer…se molesto…

- Es lo logico…pero es inevitable…

- Y me lanzo una cachetada en el rostro….- Tommy al decir esto poso la mano sobre su mejilla y mostro una expresión de dolor.

Angelica en este punto se incorporo de la cama sentandose sobre ella y luego estiro la cabeza en señal de no haber escuchado claramente.

- ¿Te pego una cachetada?...¿Y no hiciste nada?!!

- No,…no me parecio correcto hacer eso…- contesto el jovencito todavía con la mano en el rostro.

La rubia se asusto. ¿Qué clase de amigo tendria Tommy que le lanzaria un golpe al decirle aquello?...bueno, esa actitud solo era cuestion de chicas…o sea…que su amigo…tal vez…era…

- ¿Y es alguien que yo conozco?- pregunto interesada la chica.

- No, claro que no- mintio Tommy.

Eso bastaba. El amigo de su primo era "diferente" y tal vez ¡¡estaba enamorado de Tommy!!. No podia dejar que tal escandalo se diera sobretodo porque todo el mundo sabia que ellos eran parientes. Ademas se imaginaba como reaccionaria el pobre si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, después de todo su mente siempre habia estado posada en el arte cinematografico y era muy inocente en comprender las cosas…

- Yo se lo que debes hacer…- dijo Angelica decidida.

- ¿Qué?...

- Debes alejarte lo mas pronto que puedas y veras que todo se solucionara…

- ¿Alejarme?, ¿no crees que es algo muy drastico?, digo, no intento matarme o algo por el estilo…

- No, es lo mejor. No le hables, ademas comprendera el porque reaccionas asi…¿Después de todo te dio la cachetada sin explicaciones, no?

- Bueno, luego de eso no me dijo nada y se fue…

- ¿Lo ves?. Evita estar cerca y procura no dirigirle la palabra o si trata de conversar tu solo se cortante…

- No estoy seguro…

- Thomas…¿alguna vez has oido que se han quejado de mis consejos en la web?

- No, al contrario…

- Aja. Solo hazlo. Ahora si vete que quiero dormir. Buenas noches…

- Si, buenas noches…

Angelica se acosto complacida con ella misma, habia salvado su reputacion y ademas ayudado a su primo que al fin de cuentas estimaba. El habia hecho muchas cosas por ella en el pasado asi que tal vez era la mejor forma de agradecerle. Cerro los ojos y sintio como era arrullada por el sentimiento de la buena accion.

Tommy por su parte salio de la habitación de su prima y se dirigio a la propia. Ya en su cama permanecio mirando el techo mientras Dil dormia placidamente en la cama del costado. Penso que el consejo de Angelica habia sido algo drastico pero si ella dijo que todo se solucionaria, tal vez al portarse de esa manera tal vez Lil le explicaria todo y volverian a ser amigos. Angelica era una chica y sabia como eran las demas, ¿no?. Lo haria desde el Lunes, estaba decidido.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Si, lo termine. Este capitulo esta dedicado a las personas que les gusta el Kimi/Phil, no se si lo deje algo inocente pero es que las cosas comienzan asi…¿verdad?. En cuanto al problema de Susie, pues si hasta ella se ha dado cuenta que es prejuiciosa…(la mayoria de las chicas lo somos en algun momento), y Angelica supo hacerselo saber. Ah, si y en lo de Tommy y su adorable caricia…primer error…pedirle consejo a Angelica….segundo error…no aclararle de quien se trataba…bueno, habran mas de un enredo en los siguientes capitulos. Esta vez tienen que tener en cuenta que el cap. 16 lo he escrito en tiempo record, asi que no prometo que salga tan rapido publicado el cap 17 como sucede con este. (necesito inspìrarme, asi que tengo que ver por lo menos dos repeticiones de los rugrats crecidos con un fondo musical de aves, jeje)

Contestación a los reviews!!:

**Deina****-Black:** Hola Deina, te agradezco que hayas dejado review!!!. Bueno, si, Harold esta enamorado de Susie pero ella aparentemente no quiere nada con el...lo rechazo…quizas la chica no esta siendo objetiva…. Si te gusta el Kimi/Phil, pues ahí estas servida. Un momento, parece que a todo mundo le ha gustado que Tommy reciba esa cachetada (pobrecito). Guau, por fin una defensora de Carlitos… bueno, amiga, no desesperes que el tendra su oportunidad como lo he dicho antes…(y sabra aprovecharla, en serio). En cuanto a lo de la pagina web, pues no te puedo dar todavía la direccion porque esta en construccion, pero en lo de tu amiga que es webmaster, pues la ayuda es bien recibida!!!!!. Gracias nuevamente y dejame review para este capi tambien…

**Arabella**** Granger Potter: **Deacuerdo contigo en lo de la cachetada…ese Tommy es muy poco delicado (estamos contigo Lil!!). Y si pues, lastima que el papa de Angélica sea tan observador…pero que le va a hacer…. Gracias amiga por acordarte de mi fic y si te es posible sigue leyendo y mandandome reviews!!!

**Kokoro**** Yana: **¿Que hay?, Bueno gracias por tus apreciaciones. Oye, ¿tienes pensado escribir un fic de los rugrats crecidos?...GENIAL!! Apresurate en hacerlo porque me muero de ganas de leer otro fic que no sea el mio!!!!. Bueno aquí actualizo lo mas rapido que puedo, ojala que te guste este capi 16 y no te olvides del review!!!!!

**Lizett****:   **Que bueno que te haya encantado el capitulo quince y en cuanto a lo de Tommy, pues como les digo a todos el solito lo provoco. Ahora mira a quien le pide consejo..jeje. Ah, si, bueno, se que no eres fan de Angelica, pero yo si lo soy (es mi personaje favorito), por eso en lo que pones de que su padre es muy cruel, pues si tienes razon es un poco ilogico el querer cambiar a su hija después de que ellos fueron los culpables de que fuera asi. Pero los padres se equivocan y a veces tratan de corregirse demasiado tarde y con medidas que tal vez sean inútiles. Y no, no queda como el bueno ni tampoco el malo, amiga, de este fic todavía queda mucho que descubrir y las cosas que se dan son porque se tienen que dar…ya veras, tal vez te impresiones un poco…En cuanto a Chuckie…lo vuelvo a decir…y no se si habras notado la forma como reacciono con su padre aquella noche después de regresar del trabajo…como que tiene algo dentro de si que…hummm mejor no te digo mas… ademas Angelica continua siendo caprichosa (igual que a los trece), pero ha cambiado con la mayoria porque los demas no se dejaron…pero con Chuckie es una cuestion diferente…aun sigue siendo timido…y eso es lo que aprovecha…hasta que pueda al menos…(va a ser mi parte preferida, te lo juro)

Ah, y no estoy molesta amiga, mas bien me gusta que se pongan a analizar mi fic, veo que le ponen interes…BRAVOOO!!!!!. Cuidate mucho y mas reviews!!!!!


	17. La disculpa de un delincuente

Espero que no se hayan desesperado con la espera (tampoco es para tanto, han sido poquisimos dias). Sin embargo, la demora implica un poco mas de cuidado al escribir los hechos y plantearlos asi como un poco de reflexion creativa para mi. Bueno, que les puedo decir acerca de este capitulo…a los que pensaban que Lil seguiria sufriendo…pues no, las cosas cambian…(chequeen lo que le responde a Tommy)…ahora si que comenzaran los problemas para nuestro niño Pickles con la aparicion de alguien…y por ultimo, la monotonia de Chuckie va a comenzar a cambiar a partir de estos momentos…(casi al final van a darse cuenta). A ver…que mas…LEAANN!!!!!!!!!!

x

x

x

x

**La disculpa de un delincuente   **

x

x

x

x

x

El lunes por la mañana Tommy, Dil y Angelica habian tomado el autobús escolar sin apuros, cosa inusual en aquellos dias. Didi Pickles habia decidido ella misma encargarse de la puntualidad de sus hijos y su sobrina al menos hasta que fueran capaces de despertar usando su reloj interno. Los adolescentes no presentaron ninguna queja, aunque sintieron que era una exageración querer incorporarlos diariamente a las cinco de la mañana, quitandoseles lo soñoliento recien cuarenta minutos después. Incluso Stu, su esposo, habia terminado afectado, ya que a diferencia de los muchachos, se habria estado lamentando durante todo el desayuno de lo cansado que se encontraba y comentando acerca de las horas completas de sueño que cualquier humano normal deberia tener. Una vez que los jovencitos se despidieron de los adultos, caminaron unas dos cuadras y esperaron en el paradero que el bus pasara. Habia sido un logro para Angelica el conseguir al fin que su tio Stu no los llevara mas en su auto-desmonte evitando asi el peligro de que comentaran de ella. El hombre se creyo la historia de que queria llevar la vida de una escolar comun y no tener tratamientos especiales. Tommy no la contradijo pues su mente andaba por otro lado y a Dil, su pelirrojo primo menor al parecer no le causaba ningun problema.

Cuando el vehiculo se detuvo para recogerlos, oyeron unas voces familiares que provenian de muy cerca.. Lil y su hermano Phil Deville aparecieron apresuradamente y siendo ayudados por la voz resonante de su madre intentaban por todos los medios de alcanzar el bus antes de que fuera tarde y los dejara atrás. En el momento en que los gemelos llegaron donde se encontraban sus amigos, los anteriores los saludaron. Tommy no participo de la bienvenida que Angelica y Dil en su forma peculiar les habian dado y solo atino a mirar de reojo a una chica que no parecia molesta en lo absoluto. Subieron uno cada vez por las escalerillas del autobús escolar y escogieron los ultimos asientos para poder tener una conversación en grupo. Angelica, como era de esperarse se separo de ellos y se ubico unos asientos mas adelante, donde aun se encontraban vacios los sitios de sus nuevas amigas. Lil opto por sentarse al lado de la ventana y Dil y Phil a su costado. A Tommy solo le quedo el sitio de la otra ventana. 

- Tommy ¿te sucede algo?- interrogo Phil notando algo de pesadumbre en el rostro de su amigo.

- No, no me sucede nada- fingio una sonrisa- ¿Qué me podria estar pasando?...

- Ah, solo me parecio…

Tommy desvio los ojos hasta el otro lado, sin embargo, Lil estaba demasiado concentrada en un libro. Su expresión relajada no habia cambiado, y el chico comenzó a creer que todo el asunto de la cachetada habia sido un sueño. 

- Oye Lil, que cosa estas leyendo…dejame ver…¿otra vez historia?...No tenemos ninguna presentacion!!

- Si…- contesto la chica poniendole atención a su hermano sin mirar a los lados- pero este curso se me hace difícil y no puedo descuidarme.

- Pero es sencillo, haz como yo…solo aprendete los titulos de cada tema…

- ¿Los titulos?...¿Y con eso apruebas?- exclamo extrañada.

- Con eso…y con las respuestas de Kimi…jajajaja- rio el castaño apoyando ambas manos sobre la cabeza- No falla…

Lil solo le dio una media sonrisa y volvio a su libro. Tommy ahora estaba noventa por ciento convencido que el se habia imaginado cosas.

- Yo en mis examenes trabajo con probabilidades- intervino Dil- hago una lista de todas las preguntas posibles que podrian aparecer en la prueba y luego revisando el libro veo cuantas veces la mencionan. 

- Bueno- se atrevio a hablar el Pickles mayor- a mi solo me da tiempo para estudiar…revisar tres tomos no es muy comodo, Dil.

- Si, pero ahí viene la parte importante…¡terminas aprendiendote todo lo que leiste, incluyendo cosas que no te enseño el maestro pero que tal vez admita para sorprenderte los años siguientes!!¡¡Y todo sin estudiar!!

Los muchachos se miraron las caras y luego vieron la cara de felicidad del menor del grupo por un descubrimiento tal vez no tan fabuloso.

-Los golpes en la cabeza son peligrosos. Cuando tenga hijos seguro que les advertire.- expreso Phil cruzandose de brazos.

- Lil, a mi hermano lo vi estudiando ese tema ayer, ¿verdad Tommy?...¿Por que no te explica lo que sabe?- opino Dil apoyandose contra la chica para poder ver mejor las hojas impresas del libro. Tommy volteo hacia su derecha y penso:"Bien, como te dijo Angelica, se cortante". Sin embargo antes de que se pensara que excusa pondría para tratar menos con Lil, esta se le adelanto.

- No hay problema, Dili- respondio la chica sonriendole de manera dulce al amigo de al lado- Ya termine de todos modos. 

- Ah, entonces me da gusto.

Tommy se quedo callado y miro al suelo del bus. Recordaba claramente aquella escena en la que Lil habia reaccionado de tal manera y se habia marchado. 

- Oiban- dijo Phil comiendo un emparedado de jamon que habia extraido de su mochila- han oibo be el bireptor ve va a retirar bor una abexion…

- Hebo lo he oibo tambien- respondio Dil imitando el codigo de su amigo.

- Phil, no hemos entendido ni una pizca de lo que has dicho…- intervino Lil mirando fijamente como nunca lo habia hecho a su hermano.

- Digo- continuo el chico tragando el pan- que el director se va a retirar por una afección al corazon…

- ¿Boston?

- Yo creo que si. Con el ultimo incidente que ustedes y Angelica provocaron al pobre hombre casi le da un patatus…

- ¿Entonces era verdad?- pregunto la castaña dirigiendose a Dil.

- No sabia que toda la escuela lo sabia- hablo Tommy mirando a Phil.

- No toda la escuela, nada mas los que los vieron salir de la oficina de Boston…pero no se extendio mas porque después de todo siempre hay algun gracioso que activa la alarma de incendios. El reto es hacer cosas mas alla de lo obvio.

- Otra vez con eso de los retos…Philip, a ti si que te gusta buscar problemas…- opino Lil arqueando las cejas.- lo bueno es que andas entretenido con eso del torneo de juegos…

Durante los siguientes minutos de viaje, Lil no le dirigia la palabra a Tommy y eso le desesperaba. ¿Cómo se suponia que seria cortante si ella ni siquiera le hablaba?. Se suponia que al final el que habia recibido el golpe habia sido el…

El autobús se detuvo frente a una casa ya conocida y todo el grupo pudo divisar a dos muchachitos, una chica de rasgos orientales con otro que era alto y desgarbado. Ambos sonrieron al verlos y se acercaron hasta el lugar de reunion. Lamentablemente no alcanzaba espacio para los recien llegados, por lo que antes de que ambos buscaran otros asientos, Tommy se levanto de un salto y le ofrecio el asiento a Kimi quien asintio agradecida.

- Yo y Chuckie nos sentaremos alli., ¿deacuerdo chicos?- informo el muchacho de cabello purpura a sus demas amigos. Lil no le presto atención, habia posado su mirada en un bote de basura, mostrandose  muy interesada en el objeto.

Los dos jovencitos tomaron un par de sitios que se encontraban a tres espacios contando desde el fondo y luego de acomodarse se dispusieron a entablar una conversación.

- Tommy- comenzo Chuckie- ¿te pasa algo?.

Era la tercera vez que se lo preguntaban.

- No…a mi nunca me pasa nada…

Chuckie observo a su amigo nada convencido con la respuesta. 

- Bien, ahora me vas a decir exactamente que te ocurre y porque andas con esa cara de preocupado.

- Yo…- tambien podria contar con la ayuda del pecoso, era su mejor amigo y no habian secretos entre ellos- creo que estoy de malas con Lil…

- ¿Lil?...¿Se han peleado?- interrogo extrañado su compañero.

- Si, bueno, es que…

Y asi fue como Tommy le narro todo lo ocurrido aquel dia viernes. Una vez hubo escuchado la historia, Chuckie quedo pensativo unos segundos enfrascandose en una reflexion corta y luego de modo muy interesado quizo averiguar un poco mas.

- Y dime, ¿ahora que vas a hacer al respecto?- dijo haciendo un vago gesto con la mano.

- Si lo mas conveniente es dejar de hablar con ella, lo hare- respondio Tommy sonando algo indeciso.

El chico de quince años abrio los pequeños ojos verdes asombrado y tras arreglarse un tanto la camisa continuo la charla.

- ¿Y de donde has sacado que es mejor no hablarle?.

- Como no tenia a quien contarle, decidi preguntarle a Angelica y ella me…

Chuckie asomo una sonrisa y luego coloco ambas manos sobre la boca para acallar una pequeña carcajada que surgio de sus labios. 

- ¿Cuál es el chiste?- replico ofendido el otro jovencito.

- ¿Desde cuando haces lo que te dice tu prima?. No te vayas a enojar...- corrigió cuidando sus palabras- pero hace mucho que nos hemos dado cuenta que las ideas de Angelica siempre han terminado metiendonos en un lio. Nada vas a ganar comportandote de esa manera…

Tommy volteo para mirar hacia atrás y luego de darle una revision rapida al grupo se volvio nuevamente hacia el chico de cabello naranja.

- Confieso que a mi tambien me parecio extraña aquella solucion, pero que podia hacer. No habia nadie capaz de darme un consejo...Dil no es un candidato al menos…

- ¿Te suena el nombre Chuckie Finster, tu mejor amigo de toda la vida?...- reprocho de la misma forma en que un hermano mayor habla al pequeño.

- Esto…- continuo evitando los ojos verdes- necesitaba a alguien con mas experiencia…

- Yo soy mayor que tu…no creo que…- de repente el chico de las gafas se detuvo y tomo una expresión seria- comprendo. Te refieres a que yo no tengo tanta vida social como ella, ¿verdad?.

Tommy se sintio culpable de que quiza hubiera hecho sentir mal a su amigo, sin embargo, se sorprendio al ver sonreir al mismo unos segundos después.

- Escuchame bien, -expreso acomodandose las gafas- el que no tenga salidas y citas todos los dias no quiere decir que no pueda entender ciertas cosas y al que alguien le suceda todo lo contrario, no implica que se convierta en un erudito en las mismas cuestiones. Asi que si te interesa mi opinión, te puedo decir que la solucion es mas sencilla de lo que piensas…

- Disculpa…si me importa…

- Bien,- señalizo Chuckie- Intenta preguntarle primero cual fue la causa de aquella cachetada…

- Eso lo se, ¡¡claro que fue por no- bajo el tono de su voz ya que alguien del costado volteo a verlos-  querer dejar que se quede…

- Esas son tus propias conclusiones, pero a lo mejor hay otra razon…- argumento calmadamente Chuckie recostandose sobre el respaldar del asiento.

Tommy reflexiono aquellas palabras y tras un suspiro asintio.

- Tal vez. Espero que no sea por algo mas grave que le hubiera causado sin darme cuenta…

- Si que lo es…- murmuro para si mismo el pecoso divisando el techo interior del vehiculo.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No- nego sonriendo- solo hice uno de mis analisis internos.

Tommy se alzo de hombros y se recosto al igual que su amigo. Cerro los ojos y pudo sentirse aliviado aunque las cosas siguieran igual. Que tonto habia sido al dejarse llevar por los consejos de la rubia, ¿no recordo cuando hace tres años ella le queria convencer de  tomar el amuleto de su padre a cambio de ayudar a Chuckie con una de sus amigas y cuando lo hizo termino castigado sin poder ir al concierto que habia esperado tanto?

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

- Un, dos, tres,…probando, un, dos, tres….-Un hombre corpulento, específicamente maestro de educación fisica de los de penultimo año, daba golpecitos suaves al micro y verificaba que el sonido que expulsaban un par de parlantes viejos se sintiera en todo el patio de la escuela, donde una muchedumbre de jovencitos y jovencitas formaban barullo. Apenas llegaban los alumnos, iban siendo llevados hasta el patio, lugar en el que se les formaba en filas y se les hacia esperar ya que, por todos los indicios mostrados, se haria una reunion general. Tommy no habia podido decirle absolutamente nada a Lil debido a que al bajar del bus, uno de sus maestros lo habia llevado casi de la mano hasta la ubicación de los de su aula y para rematar, la chica habia apresurado el paso antes de que su hermano y Kimi lo notaran. Unicamente se limito a proyectar la manera en la que se lo preguntaria, prefiriendo ser prudente en sus palabras.

Toda la organización duro algo de veinte minutos, entre reprimendas de los maestros y un escandalo que se formo en el grupo de los novatos con algo relacionado a un individuo mareado e infestado por las ganas de devolver todo el desayuno lo antes posible. Al fin, cuando todo el tumulto se hubo apaciguado, una voz melosa se dirigio a cada jovencito parado sobre el piso de cemento dentro del enrejado. Una mujer delgadisima con piel que se asemejaba a la porcelana se encargo de comunicarles la noticia que ya habia comenzado a difundirse una semana antes.

- Su atención, por favor mis queridos…- llamo aclarandose la garganta- les debo informar un asunto my triste para todos los docentes y seguramente, los estudiantes.

Phil, desde su lugar, se adelanto un poco hacia el lado de Kimi y susurro: "Ahora va a decir que el viejo ya no pudo mas".

- Nuestro apreciado director el señor Boston lamentablemente no seguira con nosotros lo que queda del año escolar...

Un murmullo se sintio en el oido de la jovencita: "Por que le dio una Picklelitis aguda"

- Debido a cuestiones de salud relacionadas a las constantes preocupaciones que tiene un director…

"Y ahora nos leera las tarjetas de papel mache que envio con mucho amor…". Kimi trato de contener las ganas de reir y le dio un pequeño empujon con el codo a su compañero de atrás para que dejara de hacer aquellos comentarios.

- Muy bien, ahora les leere unas palabras que les dejo antes de partir.

Mientras la mujer del estrado repetia lo escrito en una hoja blanca que sostenia con las manos, Phil Deville decia muy bajito a su amiga : "Te lo dije". Kimi unicamente atino a mover la cabeza negativamente.

Una vez que la profesora de artes acabo, la mayoria de muchachos se comenzo a inquietar creyentes de que luego de eso, la formación llegaria a su fin. Estaban equivocados. Cuando oyeron nuevamente la voz de la maestra, todos voltearon hacia el frente y escucharon curiosos.

- Ahora, para mi beneplácito y pronto el de ustedes, permitanme presentarles al hombre que sustituira a nuestro antiguo director.- animo-  Denle la bienvenida al Doctor Canson…

Un silencio corto se apodero del lugar. Los chiquillos miraron hacia todos lados y no vieron ningun rastro de un rostro extraño. Pronto, una figura aparecio desde la entrada a los pasillos y todos acertaron en su identidad. Un hombre grueso, obeso hasta el extremo, y de caminar disparejo avanzaba lentamente por el sendero de gras. Al llegar el momento de subir tres pequeños escalones, (colocados para formar el estrado improvisado), la expresión seria que poseia se transformo en una de sufrimiento al parecer provocado por el esfuerzo que debia aplicar en aquella accion. Ya arriba, tomo con sus regordetas manos el micro y le dio una revisada general al conglomerado que tenia enfrente.

- Buenos dias alumnos- hablo por primera vez con su voz delgada increíblemente perteneciente a todo el conjunto masoso- Hoy me desperte muy contento. Contento porque me dije que desde estos momentos se impondría una nueva relacion en esta escuela, cosa que no puedo conseguir mi colega. Relacion amical entre los educadores y ustedes. Quiero que sientan la necesidad de recurrir a un maestro en cada momento y de igual manera un maestro recurrira a ustedes.No es necesaria mayor presentacion, porque la mejor forma de conocerme sera viendo el nuevo orden que se impondra en este lugar. Eso es todo.

Y asi sin mas ni mas, el hombre descendio la escalerilla con mas facilidad que cuando subio y regreso en sus pasos hasta desaparecer tras las puertas del edificio. Inmediatamente comenzo un murmuro general por todo el patio y una confundida maestra termino diciendo : Regresen a sus aulas por favor.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente durante las primeras horas y la reunion inicial en el patio no habia causado mayor excitación. Tommy Pickles, un chico no tan comun ni tan corriente, miraba a cada minuto el reloj de muñeca de su compañero de al lado y el lapiz con cabeza de goma sobre su carpeta rodaba incesantemente de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Las clases de matematicas se hacian mas largas que de costumbre, y aburridas, sobretodo desde el momento que lo cambiaron de aula separandolo de sus amigos al inicio del ciclo escolar. Muy mala suerte. Recosto el brazo sobre el pequeño mueble, frotandose la cara en la playera y volvio a sus reflexiones. Desde hacia media hora que lo habia planeado todo. Al salir al primer descanso iria directamente al aula 261 y se dirigiria hacia Lil, entonces conversarian a solas, claro, antes preguntandoselo. Solo esperaba que aceptara la proposicion y no reaccionara estampandole otra cachetada.

Se toco la mejilla nuevamente y sus ojos se desviaron a la derecha. Solo diez minutos y guardaria sus cosas. Una interrupción a la clase hizo que la mayoria adormecida pusiera atención. Un muchacho moreno de un grado mayor se acerco al maestro y le susurro algo al oido, luego regreso por donde hubo aparecido y se esfumo del lugar. El hombre se acomodo la corbata y después de mirar a toda la clase hablo en voz mas alta de la que habia utilizado durante la exposición: - Thomas Pickles, lo llaman desde la oficina del director.

Tommy levanto la vista desentendido y tras una pausa, se puso de pie saliendo del salon hacia el sitio donde hacia poco tiempo habia asistido junto con su hermano y su prima. Apresuro el paso porque no queria perderse la oportunidad de hablar lo mas antes posible con Lil. Al quedar frente a la puerta dio unos ligeros toques a la misma. Nadie respondio. Se decidio entrar sin perder tiempo, asomo primero la cabeza y noto que en la sala no se encontraba la secretaria. Una vez completamente dentro de la habitación se dirigio hasta la entrada de vidrio pavonado que marcaba el limite entre los territorios del director y la sala de espera donde no pudo evitar el respirar profundamente. Justo antes de que su puño hiciera contacto con el material, la puerta se abrio haciendolo retroceder unos pasos. El jovencito sin mayor alternativa ingreso al nuevo recinto y una voz semejante a la exclamación de un ave le invito a sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Un hombre regordete que movia constantemente la mandibula, con un ligero parecido a Amanda Stokes, le sonreia (si es que eso se podia definir como tal dado el movimiento irregular), desde su asiento, que ya no era de piel como recordaba Tommy. Es mas, por lo que podia notar, toda la habitación habia cambiado; los muebles, las sillas y demas accesorios ya no existian y ahora eran reemplazados por asientos frios de metal y plastico contando ademas con la aparicion de una vieja biblioteca en uno de los rincones. El color tambien habia variado evidenciando que el lugar habia sido pintado el fin de semana por el ligero pero latente aroma a pintura fresca que invadia sus fosas nasales. El hombre tomo del escritorio una bolsa de mani y se lo ofrecio, sin embargo el muchacho nego con la cabeza. Ante el rechazo, dejo de regreso el objeto a su lugar inicial y leyo un papel que tambien reposaba sobre el mueble de madera.

- Hummm- comenzo el director observando concentrado el documento- Pickles…-

Unos minutos tuvieron que transcurrir antes de que continuara y que ademas el chico se enterara al fin de cuentas de que se trataba aquello.

– Interesante expediente…

Tommy no sabia a que se referia con "interesante", lo unico que podia imaginar estaria escrito en aquel manojo de hojas serian las constantes tardanzas que cometio los meses anteriores. Miro atento hacia el obeso interlocutor moviendo inquieto sus piernas, hasta que el ultimo alzo el rostro bruscamente.

- ¿Qué le puede decir al doctor de todo esto señor Pickles?

- La verdad no necesito ir al medico ahora señor…

- Ujum- carraspeo a proposito el hombre- por si no lo recuerda, hoy en la mañana me presente como el doctor Canson…

- Oh…- asintio el chiquillo- Entonces no se a que se refiere…doctor…

Canson abrio la bolsa y saco un puñado de manies que avento literalmente dentro su boca. Y asi masticando sin prestar mucho cuidado en no salpicar los restos de comida alrededor, aguzo los frios ojos grises sobre el alumno.

- Mire, señor Pickles, voy a serle sincero. Desde que me ofrecieron este puesto, decidi a ejercerlo de la mejor manera. Por eso me tome la molestia de leer los expedientes de todos los alumnos, y le confieso que me llamo la atención el suyo precisamente. Revoltoso de primera categoría, ¿eh?.

Tommy no creia lo que estaba escuchando, ¿revoltoso y todavía de primera categoría?...seguro que habia un homonimo en aquella escuela, por supuesto que no era el.

- Señor yo…

- No, Pickles, no trate de explicarme nada…Se que a lo que usted le ha faltado como a muchos delicuentes juveniles ha sido una mano dura que los lleve por el buen camino de la rectitud…Ahora- hizo una pausa limpiandose con la mano los restos de mani que quedaban en su barbilla- vamos a comenzar preguntandole…¿Esta arrepentido?

El chico miro extrañado al hombre y en aquel momento le parecio mas gordo de lo que era.

- Señor, no puedo estar arrepentido de algo que no he hecho…y ni siquiera se que es…

- El arte, Pickles…- interrumpio Canson levantando un dedo triunfalmente.

- ¿Qué con el arte,…doctor?- A Tommy se le hacia difícil llamar con aquel cargo a alguien que no traia bata blanca.

- Su arte. Muchas ideas liberales…demasiado cambio, no me gusta, no es bueno. Se nota que no quiere sentirse atado, y eso me temo, hijo que le va a traer consecuencias en el futuro. Y los genes por supuesto…dos Pickles mas…veo que tambien tienen sus problemas…

- Si usted me permite yo- trato de aclarar el jovencito ofuscado.

- Ahí esta la cuestion Pickles…el permitir o no permitir…pero no se asuste que no lo voy a meter a la carcel jajajajajajajajaja- rio grotescamente enviando por los aires pedazos de manies, que Tommy evito alzando uno de sus brazos.- bueno, regrese a sus clases, y no olvide que lo estare vigilando…hasta luego…

El chiquillo se reincorporo y salio del lugar sin apresurarse. El primer receso ya habia terminado y tendria que esperar hasta el segundo para hablar con su amiga. Que problemas se le venian, primero Lil le pega en la cara sin decirle el porque y luego un hombre gigante le advierte que lo perseguira porque es un "delincuente juvenil". 

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

El timbre anunciando el segundo descanso del dia hizo acto de presencia emitiendo su acostumbrado ring por toda la escuela. Lil ya habia terminado los deberes que serian revisados la siguiente clase después del receso, por lo que podia salir a pasear por los pasillos y no quedarse en una mesa en el patio terminandolos, como se proponia Phil, su hermano gemelo. Últimamente se habia vuelto un poco estudiosa, no tanto por querer sobresalir sino mas bien por olvidar algo que traia en la cabeza desde antes del inicio del año escolar. Pero después de pensarlo muchas veces un dia antes de aquel, habia tomado la firme decisión de cambiar la situación por la que estaba pasando. Ya habia comprobado que Tommy la consideraba su amiga, y solo eso. La cachetada que le habia propinado habia sido algo precipitado y sabia que no fue lo correcto en esos instantes, sin embargo, ya lo habia hecho y debia afrontar las consecuencias. Miro a su alrededor y diviso a Wade, guardando ordenadamente los libros en su mochila gris. Era un chico formidable y le agradaba conversar con el; asi comenzo todo con Tommy, por lo que tal vez lo mismo podria ocurrir con el. Le atraia fisicamente, eso ni dudarlo, y les caia bien a la mayoria…de su grupo. Wade no era malo, nada mas un tanto orgulloso, cosa que no les impedia entablar una charla que durara horas, pero solo con ella…no con las demas…A lo mejor eso era bueno, si llegaban a tener una relacion no habria peligro de que…no, ya estaba creando cosas que quien sabe si se harian realidad…¿Por qué fantaseaba tanto?...Recordaba cuando en su habitación se quedaba echada sobre su cama largo tiempo imaginandose a ella y Tommy haciendo todo juntos, paseando, comiendo helados, en los campamentos…hasta llego a pensarse el como serian después de casados, luna de miel, besandose, los dos solos en…vamos- sonrio- que todo ya se estaba poniendo telenovelesco…y un poco subido de tono…

Cuando hubo guardado sus utiles dentro del bolso, alguien le tomo del brazo. Levanto la vista sonriente pensando que seria Wade, sin embargo se sorprendio al ver frente a frente a quien hacia poco era protagonista de algunos de sus extraños pensamientos…

- Tommy- solo atino a decir.

- Lil, yo queria conversar a solas contigo…no se si tu…- intento el chico de cabello purpura de una forma asustada.

- Ah, claro…- respondio seria- vamos entonces…

- Si-

Ambos muchachos caminaron en silencio por los corredores, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el chico Pickles señalo un aula, exactamente el salon de musica. Por suerte estaba abierto y al ingresar, Lil tomo asiento junto a un trombon mientras que Tommy prefirio quedarse de pie frente a ella. La chica comenzo a sentirse incomoda. 

- Lil, mi intencion de traerte aquí …

- Si- corto la muchachita de catorce años- ya lo se. La que deberia hablar primero soy yo…mira Tommy, queria disculparme…

- ¿Ah si?- interrogo el chico sorprendido cruzandose de brazos.

- Aja…bueno, por lo de…el golpe que recibiste…lo siento, no queria- (en ese instante si queria)- pero la verdad estaba de malas ese dia…y me senti ofendida de que no apreciaras mi preocupación………-hizo una pausa- por tu video-mintio.

- Ah…- respondio el chico un poco mas relajado- de veras ya me habia asustado. Digo…no tienes porque ponerte asi, Lil…yo quiero que me ayudes pero tu sabes…Amanda es…

- Timida. Ya me lo contaste- agrego la chica inexpresivamente- No importa mas eso…¿Amigos?- ahora era Lil la que extendia la mano para estrecharsela a su amigo a diferencia del dia del congreso de insectos.

- Amigos- sonrio sinceramente Tommy tomando la delicada palma y apretandola con mucha confianza…Habia sido mas facil de lo que esperaba.

Una vez que las cosas se arreglaron, el chico salio del aula junto con Lil y se decidieron reunir con los demas en el patio de la escuela. En el trayecto conversaron como siempre lo habian hecho y el chico realmente se sintio aliviado de haber hecho las paces con ella. Después de todo habia sido lo que el se imagino. Se preguntaba a que se referia Chuckie con la otra razon.

- Lil, que tal si vienes a mi casa hoy y me ayudas con la grabacion del perro de al lado y la comparación con mi viejo Spike…¿Qué dices, te apuntas?- pregunto animadamente balanceando sus brazos de forma graciosa.

- Lo siento, no puedo…y no creo que vaya esta semana y las proximas. Ya he resuelto muchos planes…pero puedes preguntarle a cualquiera, seguramente que aceptara, eres famoso después de todo…

- Ah,...bueno…si no puedes…- respondio en un susurro mirando como Lil caminaba despreocupadamente. No esperaba aquella respuesta. Algo de decepción le inundo el rostro, pensando si se sentiria tan a gusto trabajando con la compañía de "cualquiera" que no fuera ella.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Por la tarde, Chuckie habia decidido esperar a Angelica en el mismo parque donde un par de veces se habian reunido antes, a petición de ella. El calor habia disminuido considerablemente desde el ultimo encuentro y ya no se sentia tan abochornado como en aquella ocasión. El lugar estaba un poco mas lleno que de costumbre, ya que las voces de los niños jugando se hacia mas fuerte y el gras habia sido podado de manera irregular dejando unas ondas claramente visibles en la altura del pasto. Esta vez, la demora de Angelica no habia sido tanta, cosa que le alegro. Podia notar que aquella chica le tenia respeto a su padre, claro, de una manera extraña. Una vez que la rubia arrivo al lugar, ambos marcharon camino al JavaLava. En el trayecto, Chuckie le daba indicaciones a la muchacha sobre como deberia tratar a los clientes en frente de su padre, a pesar de que la ultima no las tomaba en cuenta con la debida importancia, despues de todo, solo iria a la parte de atrás hasta que el se fuera junto con los de su oficina. Ya en el establecimiento, pudieron comprobar que sus objetivos aun no habian llegado y eso les dio tiempo para ordenar un poco mas la fuente. Desde que el señor Chass y la señora Betty habian clasificado en los bolos, Chuckie debia encargarse todo el tiempo del JavaLava incluyendo el abrir y cerrar el lugar. Angelica por su parte ayudaba llenando los saleros y pimienteros…y ninguna cosa mas, el chico no le reclamo absolutamente nada ya que al menos hacia o trataba de hacer algo. Una vez abierto al publico, el establecimiento no tardo en llenarse, ya sea por los escolares de la primaria ocupados en las maquinitas o por otras personas que solo deseaban disfrutar de un jugo, hasta que por fin después de media hora de haber comenzado el trabajo en el lugar, Drew Pickles y tres hombres mas aparecieron por la puerta principal y tomaron una mesa ubicada en una esquina del salon. Chuckie y Angelica se dieron una mirada rapida entendiendo que debian hacer y esta vez el chico fue el que se acerco a atender a los recien aparecidos.

- Buenas tardes- sonrio apaciblemente sosteniendo su cuaderno- ¿Cuál es su orden, por favor?.

Drew volteo a ver hacia el mostrador descaradamente sin siquiera escuchar lo que le habia dicho Chuckie y agito la mano para que una jovencita rubia a tres metros de ellos, notara su presencia.

- Hoy dia tambien le toca lavar los platos, señor Pickles…-explico espontáneamente el pecoso- pero no hay problema porque yo los puedo atender…

El hombre tomo una expresión seria y entrelazo los dedos apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa.

- Asi que normalmente ella lava los platos, eh?...- inquirio el padre- ¿Cuándo es que se encarga de servir y preparar alguna cosa?

Chuckie tomo aire y respondio lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza mientras era observado con mucha atención por Angelica.

- Bueno…- comenzo- lo que pasa es que…justo en las primeras horas de trabajo ella asea los utensilios y terminado ese tiempo, le toca hacer lo demas…y conmigo sucede al reves…

Drew le lanzo una mirada cautelosa a sus amigos quienes en respuesta se alzaron de hombros, y extrañamente tranquilo le sonrio.

- Ah, entiendo…entonces…¿Qué ordenaremos muchachos?...¿podrias repetir todo eso de los especiales que me dijiste la ultima vez?.

Chuckie se sintio aliviado y complacido con su actuación. Habia conseguido engañar al fin al padre de Angelica y pronto sus problemas desaparecerian. Conforme con los acontecimientos recientes, procedio a relatarle toda la lista de especiales y paquetes oferta que ofrecian.

Cuando el chico Finster regreso al mostrador, Angelica lo jalo dentro de la habitación de los fregaderos y con una actitud impaciente lo acorralo con preguntas.

- ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿te pregunto que estaba haciendo?, ¿sono sospechoso?, ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres, sus amigos?, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?, ¿te trataron de hacer caer en una trampa?, 

- Angelica…

- ¿Pidio que yo me acercara?, ¿se molesto por algo?, ¿actuo extraño?, ¿menciono algo de regresar a casa?

- Angelica…

- ¿Por qué no insistio cuando agito el brazo?, ¿te dijo que se quedaria?, ¿o se ira rapido como prometio?, ¿la comida que pidio la pidio alegre o con cara de estar esperando algo?

- ¡¡ANGELICA!!- grito Chuckie de pronto- esto…- corrigió nerviosamente considerando la expresión asesina de la chica- deja…que yo te explico…si…?

La rubia se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en un estante esperando la historia.

- Entonces habla…

Chuckie movio afirmativamente la cabeza y con lujo de detalles le conto lo que habia sucedido en aquella mesa de la esquina. Angelica escuchaba atentamente cada palabra y cuando su amigo hubo terminado, una chispa aparecio en sus ojos, la misma que normalmente le delataba una creciente sensación de victoria que se extendia por todo su cuerpo. El problema ahora era saber a que hora se marcharia del lugar. No tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo. Después de veinte minutos, su padre y los demas salian del JavaLava, sin sentir la necesidad de verla. Triunfo, por fin. A partir de ahí, todo le iria bien. Aguardo, por consejo de Chuckie, unos minutos antes de decidirse a salir del lugar, y cuando el tiempo limite hubo transcurrido, la chica entro al salon de comensales junto con su amigo cargando su bolso de piel y sus pulseras zodiacales. Cuando estaba a menos de medio metro de la salida, un chiquillo le llamo la atención. De cabellos negros, shorts rayados y una minicorbata colgando de su cuello, el muchacho parecia haber salido de una película de bajo presupuesto (donde no gastaban mucho en el vestuario de sus actores). No supo porque pero se le hizo familiar. Cara regordeta, ojos azules, respiración entrecortada…oh, rayos…ERA EL HIJO DE UNO DE LOS TRABAJADORES DE LA COMPAÑÍA DE SU PADRE!!!. Lo habia conocido desde hacia mucho, cuando aun era una niña. Cada vez que a su padre le tocaba cuidar de ella, la llevaba al trabajo y la dejaba en la guarderia unas seis horas hasta que la volviera a su auto y regresaran a casa para el almuerzo. Sin embargo, a pesar del helado que recibia tras aquella jornada, odiaba soportar a un grupo de niños cochinos y tontos durante tanto tiempo. Y alli justamente era donde se habia topado con aquel particular espécimen menor que ella por un año y tambien donde se habian peleado de las mechas sin compasión.

Angelica lo observo unos momentos antes de que diera cuenta de su presencia. El chico volteo con aquellos ojos azules, demasiado grandes para considerarlos normales, y se acerco hasta ella con una sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro. 

- ¿Angelica Pickles?- pregunto asombrado.

- ¿Te conozco?- mintio vagamente interesada.

El muchacho ante la respuesta solto una muy desagradable carcajada con la que todos los presentes del salon notaron su existencia.

- Soy yo, Michael…¿recuerdas?…HOY ES UN DIA ESPECIAL…-cantaba desentonado marchando sobre su sitio- Y TE DIRE QUE QUIERO CANTAR…SI MUY MUY TRISTE TU ESTAS…AQUÍ ESO SE TE ACABARAAAA…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!.

-Si, si, ya se quien eres…- interrumpio la jovencita para que el otro dejara de graznar.- Michael Spot…

- Si, muy bien. Oye hace tiempo que no nos veiamos , ¿no?...que casualidad…

- Si, casualidad- repitio la rubia aburrida.

- ¿Y que ha sido de tu vida?...¿te casaste?..jajajajajaja-rio haciendo ruidos extraños.

-No, Michael, no me he casado...

Un silencio se apodero de la conversación por lo que el chico hablo nuevamente.

- ¿Quieres jugar con las maquinitas?...mira es muy divertido…

- No lo creo- respondio.

- Que mal…te digo que podria quedarme todo el dia en este sitio…todo el dia, es mas… lo voy a hacer….a proposito,¿ya te vas?

Angelica sintio como un frio le recorria cada extremidad de su cuerpo.hasta llegar a la punta de sus pies. Un eco resono en sus oidos…"PODRIA QUEDARME TODO EL DIA EN ESTE SITIO…TODO EL DIA…TODO EL DIA…TODO EL DIA…" De pronto paso por su mente el rostro de su padre…"Tienes razon, no podre quedarme mas de una hora…pero tal vez haya gente que si, ¿no crees Angelica?." Estaba todo claro…Drew Pickles habia enviado a ese chico a vigilarla…quien mas que ese entrometido…ademas era hijo de uno de sus amigos de la oficina…Debia pensar en algo, no la podia ver saliendo del sitio…¿Qué haria?...Lo unico que se le ocurrio fue recurrir a alguien que ya la habia ayudado antes.

- ¡No, no me voy!- alzo la voz haciendo que Michael retrocediera- veia el paisaje exterior…si…es que me gusta ver como pasan los autos..pero ya me voy a trabajar…

- ¿Trabajas aquí?. Vaya, que coincidencia…

- Si, con permiso…-

Dejando a su conocido perplejo, Angelica se dio media vuelta y se dirigio al mostrador desde donde Chuckie habia estado observandolos. La cara suplicante de la rubia hizo que Finster notara que algo no andaba bien.

- Angelica, ¿Qué sucede?

- Es horrible Finster…- se quejo- ese tipo que ves ahí…lo conozco…es hijo de uno de los amigos de trabajo de papa…

- ¿Y?.- la miro expectante.

- ¿No lo ves?,  cuando hable con el me dijo que se quedaria todo el dia…o sea que ese es el espia que mi padre ha mandado para seguir vigilandome…

- Tal vez estas exagerando…no creo que el señor Drew haya…

- ¡Yo conozco como es mi padre, Finster!. Asi que no hay ninguna duda…no se que demonios voy a hacer…piensa!!!

Chuckie reviso detalladamente al chiquillo desde su sitio y por las caracteristicas que poseia no parecia ningun espia. Mas bien era como una especie de extra de televisión. Desvio la mirada y Angelica habia comenzado a dar vueltas alrededor de el teniendo el aspecto de una mujer histerica.

- No se lo que creas…pero veo que solo hay una salida…

- ¡¿Cuál?!- grito ansiosa cogiendole de ambos brazos.

- Si vas a tener a alguien vigilandote dia y noche…no te queda otra que trabajar…

- Eso es lo que estoy haciendo!!!

- No Angelica, trabajar DE VERDAD…

Bueno, este es el fin del capitulo diecisiete. Aunque no se hayan dado cuenta, recien a partir de este punto (junto con el siguiente capitulo) recien comenzara lo interesante de la historia…jeje…si, me preguntaran ¿Por qué la he hecho tan larga?...pero es que primero tenian que conocer un poco mas las inquietudes de los personajes y tambien queria averiguar sus opiniones…Les confieso que es muy agradable encontrar reviews de mis fieles lectoras…(que alegria!!), sin embargo, he notado que no hay mucha gente que entre en esta seccion…ojala que mas adelante esto cambie…sobretodo cuando mi amiga MimiStar y yo terminemos de construir la pagina de los rugrats crecidos…Bueno, ahora si mis amores, contestación a los reviews!!!!:

**Mimi Star:** Bueno, amiga gracias por el comentario…y este capitulo lo he escrito para que salgas del shock…jeje…Lil ya se decidio a dejar de insistir sobre el corazon de Tommy…vamos a ver como reacciona Tommy con esto…y te habras dado cuenta que casi comete un error muy grande..(Chuckie al rescate..tatan!!). Angelica va a tener que asumir sus responsabilidades…y por lo mismo pasar mas tiempo en el Javalava y por ende con Ch…jejeje…bye!!!

(actualiza tu fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

**Kokoro Yana:** Oye, que bien que escribas review por cada capitulo…(gracias). Si, me encanta que Susie y Angelica sean amigas…(y quien no lo seria si han estado juntas desde los tres años!!). Adoro las partes en la serie cuando ambas conversan con mucha confianza (no entiendo porque mencionan en otros capitulos que Kimi es la mejor amiga de Susie, si casi no andan juntas y la otra anda con Zeta de arriba abajo o con los de la pandilla…). En cuanto a Lil, no te preocupes que ya no sufrira mas de lo que lo ha hecho hasta ahora, y Tommy como te habras dado cuenta seguira el consejo de Chuckie (si, en la serie Tommy es listo, buena gente, inteligente, genial…pero no se le ha visto hasta ahora con una chica asi que me tome la libertad de ponerle sus defectos en el asunto). Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo diecisiete y pronto vendra el dieciocho…besos y bye!!!!

**Deina-Black:** Aunque no me hayas puesto la opinion sobre este capitulo, me honra el que te preocupes en aclararmelo cuando no tienes casi ni tiempo. En el anterior habia un poquito de Phil/Kimi, pero muy sutil…con ellos habra mas accion después (repìto, Phil no es tan bueno ni inocente…nada inocente!!). Bueno, espero que te agrade este capi y que me dejes review en el siguiente. Byecito!!!!

**Arabella Granger Potter Black:** Angelica normalmente malinterpreta las cosas (¿te acuerdas de que penso que Savannah iba a cancelar su fiesta por ella?) y no, Tommy no siguió su consejo. Solo es que me gusta jugar con las predicciones de los que leen el fic (no, no soy mala, nada mas curiosa…). Bueno Arabella, espero que te siga gustando el fic y me dejes el review pronto…adios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Y que paso con Lizett?...ojala no se hay molestado por como va el fic…adios a todos cuidense y buena suerte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Quehaceres personales

Holas!!!!...siento no haber actualizado antes, pero les explico las razones mas abajo…bueno, ¿que les puedo decir de este capitulo?, ummm, un comienzo para Angelica, un fin para Phil y soledad para Tommy. No suena muy alentador, pero no esta del todo mal…bueno, ahora si lean…y al final no se olviden de mandarme review!!.

x

x

x

x

**Quehaceres personales** (el titulo no me gusto pero no sabia que poner!!)

x

x

x

x

x

Angelica apoyo su cuerpo sobre la pared y miro por unos segundos al vacio como si estuviera haciendo calculos de algun tipo. Luego, poso sus ojos azules sobre el chico que se encontraba a su lado, pareciendo confundida.

- Con de verdad te refieres a…de verdad?

- Si- asintio Chuckie calmado- es la unica forma…pero, no es tan malo…

- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo me paso cuidando mis manos, Finster?...- se quejo extendiendo los dedos delicadamente- Tanto esfuerzo para que esta piel lozana se maltrate por lavar platos sucios…- Chuckie bajo la cabeza y le parecio que eran manos comunes y corrientes- No!,… me niego rotundamente!

- Pues entonces…- agrego el muchacho jugando con sus muñecas- si lo que dices es verdad, tu padre te tendra acorralada y pueda que haga algo peor cuando se entere que no…- penso un poco lo que iba a decir- que no cumples con el trabajo…

La rubia continuo observando las palmas de sus manos y después de analizar las opciones que le quedaban, dio un fuerte resoplido.

- Bien- respondio apesumbrada- lo hare…

- Es lo mejor, y no te preocupes, que vamos a comenzar de cero…nuevamente. Por ahora, solo llenaras los saleros como lo has ido haciendo y cada cierto tiempo entras y sales del cuarto de atrás para no levantar sospechas… ademas vamos a tener que quedarnos un poco después de que cierre el Javalava…

- Pero…

- No hay otro modo…- insistio- o quieres que…

- Si, si, si.- corto maleducadamente la chica bajando el dedo levantado hacia unos instantes- ya lo se …pero antes que nada...

La rubia se detuvo unos instantes recelosa mirando fijamente a Chuckie, y poco a poco se le fue acercando. Este retrocedio unos pasos dado que la conocia bien.

- ¿Qué ganas tu con ayudarme, eh Finster?...porque esto no lo haces por nada, nadie hace nada por nada. ¿Quieres que te haga popular o algo?. Porque si es asi…yo no hago milagros…tu eres…

- ¡No!- respondio tajantemente el pecoso- no quiero nada a cambio…Nada mas quiero mi acostumbrada tranquilidad, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

- Ah, claro…como sea.

Angelica se alzo de hombros y se alejo de su amigo dirigiendose hacia una mesa donde la sal ya se habia agotado. Chuckie, por su parte, suspiro y regreso a las hamburguesas y a los jugos sin dejar de pensar que estuvo bien resumirle con aquella ultima frase lo que realmente queria…librarse definitivamente de la presencia de Angelica en el trabajo…Aunque si se lo decia con aquellas palabras tal vez no le daba una cachetada como lo habia hecho Lil con Tommy, sino le pondría ambas manos sobre la parrilla caliente al menos por una hora. Se estremecio con tan solo imaginarse la escena.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

- Cuatro de la tarde…**_decima_****_ novena nota_**…el lugar de aterrizaje permanece tranquilo…no hay novedad…**_aclaracion_****_:_** los extraterrestes siempre se toman su tiempo…**_notas del investigador:_** espero que no se demoren tanto como en Roswell…- apago la grabadora pero inmediatamente volvio a presionar el boton de encendido- **_nota veinte_**…Spike durmiendo…realiza ruidos raros… **_notas del investigador:_** bien podrian interpretarse como mensajes espaciales…**_aclaracion_****_:_** estadísticamente es mas probable que suceda en un ser humano que en un perro…**_notas del investigador:_** sobretodo si es casi una reliquia…**_nota veintiuno:_** mi consanguinio continua filmando sus interesantes obras…**_notas del investigador:_** es un genio…**_aclaracion_****_:_** las obras de los genios son grandiosas…**_notas del investigador:_** pronto buscare la forma de salir en el video…**_aclaracion_****_:_** se sabe que los artistas no acostumbran trabajar con otras personas…**_notas del_** **_investigador: _**insistire…**_nota veinti_**…

- ¡¡DIL, PUEDES HACER SILENCIO POR UNA VEZ EN TODA TU VIDA?!!!!!!!, NO PUEDO TRABAJAR ASI!!!!

Tommy bajo la camara de su hombro y se mostro lo mas enojado que podia con tal de callar a su hermano quien constantemente lo habia seguido por detrás, a medida que el mayor se iba ubicando por distintos sitios en el patio de la casa Pickles. Dil apago la grabadora y bajo el brazo guardandola en uno de los veinte bolsillos cosidos a mano sobre sus pantalones.

- Lo siento…es que hoy según mis calculos una nave aterrizara justo aquí…y necesito tomar cada hecho que ocurra en el patio…

- ¿Es que no tienen otro lugar de estacionamiento…que tal el area 54, el pentagono, o el fondo del mar?- ironizo Tommy volteando su gorra de un toque rapido.

- No podrian, serian acosados…- respondió Dil tomandose en serio el comentario de su hermano mayor- ¿terminaste de filmar a Spike?

Tommy suspiro y se sento sobre el pasto, seguidamente el otro lo imito.

- Si, he tomado lo suficiente. Tanto tiempo gastado de filmacion y sin obtener que el perro se de vuelta…- Spike en este punto solto un resoplido baboso y siguió durmiendo dentro de su pequeña casa de madera- tampoco debo pedir mucho contando que ya esta muy viejo…solo me queda trabajar con el perro del vecino…

- El chihuahua…especie interesante…pequeño pero con gran potencial para la comunicación…a proposito, Tommyngo- dijo Dil rascandose una oreja- ¿Lil no va a venir hoy?

El chico del cabello purpura se dejo caer completamente sobre el suelo y recostado boca arriba quedo mirando hacia el cielo.

- No. 

- Suenas preocupado…- inquirio el chico pelirrojo parandose de manos y manteniendo la misma postura.

- ¿Por qué tendria que estar preocupado?...dijo que tenia cosas que hacer…nada mas me habia acostumbrado a su presencia…pero no puedo obligarla a venir…

- Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera…eso es cierto…- avanzo unos centímetros- sin embargo me encantaba que estuviera con nosotros todos los dias…es linda…

- Ah, si- respondio cortante Tommy- no puedo contradecirte.

- ¿Ahora con quien se encontrara?...

- Y yo que se- respondio tajantemente moviendose un poco a la derecha- No tengo porque estar enterado…

- ¿Te molesta algo?- pregunto nuevamente el hermano menor cayendo bruscamente sobre el pasto luego de perder el equilibrio.

- Nada mas que no pueda hacer mi video como quisiera…- hizo una pausa- Escucha Dil…¿te importaria si me ayudas en algo?

Una sonrisa impetuosa aparecio en el rostro de Dilan ya que por fin sentia que hacia acto de presencia su tan ansiada oportunidad de dar a conocer sus nuevas ideas. Entusiasta, asintio enérgicamente y se dispuso a escuchar lo que su hermano tenia que decirle.

- ¿Podrias voltear boca arriba a Spike?...

Dil se levanto de un salto y casi corriendo llego hasta donde el perro dormia placidamente. Coloco sus manos debajo del animal y aplicando todas sus fuerzas logro hacer que la mascota diera una media vuelta hacia un lado. Cuando ocurrio esto, Spike abrio los pequeños ojos grises e inmediatamente los cerro parpadeando ante la luz solar que le caia directamente sobre la cara. A continuación, el pelirrojo agito ambos brazos para que su hermano supiera que el trabajo estaba hecho, a pesar de que el otro ya lo habia notado gracias a la cercania en la que se encontraba.

- Muy bien…- Tommy se reincorporo y apoyo la camara sobre su hombro nuevamente, apuntando hacia la direccion donde el can se acurrucaba.

- ¿Necesitas algo mas?- pregunto Dil alegremente.

- Que te salgas de ahí por favor…

- Por supuesto…

El menor se alejo de Spike y se sento en una de las sillas ubicadas al lado de la mesa del patio. Durante unos minutos Tommy filmaba a su mascota mientras caminaba alrededor de el y hablaba: "muy bien, si, asi es, muy bien, muy bien…"

Sin embargo pasado este tiempo, bajo la camara y suspiro.

- No, muy mal…

- ¿Qué paso?

- No lo se, simplemente no encuentro inspiración en lo que estoy haciendo. Siento que me falta…creatividad…o algo…

- Los algos son lo mas difíciles de encontrar. 

Dil se recosto sobre la mesa y quedo pensativo por unos segundos. 

- ¿Qué tal si haces una película acerca de cómo los Pickles nos acercamos mas a las culturas alienigenas, después de todo yo se mucho de esas cosas…

- No suelo fijarme en la ciencia ficcion, Dili.

Dil se encogio de hombros y salio del patio corriendo, convencido por ese dia que su hermano no tomaria sus propuestas. Tommy por su parte quedo mirando su camara por unos instantes y cerro los ojos tratando de conseguir algo del entusiasmo que normalmente poseia y que ahora se habia esfumado inexplicablemente. Al dia siguiente tendria que continuar filmando a Amanda y editar sus grabaciones por la noche. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era un descanso, habia estado pendiente de su video todos los dias en las ultimas semanas y quiza ya se estaba saturando de trabajo. Se pregunto que estarian haciendo los demas en aquellos momentos, y al darse cuenta de que no habia estado muy pendiente , se decidio a buscarlos para hacer algo juntos o charlar al menos. Después de salir de aquellos pensamientos, se sacudio la ropa del pasto pegado y se dirigio a su habitación con el fin de mudarse de ropas y guardar su camara en un lugar seguro.  

x

x

x

x

- Veinte mil puntos!!!!...¡¡ja,ja!!...¿Y tu mi querida perdedora, cuantos vas?

- No muchos…

- Vamos, dime, no te averguences por lo poco que hayas hecho…veamos tu pantalla…

- No, te digo que no muchos…!!!

- Dejame ver…ja,ja, es que yo sabia  que…¡¡¿Que?!!, ¡¡¿Treinta mil?!!...¡¡eso es imposible en todo sentido!!

Desde hacia varias horas que el local de servicio a internet habia comenzado a atender al publico y el negocio permanecia siendo productivo considerando que no habian muchas variantes en el nivel de consumo de los clientes. Sin embargo, lo que si se debia tener en cuenta era que a pesar de esto, la frecuencia con la que asistian algunas personas habia incrementado aduciendolo a la cercania de un concurso de juegos por computadora que se comentaba en ese tipo de establecimientos y en las escuelas de la ciudad. Un ejemplo de ello era Phil Deville, un muchacho de catorce años que gastaba todas sus mesadas en el alquiler de estas maquinas de ultima generacion para estar mas de cuatro horas frente a la pantalla embotandose de los colorines y luces que aparecian cada segundo, y es que a pesar de las advertencias de su madre de dejar todo aquel loquerio antes de perder la vision y usar anteojos, la adiccion que le creaba el mundo de las batallas simuladas era difícil de controlar. Cierto dia habia prometido que lo dejaria, porque no queria acabar usando dos fondos de botella sobre los ojos como su amigo Chuckie, pero esa promesa solo la cumpliria cuando hubiera obtenido la victoria en el campeonato de videojuegos, asi que no debia preocuparse hasta llegado el momento.

A Kimi Watanabe, por su parte, los juegos de video no le causaban gran alboroto. Debia reconocer que hacia un año, el batallar con Phil (todo parte de la preparación de su amigo) era bastante divertido, pero últimamente las ganas de realizar la misma rutina todos los dias habia comenzado a cansarle. La aparicion de la banda de Zeta y los demas habia producido en ella una especie de sentimiento escondido, mezclado entre la curiosidad y el entusiasmo, de la misma manera que el dia en que conocio a Zeta en la primaria. Muchas veces no sabia que esperar de Phil, todo continuaba como siempre, quedaban una tarde en encontrarse en el centro, jugaban por horas y luego ambos se dirigian a sus casas, y al dia siguiente se repetia el mismo esquema. Estaba bien, se suponia que estaba bien, pero varios de aquellos dias se habia fijado como parejas de chicos que paseaban por el centro comercial se trataban de otra manera, el muchacho se portaba muy amable con la chica e incluso le invitaba un helado o le dejaba escoger por ejemplo una película para rentar, pero para su amigo la vida entera significaba simplemente estar frente a la bendita maquina y apretar un boton quince mil veces hasta que aparezcan ampollas sobre ellos. Ahora le habia ganado la partida, ella tenia treinta mil puntos y el, solo veinte mil, esta vez le habia ido bien.

- Es que no puede ser…¿Dónde esta el señor que atiende este sitio?...

Phil dejo de apoyarse sobre la mesa de Kimi y levanto la cabeza para observar mejor el lugar buscando a un hombre de bigotes gruesos y olor a colonia de menta.

- ¿Para que quieres al señor que atiende esto?

- Para que arregle estas maquinas, la tuya esta fallando, o quiza sea la mia…

- ¿Es que no puedo ganar sin que esten fallando las computadoras?

- Claro!!...no es que menosprecie tu esfuerzo pero tiendes a ser un poco lenta…

- Lenta?- Kimi alzo ambas cejas mirando inexpresivamente a Phil- entonces me estas diciendo que por ser yo es imposible que gane en un juego de video?

- Algo parecido, pero no es lo mismo, tu lo haces sonar tragico …mira- continuo Phil tratando de oirse amable- ¿jugamos otra vez?

- Hummm…esta bien, señor "soy experto en todo"

Aquellos comentarios no hacian enojar a Kimi tanto como a Lil, la hermana de su amigo. La oriental estaba acostumbrada a aquel trato rustico, por lo que lo olvido e inicio una nueva partida.

- Ja, ¿ves?...mira cuantos hombres te he aniquilado!!!...

Kimi no podia ver a su amigo pues se encontraba en una maquina opuesta a la suya, separadas por una plancha de madera barnizada. Los ataques que Phil infringía sobre su grupo de guerreros hizo que su gente retrocediera unos cuantos pasos, sin embargo decidio emplear los refuerzos que tenia escondidos en pequeñas cuevas. Las mujeres del grupo menudo apoyo a los cansados soldados mientras que los hombres se dirigieron hasta la comarca de Phil, sin que aparentemente este lo notara. Con esto aumento considerablemente su puntaje.

- Bien, ahora son treinta mil los puntos que tengo, en tiempo record… ¿y como vas tu, Kim?

Kimi comparo su cifra con la que Phil le habia comentado. Prefirio no decirselo.

- Ah, tengo menos puntaje…- mintio.

- Bueno, no te desanimes, nada mas necesitas mas practica. Esa maquina si estaba fallando después de todo, habria que decirle al dueño que se fije mejor en su sistema.

Mientras veia como sus puntos aumentaban irremediablemente, Kimi apoyo la cabeza sobre su brazo y continuo asesinando a los guardianes de los templos. De pronto volteo la cabeza distraidamente y vio por la ventanilla a una pareja de chicos que ya habia divisado anteriormente. El chico ahora le cargaba las bolsas a la chica mientras esta sonreia. Podia notar que la muchacha se veia muy feliz. Una risa estruendosa le hizo volver al juego para darse cuenta a tiempo de que los sacerdotes del templo le estaban dando una paliza a sus guerreros con sus bastones sagrados.

- Cuida tu defensa tonta- le dijeron del otro lado.

- Si…- hizo una pausa apretando suavemente la barra espaciadora- Phil, he estado pensando, y se me ocurrio algo interesante…

- ¿Qué?- contesto maleducadamente su competidor.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo diferente?

- Estamos haciendolo, Kimi.

- No, algo divertido diferente a esto.

- Aja, tus amazonas no son tan fuertes como parecian. ¿Qué puede ser mas divertido que jugar estos videojuegos?

- No lo se- intento sonar desinteresada- tal vez salir…de compras, al cine, al karaoke…

- Jajajajajajaja…- la risa se escucho en toda la sala- ¿y para que quieres ir al kararoke?

- Cantar…lo que se hace en los karaokes…- se sintio un tanto tonta al mencionarlo.

- ¿Cantar?...eso mejor se lo dejas a Susie, ella si tiene talento…hey!!...ese hombre tenia un cuchillo…

- No a cantar profesionalmente, me refiero a hacer cosas que no se centren en permanecer frente a la maquina todo el dia…

- Dejame entenderlo mejor…quieres salir de compras, ver una película, ir a un restaurante y luego al karaoke…no, compañera, eso no va contigo!!

- Nos divertiriamos, te lo aseguro…

- No, claro que no…tu y yo sabemos que esas cosas le gustan a las chicas…asi que al final de cuentas no nos interesan.

- Un momento, te tengo que recordar que soy una chica?

- Ah, pero lo digo en sentido figurado. Todos sabemos que eres una chica, pero tu eres algo distinto…tu me entiendes…

- Explicate mejor…

- Es que- se oyo un silencio que duro unos segundos- esas cosas se hacen con chicas de verdad…tu…

- ¿soy de plastico o vidrio?

- No,- comenzo a sonar exasperado- no pareces una chica…bien ya lo dije…ya esta…

- ¿No lo parezco?...yo soy igual que las demas que caminan por la calle o por la escuela…

- No, no eres igual…reconocelo, Kim, …mirate ese aspecto…la chaqueta despintada, los pantalones viejos, el cabello desordenado, y nunca, nunca usas perfume…eres como el hermano que nuca tuve…y eso esta bien…porque no tengo problemas contigo en eso de ser delicado y todas esas tonterias…

- ¿Ah si?- respondio enojada la chica Finster- ¿y no se te ha ocurrido pensar nunca en mi como a una chica?- De pronto todos los sacerdotes de Phil murieron producto de una bomba lanzada por un sirviente de Kimi.

- Ay por Dios, Kim…seria como convertir a Tommy o a Chuckie en damas…¿Dónde estan mis monjes, donde se han metido? Tengo que crear otros…Pero después de todo es mejor, porque ya no tendras problemas con ningun muchacho, ves que se fijan en chicas bonitas…

- ¿Entonces no soy lo suficientemente buena para que un chico se fije en mi?

- Bien!!!, tu cabaña fue destrozada!!!...mira tus pueblerinos, jajaja…luchan hasta el final, aunque estan destinados a morir…Tomen esto!!!!...¿que me decias?...- Phil no escucho la respuesta pues estaba entretenido derrotando a un soldado de la otra comarca. De pronto se hizo muy facil avanzar, los habitantes del pueblo de Kimi morian inmediatamente y los guardianes de la entrada hacian esfuerzos inútiles por detener al batallon de Phil. Destrozo las viviendas de los habitantes, luego los dos templos incluidos sacerdotes y finalmente la torre de la escuela. Kimi realmente estaba jugando muy mal. Cuando hubo llegado a la casa del jefe de la comarca le prendio fuego y mato al gordo que se encontraba dentro de esta evadiendo a los sirvientes que se le ponian en el camino. "Fin de juego", aparecio en la pantalla, y mas abajo: "Ganaste la partida y la comarca de Phillip el grande derroto a la comarca Finster". Phil sonrio de oreja a oreja orgulloso ante su habilidad y exclamo espontáneamente apoyandose en el respaldar de la silla.

- Ja, ja, ja, ¿y ahora quien es el mejor Kim?...Phil el grande es invencible…jajajaja…- no recibio respuesta nuevamente- ¿Kim, por que no me contestas?, ¿Kim?

Phil se levanto de su silla y camino alrededor del mueble que contenia a las dos computadoras hasta llegar al lugar donde se sentaba su amiga. La silla estaba vacia y no habia rastros de la chica.

- Se fue. ¿Dónde demonios se metio?.

Phil miro a los lados y vio a varios muchachos con ojos desorbitados apretando rapidamente los botones del teclado, pero ninguna pista del paradero de Kimi. De pronto un hombre gordo se le acerco por la derecha sosteniendo un cuaderno grande y le advirtió que su tiempo habia terminado y que si queria continuar jugando debia pagarle por otra hora mas. El chico nego con la cabeza y camino apretando el paso hasta fuera de la tienda, teniendo como objetivo la casa de los Finster, tenia que averiguar porque rayos Kimi habia desaparecido en pleno juego.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

- Disculpeme, señor, ¿ha visto a un par de chicos , uno de mas o menos este tamaño, de cabello castaño y a otra que tiene los ojos rasgados y cabello negro recogido una parte en cola de caballo?

- No hijo,…ah, si…si, si, el chiquillo con la japonesa que vienen a diario estuvieron aquí pero se fueron rapido…¿quieres una maquina, tengo dos libres que…

- No, gracias…

Tommy habia ingresado a cada tienda de alquiler de cabinas y en todas le habian dicho que no habian visto a sus amigos. Por fin en esta ultima, aunque no los encontro, al menos sabia que habian estado alli unas horas. Se decidio entonces ir a lo seguro, visitar a su amigo Chuckie Finster en el Javalava. Cuando salio del area de las computadoras avanzo hasta llegar frente a las escaleras. No supo porque pero no pudo evitar voltear hacia su derecha. Dentro de una tienda, detrás de un escaparate, diviso dos figuras conocidas. Una chiquilla miraba un vestido mientras el acompañante cargaba unas cuantas bolsas. La chica le dijo algo al muchacho y este, aparentemente le respondio con un chiste porque ella comenzo a reir suavemente (o eso le parecio a Tommy). Quedo mirando hacia ese lado viendo exactamente a esas dos personas, como si al permanecer mas tiempo en esa posición conseguiria en algun momento escuchar lo que decian. ¿De que podrian estar hablando?. No habia nada gracioso en aquel vestido rojo. Tendrian que ser comentarios tontos, ¿a quien se le ocurriria decir un chiste acerca de un vestido de mujer?. Coloco un pie delante del otro para poder avanzar hacia donde esos chicos estaban, sin embargo, algo dentro de el, le hizo retroceder y de pronto no tuvo ganas de permanecer en aquel lugar, y menos de continuar viendolos. Y eso ocurrio justo a tiempo ya que al desviar la mirada tomo en cuenta que se habia formado una pequeña cola detrás de el y una anciana le dio un golpecito en la pierna con su baston diciendole: ¿Vas a bajar jovencito?. Tommy asintio despistado y comenzo a bajar por los escalones hasta llegar a la salida del lugar.

x

x

x

x

x

- ¡Finster!...- grito una jovencita rubia desde el mostrador de la fuente.

Chuckie dejo apresuradamente un par de platos llenos de papas fritas en una mesa de chicos morenos y regreso al lugar de donde habia recogido los alimentos, el mismo desde donde ahora una chica lo llamaba impacientemente.

- ¿Si, que sucede Angelica?- pregunto asustado dejando la bandeja sobre el mueble.

- Se ha acabado la sal de este pote…¿de donde saco mas?

- Ah, era eso..- Chuckie se dio la vuelta y abrio uno de los cajones del mostrador, unos segundos después saco una bolsa blanca dado el color de lo que contenia.- En este cajon siempre guardamos paquetes de sal, pimienta y otras especias; cada vez que se acabe algo, recurres a este casillero y sacas lo que necesites.

- Aja, esta bien…

Chuckie dejo el paquete de sal sobre la tabla de picar y se dirigio nuevamente hacia las mesas hasta que se vio detenido por la misma voz.

- ¡Finster!...- repitio la chica Pickles. Chuckie regreso sobre sus pasos y llego hasta donde se encontraba la rubia que sostenia el paquete de sal en las manos.

- ¿Dónde estan las tijeras para abrir esta bolsa?

- No hay tijeras Angelica.- el chico sonrio timidamente ante la poca imaginación de su compañera de trabajo-  Se abre tomandolo de arriba y luego lo jalas hacia los lados opuestos y Pash!, listo, ya tienes la sal lista para ser vaceada en los pomos.

- Si, bien, ahora si puedes retirarte.

Chuckie se dirigio a las mesas por segunda vez y atendio a una señora obesa que traia a su hijo tambien obeso, quien pedia insistentemente una malteada extragrande. La mujer le pidio ofuscadamente la carta del lugar y luego la asio con tanta fuerza que el carton forrado se doblo en algunas partes. En esos instantes, la campanilla del establecimiento repico de un solo toque y Chuckie diviso a una persona conocidisima para el, quien al verlo lo saludo con la mano, y procedio a sentarse en uno de los bancos del mostrador.

Tommy, acomodandose, escucho unos ruidos detrás del mostrador, cosa que le hizo pensar que tal vez en el lugar habian ratas y tendrian que fumigar, pero pronto cayo en la cuenta de que el roedor era uno antipatico y de muy mal caracter que seguramente si le apuntaban con una fumigadora morderia a todos los trabajadores  Angelica asomo la cabeza y al ver a su primo observandola fruncio el entrecejo y refunfuño.

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto agachandose nuevamente y desapareciendo de la vista de Tommy.

- Esta es una fuente de soda, asi que todos tenemos derecho de ingresar …mas bien el que deberia hacer la pregunta debo ser yo..¿y tu que haces aquí, a esta hora no tendrias que estar con tus amigas comprando en las tiendas de ropa y accesorios?

- No, resulta que preferi quedarme aquí. O rayos, la bolsa!!

Un sonido como de granos de azucar cayendo se oyo, y justo en ese instante Chuckie se acerco sonriendo y luciendo aquellos dientes blancos y derechos, gracias a los frenillos que usaba hacia unos años.

- Tommy, que sorpresa. 

- Es que uno no puede visitar de vez en cuando a sus mejores amigos..- luego se inclino un poco hacia su amigo y susurro- claro sin contar a Angelica.

- Lo que sucede es que ya ninguno de los chicos viene al Java Lava, cada uno esta ocupado en otras cosas…

- Tienes razon en eso, pero hoy he venido a conversar contigo mi estimado señor Charles Finster…

- Bueno.- asintio amablemente Chuckie- entonces es un gusto señor Thomas Pickles. Un momento- hizo una pausa mirando a todos lados- ¿Angelica no estaba aquí?.

- Aquí estoy Finster- respondio una voz imperiosa de detrás del mostrador. Chuckie y Tommy se acercaron hacia el otro lado del mueble y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a una chica empapada de particulas blancas por toda la ropa incluyendo el montículo blanco que reposaba descaradamente sobre su cabeza como un ave que descansa ociosa sobre el columpio de su jaula.

- Pero…que…que paso?- interrogo Chuckie abriendo los ojos confundido. Tommy por su parte se tapo la boca tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que habia surgido de sus labios.

- Abri la bolsa como tu me dijiste…y …la sal salio disparada por todos lados…¿Qué crees que paso, que me puse a jugar haciendo muñecos con la sal?!

- Bonito sombrero- opino el primo soltando una risita que iba en aumento- de verdad…estas muy graciosa…

Chuckie a pesar de tratar de permanecer serio tambien comenzo a contagiarse de la risa de su amigo y después de unos cinco segundos ambos estaban riendo bajito viendo a la rubia arrodillada recogiendo con un trapo la sal derramada sobre el suelo.

- ¿Y ahora que son ustedes, los payasos del nuevo circo que viene a la ciudad?...al menos deben dignarse a ayudarme!!!

- Oh, lo siento, An..jeje..gelica- continuo Chuckie yendo a la parte trasera y regresando inmediatamente con una escoba pequeña y un recogedor-…yo te ayudo…

Mientras la rubia y el pelinaranja limpiaban el desorden del suelo, Tommy los observaba cuidadosamente, de pie frente a ellos.

- Chuck, ¿tendrias un momento para hablar?

- Si, solo espera que termine de recoger la sal.

- Deacuerdo- respondio el chico.

- Y Thomas…¿seguiste mi consejo?...

Chuckie al escuchar esto se volteo hacia una esquina alejada y comenzo a limpiar lentamente. Tommy por su parte trato de inventarse algo creible para no comenzar una discusión con ella.

- Ah, si, y me sirvio mucho, en serio, gracias Angelica.

- No es nada, Thomas- respondio triunfante la chica echando sal dentro de un tacho plastico- cuando tengas algun problema de ese tipo no dudes en preguntarme, no te cobrare, porque me caes bien. Definitivamente mis consejos son los mejores de la red…hey Finster regresa ese tacho aquí que aun no he terminado con este lado!!

- Si, claro- devolvio el objeto el chico de las gafas y tosio fingidamente.- Y Tommy…¿Cómo vas con tu video para el festival?.

Tommy habia intentado conseguir, haciendo señas, que su mejor amigo se enterara que no deseaba que Angelica supiera absolutamente nada acerca del festival, se suponia que era un proyecto escolar. La rubia al escuchar el comentario de Chuckie, dejo de limpiar y volteo a ver directamente a su primo; sus ojos denotaron una chispa que siempre surgia cada vez que la ambicion se apoderaba de ella.

- ¿Estas haciendo un video para el siguiente festival?. Querido primo- su tono cambio a la clasica amabilidad que aparecia cuando queria obtener algo- Parece que aun no te has dado cuenta de que la principal estrella de tu show ha estado frente a ti todos estos años y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta…yo sere la protagonista de ese video, y te haras famoso…

- Errr…Angelica…- intento aclarar las cosas el chico.

- Si, no te preocupes, aceptare que algunos tambien actuen con papeles secundarios…pero recuerda que yo quiero ser la hermosa, preciosa, encantadora, bondadosa y piadosa princesa de algun pais…claro que tambien aceptaria que me convirtieras en una agente secreto, es que soy muy voluble en la actuación…

-   Ya esta- intervino Chuckie poniendose de pie- ya esta todo limpio, ahora si ¿de que me querias hablar, Tommy?

- Finster, no interrumpas la conversación que estaba teniendo con Thomas, eso es de mala educación…bueno, Tommy…

- Yo queria que…

De pronto un grupo de muchachos de una de las mesas llamo chasqueando los dedos a Chuckie y este se disculpo con Tommy y se dirigio inmediatamente, libro en mano, hasta el lugar en el que lo solicitaban. Luego, de otra mesa lo llamaron tambien, después de otra a la derecha y luego de otra mas…y asi el jovencito Pickles noto decepcionado de que Chuckie estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo a sus clientes como para tomar una parte de su tiempo en hablar con el. Parecia como si todas aquellas personas se hubieran puesto deacuerdo en mantener a su mejor amigo caminando de un lado para otro evitando que se acercara a Tommy mientras Angelica le conversaba de cosas tan irrelevantes como su carrera de actuación y su futuro en la pantalla grande. 

- ¿Y que te parece, Thomas?- pregunto su prima.

- ¿Ah?...bueno, te avisare si es que necesito de tu ayuda, tengo que irme…dile a Chuckie que tal vez lo llame mas tarde, a las siete, a su casa…

- Si, como quieras- respondio la jovencita frunciendo el entrecejo al comprobar que su charla no habia tenido el efecto que esperaba.

Tommy salio del Java Lava y camino sin detenerse hasta su casa. De pronto todos sus amigos tenian cosas que hacer y el grupo ya no era tan unido como pensaba. Ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta que sus distintos intereses habian hecho que se alejaran unos de otros sin que alguien lo pudiera evitar.¿que habia sucedido con la pandilla que siempre andaba junta y hacia todas las cosas juntos?. Sintio que estaba solo ahora, y que debia afrontarlo. Kimi y Phil hacian cosas juntos, Chuckie y Angelica, aunque no lo disfrutaran, hacian cosas juntos, y se suponia que antes, el y Lil hacian cosas juntos…¿Por qué ya no querria seguir haciendo esas cosas con el?. Si hubiera tenido cosas importantes que hacer, lo comprenderia, pero habia comprobado que no era asi, nada mas se habia puesto a ver vestidos con Wade en el centro comercial. ¿Qué debia hacer, hacer una especie de nueva alianza con Dil, su hermano menor?. No, ellos eran parientes y eso ero lo unico que podia unirlos, sus gustos distanciaban tremendamente y no le entretenia mucho filmar un video con la presencia de Dil a su costado. Entro a su casa y sin fijarse si su madre o su padre se encontraban en casa, subio las escaleras y se sento sobre su cama en el cuarto compartido. Prendio la radio y al tumbarse sobre las frazadas comenzo a tararear melodiosamente con los ojos cerrados una nueva cancion de Emika, "¿Estare quedandome sola?", ultimo éxito de la cantante internacional que habia logrado permanecer vigente durante varios años.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Una tienda en el centro comercial al que últimamente todos los jovencitos asistian, en aquellos momentos se encontraba atestada de chicas que se peleaban por comprar la mayor cantidad de ropa, pues todo estaba en liquidación de temporada. Blusas, playeras, faldas y pantalones volaban de un lado hacia otro y un tumulto se pelaba por escoger los mejores diseños antes de que la persona de su costado los tomara antes que ellos. Una chica veia lo que sucedia desde una parte de la tienda que permanecia con la calma de un inicio de temporada mientras escogia las prendas que le gustaban, sin preocuparse por el precio, ya que su madre le habia promtedio comprarle lo que quisiera en recompensa por las ultimas calificaciones que habia llevado a casa.

- Mama, te digo que no me gusta este vestido…por que mejor no compramos el otro…

- Oh, Susie, me gusta mas este, cariño, pero si te agrada el otro…hummm…¿Por qué mejor no nos llevamos los dos!!, ¿Qué te parece?.

- Eres genial mama. Me los voy a probar en los camerinos, esperame aquí ¿deacuerdo?

- No te preocupes, te esperare todo lo que quieras, señorita.

- Ah, y mama…no me llames señorita, solo Susie, ¿si?

- Deacuerdo, "Solo Susie".

Susie movio la cabeza negativamente y avanzo sosteniendo ambos vestidos. Paso manteniendo su distancia del grupo de mujeres enloquecidas y llego a la seccion de mujeres mayores, comenzo a buscar el letrero que anunciara la ubicación de los camerinos pero no lo encontraba. Paso por las blusas de gala y luego atraveso la seccion zapatos pero ninguna pista le ayudaba a hallar su destino. Cuando ya se estaba rindiendo, al doblar en una esquina entre faldas largas y cortas choco contra alguien voluminoso y termino felizmente recostada sobre un monton de calcetines amontonados evitando su caida. La otra persona no corrio la misma suerte y lamentablemente quedo tirado en el suelo obteniendo amortiguar el golpe con solo sus codos.

- Harold!!..¿Estas bien?- le pregunto la morena agachandose para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

- Ouchh..hola Susie- respondio frotandose descaradamente el trasero.

- ¿Te lastimaste?

- No…solo…- termino de reincorporarse y recogio una prenda de color violeta que aparentemente llevaba antes de ocurrir el accidente.- solo fue un porrazo, nada mas…sorpresa el encontrarte aquí, ¿no?

- Harold, estoy comprando ropa. ¿Tu que haces aquí, en…- se detuvo unos instantes para leer el cartel colgado del techo justo encima de ellos- ropa para damas mayores?.

- Ohh- el chico se sonrojo y se fijo mas detenidamente en lo que llevaba en las manos- es que estaba comprando algun obsequio para mi abuela…dentro de dos dias sera su cumpleaños…

- ¿No crees que tu abuela sentira mucho calor si es que usa ese chal en verano?

- No importa, ella siempre ha sido tan friolenta como un gato asustadizo y recien bañado…

Susie comenzo a reir sin proponerselo y esto hizo que Harold se avergonzara aun mas.

- Las cosas que solo se te ocurren a ti…- Susie en este punto hizo una pausa y la sonrisa que traia en el rostro se desvanecio adoptando una actitud seria- Harold…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¿Si?- respondio el chico revisando nuevamente su chal.

-  Queria saber si tu…bueno, te sentiste…muy mal después de que yo…

- Ah, eso…- parecio entender el pecoso- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, ya sabia lo que sucederia y no te culpo…

- No, es que…no tenia intencion de ser tan poco delicada y decirtelo de esa forma yo…

- Es en serio, no pasa nada, Susie. 

- Es que…estos ultimos dias, no me has llamado para hacer los deberes juntos como siempre y…

- No, siento no habertelo dicho, es que yo y mama hemos estado preparando una fiesta sorpresa para la abuela y nos ha tomado tiempo. 

- ¿Entonces estas bien?

- Si.

- ¿Seguro?

- Por supuesto, Harold nunca, nunca tiene problemas que le duren mucho tiempo, en mi familia siempre hemos tenido mente positiva, mente positiva- respondio el chico sonriendo y negando con el chal de un lado para otro.

Susie se quedo observando la actitud que el chico tenia. No estaba convencida de que su amigo estuviera diciendo la verdad, eso después de pasarse la noche entera leyendo un libro de psicología y preguntarle a su tio, un famoso escritor sobre los sentimientos de los adolescentes, acerca del tema. Sabia que un chico de esa edad nunca olvida un rechazo al menos en tan pocos dias. ¿Por qué fingia entonces que todo estaba bien, a pesar de que no era cierto? Tal vez por no tratar de incomodarla, cosa que definitivamente no habia logrado conseguir si hubiese sido cierta su teoria. La chica intento encontrar algo mas que decir o hacer para remediar la tristeza que pudiera causarle su rechazo, sin embargo en esos momentos no se le ocurria nada. Lo unico que atino a decir fue: "Bueno, entonces nos estamos viendo Harold, tengo que probarme estas cosas". Y su amigo le habia respondido: "Bien", y se habria alejado de ella sin mencionar nada mas del asunto.

Tendria que encontrar algo, algo que le ayudara a solucionar los problemas por lo que pudiera estar pasando Harold. Lo pensaria, claro que lo pensaria, y si fuera necesario le consultaria a especialistas en psicología para hallar la mejor solucion, sino se dejaria de llamar Susie Carmichael.

x

x

x

x

x

x

El ultimo cliente se marcho del Java Lava y el lugar quedo habitado solo por tres personas: dos trabajadores y un supuesto "espia". Al recoger los trastes de la ultima mesa que habia sido ocupada hacia unos minutos, Chuckie noto la presencia de aquel amigo de Angelica que parecia extra de televisión y permanecia jugando en las maquinitas. El chico de las gafas dejo los platos encima del mostrador y se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el ultimo extraño. 

- Ah…disculpa…

- ¿sip?- contesto distraidamente el chico de cabello negro.

- Ya es hora de cerrar…

- Un momento…esto se esta poniendo bueno…

- No, digo que de verdad ya debemos cerrar en estos instantes, son reglas del Java Lava…- argumento timidamente Chuckie frotandose las manos.

- Y yo digo que esperes un momento, no puedo dejarme perder porque tengan que cerrar. Tengo que pasar el record.

- Ohh…entiendo…

Chuckie no sabia cuantas horas habia permanecido el chiquillo frente a esas maquinitas, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que habian sido muchisimas. Camino hasta el mostrador y al llegar se encontro con el rostro malhumorado de Angelica, esperando algo que no sabia que era.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunto la rubia cruzandose de brazos.

- ¿Si?- Chuckie se acomodo las gafas.

- ¿Cómo que si?...¿por que ese espia no se ha ido de aquí ya?...¿Le dijiste que ibamos a cerrar?

- Si, pero…- volteo a ver al chico extra de televisión- le falta llegar al record en las maquinitas…por eso tendremos que esperar un poco mas…

- ¡¿Y no le dijiste que se largue?!...Finster, de veras que te falta caracter…espera aqui que yo me encargo…

- No, Angelica, no es necesario que…

Sin embargo, la rubia hizo caso omiso de la advertencia que Chuckie trataba de indicarle y se acerco amenazadoramente hasta donde se encontraba el chico de la maquinita. Se paro en frente de este y dio un manotazo a la plancha de vidrio del juego.haciendo resonar todo el lugar. El chico retrocedio sin soltar los botones de la maquina y desvio su mirada por unos segundos hacia su izquierda para luego volver a su juego.

- Muy bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?...- su voz sonaba muy dulce- un chico cuya mayor ilusion del dia es obtener el maximo puntaje en esta maquina…¿es muy importante para ti verdad?.

- Ah, eres tu Pickles, por supuesto que si…

- Aja…¿Y quisieras quedarte toda la noche jugando en ella , no?

- Je, je- dijo el chico mientras agitaba una palanca roja- claro.

- Lo sabia…muchas personas lo consideran interesante…

- ¿De verdad?...

- Si, es mas…muchas personas admiran tu destreza en las maquinas, sabes que estos juegos son un clasico.

- Si, creo que tienes razon…

- Por supuesto…la gente hasta podria premiarte por tu resistencia…

- Pues…

- ¿Y sabes lo que hace el Java Lava cuando le interesa algo?

- ¿Da premios?

- Excelente, muy inteligente…pero hay un pequeñisimo problema en todo esto…

- ¿Cuál Angelica?

- QUE AL JAVA LAVA Y A SUS TRABAJADORES LE IMPORTA UN RABANO LO QUE CUALQUIER BUENO PARA NADA ESTE HACIENDO FRENTE A UNO DE ESTOS APARATOS INSERVIBLES!!!!!!!!!!...¡¡¡¡ASI QUE LARGO, QUE TENEMOS QUE CERRAR, OISTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...¡¡¡¿¿¿O MI AMIGO NO HA SIDO CLARO?!!!!!!!!!

- Pero…amiga de la guarderia…

- FUERA DE AQUÍ, O TENDREMOS QUE USAR LA FUERZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, NO ME GUSTARIA VERTE ESTAMPADO EN LA PARED, ¿O A TI SI?

- No!!!

El chico dejo la maquina y salio corriendo de la fuente de soda, dejando solos a la rubia y al pelinaranja que habia observado atonito la escena desde el mostrador. Angelica cambio la expresión furiosa que tenia y llego sonriendo junto a Chuckie sin dejar de emanar un sentimiento de victoria difícil de pasar desapercibido.

- ¿Lo ves Finster?, solo hacia falta un poco de personalidad. Tienes muchisimo que aprender…

- Pero ahora seguro que no regresara…

- Es lo mejor…

- Pero Angelica, le puede decir a tu padre la manera como te comportaste…

- Eso no importa. Total, trabaje de verdad, verdad, ¿no es cierto?. Eso es lo unico que interesa.

- Esta bien…aunque…

- Basta de especular zanahorio…- dicho esto se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a Chuckie- ahora desatame esta cosa, es muy incomodo.

- No puedo…necesitas el mandil…hoy como te dije, te enseñare mas cosas de lo que debes hacer aquí…tu tambien tienes mucho que aprender.

- Genial- respondio ironicamente y se cruzo de brazos resignada.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Ufff….por fin termine este capitulo 18, la verdad se me juntaron muchas cosas, estudios, la pagina que mi amiga Mimi y yo estamos construyendo, salidas, compromisos…todo un revoltijo de cosas que me impidieron terminar el capi antes de este momento. Pero felizmente se los traje…bueno, ¿Qué les parecio?, les juro que sufri de un bloqueo tambien, y me quede varias horas pensando en que iba a poner, pero creo que me gusto el resultado. Bueno, ahora si, contestación a los reviews:

**Kokoro**** Yana:** Bueno, después de mucho tiempo aquí esta el capitulo dieciocho, nada mas espero que sigas leyendo ( como ahora sabes un poco mas de la historia….). Espero que te guste, ah, si, ¿ves que Phil no es tan bueno?, y eso que esto es el inicio…uy, me imagino que has de estar inconforme con que lo haya puesto solito a Tommy…pero que se le va a hacer, el se lo busco. Y en cuanto Angelica y Chuckie…pues ya lo sabes bien…ahora si, bye, cuidate y dejame review please.

**Arabella****-G-Potter-Black:** Ja, ja, ja, ja…si, los engañe con lo del consejo de Angelica. Esta bien, hummm…a ver…ojala que te guste este capi, comienza la curiosa historia de Phil y Kimi!! Espero que no te molestes con lo que voy a poner con relacion a este chiquillo castaño…(Ya no es un niño ¿verdad?). Chuckie y Angelica siguen trabajando en el Java Lava y se van a tener que soportar por mas tiempo…no se si fui muy mala con el chico que le gusta jugar en las maquinitas…ahora si, muchos besos y cuidate muchisimo…y a ver si te animas a escribir un fic de los rugrats (los vamos a necesitar, mi amiga Mimi y yo para nuestra proxima pagina dedicada a los rugrats crecidos!!)

**lizett**** :** Guauuu!!!, me dejaste un super review!!! Muchisimas gracias!!!, y pues ahora he sido yo la que ha desaparecido…es que tenia un monton de cosas que hacer y a parte no tenia mucha inspiración…Que bueno que te agrade que Susie y Angelica sean amigas y que estes deacuerdo conmigo en lo de que como es posible que la morena sea la mejor amiga de Kimi si ellas casi ni se ven…Tommy, pobre de mi Tommy Pickles, ahora sabe que se siente que no lo tomen en cuenta!!...y Angelica, cree al cien por ciento que la persiguen…quiza tenga razon, quien sabe…otra cosa: amiga, yo en ningun momento dije que el que dos personas pasaran bastante tiempo juntos no querria decir que terminaran unidos…, eso lo dijo Susie en el fic, yo no…recuerdas que ella dijo: "Mira, primero, particularmente yo siempre he defendido a cualquier inocente que es victima de tus maltratos, segundo, si siento algo por el es amistad, y tercero, no porque pasemos mas tiempo quiere decir que tengamos que terminar juntos…¿no crees que si eso se diera tu y Chuckie ya estuvieran perdidamente locos el uno por el otro?" . Yo nada mas pongo lo que deacuerdo a sus personalidades ellos dirian. Ah, si, veo que estas ansiosa de que Chuckie y Angelica se gusten ¿eh?, pues dejame confesarte que a mi tambien me parece que se ven lindo juntos, (¿no se dan cuenta de que en los rugrats crecidos cada vez que hay un capitulo que se trata de uno de ellos, tambien hay una parte del otro?...no es que quiera ver cosas que no son pero…¡¡incluso de pequeños (antes de que apareciera Kimi, claro) ambos tenian protagonismos en los capitulos al mismo tiempo!!!!!!!...mi capitulo favorito fue en el que Chuckie se convierte en mariposa (en sus sueños) y cuando pasa al lado de Angelica, el escucha que ella le dice que es muy hermoso y sale diciendo: ¡¡Angelica dijo que soy hermoso, Angelica lo dijo, estoy muy feliz!!!!!!!!...este…mejor termino, ya me estoy emocionando, cuidate muchisimo, y mandame esos reviews tan elocuentes que acostumbras poner!!!!!!!


	19. Lecciones con aroma a fruta

Hola!!!!!!!, ¿Cómo estan?...hummm, capitulo diecinueve…corto, pero era necesario esta vez…solo dos personajes…Chuckie y Angelica, un momento de convivencia, jugos, y charlas forzadas en medio de la noche…no les puedo decir mas…lean por favor…

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Lecciones con aroma a fruta**

x

x

x

x

La noche se sentia fresca, mucho mas de lo que se estaba acostumbrado en los alrededores, y ahora habian mas personas que se atrevian a dar un paseo abandonando la frescura de sus casas y el famoso sistema de aire acondicionado, popular sobretodo en las epocas en las que el calor se apresaba hasta de los despreocupados. El verano ,pesara a quien le pesara, estaba llegando a su fin y los habitantes de aquella tranquila ciudad solo esperaban a que el viento clasico del otoño hiciera su aparicion llevandose las hojas que pudieran caer de los arboles proximos a sus hogares. Aquel dia lunes, una familia caminaba tranquilamente, regresando del cine,  y gracias a que divisaron las luces encendidas de cierto establecimiento, sus esperanzas de comer desde hacia horas renacieron y por lo tanto fueron incitados a asomarse hasta la entrada, sin embargo grande fue su decepcion cuando como por arte de magia el cartel de "cerrado" aparecio frente a sus narices y tuvieron entonces que retirarse con el estomago vacio. Lo unico que pudieron notar dentro del lugar desde la ventanilla de la puerta, fue a dos jovencitos, aparentemente dos trabajadores del lugar, el chico, pelirrojo y de gafas, sosteniendo una papaya y la otra, una chica rubia con el cabello muy liso, diciendole algo que por supuesto era imposible oir.

Chuckie se habia comenzado a desesperar. Papaya en mano, hacia una hora que intentaba explicarle a la prima de su mejor amigo, lo que se debia incluir en el jugo de esa fruta, sin embargo, Angelica cada vez que listaba los ingredientes, olvidaba considerar el azucar o la esencia de vainilla y el chico se comenzo a preguntar si es que nunca le habian mandado a preparar algo, o si quiera a hervir agua.

- Muy bien…vamos otra vez- insistio el quinceañero- esta vez si lo logras…para el jugo de papaya del Java Lava tienes que usar…

- Yo lo se,…es papaya…agua………….azucar….y….- Angelica mira al techo mostrando que se esforzaba en recordar.

- Son cuatro, nada mas que cuatro cosas…

- Pues…

Chuckie dejo la papaya encima de la mesa donde ambos estaban sentados alrededor y se froto el rostro bruscamente encontrandola como la unica manera de descargar el exaspero que le causaba aquella situación.

- ¡Es la vainilla, la vainilla!- alzo la voz mientras se agarraba del cabello.

- Detente ahí Finster…- refuto la chica- dijiste que me lo aprenderia rapidamente y no esta dando resultado…

- No lo esta porque no estas poniendo de tu parte, Angelica- respondio con un quejido suave- no pones atención a lo que te digo…

- Tal vez seas tu el que esta haciendolo mal, tal vez tu no sabes como enseñar…

- Bien…dejemos el jugo de papaya de lado…repasemos las preparaciones de los demas jugos…

Angelica empequeñecio los ojos como si de pronto lo que hubiese dicho su compañero le causara algun tipo de dolencia. Se apoyo sobre el respaldar de la silla y quedo con los ojos casi cerrados.

- ¿Los que antes me habia aprendido?...

- Si, esos- confirmo Chuckie sonando amable- bien comenzemos con el jugo de fresa…

- Es que…SON MUCHAS COSAS, EN UN DIA NO LAS VOY A MEMORIZAR TODAS, TEN ALGO DE SENTIDO LOGICO, GAFOTAS!!!

El chico la miro con una expresión de aburrimiento y se acomodo los anteojos.

- No te acuerdas de nada, verdad?- pregunto sintiendose totalmente convencido.

- Bueno- Angelica hizo una pausa-  no me he olvidado de todas…

- ¿Cuál es la que recuerdas?

- La del jugo surtido.

Chuckie solto un bufido sin querer. Luego tosio inmeditamente después, dado que no le gustaba la expresión amenazadora que la rubia de su costado habia puesto. Es que todo aquello era increible, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera los ingredientes de un jugo surtido, que tenia la mayor cantidad de cosas a comparación de los demas jugos, y que no pudiera acordarse de los cuatro ingredientes de un simple jugo de papaya? Antes de que Chuckie le pidiera que listara todo lo implicado, Angelica se habia puesto de pie dirigiendose hasta el mostrador, frente exactamente de las dos licuadoras grandes y habia comenzado a echar dentro de una de ellas todo lo que encontrara a su alrededor. Chuckie se levanto y se acerco lo mas rapido que pudo pero no logro llegar antes de que la chica hubiera apretado el boton de encendido del aparato. En ese preciso instante, el pelinaranja se cubrio la cabeza con ambos brazos, todo por inercia, y penso rapidamente donde podria esconderse antes de terminar bañado nuevamente de dulce.

- Muy gracioso Finster.- insto a decir Angelica ante la posición en la que se habia puesto el chico- ya puedes estar tranquilo, esta vez he colocado la tapa.

Chuckie levanto la vista sacando la cara de entre sus codos y soltando una risita tonta respondio: - Si, ya lo sabia.

Cuando el sonido ensordecedor de la licuadora paro, Angelica vacio un poco del liquido en dos vasos de vidrio que se encontraban casualmente a su costado y a continuación, levanto uno de los vasos hacia el lado donde se encontraba Chuckie.

- Ten, este es para ti…

- Entonces- comenzo el jovencito temiendose lo peor- ¿me tengo que tomar…eso?

- Claro que si, tu eres el encargado de probarme en el trabajo asi que debes ver como me ha salido el sabor, vamos sostenlo de una vez….

- Si…

Chuckie alargo el brazo y cogio el recipiente. Miro el contenido por unos segundos, pensando en que pastillas debia tomar inmediatamente para aminorar el dolor de estomago, y frunciendo el rostro paso a tragar un poco del liquido rojizo. El sabor no estaba tan mal, aunque no podria afirmarlo ya que lo habia probado sin respirar. Entonces tomo otro trago, y esta vez, respiro. El frio recorrio su lengua y sus papilas gustativas le fueron trasmitiendo el resultado. El sabor no estaba nada mal, podia decirse que hasta le habia gustado. Chuckie quedo sorprendido mirando nuevamente el vaso y luego de unos segundos, a Angelica quien continuaba detrás del mostrador expectante.

- Que puedo decir, Angelica…esta…delicioso…

- ¿En serio?- intervino la rubia ahora sorprendida tambien- digo…por supuesto que lo esta…mi padre siempre ha dicho que tengo su gen de cocinero pero que necesitaba darle el empujon necesario.

- Con que sepas hacer esto es suficiente. Escucha- hablo Chuckie dandole una media sonrisa- pongamoslo asi: los demas jugos son lo mismo que el jugo surtido pero quitandole algunos ingredientes. Para el jugo de papaya, es lo mismo excepto por…

- Si, dejamelo a mi!!

Angelica saco la tapa de la licuadora que se encontraba vacia y la comenzo a llenar con algo del recipiente que contenia la fruta picada; después de unos minutos ya habia logrado obtener otro liquido del color caracteristico de la papaya, entonces arranco de las manos de Chuckie el vaso y lo lleno con la nueva preparación, ofreciendoselo al instante.

- Ahora este, pruebalo Finster, vamos, no seas timido…

Chuckie no estaba siendo timido ante el nuevo jugo, mas bien estaba siendo cauteloso, quien sabe si lo del jugo surtido solo habia sido suerte.

- Deacuerdo- respondio aceptando el vaso. Cerro los ojos y bebio. Bien, no habia de que preocuparse, el liquido le hacia recordar a las preparaciones que su padre hacia y que muchas veces le superaban en sabor a las de el mismo- Tambien esta bien.

- Lo sabia, sabia que aprenderia.- dijo Angelica triunfante- Bien, Finster, ¿Qué me dices a eso?...seguramente pensabas que no podria ¿no?.

- No, Angelica, no lo dudaba.- expreso Chuckie pensando en que nunca la habia subestimado, nada mas encontraba difícil hacer que tomara interes en la leccion.

- ¿Ah si?- pregunto seria.

- Si. Ahora que ya sabes hacer jugos, pasaremos a las frituras y sándwiches.

- ¿Hoy?...pero si hoy…ahhhhhhh- Angelica bostezo tapandose la boca con ambas manos. Chuckie se contagio del bostezo. 

- Ahhhhhh…perdon, estoy un poco cansado…¿Qué hora es?- pregunto respondiendose al instante al mirar hacia el reloj colgado de una de las paredes- ¡¡vaya, son las once!!

- ¿Y aun quieres continuar?- pregunto la rubia alzando ambas cejas.

- No, es mejor que sigamos mañana martes. Oh, no, mi padre ha de estar preocupado por mi.

- Vamos Finster, ya tienes quince años, no crees que ya estas grandecito para que el señor Chass piense que te van a raptar si llegas tarde?

- No lo creo, nunca se esta demasiado grande para que un padre deje de preocuparse por su hijo…

- Suenas como un viejo- opino Angelica tomandose lo que quedaba de su vaso con jugo surtido. Chuckie comenzo a vaciar el jugo sobrante en el vaso, ahora vacio de Angelica y en el suyo y comenzo a beber ofreciendole tambien a la jovencita.

- No hay que desperdiciar nada.

- Si, claro- respondio vagamente Angelica llenandose de jugo de frutas.

- El señor Stu y la señora Didi tambien estaran preocupados por ti. Tendremos que aclararles las cosas para que luego no piensen que has ido a otro lugar sin permiso.

- ¿Tendremos?- pregunto la rubia tomando aire para tomar otra ronda de jugo.

- Eh, si. Es que como es de noche, yo creo que es muy peligroso que vayas hasta tu casa sola.

- Ire en taxi, bobo.

- No, es aun peor. ¿Sabes que los accidentes de taxi son los mas frecuentes?...ademas la gente que los maneja pueden ser personas muy, muy malas.

- Espera un momento- dijo con sorna Angelica sorbiendo un poco de liquido- pretendes decirme que me vas a acompañar hasta la casa de mis tios aun siendo alguien que tiene miedo a que lo rapten y que prefiere llegar temprano para que su papi no se alarme.. ¿Y si nos atrapan unos maleantes?...¿que haras?...¿pegarle con tus anteojos?

Chuckie trago con dificultad el ultimo sorbo del vaso y se sobresalto al imaginarse tal situación.

- Buscaria la forma de pedir ayuda…

- ¿Y si no hubiera nadie a los alrededores?

- Pues…cerraria mis ojos y ¡le pegaria un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas!

- Ja, ja, ja- rio la chica- eres un iluso Finster…esta bien, dejare que vayamos juntos, total son las once y a esta hora ninguno de mis conocidos esta fuera de casa al menos por aquí, asi que ninguno me vera contigo. Pero apresurate con ese vaso, no quiero tener ojeras mañana en la escuela.

- Si, nada mas lo lavo y nos vamos.

Chuckie termino de enjuagar ese y otros vasos que quedaban en el fregadero de la habitación posterior, recogiendo un par de cubiertos que se le resbalaron de las manos, y finalmente seco sus manos. Al salir a la sala principal, Angelica, que lo esperaba sentada ojeando un recetario, se acerco hasta el y por fin obtuvo el que le quitara el mandil que ya le habia comenzado a fastidiar. El pelinaranja apago las luces y al salir ambos, cerro la puerta usando el manojo de llaves que siempre cargaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Comenzaron a caminar al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, Chuckie iba con paso rapido al contrario de Angelica, quien avanzaba sin prisa, por lo que después de unos metros, la jovencita estaba atrasada a comparación de su acompañante.

- Espera Finster!!.- expreso Angelica viendo las espaldas de su amigo. Chuckie volteo hacia atrás notando recien la lejania que iba en aumento.

- Angelica, por favor, debemos apresurarnos, es muy tarde….

- Relajate, no puedes estar tan tenso siempre, ¿sabes?.- opino la rubia en tono de reclamo.

Chuckie suspiro y disminuyo la velocidad de sus pies. El silencio se apodero entonces del ambiente, ni siquiera los ladridos de los perros continuaban como hacia unos instantes, solo el sonido de sus pasos resonaba en sus oidos. 

- Y….- hablo Chuckie intentando romper el silencio, aunque siempre mirando hacia delante- ¿Cómo vas…en tus estudios?

- Bien- respondio cortante la chica acomodandose un mechon rubio que le caia sobre el rostro.

- Bueno, me alegro………¿Y como va yendo todo en la casa de tus tios, te has acostumbrado ya a vivir con ellos?

- Si.

- Y….

- ¿Es que quieres averiguar mi vida o que?- refuto la chica haciendo sonar sus pulseras- ya te dije que no vas a lograr nada siendo…

- No, nada mas intentaba ser amable. Pero si no quieres hablar conmigo esta bien para mi.- respondio el jovencito inexpresivamente sin mirar al costado.

Angelica resoplo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que volvieran a hablar.

- Oye Finster…- inicio esta vez la jovencita- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me tomara aprender todo lo demas?

- No lo se…tal vez sean dos dias mas de tiempo extra…eso ya lo veremos mañana…

La chica vio como el amigo de su primo introducia ambas manos en los bolsillos y hacia repicar las llaves del Javalava. Observo por primera vez que llevaba puesto, unos pantalones marrones bastante grandes, tan horribles como su camisa a cuadros que encima de todo parecia demasiado ancha para el, dada su delgadez. El unico cambio aceptable que notaba desde hacia unos años era que habia crecido bastante, ahora era mas alto que ella, es mas, era mas alto que todos los del grupo que conocia desde su niñez aunque las pecas pelirrojas no habian desaparecido. Definitivamente necesitaba un asesor de imagen.

Chuckie noto de soslayo que la chica lo miraba desde hacia unos minutos y se sintio incomodo por la falta de elegancia que tenia al inspeccionarlo de forma tan descarada.

- Y…- intervino aclarandose la garganta- ahora andas con otras personas…es decir…nuevos amigos…ya no vas con Susie y ese amigo suyo que se llama…

- Harold…- completo la rubia perdiendo interes en la imagen del chico a su lado y fijando la vista al frente- no, ya no tantas veces. Pero igual hacemos los deberes juntos. Es que llega un momento en tu vida en que debes ver que es lo que  mas te conviene, y el grupo de Jennifer es el mas popular, asi que como yo soy popular, definitivamente pertenezco a el. Tu deberias…- hizo una pausa levantando los ojos.

- ¿Si?- animo Chuckie volteando hacia su izquierda.

-  No, olvidalo, tu no podrias llegar a ser popular asi alguien invirtiera miles de dolares en ello, y no te sientas mal, no es nada personal…

- Eso ya lo se, no necesitas aclararmelo- respondio Chuckie tranquilamente- y la verdad no me preocupa en lo absoluto. 

- Pues eres un tonto entonces…

- Tal vez…- respondio el chico tras voltear en una esquina.

- Pero con que derecho me preguntas por Susie y Harold si tu tampoco andas con Tommy?- reclamo Angelica cruzandose de brazos- últimamente lo veia con Lil haciendo todas esas tonterias que le gusta hacer…

- Yo si quiero pasar el tiempo con Tommy, pero tengo trabajo, y…ahora es casi de tiempo completo a diferencia de cuando estaba en primaria…no veo a casi nadie del grupo tampoco…

- ¿Y yo quien soy, la hija del vecino?- reclamo Angélica.

- Ah, si, …tu…lo habia olvidado…- Chuckie movio la cabeza negativamente y no quizo aclararle a la rubia que el se referia a la gente que al menos lo apreciaba algo.

- Pero bueno…todo requiere un sacrificio ¿no?.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que todo requiere de un sacrificio, o sea, que si quieres obtener algo que deseas, debes esforzarte en conseguirlo asi no te gusten algunas cosas…

Chuckie ahora fue el que volteo la cara completamente y observo a Angelica atento. ¿Acababa de oir lo que pensaba que oyo?, ¿Angélica diciendo algo sensato?, ¿Estaria ella haciendo algun sacrificio durante ese tiempo?

- Eso…creo que es razonable…

- Claro que lo es Finster…yo por ejemplo, tuve que ir a una tienda, encontrarme con un fastidioso y perderme mi programa favorito solo por obtener la crema que Dick queria…¿y eso para que?, pues para que salieramos juntos después…no es que no haya estado loco por mi todo el tiempo, eso no tendria sentido, pero quise fortalecer nuestros lazos…¿ves?...sabes que yo soy tremendamente sensible…

- Si…- asintio siguiendo la corriente el chico.

- Y tu…ummm…quieres ahhh…ser un buen…ciudadano…trabajando en el Javalava…- continuo forzadamente la rubia- y por eso ya no ves a tus amigos…ambos nos hemos sacrificado, y solo para conseguir lo que queremos…hasta, en ese sentido Y SOLO EN ESE SENTIDO- remarco la chica- podria decirse que nos parecemos…

Chuckie se quedo pensativo en esos instantes y le parecio logica la comparación aunque un tanto extraña.

- Nunca lo habia visto de ese modo.- respondio acomodandose las gafas que habian resbalado hasta la punta de su nariz- y a nadie habia escuchado analizar las cosas asi…

- Es que soy creativa. Ah, por fin estamos aquí…¿Todavía estan despiertos?. Las luces se apagan estrictamente a las diez en ese cuartel…

Ambos jovencitos cruzaron la pista que se encontraba vacia y atravesaron el camino de piedra hasta llegar al frente del portico del hogar Pickles. Angelica subio los escalones y toco el timbre dejando a Chuckie en el mismo lugar. La puerta se abrio y una Didi Pickles desgreñada salio en bata con una expresión preocupada para que después de unos segundos, Stu fuera el que hiciera su aparicion en frente de los chicos.

- ¡¡Angelica!!, ¡¡¿Qué sucedió jovencita?!!, ¡¡¿estas bien?!!, ¡¡¿estas son horas de llegar?!!- hablo la mujer inspeccionando a la muchacha como si quisiera comprobar que no le faltara ninguna extremidad- Tu acaso…¿Chuckie?

- Buenas noches señora, señor Pickles…disculpenme, tengo que…- Chuckie miro al suelo timidamente – decirles que la culpa no fue de Angelica, fue mia, es que yo le pedi que se quedara ayudandome en algunos quehaceres en el Javalava…queria pedir permiso para poder quedarse tambien los demas dias de esta semana…si no fuera molestia…

- Oh, Chuckie, entonces era por el trabajo…- exclamo desconcertada Didi mirando a su esposo.

- No me gusta decir que te lo dije pero…TE LO DIJEEEEE- expreso en tono melodioso el tio de la chica sonriendole a su esposa.

- Oh, ya cierra la boca Stu…no se que decir…¿no sera peligroso el que esten tan tarde fuera?

- Tia Didi, mi madre y mi padre me dejaban fuera las horas que quisiera, no veo cual sea el problema…

- Pero, tu eres tan joven que…

- Vamos Didi, - intervino el hombre ante la mirada inocente de su sobrina- no le quites los deseos de ser responsable a Angelica…

- Es que…- la señora quedo pensativa unos segundos mirando el jardin de enfrente- deacuerdo, pero deben andarse con cuidado, estos dias hay cien…

- Ciento dieciocho accidentes a diario entre robos, secuestros y accidentes fisicos…no se preocupe señora Didi yo me encargare…- intervino el pelinaranja sonriendo.

- Si Chuckie, que es el chico mas precavido que conozco, acompaña a Angelica yo estaria tranquilo…¿verdad Angelica?- pregunto animado Stu.

- Si, no saben lo segura que me siento…- dijo ironicamente la rubia mirando hacia atrás con una expresión burlona.

- Bueno, es mejor que pasemos dentro… Chuckie, ¿estaras bien yendo solo a casa, porque si quieres Stu puede llevarte en…

- No, estoy bien, señora Didi, solo mandele saludos a Tommy de mi parte y si llama mi padre digale que voy en camino…

- Si, esta bien, adios…

- Err…Angelica…- alzo la voz antes de que la rubia ingresara en la casa después de sus tios.

- ¿Qué quieres?- volteo la chica alzando las cejas.

- Solo queria aclararme una duda, ¿Cómo fue que te aprendiste los ingredientes del jugo surtido si no te los enseñe en ningun momento?

Angélica mostro una media sonrisa y alzandose de hombros respondio:- Fue sencillo, el dia que quedamos embadurnados de jugo surtido, note todos los pedazos de fruta que quedaron en tu cabello, y como el color hace que lo demas que este sobre tu cabeza sea notorio, la imagen quedo impregnada en mi memoria y los pude recordar fácilmente…y es lo que tambien me impulsa a decir que debes de cambiar de reacondicionador , tus cabellos siguen enredados y eso no es agradable…adios Finster…

Y asi Angelica cerro la puerta tras de si dejando a Chuckie sorprendido ante la respuesta tan particular que le habia ofrecido la chica. Después de unos segundos, el jovencito comenzo a andar de regreso, doblando por una esquina ya conocida por el desde pequeño, y cuando paso cerca de un arbusto frondoso, una risa suave se escucho haciendo que las hojas de la planta vibraran y un escarabajo cayera de las ramas.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Y asi termina este capitulo. Bueno, que puedo decirles, estoy emocionadisima por los reviews…GRACIASSSS!!!!!!, ahora les contesto:

Arabella-G-Potter-Black: No te desesperes que desde ahora me tardare menos en actualizar amiga. Ahora, lo siento, en este capitulo no aparecio Lil, pero prometo que en el siguiente sale de lleno. ¿Angelica no fue mala con el de las maquinitas?…jajajaja. Pues como ves Phil no piensa mucho las cosas pero Kimi…humm…ya veras que hace…ahora quiero que me des tu opinión de este capi a traves de un review mas…cuidate y besos!!!

Shiharu Tendo: Yo se que es estar sin Internet (sobretodo cuando estas acostumbrada a usarlo constantemente), asi que no te preocupes por no haberte aparecido durante este tiempo. A mi tampoco me cae muy bien Kimi, pero creo que Phil tampoco es delicado con las chicas…con lo que va a hacer Kimi, no se si te caera mejor (no creo). Y a Chuckie no lo estoy haciendo sufrir casi nadita…por ahora…y Angelica, como dije, es insegura y todo eso…por eso es asi…bueno, veremos como avanzan las cosas…review por favor y cuidate mucho!!!

Deina-Black: Claro que habra mas Kimi/Phil pronto…solo espera los demas capitulos…si,, pues, Tommy no tiene tanta creatividad en el asunto de las chicas…ojala que Lil no se olvide de el…tal vez Angelica crea que hay un espia, pero su padre le dio motivos. ¿no?. Bueno, y Harold…no esta comportandose distinto con Susie, nada mas tenia que celebrarle el cumple a su abuelita…jeje, ¿sera cierto a proposito?...ahora, si me despido, adios, cuidate y mas reviews, please!!!

Kokoro Yana: gracias por tus animos amiga!!!, y si, opino que debemos hablar otra vez, pero no he tenido tiempo de entrar a Internet estos ultimos dias…no te preocupes, Tommy pensara acerca de todo lo que ha pasado….muchos besos y cuidate mucho!!!

Lizett: guau, mas guau, y mucho mas guau!!!!...tus reviews cada vez son mas largos…por Dios, que alegre estoy!!!!...me honra el que te dediques tanto tiempo en escribirme toda esa opinión acerca del fic…ME ENCANTA!!!...Tommy me da pena tambien, pero como dije antes el se lo busco por menso…Phil las vera negras cuando se de cuenta de su poco tacto…Kimi estara mas loca que nunca…Lil seguira con Wade….Susie, querra remediar cosas que no ha hecho…Harold seguira preocupado por su abuelita y Angelica y Chuckie, pues…ya lo ves…te agradezco nuevamente tu esfuerzo por poner contenta a esta pobre escritora aficionada…y te gustara lo que viene, te lo prometo…besos y cuidate muchisimo!!!!


	20. Sorpresas en la mañana

Este es el capitulo veinte después de varios sacrificios para poder terminarlo. Ojala les agrade (la prisa puede hacer que uno escriba cosas que tal vez nunca debio)

x

x

x

x

x

**Sorpresa por la mañana**

x

x

x

x

La mañana del martes se habia presentado sin grandes cambios. La familia Deville habia disfrutado de un desayuno delicioso, en el que habian sobrado los panecillos dulces y el jugo de naranja, permitiendole a que antes de partir a la escuela, Phil pudiera recoger los remanentes para comerlos en alguna clase aburrida del dia. Lil por su parte, no habia tenido mucho apetito y le habia ofrecido la mayor parte de sus alimentos por debajo de la mesa a su hermano quien los aceptaba gustosamente y se los metia en la boca cuando su padre y su madre conversaban mirandose a las caras. A Betty no le agradaba que alguno de sus hijos no se alimentara bien y cuando se les ocurria negarse a probar bocado en alguna comida del dia ella les obligaba a "tragar" lo que tenian en su plato ya que como siempre repetia: "enfermo que come no muere". Howard simplemente le dejaba aquella responsabilidad a su esposa pues el nunca habia tenido el carácter suficiente para negarse ante uno de sus "retoños". Terminaron de comer rapido y después de besar a unos padres emocionados por clasificar a la final de bolos de la ciudad, dejaron el comedor y salieron haciendo sonar estrepitosamente la puerta sin querer. Caminaron por la calle y pasaron por la casa contigua, precisamente la casa Pickles, en la cual las cortinas ya se habian corrido y ventanas abierto. Lil miro hacia el segundo piso de la construccion y no pudo distinguir ninguna sombra, lo mismo sucedió cuando trato de buscar movimiento en las ventanas del primer piso. Tal vez sus compañeros ya habrian salido. La chica apresuro el paso mirando su reloj de mano y al mismo tiempo su gemelo, dio unas zancadas para mantenerse al ritmo de ella.

- Hey, espera Flash Gordon, no vayas tan rapido que aun tenemos tiempo para llegar antes de que el autobús pase.

- No, no has visto la hora que es?...

Phil miro ahora su reloj acuatico con bordes metalicos. Eran las siete en punto, demasiado temprano para cualquiera.

- Son solo las siete de la mañana, ni siquiera debimos haber salido de casa aun.- respiro hondo y continuo- cual el es el apuro?

Lil se detuvo y el chico tuvo que darse la vuelta pues no habia calculado que ella dejaria de caminar tan repentinamente, con lo que se habia ido dos pasos mas adelante. La jovencita volvio a posar su vista sobre el objeto que estaba atado en su brazo y luego lo pego a su oido intentando oir algo dentro el.

- Mi reloj marca las siete y media…- dijo al levantar la cabeza- parece que al final si se arruino cuando cai en la piscina…

- ¿Qué piscina?- interrogo Phil poniendo cara de pocos amigos- ¿Qué andabas haciendo en una piscina?

Lil sonando preocupada por su reloj mas que por su hermano respondio dandose unos segundos de reflexion.

- Entonces de todos modos Wade me debe un reloj.

- ¿Wade?- alzo la voz Phil- ¿Sigues andando con el?,,,un momento,,,- se detuvo frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿has ido a una piscina publica con el?!

- Ah, si…bueno, no exactamente…

- ¿Cómo?

- No era una piscina publica, era la de su casa…hace mucho que me habia invitado a pasar una tarde alli pero muchas veces me habia negado, pero ya que se acaba el verano no quise rechazar su oferta…su casa es muy hermosa, si vieras los jardines que…

- ¿Asi que estuviste ayer con ese niñito?...- Phil dio un resoplido- ahora entiendo porque cuando llamo Tommy al anochecer me dijo que no te habia visto en toda la tarde…y yo le respondi que no sabia donde estabas…

- ¿Tommy…llamo?- pregunto confundida la castaña perdiendo interes en el reloj estropeado.

- ¿Qué no lo he dicho lo bastante claro?. Pues si, Tommy llamo anoche preguntando por ti, la verdad no se que mania tiene de querer que le ayudes, total nunca has sido muy buena colaboradora, al menos conmigo…

- ¿Y que le dijiste?

- Ya te lo dije, que no estabas, que aun no habias llegado.

- ¿Y…no menciono que queria?

- No- respondio Phil- pero eso no es lo que me importa ahora. Ya te he dicho Lil que ese tipito no me agrada, es bastante pesado para ser tan flacucho….

- ¿Por qué Wade te molesta tanto?...

- ¿No lo ves?...Anda en el grupo de Angelica, ¿eso no te basta?

- No….- nego Lil moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza- en mi opinión, hasta Angélica a veces es mas agradable que tu cuando te pones en ese plan.

- Ya, oye, no quiero que…

Phil dejo de hablar cuando escucho dos voces familiares que los llamaban desde atrás. Angelica y Dil avanzaban hasta ellos, la primera arrastrando los pies y pestañeando mas rapido de lo normal mientras que el primo de la rubia hubiese parecido completamente ordinario si no fuera por un par de pajillas que salian de sus orejas y que se agitaban solas cada vez que el sonreia. Era evidente que ese detalle no le molestaba tanto a la jovencita ya que ni siquiera habia hecho un chasquido de lengua al momento en que volteaba a mirarlo.

- Hola chicos, ¿tambien se estan esforzando por llegar temprano?

- Si, si oyeras como canta el gallo que hemos instalado en el armario…

- Si, muy buena tecnica…- asintio el pelirrojo sin captar la ironia de Phil- en casa después de los problemas que tuvimos por mi…bueno, mi madre nos obliga a levantarnos antes…ya saben, por si ocurriera algun percance…y no consiguieramos tomar el bus por algun accidente…

- Pero no tiene la delicadeza de compadecerse de la gente que termina tarde en el trabajo…- agrego Angelica dando un bostezo que no se molesto en acallar- cuando termine todo esto juro que…

Pero la rubia dijo lo ultimo tan bajo que ninguno de los chicos la llego a oir. Los cuatro retomaron la marcha hacia el paradero de bus caminando lentamente.

- Y…- comenzo Lil tratando de sonar desinteresada- ¿Dónde esta Tommy?- Bien, ya lo habia dicho.

- Oh, mi hermano ira con papa en el auto. Es que tiene que terminar los deberes para hoy.

- ¿No ha hecho los deberes?- pregunto la chica- ¿Por qué?.

- Ay, ¿y por que crees que alguien no los hace Lilian?...nada mas porque a veces a uno le da flojera coger el lapiz y escribir, y sobretodo porque uno sabe que hay alguien que si la ha hecho asi que es solo cuestion de pedirle que…

- No- interrumpio Dil a Phil doblando una de las pajillas para acomodarla- es que ha estado intentando filmar un video pero se ha preocupado tanto por el que olvido por completo la escuela.

- Thomas se obsesiona con lo que le gusta- continuo Angelica frotandose los ojos- lastima que sea con cosas que no tienen ni una pizca de logica…Lil, ¿se nota que estoy cansada?

Lil sabia que era tipico de Tommy darle mas importancia a sus videos antes que a otras cuestiones y sin querer seguir pensando en el, miro a la rubia para demostrar que le estaba dando una revision a su aspecto a pesar que sabia de antemano que poseia una pinta espantosa muy diferente de la que llevaba otros dias.

- Ummm…solo estas un poco ojerosa…y…pareces cansada.

- Si…pero pense que con todo lo que me puse las marcas desaparecerian…- la rubia asustada saco de su bolso un disco que resulto ser un espejo muy llamativo y se observo el rostro reflejado en el- no dio resultado.

- Pero velo de esta manera Angelica- sonrio Phil- ya sabes al menos que no funcionan para que no vuelvas a comprarlas, aunque todo lo que te pones al final no funciona ¿verdad?

- Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Phil- respondio resoplando- y muy ingenioso contando con el cerebro del tamaño de nuez que tienes en la cabeza, que ya es un merito gigante para ti…

Phil alzo las cejas y se volvio para ver si el autobús aparecia una vez que llegaron al paradero. Lil miro hacia atrás inconscientemente y se fijo luego en los bonitos aretes que traia la rubia mientras Dil alzaba un brazo intentando conseguir una mejor recepcion de los mensajes que queria recibir quien sabe de donde. Cuando llego el autobús escolar, los cuatro subieron uno por uno y solo notaron que dentro habian dos personas en dos asientos separados. Angelica se sento, como era costumbre lejos de ellos, en los primeros asientos del transporte, mientras que los otros tres ocuparon los ultimos, al fondo. Phil abrio su mochila y saco la bolsa que contenia los panecillos que habia guardado hacia poco tiempo.

- ¿No los habias reservado para la clase de matematicas?- formulo Lil observando como su hermano sostenia con extrema delicadeza uno de los panes.

- Ummm- olio el panecillo cerrando los ojos- no creo que pueda resistir hasta esa hora, al entrar me comprare una bolsa de bizcochos…esos si los guardare para matematicas…

- ¿Me pregunto porque los hombres comen tanto?- expreso Lil y luego observo el paisaje distraida.

- El hombre consume mas energias que la mujer, pero esa no es una ventaja. Oigan escuchen, creo que estoy captando algo…- Dil empequeñecio los ojos.

- ¿Por esas pajillas?- pregunto Phil y después le dio un mordisco a su panecillo.

- Sip. Escucha Lil, solo apoya tu oido en el otro extremo…

Lil se acerco solo por complacer a su amigo y coloco su oreja pegada a la pajilla. No escuchaba realmente nada, y era lo mas logico, no le hubiese gustado comprobar que una pajilla era mejor que todos los aparatos de ultima generacion de los de la NASA. Cuando se proponia a despegarse del tubo de plastico, una voz desconocida se sintio. Una voz masculina se oyo a lo lejos…era algo como: "ya, lo tenemos"…Lil poso un dedo sobre la parte posterior de su oreja y la apreto pensando de que habia oido mal y luego miro a Phil y levanto la cabeza alejandose de Dil.

- ¿Qué has dicho?...- pregunto Lil a su hermano quien le devolvio la mirada despreocupada.

- ¿De que?- respondio Phil mordiendo otro pedazo de masa dulce.

- ¿Lo oiste?...¿verdad que lo oiste?- exclamo Dil emocionado…pero luego bajo el volumen de su voz mirando receloso hacia delante del bus- ¿lo oiste?

- ¿Qué tenemos?- insistio la jovencita extrañada sin quitar la mirada sobre su hermano.

- ¿Qué benemos be que?- Phil quito la vista de su panecillo.

- Esto me ha dado animos de continuar, chicos. Pero es muy importante de que no le digan a nadie lo que escuchamos…

- ¿Lo que dijo Phil?-

- Yo no he dicho nada- intervino el muchacho de cabello castaño rascandose la cabeza.

- Tu si lo has- Lil no termino lo que iba a decir pues vio que sus dos amigos, Kimi y Chuckie ascendian al autobús. Le parecio que Kimi tenia otro aspecto, algo diferente habia en ella, o solo era una impresión. Phil por su parte, trago el ultimo pedazo de pan y guardo la bolsa dentro de la mochila nuevamente para saludar con la mano a los recien llegados. Cuando llegaron hasta aquel lugar, los tres sentados se arrimaron a un lado para hacer espacio, Kimi se sento al lado de Phil y Chuckie no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse en el sitio contiguo de adelante. Miro a ambos lados del bus y solo pudo divisar a Angélica quien leia una revista mientras mascaba aparentemente goma de mascar, pero a quien estaba buscando no lo encontro.

- ¿Hoy Tommy no va a ir a la escuela?- pregunto Chuckie dejando un ligero tono de sopor en sus palabras.

- Nop- respondio Dil concentrado en sus pajillas.

Chuckie continuo mirandolo en busca de alguna otra información, por lo que Lil decidio continuar.

- No ha terminado las tareas, ira con el señor Stu en su auto cuando las acabe en su casa, tu sabes lo de los videos que…

- Si, pero ya le he dicho a Tommy que no debe descuidarse por esas cosas…puede recibir un castigo si no se aplica…- el pelinaranja se acomodo las gafas pero volvieron a resbalar por su nariz- contando con lo que le dijo el director cuando lo llamo…

- ¿el director?- pregunto curioso Phil dejando a un lado la pregunta que estaba a punto de formularle a Kimi- ¿ha ido a la oficina del gordo?

Chuckie asintio con la cabeza y se froto los ojos.

- Pense que se los habia contado- el chico de las gafas miro de reojo a Lil- oh, bueno, ya no anda mucho tiempo con ustedes…

- Eso no me lo contaste a mi tampoco Chuckie- pregunto por primera vez Kimi que habia escuchado la conversación sin decir nada- ¿Por qué Tommy fue alli, habia hecho algo malo?

Chuckie se alzo de hombros y respondio inmediatamente:- No, solo me dijo que el director lo tenia vigilado. No entiendo porque si solo ha sido castigado por llegar tarde…

- Ummm, no se porque pero me parece que ese gordo nos puede fastidiar un poco. A proposito Kim, ¿A dónde fuiste ayer, me dejaste solo en la cabina y cuando fui a tu casa no estabas?

Kimi le sonrio y tranquilamente contesto a su pregunta.

- Es que habia olvidado que tenia que recoger una blusa de la lavanderia.

- Pero al menos me hubieses avisado que te ibas para no quedarme hablando solo de…bueno, de lo que sea que estuviera hablando en ese momento…

- Si, tienes razon Phil, la proxima te avisare.

- Bueno. Oye Dil, ¿Qué diantres estas haciendo ahora?

- Shhh!!!- respondio el pelirrojo agregando dos pajillas mas a las tres que ya tenia en la oreja izquierda- hay interferencia, mejor me voy junto con Angelica, tal vez me ayude mejor estar alli…nos vemos chicos…

Todos vieron como el chico avanzaba entre los asientos y llegaba hasta donde estaba sentada la rubia que continuaba mascando el chicle. Phil comenzo a contar tan fuerte como para que los demas lo escuchen mientras sus compañeros dirigian su mirada al mismo lugar: cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

- Largo!!

Dil ni siquiera pudo sentarse pues la rubia lo habia sacado antes de acomodarse. Sin inmutarse, como ocurria siempre, el chiquillo se alzo de hombros y avanzo unos asientos mas adelante hasta colocarse frente a un par de chicas que le lanzaban miradas de desagrado cada vez que intentaba posicionar las pajillas con un angulo de treinta grados de separacion en sus dos orejas. El grupo de atrás rio al mismo tiempo y continuo con su conversación.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

- Lo siento, papa- se disculpo Tommy apenado mientras observaba como uno de los 10 robots resorte instalados en el auto oscilaba de izquierda a derecha y encendia las luces de sus ojos.

- No, no hay problema, hijo, a mi tambien me sucedio muchas veces en la escuela… recuerdo que Drew se enojaba cada vez que se tenia que retrasar por mi culpa, te confieso que esos momentos me regocijaban, pero no me malinterpretes, no era por olvidar las tareas sino por ver la cara de Drew je, je, je, es que es…oh, si, no le vayas a decir a tu madre que te he estado contando estas cosas, ya sabes que a ella no le gusta que les de mal ejemplo y…

- Si, no te preocupes, no hablare- respondio el chico suspirando.

- Esto de las tareas te afecta mucho, ¿no campeon?- interrogo Stu dandole una mirada fugaz al joven de su costado para luego volver su atención al volante.

- Es que…por culpa mia vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo…

- No, claro que no, solo te dejo en la escuela y luego tomo un atajo. De ninguna manera dejaria que encuentren una excusa para despedirme, con la alegria que le causo a Didi que tuviera un puesto estable…

- A mi me gustan tus inventos…

- Gracias campeon, pero ya ves que las personas muchas veces no piensan igual que tu…- hubo unos segundos de silencio - , basta de disculpas, escuchemos musica…

Stu encendio la radio y coloco la sintonia en una estacion donde transmitian las canciones mas escandalosas que pudieron haber existido, quizas tratando de complacer a su hijo, sin lograrlo, ya que los unicos que oian esas melodías eran los amigos de Kimi. Ademas Tommy, a pesar de que trataba de negarselo a si mismo, no se sentia apenado por hacerle perder el tiempo a su padre, si no, por otras cuestiones que nada tenian que ver con las tareas. Mientras el hombre tarareaba a la ciega, canciones que no conocia, sonriendole al jovencito, este pensaba en cual seria la solucion para que la inspiración llegara nuevamente a su cuerpo y su alma, sin tener que cortarse una oreja como lo hizo el famoso Van Gohg.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Una vez que hubo bajado del bus, el grupo se separo. Chuckie se dirigio a su aula mientras que Lil, Phil y Kimi caminaron por el pasillo principal en direccion a la suya.

- Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa, aquí estoy…deja que me interne en tu alma, veras que se volar, no importa que digan los de abajo, porque de ti me valdre para elevarme, estare…

- ¿Estas de muy buen humor hoy Kimi, verdad?- pregunto Lil curiosa por los buenos animos que mostraba su amiga.

- Oh…no lo se, siento como que si hoy mismo me fuera a suceder algo bueno. Tu sabes de que se trata, eso del aura positivo, el chi y todas esas cosas asiaticas que a uno la ponen a ver la vida con otros ojos.

- ¿Qué?.., con tal de que un dia no nos vengas con que te has hecho un trasplante de pupilas…- Phil le dio una sonrisa burlona a su amiga y luego le susurro a su gemela- Ya veo que lo transtornado se pega rapido. Eso le sucede por pasar tanto tiempo con Zeta y sus amigos.

Lil le respondio con una mirada seria y un codazo ligero a su costado, sin embargo Kimi no intento averiguar que era lo que Phil habia dicho, en aquellos momentos ya no le parecia tan importante.

- Kim, ahora si que he inventado una tecnica para que podamos avanzar dos niveles mas contra la computadora, si tu primero le…Ah, por cierto, me imagino que tendras todas las tardes libres para practicar, ¿o ya has hecho algun compromiso, porque como ahora eres la chica mas solicitada de toda la escuela?

Lil le volvio a dar un codazo a su hermano, sin embargo, se sorprendio al ver que Kimi no daba ningun signo de incomodidad por los ataques directos que Phil acostumbraba a hacer.

- Oh, no, las tardes las tengo libres- respondio con una sonrisa amplia- ya he distribuido mi tiempo. Hasta he comenzado a usar la agenda que Chuckie me regalo por mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Para que usas una agenda?

- Phil, una agenda es una libreta en la que apuntas las cosas diarias que tengas que…

- Eso lo se!- respondio Phil a Lil, después de dar un resoplido- no soy idiota. A lo que me refiero es saber desde cuando Kim usa agenda?

- Ah, es que las cosas se pueden complicar…

- ¿Complicar?...¿de que estas hablando?

Kimi no pudo responder la ultima pregunta pues hizo su aparicion un chico que para Phil hubiese sido mejor que no hiciera acto de presencia. Zeta, estando a dos metros de ellos, justamente frente a la puerta del aula, llamo por su nombre a Kimi y esta agito alegremente la mano en señal de saludo. El chico se acerco al grupo y les sonrio a los gemelos, uno mas encantado que el otro. Phil se cruzo de brazos y le devolvio una mirada de desden al recien llegado.

- Hey, que tal amigos…- luego volviendose sonrio aun mas- que onda Kimi…

- Que hay Zeta…- respondio la chica poniendo una expresión extraña, Phil no podia definir que era.

- A Smily se le puede ver por todos los rincones de la escuela hoy…- señalo el castaño pronunciando muy bien cada palabra de la frase con el fin de que todos los presentes lo escucharan.

- Esto…- Lil trato de disimular el repentino sarcasmo de su hermano- y…¿Cómo le va a tu banda?

Zeta salio de su ensimismamiento y sonando entusiasmado respondio:

- Muy, muy bien, el grupo ya tiene cinco canciones escritas…tienen que ir a ver nuestro siguiente recital en la cochera…

- Si, creo que…- Lil no tenia "muchas ganas" de oir ese tipo de musica.

- Genial Lil, tambien iras. Los conciertos fueron de lo mas fresco…¿verdad Phil?

Phil solto un bufido y Kimi a pesar de eso no dejo de sonreir. La conversación tuvo que ser cortada dado que el timbre de la escuela resono por cada habitación del centro estudiantil y la masa de jovencitas y jovencitos empezo a movilizarse antes de que sus respectivas clases dieran inicio. Cuando Phil se acomodo la mochila sobre la espalda y se dispuso a jalar del brazo de las dos chicas que estaban con el, una ola de frio recorrio su cuerpo y se tuvo que echar hacia delante para mantener el equilibrio dada la confusion que se apodero de su mente ante un hecho que no se esperaba presenciar. Ahí estaba, parado, estupefacto, observando como Kimi con Zeta se relacionaban de una manera demasiado allegada para ser solo amigos. Lil, por su parte, solo atino a observarlos con la boca abierta turnando su vista entre los dos jóvenes y su hermano. El beso duro unos segundos que para el joven Deville fueron eternos y se detuvo gracias a que la maestra de geografia se coloco junto a ellos y les dio unas palmaditas en la espalda indicando por su expresión que ya era hora de ingresar a clases y por supuesto que esos espectáculos era mejor no darlos dentro de la escuela. Zeta se separo de Kimi y sin quitar la sonrisita soñadora de su rostro dio media vuelta y apresuro el paso alejandose de los tres amigos. Estos ultimos ingresaron a su salon y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares. El unico en el aula que sentia que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba era un chico de cabello castaño y ropa holgada, y no tenia fiebre precisamente.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Bueno, este es el final del capitulo veinte. DISCULPENME!!!!!!!!! Me ha sido imposible terminarlo antes, se que ha pasado muchisimo tiempo, pero no pude evitarlo!!!!...sorry!!!!, bueno, ojala que les compense este avance en la historia (sobretodo con K/P). Por favor, que no los traume este acercamiento que han tenido Kimi y Zeta, todo es parte de la historia, ya esta todo planeado. Bueno, no cuento con mucho tiempo ahora, asi que agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron review…GRACIASSS!!!...si, y un mensaje para mi amiguisima Mimi: "Amiga, no se si mis cuchucientos mensajes te han llegado, (mi maquina ha estado fallando), pero si no, te aviso que yo sigo firme con la idea de la pagina y espero que nos podamos comunicar este sabado o domingo (29 o 30) por msn…¡¡hace tiempo que no hablamos!!!...y en cuanto a tu fic, te juro que te he dejado review, pero no se que sucedió que no aparece registrado y cuando intento escribirlo nuevamente, me sale que solo se puede enviar un review por capitulo…(no se que sucede con mi pc!!). A todos les recomiendo que lean el fic de mi amiga Mimi Star sobre Arnold, esta exquisito!!!...cuidense y hare todo lo posible por actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda…bye!!


End file.
